3 La Guerre des Hybrides
by Nevilli
Summary: Ca y est, la guerre entre les vampires et les sorciers est déclarée. Chaque camp est on ne peut plus déterminé à faire tomber l'autre. Pendant ce temps-là, Vindicus McAllister est toujours introuvable et son jeune frère Milo tente tant bien que mal d'accepter sa possible disparition.
1. Confédération Internationale des Mages

Chapitre premier : La Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers.

Le soleil n'était pas levé en cette matinée de juillet, il se cachait encore – pour quelques heures au moins – derrière les premiers reliefs du Massif des Carpates, à l'Est de la ville de Vienne.

Les vieux bâtiments du centre étaient ainsi plongés dans une pénombre qui ne permettait pas aux viennois d'y voir très loin. La température dans les rues était encore trop basse pour qu'on pût songer à sortir, surtout un dimanche matin avant six heures.

C'était précisément pour cela que d'innombrables formes étrangères avaient choisi ce moment précis pour apparaître de nulle part à différents endroits, encore déserts, de la ville.

Ils avaient tout l'air de voleurs ou d'assassins, évoluant sans bruit, se retournant sans cesse pour vérifier que personne ne les suivait, les visages masqués par des cagoules noires et des pardessus crasseux. N'importe qui en aurait vu un seul passer devant lui, aurait tout de suite prévenu les forces de police car la ville de Vienne était paisible et sûre, et il était hors de question de laisser passer la moindre escalade qui mènerait à des violences.

Pourtant, si ces formes noires et menaçantes venaient des quatre coins de la ville et semblaient toutes converger vers le centre, ce n'était pas du tout parce qu'elles préparaient quelque mauvais coup. Au contraire, elles avaient pour mission de bloquer un grand mal qui commençait s'étendre à l'Est.

Cependant, la présence, et l'existence-même de ces individus qui apparaissaient, disparaissaient et se mouvaient aussi vite et aussi silencieusement que des ombres, devaient être gardées cachées aux riverains de Vienne et à n'importe quelle autre personne ordinaire.

Car non, ces ombres indistinctes et insaisissables n'appartenaient pas à des personnes ordinaires. Souvent apparues sans explications au milieu d'endroits inhabités ou déserts à cette heure – tels que la colline de Cobenzl et le pré Am Himmel au Nord, le Donaupark et la colline de Bisamberg plus à l'est, ou le parc Laaer Berg au sud – elles avançaient très rapidement sans aucun bruit et dans l'obscurité la plus totale. On avait même l'impression qu'elles faisaient fuir toute lumière qui changeait aussitôt de trajectoire en leur présence.

Ce tour plutôt insolite leur permettait d'ailleurs de passer inaperçus tandis qu'ils traversaient les uns après les autres la Gürtel (en français, ceinture), grand boulevard circulaire qui englobe les arrondissements du centre de la ville et où l'on circule à toute heure. Que ce fût les phares des voitures ou les lampadaires au bord des voies, aucune source lumineuse ne semblait pouvoir révéler leur présence, alors que ces drôles d'intrus, eux, bénéficiaient chacun d'une étrange et pâle lueur bleutée qui émanait d'un innocent petit morceau de bois, tenu très précieusement du bout de leurs doigts tendus.

Peut-être l'auriez-vous deviné : ces étranges individus aux formes indistinctes et aux manières de voleurs n'étaient autres que des sorciers. Des dizaines et des dizaines de sorciers – voire des centaines – qui étaient en train de se regrouper au centre de la ville, le visage tendu et les membres crispés, comme s'attendant à n'importe quel moment à une attaque sauvage et imprévisible.

Car l'heure était grave, pour les sorciers comme les moldus – gens dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques. Un drame avait éclaté loin d'ici à l'est, entrainant la propagation d'un mal aussi dangereux et encore plus insaisissable qu'un sorcier lui-même. Voici pourquoi, en cette matinée de début juillet, s'étaient donnés rendez-vous des sorciers du monde entier pour une session extraordinaire de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers.

Parmi toutes les délégations présentes, l'une d'entre elles était particulièrement en retard. Descendant les collines qui marquaient les contreforts des Alpes, on les entendait bougonner en anglais et se plaindre de l'absence d'indications précises qui les avaient fait transplaner beaucoup trop à l'ouest.

- On aurait dû prendre les balais ! s'était exclamé l'un d'entre eux, dissimulé sous une grande cape de velours vert émeraude. Au moins, on peut les contrôler facilement sans avoir peur de se retrouver en plein cœur de la montagne au lieu du centre ville.

- Le voyage intercontinental en balai est interdit par l'alinéa C-bis du Code du secret magique de 1692, avait récité pompeusement un autre dont la lueur émise par la baguette magique faisait briller ses lunettes d'écailles. Si tu avais tant peur que ça de transplaner, tu aurais dû utiliser un portoloin. Le Ministère les a ensorcelés pour qu'ils atterrissent précisément devant l'Opéra de Vienne, si tu l'avais pris, tu n'aurais pas…

- Je n'ai pas peur de transplaner ! se défendit le premier. Je préfère juste les balais… Et je n'aime pas les portoloins, cette sensation de se faire arracher le nombril à chaque voyage, c'est insupportable !

- Je rêve ! Quelle petite licorne ! se moqua une troisième qui venait d'apparaître dans le champ de lumière des autres, son capuchon de couleur brune fer ne pouvant cacher parfaitement la crinière de cheveux touffus à la teinte gris fer qui s'en échappait. Dans ces cas-là tu n'avais qu'à te trouver une bonne citrouille en Autriche qui aurait pu te recevoir par feu de cheminée.

- Je n'ai pas de connaissances dans ce pays de dingues ! se mit à râler l'autre. En plus, j'ai horreur des voyages en poudre de cheminette !

- Allons Harry, cesse de faire l'enfant ! le réprimanda l'homme au discours pompeux et aux lunettes d'écailles. Après tout, nous n'avons pas atterri aussi loin que ça de notre but initial. Nous aurons un peu plus de chemin à faire, voilà tout…

Il se voulait confiant, mais en scrutant l'horizon vers l'Est, d'où le soleil commençait à se montrer, il put voir tout le chemin qu'il restait à parcourir et toutes les épreuves qu'il restait à franchir avant d'arriver au point de rendez-vous.

Ainsi se faufilèrent-ils entre les immeubles de bureaux et les zones résidentielles – invisibles grâce à une cape magique, traversèrent-ils de justesse la ceinture de bitume qui entourait les arrondissements deux à neuf de la ville en manquant de se faire renverser deux fois par des voitures qui roulaient très vite, et enfin réussirent-ils à franchir le _Ring_ (l'anneau en allemand), où s'étaient trouvés jadis les murs qui protégeaient la ville. A présent, ils étaient remplacés par un deuxième boulevard circulaire autour du cœur de la ville. Et c'était au cœur de ce cœur qu'ils se dirigeaient : le Palais Impérial _Hofburg_.

Peu de moldus le savaient, mais la quasi-majorité de la noblesse autrichienne était en réalité peuplée de sorciers et de sorcières depuis plus de générations que leurs arbres généalogiques ne pouvaient en compter. C'était pourquoi, depuis le XVIIIème siècle, la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers en avait fait son siège officiel.

A l'entrée, un garde à l'aspect menaçant les fixait d'un regard qui faisait peur. En examinant leurs insignes, il se renfrogna davantage et leur déclara d'un ton acide :

- _Vous êtes en retard_ _!_ _L'Assemblée a commencé depuis déjà trente minutes_ _!_

Comme il avait parlé en allemand, les trois sorciers n'avaient pas compris grand-chose de ce qu'il leur avait beuglé. Néanmoins, ils en avaient saisi l'essentiel : mieux valait pour eux s'activer et entrer sans poser de questions…

Il leur fallut dix minutes de plus pour réussir à se repérer dans les nombreux couloirs du palais, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans la Salle de Réunion, un soudain silence se fit alors qu'ils entrèrent tous trois, penauds et embarrassés, pour atteindre les seuls sièges vides qui se trouvaient – bien entendu – au fond de la salle rectangulaire.

- Nous sommes arrivés depuis plus d'une heure ! s'indigna un sorcier au visage rond et aux mains potelées. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ?

- Oh, trois fois rien ! répliqua la sorcière aux cheveux touffus dans un chuchotement amusé. Juste la phobie de Harry pour tout moyen de transport sans manche ni poils.

En disant cela, elle avait bien pris soin de ne jeter de regard, ni à son interlocuteur, ni à l'intéressé. Le premier esquissa un sourire moqueur tandis que le visage du second avait pris une teinte rouge cramoisie. Il s'assit sur une confortable chaise de bois, à deux places de celui qui les avait réprimandés à sa gauche se trouvait sa compagne aux cheveux désordonnés, à sa droite, son acolyte aux discours officiels et aux manières ampoulées.

Dès qu'ils furent ainsi installés, un autre sorcier se leva au bout de la très longue table qui accueillait plus d'une centaine de délégations.

- A présent que nous sommes maintenant au complet, nous pouvons commencer, annonça-t-il d'une voix lente et grave. Mr McMillan, vous avez la parole.

Le sorcier au visage rond non loin de Harry et ses compagnons se leva à son tour. Il balaya la salle de conférence d'un regard solennel, et lorsqu'il commença à parler, ce fut avec la voix travaillée et les intonations pompeuses de n'importe quel politicien, qu'il fût sorcier ou moldu :

- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, Sorciers, Sorcières, Mages et Gourous, si nous sommes rassemblés ici, c'est que l'heure est grave.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, comme pour intensifier la gravité de la situation qu'il allait exposer, puis reprit d'un air concerné et soucieux.

- Le quinze juin dernier, alors que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était sur le point de se terminer à Poudlard, j'avais dépêché l'un de nos meilleurs éléments à la recherche d'une sorcière extrêmement dangereuse, disparue depuis maintenant plus d'un an. Vous connaissez certainement son nom de famille : il s'agit de Scarlett McAllister.

Autour de la longue table en chêne massif, nombreux et nombreuses furent celles et ceux qui ne purent réprimer un frisson d'effroi en entendant ce nom. Peu l'avaient vue de leurs propres yeux, mais tous en avaient entendu parler, et avait reçu la même directive la concernant : _si jamais vous avez un jour le malheur de tomber sur elle, ne tentez rien, fuyez fuyez aussi vite que votre magie vous le permet, et prévenez aussitôt la Brigade Magique des Tireurs de Baguettes d'Elite !_ Ce conseil ne fut appliqué qu'une seule fois en un an, lorsqu'on avait vu la jeune McAllister traverser les Alpes suisses. Malheureusement, malgré les ordres suivis à la lettre, on ne put dénombrer aucun survivant du côté de la Brigade Suisse. Ainsi, sans pour autant avoir assez de preuves pour désigner Scarlett McAllister comme coupable, son nom et son prénom étaient désormais synonymes de terreur et d'effroi dans toute une partie du territoire européen.

Cependant, certains semblaient plus mécontents qu'effrayés, à l'image de cette petite femme replète aux joues flasques et aux boucles sombres, qui tenait dans ses petites mains boudinées un vieux carnet noir. Lorsqu'elle se leva, elle s'annonça :

- Anne-Catherine Berthin, sous-secrétaire d'état auprès du Ministre de la Magie du territoire français.

Un peu plus loin, mais sur le même côté de la table, Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître dégoûté. Cette femme ne lui inspirait aucune confiance et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la comparer à une autre sorcière qu'il avait connue dans sa jeunesse. Rien qu'en y pensant, les cicatrices sur sa main droite recommencèrent à le démanger, même une cinquantaine d'années après.

- Nous vous écoutons Madame Berthin, déclara le président de l'Assemblée en s'inclinant respectueusement avant de se rasseoir.

- Merci cher ami, dit-elle avec un sourire écœurant, à présent, Monsieur McMillan, je me tourne vers vous, car j'aimerais pouvoir éclaircir quelques points…

Ce qu'elle fit, au grand déplaisir du Ministre de la Magie Britannique qui n'éprouvait pas une très grande joie à l'idée d'être dévisagé de la sorte par une telle sorcière.

- Comprenez-nous, continua-t-elle avec un horrible ton faussement plaintif, cette femme est une sorcière de noble lignée née sur le sol britannique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait, répondit McMillan d'une voix prudente.

- Elle a donc fait ses études à Poudlard et relève sans aucun doute de la responsabilité du gouvernement britannique, ai-je tort ?

- Non, Madame la Secrétaire d'Etat, concéda McMillan d'un ton mielleux, vous avez parfaitement raison, et je crois savoir où vous voulez en ven…

- Laissez-moi finir, s'il vous plaît McMillan, faites preuve de courtoisie, n'empêchez pas une honnête sorcière de noble sang de s'exprimer…

McMillan, bien trop habile dans le jeu de la politique pour faire l'erreur de répliquer, esquissa un sourire entendu et attendit la suite de l'argumentaire avec un intérêt poli qui s'avérait plutôt convainquant. En revanche, à quelques places sur la droite, Harry Potter – le sang beaucoup plus chaud – eut toutes les peines du monde à contrôler ses nerfs et s'empêcher de vociférer les pires insultes en direction de cette immonde limace hypocrite et anti-moldus. Cependant, posant une main sur le poignet tremblant de Harry, sa voisine de gauche l'enjoint au calme alors qu'il semblait sur le point de se lever.

La représentante du gouvernement français fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et, le sourire aux lèvres, elle reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée :

- Je disais donc, chers Ministres et hauts fonctionnaires de la communauté magique internationale, que si Scarlett McAllister s'avère être un danger pour notre communauté toute entière – ce qui serait bien surprenant étant donné son statut de sang-pur – elle n'en reste pas moins une personne née sur le sol britannique, ayant fait ses études dans un établissement britannique et qui devrait normalement travailler pour le gouvernement britannique à l'heure qu'il est. Vous allez dire que je me répète Monsieur McMillan, mais je continue de penser que les agissements de Scarlett McAllister relèvent de votre seule et unique juridiction. Ainsi, je ne peux m'empêcher de me montrer surprise, et même choquée de constater que vous avez convoqué toutes les délégations Européennes et alentours de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers pour parler d'une seule sorcière solitaire et de bonne famille comme s'il s'agissait d'une tueuse en puissance. Voudriez-vous en plus que nous nous mettions à la recherche cette personne que vous êtes sensés pouvoir retrouver par vous-mêmes ?

- Vous avez parfaitement analysé la situation, Madame Berthin, de votre point de vue tout sauf impartial, bien entendu, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Harry Potter, croyez-vous sincèrement que son statut de sang-pur soit vraiment un sujet de discussion digne d'être soulevé par cette Assemblée alors que…

Mais il ne put en dire davantage, l'air furieux et désabusé, sa voisine de gauche aux cheveux touffus se leva à son tour, l'empoigna par les épaules, et le força à se rasseoir d'une façon plutôt brutale et maladroite qui en fit sourire plus d'un autour de la table. Mais pas Madame Berthin…

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, Mr Potter, susurra-t-elle d'un horrible ton hypocrite, mais je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vu entendu demander la parole…

Cette fois, on ne laissa pas Harry Potter répliquer et ce fut sa voisine qui demanda la parole, d'un air calme, mais déterminé.

- Oui, l'invita le président de l'Assemblée, nous vous écoutons.

- Hermione Weasley-Granger, Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique au sein de l'équipe de Mr McMillan, se présenta la sorcière en rejetant son capuchon en arrière, ce qui laissa voir l'entier désordre qu'était ses cheveux. J'aimerais tout d'abord poser une question à Madame Berthin…

- Faites, l'autorisa le président d'un geste encourageant.

Cette fois la Secrétaire d'Etat du Ministre Français ne réagit pas elle connaissait cette Granger de réputation et était consciente qu'il était bien plus difficile de piéger cette magistrate renommée que l'homme d'action qu'était Harry Potter ou l'administratif qu'était Ernie McMillan. Elle se contenta donc de tourner ses petits yeux porcins vers la sorcière britannique sans dire un mot.

- Madame Berthin, connaissez-vous l'article 315 C de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers ? demanda Hermione d'un ton poli que les usages exigeaient.

C'était bien sûr une question rhétorique, mais elle semblait néanmoins attendre une réponse.

- Oui, répondit prudemment Madame Berthin, je le connais.

- Alors rafraichissez-nous la mémoire, l'invita Hermione, peut-être y a-t-il dans cette Assemblée quelque sorcier ou sorcière qui l'aurait oublié…

Le regard furieux fixé sur Hermione, Madame Berthin ne put faire autrement que de réciter ce passage de la Constitution de la Fédération Internationale :

- _En cas de menace pesant sur l'entière communauté magique, chaque ministère membre de la Confédération a le devoir de soutenir moralement, économiquement et militairement tout autre membre de cette même communauté souffrant ou ayant souffert de cette menace. _Voilà ce que dit l'article, dans les grandes lignes en tout cas…

Pendant un instant, personne ne parla. Puis, voyant que les visages devenaient soucieux et plutôt concernés par ces révélations, la Secrétaire d'Etat du Ministre se leva une nouvelle fois – sans prendre le temps de demander la parole, bien qu'elle ne fût guère réprimandée pour cela – et déclara, d'une petite voix chantante :

- Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec la présente affaire ! Scarlett McAllister n'est certainement pas une menace pour l'entière communauté ! Je crois, très chers, que vous surestimez la gravité de la situation, cette jeune fille solitaire vous ferait-elle peur à ce point ?

Comme prévu, Harry Potter esquissa un geste pour se lever furieusement, mais Hermione l'avait à nouveau anticipé et le força à rester assis. Ce fut un autre membre de la délégation britannique qui s'occupa de répliquer :

- Anthony Goldstein, Directeur du Département des Catastrophes Magiques, se présenta-t-il après avoir été autorisé à parler, j'aimerais attirer l'attention de cette assemblée sur un point qui n'a pas encore été abordé, en dépit de son importance. Madame Berthin, dans sa hâte, ne nous a pas permis d'aller plus en avant.

Il avait parlé d'une voix calme et posée, pourtant le message était clair. Suivant les directives des membres de son équipe – après longue concertation – Madame Berthin décida de ne pas répondre à cette attaque personnelle (avec beaucoup de difficultés, est-il utile de le préciser ?)

- Nous vous écoutons, Mr Goldstein, qu'avez-vous à nous apprendre ? l'invita le président de l'Assemblée.

- Rien de plus que vous ne savez déjà, si vous vous êtes penchés sérieusement sur le problème, expliqua Anthony Goldstein, toujours avec ce ton calme et respectueux qui lui permettait d'asséner de puissantes critiques à ses interlocuteurs. Je suis sûr, Mesdames et Messieurs, éminents membres de la Confédération, continua-t-il en s'inclinant devant un sorcier en particulier, que le massacre qui a eu lieu à Saint-Pétersbourg, il y quelques semaines, a retenu toute votre attention…

Plusieurs membres de l'Assemblée parurent interloqués tandis que d'autres hochèrent tristement la tête en signe de sombre compréhension. Les derniers, moins nombreux, rougirent de honte et d'embarras. Celui devant lequel Goldstein s'était incliné décida de prendre la parole pour répondre à ces accusations à peine déguisées. Sa voix était lente, douce, et il roulait les « R. »

- Il est évident, Mrrr Golstein, que l'entièrrre communauté magique a été mis au courrrrant de ce drrrrrame.

- Youri Gorsakov, intervint le président de l'Assemblée, à titre d'indication, Directeur du Département des Catastrophes Magiques du Gouvernement Russe.

- Aprrrès experrrrtise des lieux, continua Gorsakov, imperturbable, il a été conclu qu'il s'agissait d'une épidémie de Drrrragoncelle particulièrrrrement virrrulente.

Suite à cette déclaration plutôt surprenante, l'un des membres du groupe d'Ernie McMillan et Harry Potter éclata d'un rire peu flatteur. Tous se retournèrent dans sa direction. C'était un vieux sorcier aux allures plutôt avenantes, gardant malgré son âge une teinte de cheveux aussi brune qu'un homme jeune et en bonne santé.

- Une épidémie de Dragoncelle ? répéta-t-il, toujours hilare. Vous n'aviez rien de mieux en stock ? Vous pensez pouvoir leurrer votre peuple aussi facilement que vous pouvez leurrer les moldus ?

Sa remarque en fit se lever plus d'un. Certains semblaient sur le point de protester, mais le compatriote de Harry Potter les devança :

- Ne vous fatiguez pas à me demander de prendre la parole, Madame Berthin, leur dit-il en souriant d'un air insolent à la sous secrétaire française, j'allais le faire de toute façon…

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, montrant à tous sa silhouette encore bien conservée, faisant briller les rides de son visage comme d'innombrables blessures de guerre qu'il arborerait fièrement pour prouver sa valeur.

- Michael Corner, annonça-t-il fièrement, je suis à la tête du Département britannique du CRCM – Contrôle et Régulation des Créatures Magiques, pour ceux qui débarquent. En tant que tel, chers confrères, je me demande comment une épidémie de Dragoncelle aurait pu se propager sur le sol russe alors que les dragons les plus proches se trouvent à des milliers de kilomètres de Saint-Pétersbourg. De plus, j'estime que la signature est claire : sur les trois-cent-quinze sorciers habitant à Saint-Pétersbourg et dans les environs, seuls quatorze cadavres ont pu être retrouvés au milieu des millions de moldus morts, or j'ignorais que la Dragoncelle choisissait ses victimes. Les guérisseurs russes auraient-ils trouvé un remède à ce mal sans en référer aux instances supérieures, et surtout sans permettre aux moldus d'en bénéficier ?

Dans le rang des délégués slaves, on commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans sa robe de sorcier. Vraies ou non, les suspicions de Michael Corner étaient plus qu'embarrassantes et ils devaient se sortir de ce guêpier le plus vite possible. Ce fut en fait au sein de la délégation française que l'on trouva une solution :

- Jean-Christophe Ventesse, Directeur du Département de Contrôle et Régulation des Créatures Magiques, Monsieur le Président, se présenta l'un d'eux.

C'était un sorcier de stature imposante aux cheveux gris courts et ondulés, avec d'agressives lunettes carrés en métal. D'un point de vue esthétique, son physique n'aurait pu être plus éloigné de celui du charmant Michael Corner. Sa voix ressemblait plus à un aboiement, dénotant également très fortement de la jolie voix chantante de Corner.

- J'aimerais quand même, chers confrères britanniques, attirer votre attention sur le fait que le cadavre d'un quinzième sorcier a été retrouvé dans le fleuve de la Néva. C'était celui de Dean Thomas, Mr Corner ! déclara Monsieur Ventesse en pointant Mr Corner d'un doigt accusateur. Mr Thomas, un chasseur de vampires britannique renommé qui, très vraisemblablement, chassait sa proie hors du territoire qu'il lui était attribué !

A ce moment précis, on oublia complètement la dragoncelle et l'on s'égara sur le terrain glissant des braconniers chassant de pauvres créatures presque humaines sans autorisation. Michael Corner tenta bien une ou deux fois de recentrer la discussion vers le sujet initial, mais il fut contré par Berthin et Ventesse qui, les yeux exorbités et les bajoues frémissantes, continuaient leur réquisitoire avec, chacun à la main, un épais volume noir qui semblait être un exemplaire poussiéreux, et depuis longtemps dépassé, du règlement de la Fédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers.

Il fallut qu'un énorme « bang ! » retentît pour faire taire ces deux enragés. Tous se tournèrent vers l'auteur de ce bruit, il s'agissait de Harry Potter en personne qui tenait bien en vue la baguette magique responsable de ce vacarme.

- Harry Potter, Directeur du Bureau des Aurors au sein du Ministère Britannique, déclara-t-il sur un ton chargé d'ironie, c'est moi qui ai envoyé notre regretté Mr Thomas à la recherche de Scarlett McAllister. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris de constater avec quelle nonchalance vous osez parler de l'ignoble assassinat du plus illustre chasseur de vampires au monde, celui-là-même qui a réglé de nombreux conflits avec les vampires dans les territoires de plusieurs congrégations ici présentes.

Une nouvelle fois, les responsables des dites congrégations affichèrent un visage tendu et embarrassé. De leur côté, nombreux furent les membres de la délégation britannique qui peinaient à contenir leurs émotions : le meurtre de Dean Thomas était encore trop récent pour qu'il pût être digéré aussi vite.

Cependant, ce manque de tact n'empêcha pas la délégation française de continuer ses tacles procéduriers en vue de déstabiliser leurs homologues outre-manche.

- Je suis Marielle Ancelot-Mézy, Directrice du Bureau des Aurors au sein du gouvernement français, Monsieur le Président Sorcier, déclara une sorcière au dos droit et au brushing couleur gris fer, et je me questionne sur la légitimité de mon holomogue britannique à faire appel à un agent du gouvernement ne dépendant pas directement de son Département. Si je ne m'abuse, le Bureau des Chasseurs de Vampires dépend du Département de Contrôle et Régulation des Créatures Magiques, et ne devrait d'ailleurs pas être en mesure de s'occuper d'affaires n'ayant aucun rapport avec les vampires comme la traque de cette McAllister.

Cette fois, aucun membre de la délégation britannique ne fut en mesure de répliquer non pas parce qu'ils étaient à court d'arguments, mais plutôt en raison de l'effet qu'avait eu l'évocation de Dean Thomas sur leur moral.

Contre toute attente, ce fut le Ministre Scandinave qui se leva et prit la parole. Stanford Gründberg n'eut même pas besoin de se présenter : tous et toutes connaissaient le visage ravagé de cet ancien dresseur de Dragons, qui porterait à jamais les brûlures et taillades qu'il avait reçues dans l'exercice de ses précédentes fonctions.

- Permettez-moi de vous faire remarquer, Messieurs et Mesdames les Ministres, ainsi que leurs Directeurs et Directrices de Départements, que la manière dont Mr McMillan et ses collaborateurs administrent leur propre gouvernement ne nous regarde aucunement. En effet, comme l'a soulevé précédemment Madame Berthin, ce qui ne concerne pas directement l'entière Communauté Internationale n'a pas à être abordé lors de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris que vous n'ayez pas rappelé à l'ordre vos subordonnés, Monsieur Lésigny. Ce devrait être votre rôle et non le mien…

Un peu surpris par cette attaque personnelle, sorciers et sorcières se tournèrent en direction du Ministre de la Magie du territoire français. Extrêmement petit, le dos voûté, Nicolas Lésigny avait besoin de placer trois épais coussins sur sa chaise afin que ses yeux pussent être à hauteur de voir quoi que ce soit. Habile orateur et fin tacticien, il se garda bien de répondre à cette provocation à la place posa une autre question au Ministre Scandinave :

- Mais bien sûr Monsieur le Ministre, j'y pensais. En attendant, pourriez-vous nous éclairer sur les sujets qui devraient être abordés ici et ne concernent pas directement le Ministère Britannique et ses bourdes entrainant les disparitions de deux de ses citoyens les plus éminents ?

Harry fut sur le point de répliquer furieusement, mais le Ministre Scandinave lui fit signe de se taire et reprit la parole :

- Bien entendu, Monsieur Lésigny, nous avons par exemple cette épidémie dragoncelle très improbable survenue en à peine une journée dans une région dépourvue du moindre dragon. Et permettez-moi de vous rappeler qu'en tant que représentant d'une contrée spécialisée dans l'élevage et le dressage de dragons, je dispose de nombreuses connaissances dans ce domaine…

- Je n'en doute pas, cher Monsieur Gründberg, mais peut-être justement est-ce dû à un défaut de surveillance des réserves de Suède et de Norvège…

Devant la perfide supposition de Monsieur Lésigny, Mr Gründberg n'eut d'autre réaction que de hausser les sourcils en signe de surprise.

- Je n'ose envisager la possibilité, Monsieur le Ministre, que vous ignoriez que depuis cinq-cent-quarante-deux ans, pas un dragon ne s'est échappé d'une réserve en Suède ou en Norvège. Et si par hasard cela arrivait, continua-t-il en élevant la voix car Lésigny semblait sur le point de répliquer, soyez assuré que j'en aurais été le premier averti, car un signal magique retentit à l'intérieur-même du Ministère au moindre mouvement suspect dans n'importe quelle réserve…

A cette révélation, les responsables français parurent quelque peu désemparés. Ils le furent d'autant plus lorsque ce fut à la Directrice roumaine du Département de Contrôle et Régulation des Créatures Magiques de se lever.

- J'aimerrrrais également lever tout soupçon surrrr une possible faille dans notrrrre prrroprre système de sécurrrrité, intervint Anja Talscescu, la plupart des Dragons de notrre rrréserrrve dans la forrrêt magique des Drrragons Rrrrouges est utilisée dans un but purrrrement éducatif et sont surrrveillés parrr les prrrofesseurrrrs du Collège des Drragons Rrrrouges en perrsonne. Orrr, je ne doute pas de la confiance que vous accorrrrdez à ces enseignants étant donné qu'il ne se passe pas une année sans que vous ne demandiez que l'un d'eux occupe le poste de prrrofesseurrrr de Soins aux Crrréaturrrres Magiques que perrrrrsonne ne veut à Beauxbâtons…

L'annonce eut l'effet d'un coup de fouet sur Lésigny qui fusilla du regard la représentante roumaine, mais sans pour autant répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il se rassit ensuite et entreprit de se concerter avec ses Directeurs de Départements, mais aucun ne semblait d'accord.

A ce moment-là, les discours furent plus confus, les déclarations lancées avec moins d'assurances, les affirmations moins nombreuses. On se demanda d'abord si ces soi-disant dragons ne viendraient pas de Chine, du Japon ou du Pays de Galles, mais personne ne fut dupe car ces contrées étaient bien trop éloignées pour qu'un dragon venu de là-bas pût s'égarer jusqu'à Saint-Pétersbourg. Ainsi, au bout de plusieurs heures de balbutiements et d'hésitantes déclarations, le Ministre Russe – Igor Barzeiev – avoua finalement, tête baissée, que cette histoire de dragoncelle avait été créée de toute pièces pour ne pas effrayer la population plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. D'ailleurs, avait-il fait remarquer, on ne savait pas encore quel mal avait pu anéantir ainsi toute une population.

- Cela n'est pourtant pas difficile à deviner, Barzeiev ! répliqua un Michael Corner de mauvaise humeur, et sans prendre le temps de demander la parole. A votre avis, quel est le seul peuple affilié à la communauté magique capable de faire verser autant de sang en si peu de temps, et se gardant bien de faire des cadavres parmi les sorciers ? Cette question est si difficile que ça ?

C'était, là aussi, une question rhétorique. Cependant, le ministre Russe semblait décidé à feindre l'ignorance jusqu'au bout…

- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venirrrr, Mrrr Cornerrr, insinuerrrriez-vous que nous abrrriterrrions à Saint-Péterrrsbourrrg un peuple de crrréatures magiques assez dangerrrreuses pour en rrréduirrrre à néant toute la population ?

A cette question posée avec toute la réserve et la politesse dont devait faire preuve un haut dignitaire, Corner réagit de façon beaucoup moins digne en éclatant d'un rire peu flatteur, ce qui fit se crisper bon nombre de membres de la délégation russe.

- Pour insinuer quelque chose, il faudrait que je sois perfide et peu sûr de ce que j'avance, répliqua Corner avec un sourire moqueur, or ce n'est pas mon cas. Car, avouez-le, ce n'est plus un secret : de nombreux clans de vampires chassés d'Ukraine et de Bulgarie ont trouvé refuge, non pas dans les forêts roumaines ou les déserts de Sibérie comme il leur avait été imposé par la Confédération Internationale, mais bien en plein cœur de Saint-Pétersbourg, à proximité de nombreuses proies humaines innocentes et sans défense que sont les moldus de Saint-Pétersbourg.

- Cela n'a jamais été forrrrmellement prrrrouvé ! s'écria avec fougue le Directeur russe du Département de Contrôle et Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Corrrner ! Vos prrrropos rrrrelèvent de la diffamation et j'exige que vous les rrretirriez tout de suite !

Mais loin de se laisser impressionner par la tirade enflammée de Mr Gorsakov, Michael Corner se retourna vers lui, et lui jeta un regard si noir et si lourd de menaces que son homologue russe fut contraint de baisser le regard…

- Cela n'a jamais été prouvé, car personne n'a jamais essayé de le faire, ajouta Corner qui, loin de se déstabiliser par de si piètres tentatives, prenait plaisir à mettre à mal les explications malhabiles de ses adversaires. D'ailleurs je me demande, Mr Gorsakov, ce qui se passerait si un émissaire de la Confédération venait fourrer son nez dans les affaires de Saint-Pétersbourg. Serait-il reçu les bras ouverts ? Ou devrait-on penser à le faire escorter par toute une escouade de chasseurs de vampires pour éviter la contamination de l'émissaire ?

Les joues rougissantes et la mâchoire crispée, Gorsakov semblait à court d'arguments et on le vit, avec une tension extrême, porter la main dans sa robe de sorcier. Plusieurs sorciers – dont Harry et Hermione – avaient réagi au quart de tour en sortant leurs baguettes avant même que le dignitaire russe n'eût touché la sienne au fond de sa poche.

Cependant, le ministre Barzeïev se leva à son tour – sans baguette à la main – et, non sans une certaine brutalité, enjoint Gorsakov à s'asseoir. Il attendit quelques minutes en silence, dévisageant les membres de l'Assemblée les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce que tous se fussent rassis, leurs baguettes de nouveau hors de vue.

- Admettons… qu'il existe un clan de vampirrres séjourrrnant à Saint-Péterrrsbourrrg, finit-il par lâcher, ils ne serrraient jamais assez nombrrreux pour mettrre à sac, et si peu de temps, une ville comme Saint-Péterrrsbourrg. N'oublions pas que l'on compte plus de quatrrre millions de perrrsonnes dans cette ville. Et malgrrré leurrr faiblesse flagrrrante, même les moldus se serrrraient défendus face à une menace comme celle-là…

- Pas s'ils étaient des dizaines de milliers, rétorqua Harry avec hargne.

Tous sursautèrent en l'entendant parler d'une voix si maîtrisée et frissonnèrent en mesurant la gravité d'une telle déclaration.

- Foutaises ! s'écria alors un autre membre de la délégation russe. Quelques uns, passe encorrre, mais des dizaines de milliers de vampirrrres ! Comment voulez-vous qu'ils passent inaperrrrçus ?

- Avec seulement trois-cents sorciers habitant à Saint-Pétersbourg, comment voulez-vous contrôler quoi que ce soit ? s'emporta Harry. Depuis le début du siècle dernier, la population des sorciers de Saint-Pétersbourg n'a cessé de baisser alors que celles des vampires s'est considérablement accrue !

Cette fois, les accusations n'étaient même plus camouflées et les russes peinaient à trouver des parades plausibles. D'autant plus que, cette fois, les français semblaient avoir abandonné l'idée de couvrir leurs alliés et d'incriminer leurs ennemis.

- C'est… c'est stupide ! finit par balbutier Gorsakov d'une voix plaintive. Saint-Pétersbourg est peut-être un repaire de vampires, mais nous avions un accord, aucun d'entre eux ne le briserait. Ils sont sensés chasser dans les montagnes hors de la ville, nous avions leur promesse !

- Une promesse qu'ils ne pouvaient se risquer à enfreindre avant d'être assez puissants pour prendre la ville d'assaut ! déclara Michael Corner d'un ton accusateur. N'avez-vous rien appris en cinq-cents ans de guerre contre les vampires ?

Cette réplique fut reçue par les dignitaires russes comme on reçoit une violente gifle en pleine figure.

- Que voulez-vous dirre parrr là ? voulut savoir Natanja Petrouchkov, la sous secrétaire d'état russe et seul membre féminin de leur administration.

- Je veux dire par là, continua Corner, qu'en cent ans, la population des sorciers de Saint-Pétersbourg est passée de cent-mille à trois-cents tandis que celle des vampires n'a cessé d'augmenter petit à petit, jusqu'à atteindre le volume d'une petite armée. Et vous, membres du gouvernement russe, trop stupides pour soupçonner le moindre vil dessein de la part d'anciens sorciers de noble lignée, vous vous êtes laissé mener en bateau comme des débutants !

Si l'on s'était attendu à de nouveaux éclats de voix et à de nouvelles menaces à coup de baguettes magiques, alors on aurait été grandement déçu en voyant les russes baisser la tête d'un air vaincu.

- Quand bien même, intervint Ventesse dans une ultime tentative visant à protéger les intérêts de ses alliés (et les siens aussi, bien entendu), il faudrait plus de quinze mille vampires pour arriver à un tel résultat. Or, vous en conviendrez, une telle concentration de buveurs de sang ne peut rester cachée aussi longtemps dans Saint-Pétersbourg sans qu'on s'en aperçoive. Personnellement, je pense que si le gouvernement russe n'a pas prêté attention à la communauté vampire vivant à l'intérieur de la ville, c'est parce qu'elle ne devait pas compter plus de mille individus. Ce qu'on peut difficilement qualifier de menace sérieuse étant donné les millions de moldus qui y vivent. Ils les auraient découvert au moindre soulèvement et les aurait matés avec leurs armées aussi dérisoires soient-elles face à la puissance des sorciers, elles seraient quand même venues à bout d'un petit millier de vampires isolés !

Si le politicien français semblait fier de sa tirade, on doutait de son efficacité chez les sorciers russes. En fait, ils semblaient encore plus embarrassés par cette défense teintée de discours anti-moldus, que reconnaissant de voir que leurs alliés les soutenaient encore malgré tout.

D'ailleurs, cela semblait être l'argument que Harry attendait pour porter le coup de grâce. Il sortit un petit coffret d'argent qu'il déverrouilla d'un sortilège _Alohomora_. Puis, se retournant vers le président de l'Assemblée, il annonça :

- J'aimerais que le présent témoignage à l'intérieur de cette boîte soit conservé par la Fédération Internationale et considéré en tant que preuve démontrant l'implication de Scarlett McAllister dans la révolution vampirique qui à mis Saint-Pétersbourg moins à feu que à sang, ainsi que celle de Lord Vladimir, seigneur des vampires de Sibérie Orientale.

Alors que les russes semblaient au bord de l'évanouissement, le président de l'Assemblée resta de marbre, réceptionnant délicatement le récipient contenant la dite preuve.

- Nous prendrons en compte votre requête, Mr Potter, assura-t-il avant d'ouvrir le coffret.

Aussitôt, une petite forme argentée s'en enfuit en volant à tire-d'aile pour aller se poser, la tête vers le bas, sur une dorure du plafond.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre : nombreux furent celles et ceux qui portèrent la main à la bouche en signe d'effroi. Mais les plus troublés furent sans conteste les propres camarades de Harry de toute évidence, même eux ne s'attendaient pas à ce genre de « preuve. »

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Hermione au bord des larmes. C'est le patronus de…

- Dean… souffla la sorcière assise à la gauche de McMillan. C'est la chauve-souris de Dean…

Elle aussi avait du mal à garder les yeux secs. Ses cheveux de couleur neige coiffés en un sévère chignon serré dénotait avec son expression horrifiée et apeurée. Puis, reprenant contenance, elle se tourna vers Harry :

- Comment l'as-tu récupéré ? demanda-t-elle en forçant sa voix à ne pas trembler.

- Hagrid, répondit simplement Harry qui, lui aussi, devait faire de gros efforts pour ne pas flancher. Vulcain a réussi à porter le coffret jusqu'à sa maison avant de mourir.

Au comble de l'émotion, Hermione sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais une voix l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit. C'était une voix venue d'outre-tombe.

_- Je… je vais mourir, je le sais… _dit la voix qui venait du patronus chauve-souris.

- Oh mon dieu, Dean… gémit Hermione en plaquant un mouchoir sur sa bouche. Oh mon dieu… ce sont ses derniers mots…

Mais Harry lui fit signe de se taire, le message était loin d'être terminé et pour être compris, il lui fallait requérir tout l'attention et le silence possible…

_- La situation est encore pire qu'on ne pouvait l'imaginer… Ils ne sont pas des centaines… ni des… mill…iers. Ils sont… des dizaines de mi…milliers._

A ce moment, l'entière Assemblée fut parcourue d'un frisson. A sa voix, c'était clair que Dean Thomas souffrait le martyr. C'était les derniers mots d'un mourant qu'ils entendaient là…

Du côté de la délégation française, on fut sur le point d'intervenir, mais la voix retentit de nouveau, fragile et forte à la fois, articulant difficilement les derniers mots du condamné.

_- Harry… Harry, tu… avais raison… C'est elle… C'est Scarlett… Elle est derrière tout ça. Elle… Le pacte Inviolable… Elle…_

Les mots semblaient manquer au pauvre Dean tandis que les membres de la délégation anglaise semblaient éprouver autant de douleur que s'ils eussent été transpercés par des dizaines de lames chauffées à blanc. Harry, en particulier, semblait le plus touché il n'avait pu retenir une larme en entendant le désormais défunt Dean Thomas prononcer son nom, alors qu'il lui restait encore un souffle de vie.

_- Elle était là… plein milieu de la… Place du Palais… autour… des milliers de vampires… complètement fous… Ils l'acclamaient… ils criaient… hurlaient… Ils sont… ils sont en train de massacrer des innoc… des innocents… Ils tuent des moldus, y a plus aucun sorcier… J'ai essayé Harry… j'ai essayé de les en empêcher… Je te promets que j'ai essayé…_

La voix de Dean Thomas se perdait dans d'innombrables sanglots. Même parmi les délégations étrangères, peu furent ceux qui se montraient capables de rester impassibles. Cette dernière supplication de Dean Thomas, noyée dans le sang et les larmes, était bien plus éprouvante à supporter que n'importe quelle blessure de toute sorte. Et ce n'était pas fini Dean ne parlait certes plus, mais on entendait derrière lui – ou devant, peut-être même tout autour – des bruits de luttes, des hurlements déchirants, des cris sauvages, des bruits de succions, des craquements de cous que l'on brise. Cela semblait à sens unique, et l'on entendait clairement les assaillants se vanter de cette tuerie au nom de « Vladimir, leur seigneur à tous. »

A cet instant précis, où tous les visages étaient paralysés par l'angoisse, la peur et les images mentales que chacun se faisait du carnage, la voix de Dean Thomas se fit entendre une dernière fois :

- _Il me reste… encore une chose… à faire… _l'entendit-on bégayer avec douleur. _Je vais devoir… la tuer… Sûrement mourir dans… l'entreprise… mais la tuer d'abord… C'est primordial pour l'avenir… l'ave…nir… de l'hu…manité… entière… Elle… elle… elle a fait le Serment Inviolable… avec Vlad…imi…r. Si je… la tue… elle… mourra… aussi…_

Le souffle semblait lui manquer, c'était clair qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques secondes, on se demandait même s'il avait vraiment réussi à tuer Scarlett sans un tel état. Mais la réponse arriva presqu'aussitôt, sous la forme d'une voix froide et impitoyable qui, elle, ne semblait avoir aucun souci à articuler les horribles mots qui suivraient :

_- Vous m'avez l'air en bien mauvaise posture, Mr Thomas._

Autour de la grande table, les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Plusieurs sursautèrent tandis que d'autres se retournaient, l'air effrayé, comme dans la crainte d'une attaque surprise. D'autres encore – et c'était le cas de la délégation anglaise – semblaient tout simplement révoltés d'entendre cette voix ricaner, car ils connaissaient très bien sa propriétaire, et savaient ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite.

La chauve-souris argentée émit un bruit de mouvement brusque, comme si elle s'était retournée pour faire face à un danger, à ceci près qu'elle n'avait pas bougé, c'était Dean qui s'était retourné. Cependant, la voix qui prononça l'incantation suivante n'était pas la sienne :

_- Avada Kedavra !_

On n'entendit ni le bruissement caractéristique du sortilège de mort, ni celui de la chute de Dean. Car à peine avait-on entendu proférer la dernière syllabe de l'incantation fatale que la chauve-souris argentée disparut dans un nuage de fumée lumineuse. Ainsi Dean Thomas avait-il disparu pour de bon…

Le silence était pesant dans la salle et personne n'osait prononcer la moindre parole comme si, à l'image de Harry Potter, ils avaient l'impression qu'ouvrir la bouche les rendrait malades. Cependant, le chef des Aurors britanniques finit par se faire violence et annonça, la voix tremblante :

- J'espère que vous avez tout bien écouté, car comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, il n'y aura pas de seconde chance…

On aurait pu croire, en l'entendant parler de la sorte, qu'il cherchait à faire de l'ironie pour punir les membres de l'Assemblée de leur manque de confiance en lui et en ses dires jusqu'à maintenant, mais Hermione n'était pas dupe. Elle savait qu'il n'aurait jamais être plus sérieux qu'à présent et que Harry avait sûrement hésité très longtemps avant de se décider à sortir cet enregistrement.

Connaissant son ami sur le bout de la baguette, elle savait qu'il avait dû être tenté de garder pour lui le souvenir de Dean et la preuve que ses derniers instants eussent été voués au combat contre le mal et à la sauvegarde de la paix chez les sorciers. Mais, elle le savait, les différentes épreuves qu'il avait subi dans sa jeunesse avaient donné à Harry un sens aigu des priorités. Et c'était grâce à celui-ci qu'ils avaient pu écouter ce dernier enregistrement qui constituait à lui-seul une preuve irréfutable de la culpabilité de Scarlett et du seigneur Vladimir dans le massacre de Saint-Pétersbourg.

Hermione par contre, gardant au travers de la gorge les ignobles réflexions des français et l'hypocrisie des russes, ne se priva pas pour faire de l'ironie :

- A présent, il semblerait qu'il y ait plus aucun doute à avoir sur la nature des événements qui ont secoué Saint-Pétersbourg cet été, dit-elle en regardant sévèrement les différents membres de la Fédération, si on passait à présent aux mesures adéquates à mettre en place pour contrer ce fléau ?


	2. Longues dents Vs Baguettes de bois

Chapitre deux : Longues dents vs Baguettes de bois.

Le petit village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule avait, à première vue, tous les attraits d'un petit bourg ordinaire en effet, avec une vieille église au clocher défectueux, une petite épicerie où l'on trouvait de tout sauf ce que l'on cherchait, trois pubs qui accueillaient volontiers les derniers potins de la veille, il était difficilement concevable d'imaginer que cette petite bourgade de province fût mêlée de quelque façon que ce soit à tout événement ou personnalité qui sortirait de l'ordinaire.

Or, c'est bien là que les habitants de ce petit patelin tranquille se trompaient : en réalité, Loutry Ste Chaspoule était un repaire célèbre pour sorcières et sorciers.

Bien entendu, il y avait toujours eu des gens bizarres aux alentours, comme ceux qui habitaient cette maison cylindrique à quelques kilomètres de la colline Têtafouine et ces autres qui vivaient dans une espèce de grande ferme biscornue qui tenait debout on-ne-sait-comment. Mais au-delà de leurs maisons un peu particulières, on ne pouvait vraiment reprocher à ces gens de se vouer à des activités sortant de l'ordinaire. En fait, il aurait été plus exact de dire que l'on ne pouvait se souvenir d'activités sortant de l'ordinaire, car comme tout bon sorcier qui se respectait, ceux-là étaient passés maître dans l'art du sortilège d'Amnésie.

En tout, on pouvait compter cinq familles de sorciers qui habitaient dans les parages, dont trois étaient connues dans le monde entier.

Il y avait d'abord les Lovegood, qui habitaient cette drôle de maison cylindrique tout en haut des collines du nord. Cette petite famille de dix personnes (enfants et petits-enfants inclus) avait fait de l'élevage de créatures magiques dangereuses sa spécialité, et il n'était pas rare de voir quelques flammes s'élever de la colline lorsque le jour commençait à décliner. La doyenne, qui approchait des soixante-dix ans, était une légende vivante parmi les sorciers car elle avait été aux côtés de Harry Potter lors de la bataille finale contre celui-dont-le-nom-ne-devait-être-prononcé. A présent, elle occupait un poste d'enseignante à l'école de Magie de Poudlard et terrorisait, bien malgré elle, ses élèves en les incitant à s'occuper de monstres aussi dangereux que repoussants.

Ensuite, au pied des collines se trouvait la petite ferme des Faucett, une très ancienne famille de sorciers beaucoup plus discrète et dont les membres étaient presque tous au service de la grand-mère Carolina dans l'élevage de ses Croups.

Au cœur du village de Loutry, on comptait pas moins de quatre maisons qui appartenaient à la même famille : les Diggory. Autrefois plutôt avenants et fiers de leur blason, la joie de vivre et la fierté des Diggory avait commencé à décliner à la fin du siècle dernier. A présent, la plupart des membres de la famille occupaient des postes sans importance au ministère de la magie et on ne comptait pas plus de deux enfants par foyer. Ainsi, le vieil Amos Diggory, veuf et désormais sans enfants, voyait vivre les descendants de son fils aîné tandis qu'il gardait en mémoire la mort trop précoce de son cadet, la prunelle de ses yeux, sa fierté perdue…

Au contraire de cette famille au destin si misérable, les Weasley, qui habitaient une immense propriété dans les plaines au sud du village appelée Le Terrier, s'avérait être la famille la plus nombreuse et la plus aimée dans tout le monde des sorciers. On n'y comptait pas moins de trente membres répartis sur quatre générations. La doyenne de cette prestigieuse famille, une petite sorcière replète au caractère aussi fort qu'une lionne, aurait bientôt cent-huit ans, mais refusait qu'on s'occupât de ses poules à sa place. C'était elle qui, avec son mari – décédé depuis plus de dix ans – avait bâti cette drôle de maison biscornue aux étages multiples et aux incalculables ramifications qui avaient été aménagées au fur et à mesure que la famille s'agrandissait. A présent, aux côtés de la farouche arrière-grand-mère, on pouvait compter trois de ses six fils, ainsi que leur descendance qui prendrait trop de temps à détailler. Des trois autres, il y en avait un qui avait choisi de vivre au-dessus de son magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse, les deux restants étaient morts : l'un lors de la Grande Bataille de Poudlard en juin 1998, l'autre dans l'exercice des ses fonctions de dresseur de dragons…

En dehors de ses garçons, la vieille Molly Weasley avait également une fille qui la remplissait de fierté non seulement en raison de la brillante carrière de joueuse de Quidditch qu'elle avait menée après sa scolarité à Poudlard, mais aussi parce qu'elle était l'épouse du plus célèbre des sorciers du 21ème siècle : Harry Potter.

Or, ce même Potter était lui-même le patriarche de la cinquième famille de sorciers aux alentours du village. A l'occasion de son mariage, il avait obtenu de sa belle-mère un petit terrain cerné par des arbres où lui et les autres Weasley avait l'habitude de jouer au Quidditch dans leur jeunesse. Grâce au reste de l'or dont il avait hérité de ses parents, il avait décidé d'y bâtir une petite maison de bois ainsi qu'un véritable terrain de Quidditch tout autour – le jeu étant principalement aérien, la maison ne risquait pas de le gêner. Au fur et à mesure que ses enfants grandissaient, la maison s'était développée et l'on pouvait compter à présent plusieurs autres bâtisses sur le sol du terrain qui servait de plus en plus pour les rencontres amicales entre familles de sorciers.

En ce jour de juillet, cependant, l'humeur n'était pas idéale pour un match de quidditch. Tous les membres de la famille Weasley, sans exception (mis à part les morts X-D), s'étaient réunis autour d'une antique horloge qui trônait exceptionnellement au centre d'une immense table ronde située au beau milieu du jardin du Terrier.

Les Lovegood et les Potter étaient également présents, de même que le vieil Amos Diggory qui avait fait le déplacement, bien qu'il semblât plus distant et moins concerné que les autres par ce qui se tramait ici-bas.

Lorsque la vieille horloge s'anima, cependant, il fut de ceux qui s'animèrent en retour.

C'était une horloge plutôt insolite qui s'avérait d'une utilité négligeable si l'on voulait savoir l'heure. En revanche, elle était plutôt efficace pour garder un œil sur les occupations des membres de la famille.

En effet, l'antique objet ne comptait pas une, mais bien neuf aiguilles qui portaient chacune le nom d'un des membres initiaux. De plus, là où il y aurait dû avoir les chiffres (qui aurait été ici au nombre de treize), on y trouvait des inscriptions plutôt insolites voire carrément effrayantes : à la place du chiffre 1, on pouvait lire « à la maison » là où aurait dû se trouver le deux, on lisait « Lève-toi ! » au trois, on avait « en plein repas » au quatre et au cinq, c'était « à l'école » et « au travail », au six, c'était « en déplacement » et au sept était inscrit « va te coucher et fais de beaux rêves. »

Jusque là, il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter. C'était à partir de l'emplacement du huit « cauchemars » qu'il y avait lieu de se poser des questions. Le neuf indiquait « perdu », le dix « à l'hôpital, le onze « en prison », le douze « en danger de mort, » et là où aurait dû se trouver le véritable douze de midi, on lisait une treizième inscription : « trop tard, décédé… »

Trois aiguilles étaient pointées en direction de cette funeste inscription, tandis que cinq autres indiquaient « à la maison ». La dernière, intitulée « Percy » restait immobile sur le « En déplacement », et c'était celle-ci que fixaient inlassablement l'entière communauté réunie ici.

Lorsque, quelques secondes avant le chant du coq, elle s'anima enfin pour aller pointer vers le « A la maison », la plupart des convives autour de la table – en particulier ceux qui étaient roux – se précipitèrent en direction de l'entrée, de l'autre côté de la maison.

Ils y trouvèrent là deux sorciers et une sorcière qui avaient tous l'air fatigué et mécontent. Alors que de plus en plus de monde affluait dans leur direction, l'un des nouveaux venus – aux petites lunettes rondes et aux cheveux en désordre – repoussa rageusement sa femme qui était venue le serrer dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la maison sans un mot.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'indigna un grand sorcier roux au long nez.

- J'y vais ! s'exclama sa femme, vous me raconterez tout plus tard !

Et sans un mot de plus, elle se précipita à la poursuite de son mari pour, d'une part, comprendre ce qui se passait, et d'autre part, lui faire regretter cette honteuse conduite.

A l'extérieur, on n'osait bouger, se contentant de fixer d'un air surpris la porte d'entrée derrière laquelle avaient disparu Harry et sa femme Ginny. Puis, se reprenant assez vite, un sorcier de haute taille, roux avec un long nez, reporta son attention en direction de la sorcière qui avait accompagné Harry : Hermione Weasley-Granger.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le sorcier au long nez. Ca s'est mal passé ? Ils vous ont pris au sérieux, quand même !

Hermione regarda avec de petits yeux humides celui qui s'avérait être son mari et, sans autre préambule, annonça la terrible nouvelle :

- Ron… gémit-elle incapable de retenir ses sanglots. Dean est mort…

Ce fut comme si on avait soudain coupé le son dans le Terrier. On n'entendit même plus le chant des oiseaux et le grattement des lapins.

De plus en plus de sorciers, désireux d'en savoir plus, s'étaient pressés en direction des nouveaux venus et avaient donc entendu ce qu'Hermione avait lâché d'une voix à la fois forte et tremblante…

Qu'ils soient grands ou petits, gros ou maigres, chauves ou chevelus, Weasley aux cheveux roux, Lovegood aux cheveux clairs ou Potter aux cheveux sombres, tous eurent à cet instant la même réaction : une main portée au niveau d'une bouche entre-ouverte sous le coup de la surprise, les yeux écarquillés au-dessous de sourcils qui s'élevaient le plus haut possible sur le front. Cela aurait pu être comique si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique.

Les larmes commencèrent à perler au coin des yeux, les voix se perdaient dans des sanglots incontrôlables, les mains tremblaient en se posant sur les épaules dans un vain geste de réconfort. Car en réalité, rien au monde ne pouvait réconforter toute une communauté magique qui venait de perdre à la fois un ami, un allié, et surtout le plus puissant rempart contre la menace qui pesait à présent sur eux.

Il fallut longtemps avant que chacun pût reprendre contenance et demandât, le ton mal assuré, à Hermione de leur expliquer la situation – Harry n'étant pas revenu.

Incapable de prononcer la moindre phrase, Hermione laissa la parole à Percy, le troisième larron du groupe, pour leur relater ce qui s'était passé, la veille, lors de la session extraordinaire de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers.

- Donc ils n'enverront pas d'Auror ni de chasseur à la recherche des renégats ? fulmina l'aîné des garçons Weasley, un vieux sorcier aux longs cheveux roux.

- Non, répondit Percy à contrecœur, la plupart craignent des représailles pour leurs peuples, et tant que les vampires ne se sont pas manifestés publiquement, ils se refusent à prononcer la moindre déclaration de guerre à leur encontre.

- Mais c'est insensé ! s'emporta un autre membre de la fratrie, plus petit avec une oreille en moins. La mise à sac d'une ville entière, ce n'est pas assez publique pour eux ?

- Ils ont fini par décider d'envoyer des délégations d'inspecteurs vérifier l'implication des vampires dans le massacre de Saint-Pétersbourg. Normalement, ils auront leur réponse en revenant.

- C'est idiot, les vampires pourront contaminer les inspecteurs et gagner ainsi de l'influence parmi la population, intervint la doyenne des Lovegood qui savait très bien de quoi elle parlait, sur le plan de l'expansion en secret, il n'y a pas efficace comme peuple que les vampires !

- C'est ce qu'on leur a dit, expliqua Percy d'une voix éteinte, ça les a fait réfléchir un peu et ils ont accepté la proposition du ministre scandinave de faire escorter les inspecteurs par des dragons dressés, ainsi qu'une escouade de nos aurors dirigée par Dennis.

- C'est déjà mieux, concéda Rose Weasley, la fille d'Hermione, au moins ils ne risquent pas de se faire contaminer.

- Mais ce sera bien trop tard ! protesta James Potter, un des fils de Harry et cousin de la précédente. Pendant qu'ils seront occupés à examiner la moindre trace de patte de Doxy dans des excréments d'hippogriffes, les vampires auront déjà traversé les Alpes !

- C'est pour ça que nous devons nous débrouiller tous seuls, décida alors la doyenne des Weasley, prenant la parole pour la première fois. Si on ne peut compter sur le soutien de la Communauté Internationale, alors nous ferons appel aux anciens combattants de l'Ordre du Phénix et de l'Armée de Dumbledore !

Sa remarque fut acclamée par les plus jeunes et les plus téméraires, mais chez les plus anciens, ceux qui avaient déjà participé à de nombreuses guerres, on était bien plus mesuré.

- On ne peut vraiment pas espérer quoi que ce soit des autres délégations ? questionna Hugo, le frère de Rose, avec un air désespéré.

Mais l'oncle Percy ne fut pas capable de lui remonter le moral, car les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

- Ils sont tous plus occupés par leurs affaires internes que par ce qui s'est passé en Russie, expliqua-t-il d'une voix sombre. La plupart pensent que le danger ne les concerne pas et espèrent que les vampires n'iront pas jusqu'à eux.

- C'est complètement absurde ! intervint alors la doyenne Lovegood en rejetant en arrière ses longs cheveux blancs et sales. Les vampires ont, comme les loups-garous, la capacité d'accroître leurs effectifs bien plus rapidement que n'importe quelle autre espèce de créatures magiques.

- Et contrairement aux loups-garous, ils savent réfléchir, ajouta Teddy Lupin, le filleul de Harry qui habitait non loin du Terrier. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils mordront les sorciers les plus à même de les mener au pouvoir le plus rapidement possible, et ce sans qu'on puisse s'en rendre compte.

- A part si on demande à tout le monde d'esquisser en permanence un sourire béat qui les ferait passer pour des idiots, ironisa le sorcier qui n'avait qu'une oreille.

On sourit un peu, mais on ne put rire, la situation était trop grave pour cela. A la place, on préféra se concentrer à nouveau sur les problèmes urgents.

- Et les français ? demanda alors Ron Weasley. D'après ce que vous avez dit, ils ont l'air suspect…

Alors que tous semblaient adopter le point de vue de Ron, sa femme se dégagea de son étreinte et répondit par la négative :

- Le gouvernement français est peuplé de crétins incompétents, certes. Mais ils étaient plus soucieux de préserver la réputation sans tâche des sorciers de sang pur que de la protection les vampires en soi. D'ailleurs, dès que la culpabilité des vampires a été enfin reconnue, ils ont vite retourné leur veste pour proposer de voter une loi pour autoriser la présence de chasseurs de vampires à l'entrée des réserves de Roumanie.

- Quoi ? Mais ils sont tarés ! s'écria George, le Weasley à l'oreille unique. Ils veulent retourner contre nous les seuls vampires avec qui on peut encore négocier ?

- Ils ont surtout des procédés très radicaux, expliqua Percy sans l'ombre d'un sourire, alors que l'on passait au sud de Dijon, on entendait déjà des rumeurs comme quoi le Ministère français avait ordonné l'expulsion de plusieurs dizaines de milliers de vampires vers les forêts roumaines. En faisant cela, ils deviennent une des principales cibles de Vladimir et ses hommes.

- Ce qui revient à dire qu'ils ne sont pas de mèche avec les vampires, ils sont tout simplement idiots résuma George Weasley avec un petit rire sans joie.

Une fois encore, on sourit quelque peu mais on n'osa pas rire…

Amos Diggory décida de remettre la conversation sur les bons rails :

- Mais mis à part les français, on ne peut pas trouver d'autres alliés proches de chez nous ?

En effet, de ce côté de la Manche, on ne pouvait pas dire que la tradition encourageait l'amour des sorciers français : même si cela s'était passé il y avait maintenant une centaine d'années, on avait toujours à l'esprit, quand on pensait sorcier français, l'image du sang-pur rallié à Grindelwald, livrant ses amis nés-moldus et sang-mêlé au mage noir pour que ce dernier puisse compléter son armée d'inferi.

- Les espagnols ont bien proposé de faire intervenir les minotaures, déclara Percy, mais cela a été refusé à l'unanimité.

- Encore heureux ! s'exclama Hermione. La dernière chose dont on ait besoin, c'est bien une guerre d'hybrides !

- En effet, une telle guerre serait incontrôlable, fit remarquer Teddy Lupin avec raison, nous ne pouvons compter sur de tels alliés, aussi prompts au désordre et à la colère.

- Il ne manquerait plus que les Chimères de Grèce et le tableau apocalyptique serait complet, conclut Rose en secouant la tête d'un air grave.

- Les grecs étaient trop occupés à réfléchir à un moyen d'empêcher l'office des portoloins de faire grève une année de plus pour prêter la moindre attention à la situation, expliqua Percy sur un ton méprisant. Les allemands et les autrichiens, eux, refusent toute intervention militaire tant que l'on n'a pas découvert le but précis des vampires.

- Et les bulgares sont trop occupés avec la coupe du monde qui a lieu chez eux pour la première fois depuis deux cents ans, ajouta Hermione, Viktor n'a même pas eu le temps de répondre à mes hiboux.

- Comme je l'ai dit, reprit avec gravité la vieille Molly Weasley, c'est à nous de régler l'affaire, à commencer par découvrir les motivations de ces vampires avant que la Confédération Internationale s'en mêle.

La conversation dévia alors inévitablement sur Scarlett McAllister. On se demanda si elle agissait seule, ou avec le soutien de sa famille. On faisait des suppositions sur l'enjeu de son pacte avec Vladimir qu'avait-elle promis au vampire en échange de son soutien, et qu'espérait-elle faire de ce soutien.

Bien sûr, il était de notoriété publique que la famille McAllister était une farouche opposante au régime de MacMillan, et avait, par le passé, tout essayé pour déstabiliser le Ministère. Cependant, il semblait impossible qu'ils eussent envoyé de leur plein gré une de leurs héritières les plus douées pour sceller un pacte qui, en cas d'échec, aurait provoqué la mort de cette dernière.

De plus, les McAllister avaient beau former une famille de sorciers très forte et très puissante – principale cible des vampires – il était totalement exclu qu'ils eussent donné leur accord pour être transformés en vampires. Or, lorsque l'on passait un marché avec les longues dents, il fallait s'attendre à payer, non avec de l'or, mais bien avec du sang…

D'ailleurs, il semblait également surprenant qu'une sorcière aussi fière et arrogante que Scarlett fût prête à abandonner une bonne partie de ses pouvoirs magiques, et ce même avec la promesse du soutien inconditionnel de plusieurs milliers de vampires.

Ce fut avec ses pensées que Samuel Potter, le plus jeune fils de James, contemplait sa baguette magique d'un air absent, ne faisant plus vraiment attention à l'agitation qui régnait autour de la longue table.

On allait bientôt entrer en guerre avec, comme seule arme, une petite tige de bois chacun. Contrairement à son frère, sa sœur et ses cousins qui étaient tous plus âgés que lui, Samuel n'éprouvait aucune excitation ni aucune hâte à « bousiller du vampire » selon les dires de Fabian, son aîné.

Au contraire, il regrettait d'être majeur et de ne pas pouvoir retourner à Poudlard cette année-là. Les murs solides et protecteurs de l'immense château lui manquaient déjà…

Le petit-fils du grand héros avait beau être confiant en ses capacités – il avait réussi à totaliser six Optimaux et trois Efforts Exceptionnels lors des ASPIC qui avaient clôturé sa scolarité à Poudlard – il restait néanmoins persuadé que face au danger, il ne serait pas aussi brave et incisif que ses aînés.

Il détestait la violence et de son point de vue, faire face à des milliers de vampires sans être assuré de la victoire était une erreur qu'il ne voulait pas commettre. Cependant, il ne se voyait pas non plus partir seul à la recherche de la personne à l'origine de tout ça : Scarlett McAllister, cette surdouée sordide qu'il avait connue pendant sa scolarité et dont il s'était toujours méfié.

A présent qu'elle était en cavale, aucun Auror ni chasseur de primes n'avait pu lui mettre la main dessus, et Samuel doutait que lui, simple écolier deux mois auparavant, pût réussir l'exploit de la localiser, et encore moins de la vaincre.

Cependant, en examinant longuement sa baguette de bois qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts, il se rendit compte que cette solution n'était pas plus folle que de faire face à tous ces vampires assoiffés de sang.

Longues dents, ou baguettes de bois ? Lesquelles auraient l'avantage dans cette guerre sanglante qui éclaterait bientôt ?


	3. Coupe du monde en Bulgarie

Chapitre trois : La Coupe du Monde en Bulgarie.

Le soir même, à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres, dans les massifs du Pirin en Bulgarie, les sorciers que l'on pouvait voir n'auraient pas pu être d'humeur plus différente.

Rieurs, joueurs, parieurs, tous évoluaient dans une ambiance de fête. Il était d'ailleurs difficile de ne pas se rendre compte qu'ils existaient en raison du nombre colossal d'individus habillés n'importe comment et prononçant souvent des mots incompréhensibles, qui affluaient de la Vallée des Roses.

De nombreuses vélanes les regardaient passer en esquissant de larges sourires. Mais même les charmes aguicheurs de ces créatures envoûtantes n'arrivaient pas à opérer et prendre le pas sur la motivation de tous ces sorciers à assister à cet événement de la plus haute importance.

En effet, ce soir-là, aux environs de vingt heures, aurait lieu la demi-finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch : Ecosse-Roumanie. Et comme de nombreuses grandes familles de sorciers britanniques, celle de Milo ne pouvait manquer un tel spectacle !

Accompagné de son frère Vindicus, de son cousin Gregorius et de ses cousines Alienor, Bathilda et Daryena, il s'essoufflait à grimper une pente rocheuse très raide et ronchonnait à en perdre haleine.

- C'est encore loin ? suffoqua-t-il en se tournant vers son frère qui semblait plus athlétique.

- Ferme-la et marche ! lui conseilla durement Vindicus. Si tu économisais tout souffle, tu n'en serais pas là à buffer comme un Eruptif !

De mauvaise humeur, Milo ravala l'insulte mais ne put pas s'empêcher de continuer à ronchonner.

- Pourquoi on ne peut pas transplaner directement dans le stade ? demanda Daryena, la plus jeune cousine de la famille. Vindicus et Bathilda maîtrisent le transplanage d'escorte, non ?

Elle aussi, semblait à bout de souffle au bord des larmes, elle avait la main agrippée au côté et se cramponnait à son grand frère Gregorius pour ne pas flancher.

- Ces régions montagneuses sont très dangereuses, lui expliqua Vindicus avec un sourire, et vous êtes trop nombreux. Si je fais la moindre erreur d'aiguillage, on risque de manquer la terre et se retrouver au-dessus d'un ravin.

En entendant cela, la petite Daryena déglutit difficilement, au contraire de Milo qui continuait de ronchonner il aurait voulu transplaner par lui-même, sans aucune aide. Vindicus, qui s'en était rendu compte, esquissa un petit sourire railleur.

- Il n'est pas encore temps pour toi de transplaner petit frère ! Attends d'avoir ton permis pour ça !

- Je pourrai l'avoir tout de suite ! s'emporta Milo avec fougue. Je suis assez doué pour transplaner !

A ce moment, Vindicus et son cousin Gregorius éclatèrent de rire et donnèrent chacun une petite tape dans le dos de leur cadet. Celui-ci détestait ça, il avait l'impression qu'on le prenait encore pour un gamin !

- Je suis sûr que je serai capable de le faire sans problème ! chuchota-il, furieux, à l'adresse d'Alienor.

Cette dernière, loin de se laisser impressionner par la fureur de son cousin, lui répondit d'un ton froid et indifférent :

- Je ne pense pas, tu finiras comme tous ceux qui ont essayé sans permis : avec les doigts de pieds à cinq cent mètres du corps.

Milo se renfrogna, mais n'ajouta rien. Il croyait à tort d'avoir froissé sa cousine qui ne pourrait jamais transplaner, vu son état…

Mais Alienor n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre, même après le drame qu'elle avait subi deux ans auparavant et qui lui avait fait perdre l'usage de ses jambes. En fait, en cette situation particulière, son fauteuil rampant s'avérait bien utile car les huit pattes qui le constituaient lui permettaient de garder un certain équilibre – même pendant une ascension aussi difficile – et en plus, elle se fatiguait beaucoup moins que les autres.

En fait, comparé aux moldus privés de leurs jambes et emprisonnés dans un fauteuil roulant incapable de monter le moindre escalier, la situation d'Alienor était plutôt envieuse.

Son cousin Vindicus avait même trouvé un moyen de la faire voler sur un balai grâce à un ingénieux sortilège qui faisait fusionner ledit balai avec son fauteuil. Ainsi, elle pourrait aisément faire du quidditch cette année et mener les Serpentard vers une septième victoire consécutive.

En outre, le fait qu'elle fût une sorcière l'épargnait d'avoir à dépendre des autres pour récupérer les choses qui n'étaient pas à sa portée : elle maîtrisait si bien le sortilège d'attraction que rien qu'en agitant légèrement sa baguette, elle se transformait en un très puissant aimant.

En fait, le seul problème concernant son handicap, c'était qu'elle devait en permanence lever les yeux pour parler aux autres, ce qui était passablement ennuyeux…

Milo, lui, avait décidé de sauver les dernières bouffées d'air qui lui restaient dans les poumons et, à la place, concentrait toutes ses pensées en direction du splendide match qui s'annonçait.

Bien entendu, les roumains étaient les grands favoris de la compétition étant donné qu'ils avaient gagné la précédente édition quatre ans plus tôt en écrasant la Nouvelle Zélande en finale, par 380 à 40. Cependant, Milo ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner l'équipe de sa contrée natale. Ceci, notamment en raison du fait que trois cousins de la famille McAllister en faisaient partie.

En effet, maintenant joueurs vedettes des Vagabonds de Wigtown, Hector, Bilius et Brutus avaient d'abord longuement joué aux postes de gardien et batteurs à Serpentard et dans l'équipe familiale des McAllister avant de se faire repérer par des recruteurs.

Milo, de plus de dix ans leur cadet, avait déjà eu l'occasion de jouer avec eux lors des matchs que les familles de sang pur avaient l'habitude de disputer entre elles. Il avait hâte de voir si la solidité et l'habileté de Brutus à garder les anneaux, ainsi que la force et la précision d'Hector et Bilius avec lesquelles ils envoyaient leurs cognards, seraient efficaces dans un match comme celui-ci.

Car même s'il n'avait jamais osé le dire à qui que ce soit, Milo espérait secrètement intégrer une équipe de Quidditch à la fin de sa scolarité pour se lancer ensuite dans une carrière internationale qui ferait de lui un des meilleurs attrapeurs du monde.

En réalité, son fantasme le plus cher et le plus secret était de pouvoir gagner la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch avec l'équipe Nationale d'Ecosse, et ceci sous les regards d'Hester O'Brian et de Nathan Jones dont les yeux brilleraient d'un mélange d'admiration et de jalousie…

Cette petite excursion dans ses pensées les plus intimes avait bien marché, car lorsque Milo reprit ses esprits (non sans une certaine gêne), il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés.

Devant eux, sur un petit plateau à flan de montagne, leur faisait face un immense stade de Quidditch construit tout autour d'un grand lac où se côtoyaient calmars et êtres de l'eau. A chaque extrémité de l'étendue d'eau trônaient trois poteaux d'or longs de plus de six mètres de haut.

D'une hauteur de plus de huit mètres, d'innombrables tribunes en bois semblaient enrouler le tout et former une sorte de carapace protectrice pour l'ensemble du terrain.

Situées tout en haut, les loges se trouvaient à une hauteur idéale qui permettait de voir l'intégralité du terrain sans avoir à se contorsionner au-delà de la raison. C'était là que Milo et les autres se rendaient, mais aucun d'entre eux ne put faire un pas de plus après avoir franchi les grandes portes doubles qui menaient aux gradins : tous furent bouche-bée par le spectacle qui s'étalait devant eux.

- Oh la vache ! murmura Gregorius qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Ses cousins et ses sœurs se retrouvèrent dans le même état. Tous contemplaient d'un air ébahi la dizaine de milliers de spectateurs qui se pressait autour du stade, l'air aussi surexcité qu'eux.

Il y en avait de toutes les nationalités, Milo entendait parler toutes sortes de langues, sauf de l'anglais les supporters écossais devaient être déjà installés. Jamais le jeune garçon n'avait vu autant de sorciers réunis au même endroit. Les jeunes côtoyaient les vieux les riches côtoyaient les pauvres mages, sorciers, shamans, enchanteurs, tous semblaient exceptionnellement ne faire qu'un pour l'événement.

- On devrait y aller, décida Vindicus en pointant la loge du doigt, le match va bientôt commencer.

Ensemble, ils escaladèrent les marches qui les menaient à leurs places, non sans regarder autour d'eux avec l'air à la fois dépassé et émerveillé. A peine eurent-ils le temps de s'asseoir que le commentateur de l'événement, situé non loin d'eux, prit la parole d'une voix magiquement amplifiée :

- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, messieurs ! Eminents mages et Sorciers ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à cette deuxième demi-finale de la cent quarante-cinquième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch !

Cette joyeuse déclaration fut accueillie d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements, accompagné de véritables rugissements de joie et d'encouragements pour des joueurs qui n'étaient pas encore présents.

- A présent, laissez-moi vous présenter les mascottes de chaque équipe ! continua le commentateur couvrant aisément les cris pourtant assourdissants de la foule en délire.

Aussitôt, à la droite de Milo, dans la direction où se trouvaient les anneaux des roumains, s'éleva un rugissement à glacer le sang. Le jeune homme de Serpentard n'en avait jamais entendu d'aussi effrayant, mais instinctivement, il savait qui pouvait pousser un tel cri.

Lorsque la créature émergea enfin de derrière les tribunes, tous retinrent leur respiration en contemplant avec effroi les longues ailes aux écailles vert foncé qui encadrait cet imposant Cornelongue Roumain.

- Un dragon ! s'écria Daryena en s'agrippant aux genoux de son frère.

Elle n'était pas la seule à paniquer. Milo et Alienor eux-mêmes n'étaient pas vraiment rassurés lorsque la terrifiante créature tourna sa tête aux longues cornes d'or, tous deux serraient leurs baguettes magiques dans leurs poches en sachant parfaitement que si le dragon tentaient de les attaquer, tout ce qu'ils seraient capable de faire, ce serait de pousser un bref hurlement avant de se faire dévorer.

Vindicus, en revanche, restait impassible. Bien que très concentré, il gardait son calme et déclara à ses cadets d'un ton rassurant :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il doit être apprivoisé.

Mais à peine avait-il dit cela que deux autres horribles rugissements se firent entendre derrière le premier dragon, faisant davantage frissonner de peur l'entière assistance. Milo aurait même juré de voir les gradins vibrer sous les grondements combinés des trois dragons.

- Enfin, ils _doivent_ être apprivoisés, rectifia Vindicus qui ne semblait plus si sûr de lui, tout à coup.

Les trois créatures s'envolèrent haut dans le ciel, tournoyant les uns autour des autres, puis, une fois qu'ils n'étaient plus que des petits points noirs loin au-dessus des spectateurs, ils amorcèrent une descente en piqué si rapide que l'on avait l'impression qu'ils grossissaient à vue d'œil, aussi vite que s'ils avaient été soumis au sortilège d'Amplificatum. Tous ensembles, ils ouvrirent la gueule…

- A couvert ! s'écria Vindicus en voyant les flammes en sortir.

Mais alors que Milo et Alienor s'apprêtaient à plonger sous les gradins de bois (qui ne seraient d'ailleurs d'aucune utilité pour les protéger du feu), ils se rendirent compte que les flammes n'étaient pas dirigées dans leur direction.

Une spirale émeraude de trois jets de feu différents se forma à quelques mètres au-dessus du lac et le percuta de plein fouet. Des gerbes d'eau giclèrent de part et d'autre du lac et éclaboussèrent les spectateurs les plus bas. Puis, peu à peu, le volume d'eau diminua au fur et à mesure que la vapeur s'accumulait au-dessus.

Alors que la visibilité devenait de plus en plus limitée, on devina sept formes qui fusèrent du cratère asséché pour rejoindre les trois dragons et exécutèrent en leur compagnie de nombreuses acrobaties aériennes dont on ne voyait que les ombres à travers la brume épaisse.

Bientôt, les tensions et les cris de frayeurs laissèrent place à un enthousiasme retrouvé et des applaudissements frénétiques qui saluaient la parfaite coordination de mouvements entre les joueurs et les créatures.

Du côté des McAllister, on était sans voix.

- Wow ! s'exclama Alienor avec des yeux ronds. Ca c'est du spectacle !

Milo acquiesça sans dire un mot. Sa cousine était très difficilement impressionnable, mais comme pour tout, son attitude nonchalante et ennuyée avait ses limites. D'ailleurs, il était lui-même estomaqué par la dextérité et la précision avec lesquelles les joueurs roumains exécutaient leurs figures autour des dangereux cracheurs de feu qui ne les avaient pas atteints une seule fois malgré la vitesse phénoménale de leurs jets.

Avec un poids dans l'estomac, le jeune garçon se demanda alors si les écossais pourraient rivaliser avec des joueurs aussi doués. Malgré la brume persistante, son air inquiet devait se voir son visage car la main de Vindicus surgit à la droite de Milo pour se poser sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers son frère, il put à peine discerner l'expression de son visage. Mais au son de sa voix, il était clair que Vindicus n'était pas si tendu et semblait même sourire :

- Attends d'avoir vu de quoi sont capables les joueurs et les mascottes de l'équipe d'Ecosse, petit frère, lui conseilla-t-il, tu seras sûrement moins inquiet…

Mais Milo doutait fortement que ses cousins et leurs équipiers fussent capable de prouesses aériennes. Lui-même, qui se considérait comme un joueur hors-pair, était loin d'atteindre un tel niveau. Cependant, à ce moment précis, une voix forte qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille s'éleva en plein cœur du brouillard :

- Clarussius !

Aussitôt, comme si un aspirateur géant avait avalé toute la brume, les vingt-mille mètres carré terrain furent aussi visibles qu'avant l'intervention des roumains et de leurs dragons. Ce fut ainsi qu'on put voir les êtres de l'eau et d'autres aquatiques suffoquer dans quelques minces flaques d'eau qui stagnaient dans le fond asséché du lac.

Mais cette vision ne dura pas très longtemps. Juste au-dessus de l'étendue de boue, à califourchon sur de majestueux hippogriffes, planaient les sept joueurs de l'équipe écossaise, y compris les trois McAllister. Tous avaient leur baguette pointée vers le cratère asséché.

- _Aguamenti_ ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous en chœur.

Des trombes d'eau jaillirent alors des sept baguettes pour aller percuter le fond du cratère qui se remplit petit à petit, engloutissant alors les créatures aquatiques qui purent ainsi respirer sereinement et évoluer de nouveau joyeusement dans leur habitat naturel.

Mais bien entendu, le spectacle ne s'arrêtait pas là alors que des tonnes l'eau tourbillonnaient déjà dans au-dessous et tout autour d'eux, les sept joueurs écossais se mirent à créer des vagues et des typhons à l'aide de leur baguettes magiques et bientôt, en compagnie des êtres de l'eau, de nombreux Strangulots et de deux Calmars géants, ils ordonnèrent aux hippogriffes de slalomer entre les gigantesques vagues qui se formaient, tels de drôles mais talentueux surfeurs aériens.

Le public, aussi silencieux qu'un Sombral, ne perdait pas une miette de la démonstration de vol qui lui était ici proposée. A chaque fois, on retenait sa respiration dès qu'une vague semblait engloutir un joueur et son hippogriffe, mais ensuite, on pouvait le reprendre dès que ledit joueur réussissait à éviter de justesse que la véritable montagne d'eau ne s'abattît sur lui et sa monture.

Milo participa comme les autres à la joie et l'allégresse qui engloutissaient les spectateurs plus efficacement que les vagues ne purent le faire sur les joueurs et leurs hippogriffes.

Cependant, alors que le spectacle était à son point culminant, le jeune garçon se retourna et eut une vision qui fit disparaître tout sourire de son visage. Une femme le regardait du plus haut des gradins. Elle était grande, mince et élancée, avait les cheveux noirs coupés courts et des yeux verts en amande semblables aux siens.

Milo en eut le souffle coupé, il connaissait cette femme. Il connaissait le regard, il connaissait le sourire, il connaissait cette expression de suffisance que lui-même arborait quand il se sentait en confiance. Ne sachant s'il fallait être heureux ou effrayé de la voir, il se tourna vers Vindicus.

- Vin' ! s'exclama-t-il, surexcité. Vin', je crois que je viens de voir Scarlett !

Aussitôt, Vindicus se désintéressa à son tour du spectacle. L'air à la fois inquiet et perturbé, il se tourna vers Milo et, d'un geste presque brusque, le prit par les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? lui chuchota-t-il dans un murmure hystérique.

- Scarlett était là ! Dans les gradins ! expliqua Milo qui avait dû mal à rassembler ses pensées. Elle… elle m'a regardé !

Il pointa du doigt l'endroit où il avait vu sa sœur disparue, mais il n'y avait personne. Vindicus ne sembla pas moins perturbé pour autant, Milo ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si agité.

- Milo, lui dit-il en le reprenant par les épaules et en le secouant légèrement, dis-moi sincèrement : tu es sûr que c'était elle ? Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé ?

- Et bien… commença le petit frère.

Certes, il n'était pas sûr à cent pour cent d'avoir vu sa sœur. Mais pourtant, une seconde plus tôt, il était sûr d'avoir vu une personne le regarder du haut des gradins, et maintenant elle n'y était plus. Et ces yeux, impossible de ne pas les reconnaître. Il voyait les mêmes chaque jour quand il se regardait dans un miroir.

- Je n'ai pas rêvé, dit-il finalement à son grand frère qui semblait comme foudroyé, il y avait bien une femme là-bas juste avant que je te parle. Et elle ressemblait vraiment à Scarlett, elle avait mes yeux…

N'importe qui aurait entendu la version des faits de Milo, en aurait conclu à une erreur, une hallucination ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui aurait pu expliquer que Milo eût vu une personne disparue il y avait près de deux ans et introuvable depuis. Cependant, Vindicus, lui, sembla davantage préoccupé, et même effrayé. Milo ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers l'année précédente où il avait dû affronter un jeune Basilic avec pour seule aide sa baguette magique.

Une troisième fois, il reprit Milo par les épaules et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ecoute-moi bien, petit frère, lui dit-il en parlant très vite, ne raconte à personne ce que tu as vu, à personne, tu comprends ?

Milo, intimidé, hocha la tête, mais ne put s'empêcher de demander.

- Mais tu vas faire quoi ?

Dans l'indifférence générale des gens autour dont l'attention était toujours focalisée sur les prestations des mascottes des deux équipes, Vindicus se leva d'un bond. Il n'eut qu'un seul dernier regard vers son frère et lui annonça, d'une voix tendue :

- Laisse-moi régler ça.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il transplana.

- Vindicus ! s'écria Milo en tendant inutilement la main vers l'endroit où son frère avait disparu.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda Alienor qui se tourna vers lui. Mais… Où est passé Vin' ?

Milo voulut répondre, mais le présentateur choisit ce moment-là pour reprendre la parole et les mots du jeune garçon furent noyés dans les joyeuses déclarations du maître de cérémonie :

- Quelle formidable démonstration de vol ! s'enthousiasma-t-il. A présent que le match est sur le point de commencer, laissez-moi vous présenter les quatorze joueurs qui vont participer à cette demi-finale !

Lorsque dragons et hippogriffes furent remis en cage, les deux formations se positionnèrent face à face et le commentateur commença à énumérer les joueurs :

- Nous avons tout d'abord, évoluant en robes jaunes et rouges, l'équipe roumaine, les tenants du titre !

Il cita leurs noms, leur équipe d'origine et un peu de leur palmarès, mais Milo n'écoutait pas, il repensait à la détresse de Vindicus et à son départ inexpliqué. Le retour de leur sœur Scarlett donnait-il autant de raisons de s'inquiéter ?

- A présent, continua le présentateur, voici, en bleu et blanc, l'équipe d'Ecosse !

- Ce sont eux ! s'exclama Gregorius, au comble de l'hystérie.

En effet, alors que les écossais effectuaient de nouvelles cabrioles, Milo reconnut – parfaitement, cette fois – ses trois cousins en première, cinquième et sixième position alors qu'ils étaient suspendus en l'air, alignés les uns à côté des autres.

- C'est une toute nouvelle équipe que nous avons là ! déclara le commentateur. Elle a permis aux écossais d'écraser le Japon en quarts de finale et le Zimbabwe en huitièmes, espérons qu'ils continueront sur leur lancée. Nous avons, tout d'abord, les trois poursuiveurs de l'Orgueil de Potree, Allistair McPreid, Enid Fiersface et Fergus Tergate !

Trois joueurs au visage fier firent plusieurs loopings pour répondre aux acclamations du public tandis que le commentateur louait les mérites de l'attrapeuse écossaise Karen McHale, seule membre des Harpies de Hollyhead.

Tout autour de lui, Milo voyait les spectateurs exulter et applaudir à tout rompre, mais il n'arrivait plus à se mettre dans l'ambiance intérieurement, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Et pour finir, voici les frères McAllister ! Les plus jeunes membres de l'équipe, sortis tout droit des Vagabonds de Wigtown !

Il y eut de nouveaux applaudissements, mais Milo restait troublé il ne pouvait se départir de ce mauvais pressentiment qui le tiraillait alors que tout autour de lui, on faisait la fête et on criait sa joie. D'ailleurs, plus il se retournait vers le point où il avait cru apercevoir Scarlett, et plus il semblait y avoir de personnes à la place. Cela ne disait rien vaille à Milo en plus, chacune de ces personnes arborait un teint pâle et maladif qui lui rappelait quelque chose sans qu'il sût précisément quoi.

Le match débuta donc et tout le monde se leva. Milo fut alors incapable de distinguer quoi que ce fût derrière lui. Il s'efforça alors d'encourager du mieux qu'il pouvait les joueurs écossais qui étaient à l'attaque.

- Très bon cognard envoyé par le batteur roumain ! s'exclama le commentateur. C'est maintenant Barzescu qui est à l'attaque, il passe McPreid et Tergate, évite un cognard lancé par Hector McAllister, il tire et… Non ! Brutus McAllister a réussi à le bloquer !

Milo essaya de participer à l'allégresse des supporters écossais, mais n'y parvint pas. Il observa d'un air absent son cousin relancer le souaffle en direction de McPreid et grogna à peine lorsqu'un poursuiveur roumain intercepta la petite balle rouge et fusa en direction des anneaux écossais.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui et vit des visages crispés de supporters qui craignaient tous un premier but adverse. Cela lui fit penser à l'expression qu'avait eue Vindicus avant de transplaner sans explications lui aussi avait l'air tendu et effrayé et cela semblait beaucoup plus important que le score d'un simple match de quidditch.

A quelques places de lui, il vit Grégorius et Daryena bondir de joie pour fêter le cognard envoyé par Bilius qui avait fait perdre le souaffle aux roumains. Fiersface le récupéra, elle le passa à Tergate qui – pour éviter un cognard – le relança à Fiersface qui évita un poursuiveur adverse avant de se retrouver devant les buts.

C'était certes du quidditch de très grande qualité que Milo voyait là la précision des envois de cognards était exceptionnelle, ce qui rendait encore plus méritées les exclamations de joie saluant la percée des écossais en terrain roumain. Cependant, le jeune garçon n'avait plus la tête à s'amuser et son esprit qui vagabondait hors des limites du terrain fut le premier à la remarquer…

A quelques mètres au-dessus de la poursuiveuse écossaise planait une ombre menaçante qui se rapprochait doucement sans être remarquée de personne d'autre en raison de l'agitation qui régnait dans le stade après le premier but des écossais.

Mais Milo, lui, se sentait plus gagné par la panique que par l'allégresse.

- Attention ! hurla-t-il en voyant cette ombre fuser sur la poursuiveuse Fierface qui était occupé à fêter son exploit.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers Milo, mais ce n'était pas là où il fallait regarder comme si elle s'était matérialisée de nulle part, une forme sombre apparut derrière la joueuse et planta ses crocs dans sa chair. Milo hurla de nouveau, mais cette fois, son cri fut noyé dans les cent mille autres que poussaient les spectateurs qui comprenaient enfin ce qui se passait.

- Des vampires ! s'exclama Gregorius.

- Milo, Alienor, Daryena ! Avec moi ! hurla alors Bathilda. Gregorius, sors ta baguette !

Les gens du ministère réagirent avec un petit temps de retard, mais c'était déjà trop. Milo aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt : toutes les tribunes étaient infiltrées.

- Attention derrière ! s'écria-t-il en voyant des aurors se faire égorger par des suceurs de sang sournois qui s'étaient faufilés derrière eux.

A ce moment précis, tout ne devint plus que chaos. On hurlait et on pleurait à l'intérieur du stade alors que les membres du service de sécurité se faisaient décimer les uns après les autres. Bathilda, l'aînée des cousins McAllister, réunit sa famille et les fit rejoindre les Mordox et les Clayme qui se trouvaient non loin d'eux. A la manière d'un général, elle hurlait ses directives en même temps qu'elle envoyait des sortilèges en direction des assaillants.

Mais les vampires étaient des créatures beaucoup trop habiles et vicieuses pour le sorcier moyen. La plupart des sorts furent évités.

C'était un véritable massacre à l'intérieur du stade. Toutes celles et ceux qui ne pouvaient transplaner, hurlaient à plein poumons sans pouvoir empêcher les longues dents de se planter dans leurs nuques appétissantes.

Les sorciers tombaient les uns après les autres, mais Bathilda refusait de se laisser abattre. En tant que membre de la famille McAllister, elle se devait de montrer l'exemple et combattre ces horreurs jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Elle s'efforçait de protéger ses cadets des attaques alors que les vampires ne cessaient de les harceler avec leurs immenses canines et leurs doigts crochus.

- On n'a aucune chance ! s'écria Gregorius qui venait de manquer un vampire qui s'acharnait à présent sur une Mordox. Bathilda, il faut partir !

- Jamais ! hurla-t-elle en se précipitant sur l'assaillant. Il y a encore trop de monde dans le stade. Si on ne fait rien, ils seront tous transformés en vampires et ce sera encore plus mauvais pour nous !

Elle effectua un geste pour lancer un sortilège au vampire qui s'en prenait à sa cousine Dragona Mordox, mais fut prise de vitesse par Alienor qui, à l'aide de son fauteuil rampant, s'était précipitée vers l'assaillant et lui avait enfoncé l'une de ses pattes dans le cœur !

- Ca te va comme pieu, espèce de pourriture ? rugit-elle avec une sorte de satisfaction féroce.

Milo n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Alors que lui et Daryena étaient paralysés par la peur, Alienor avait réussi à reprendre ses esprits et se lancer dans la bataille avec une précision effrayante. A présent, elle venait de cueillir trois autres longues dents qui avaient tenté de riposter et se retrouvaient à présent empalées dans ses pattes.

Mais ce n'était pas du goût de Bathilda.

- Alienor, recule ! Tu es trop jeune pour…

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase, un vampire avait fondu sur elle.

- Non ! s'écria Milo en panique ! _Sectumsempra_ !

Il n'avait vraiment jeté ce sortilège avant. C'était un classique de la magie noire, mais qui requérait un niveau de magie très avancé. Cependant, c'était la forme qu'avaient prise la fureur et la panique de Milo, et cela marcha car à peine deux secondes plus tard, le vampire était déchiqueté en plusieurs morceaux !

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il à Bathilda en l'aidant à se relever.

- Oui ! répondit-elle sèchement en repoussant Milo pour stupéfixer un autre vampire qui s'en prenait à Gregorius, mais où diable est passé Vindicus ?

Milo se posait la même question, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment y répondre pour le moment. Premièrement parce qu'il n'en savait rien, et deuxièmement parce qu'il peinait à protéger la petite Daryena des assauts meurtriers de créatures tueuses centenaires qui étaient au moins dix fois plus rapides que lui…

- On n'y arrivera pas ! s'écria Gregorius en repoussant tant bien que mal un autre vampire qui tentait d'achever Dragona Mordox. Il faut partir !

Mais Bathilda ne pouvait plus répondre, elle avait été mise à terre par un de ses opposants, et ils s'y mettaient à présent à trois pour la maîtriser afin de pouvoir sucer son sang.

- Non ! hurla Milo alors que sa cousine se débattait encore.

Mais ni lui, ni Alienor ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit cinq autres créatures aux longues canines avaient atterri auprès d'eux – ils utilisaient leurs longues capes pour planer au-dessus du stade – et s'apprêtaient à les mordre à leur tour…

- Non ! s'écria Milo les yeux plein de larmes. Non…

Mais il n'y pouvait rien du tout. Il était impuissant face à autant de haine et de rage. Alors qu'il se faisait immobiliser par deux d'entre eux, dont l'un était monté à califourchon sur lui, il eut une sorte d'impression de déjà-vu.

- AAAAAAH ! hurla-t-il alors que l'un des deux était en train de lui lécher le cou avec une expression avide et indécente.

Un des Mordox tenta de venir à son secours, mais il fut débordé par pas moins de six suceurs de sang qui s'acharnèrent sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre en hurlant, essayant tant bien que mal de protéger son cou des morsures.

Trois des cousines Clayme avaient récupéré les balais des joueurs écossais tombés au combat et tentaient de repousser les assauts aériens en compagnie des survivants roumains, et d'Hector et Bilius qui assénaient de puissants coups de battes aux vampires sans pour autant en venir à bout. Brutus, de son côté avait été mis hors d'état de nuire au tout début du drame et gisait à présent à la surface du lac, tenu hors de l'eau par des êtres aquatiques tandis que d'autres essayaient de riposter mais ne pouvaient rien faire hors du lac.

Milo entendit quelqu'un ordonner dans un hurlement désespéré de plonger dans le lac, mais c'était trop tard pour lui, il allait être mordu, et perdrait son humanité…

- _CONFRIGO_ ! hurla une voix derrière le vampire qui s'apprêtait à le mordre après l'avoir léché de part en part.

La créature explosa à la figure de Milo qui se retrouva le visage maculé de chair et de sang. Le second vampire, épouvanté par la mort humiliante de son camarade entreprit de s'enfuir.

- Tu n'iras nulle part ! s'écria la même voix. _DIFFINDO_ !

Il n'y eut pas d'autres sommations le vampire fut littéralement coupé en deux parties qui s'effondrèrent de part et d'autre du corps tremblant de Milo. Cela lui permit de voir le visage de son sauveur.

- Mère ! s'exclama-t-il, estomaqué. Mère ! Que faites-vous…

Mais elle ne le laissa pas terminer. Elle lui tendit un vieux briquet d'argent et le poussa sans ménagement en direction d'Aliénor et Daryena.

- Tenez-vous à ce portoloin ! ordonna-t-elle. Il vous ramènera à la maison.

Milo s'exécuta en même temps que les deux autres, mais un malaise le prit soudain.

- Et… et vous ? demanda-t-il horrifié.

- On vous suivra dès que le périmètre sera sécurisé et que tout le monde sera hors de danger ! expliqua rapidement Prétoria McAllister. Maintenant allez-y !

- Non maman ! hurla Milo en larmes.

Il voulut lâcher le briquet, mais c'était trop tard, une sensation désagréable au nombril l'avait déjà emporté et il se retrouvait à présent à tournoyer en compagnie de ses cousines en direction du Manoir familial.


	4. La guerre est déclarée

Chapitre quatre : La Guerre est déclarée.

Milo atterrit lourdement devant la cheminée en marbre noir du grand salon des traces de sang furent étalées sur le tapis vert émeraude qui trônait devant, Milo fut incapable de dire si c'était le sien ou celui d'une autre victime de son assaillant.

Repensant alors à cette bouche aux dents acérées et aux lèvres tâchées de sang, le jeune garçon sursauta et porta aussitôt la main à son cou, pour être certain qu'il n'avait pas été mordu.

- On est vivants… dit alors Daryena, qui tremblait à côté de lui.

Milo sursauta une nouvelle fois et parcourut des yeux la pièce sombre et calme il avait complètement oublié la présence de ses cousines, alors qu'elles avaient fait ce voyage en portoloin avec lui. Tremblant elle aussi – quoique plus légèrement – Alienor se remit assez difficilement sur ses huit pattes et balaya à son tour la salle d'un regard méfiant, comme si elle s'attendait à voir apparaître un ennemi sous la table à tout moment.

- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda-t-elle en remportant son attention sur Milo et Daryena.

Tous deux hochèrent la tête mais elle ne les regardait déjà plus. S'avançant en direction de la cheminée, elle sortit sa baguette magique et y alluma un feu d'un simple mouvement du poignet.

Aussitôt, on put y voir un peu plus clair dans cette pièce aux dimensions respectables qu'était l'endroit où les McAllister recevaient leurs invités c'était une vaste salle à plafond haut d'où pendait un sombre chandelier qui se balançait doucement au-dessus d'une très longue table rectangulaire en chêne verni. Sur le mur en face de la cheminée, de hautes fenêtres en arcade laissaient passer le peu de lumière que diffusait un petit rayon de lune timide. Aux deux autres extrémités du salon, on pouvait voir deux portes, hermétiquement closes, elles aussi en chêne.

Cependant, même à l'intérieur du manoir qui l'avait vu naître, Milo était incapable de se sentir en sécurité. Dans son esprit, la bataille faisait encore rage : sa mère et ses cousins n'étaient pas en sécurité. Et son frère ?

Le visage crispé par la tension, Alienor vint le rejoindre et exprima à voix haute le sentiment qui l'envahissait :

- On aurait dû rester là-bas et continuer à se battre, dit-elle d'une voix sombre, c'est pire que tout de rester ici à attendre on-ne-sait-quoi !

Elle avait beau être effrayée, c'était d'abord de la colère que l'on sentait dans les vibrations de sa voix. Milo avait beau être d'accord avec elle sur le fait qu'il était malade de peur à l'idée qu'un membre de sa famille se fasse tuer par ces assassins, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être soulagé d'avoir échappé à ces horribles créatures qui avaient failli l'en faire un des leurs.

Son corps fut secoué par un frisson désagréable alors qu'il détournait la tête pour que sa cousine ne voie pas la larme qui s'écoulait de son œil. Cependant, Alienor s'était détournée elle aussi, elle était venue voir comment la petite Daryena allait.

Encore secouée par la terrifiante expérience qu'elle venir de subir, la fillette tremblait comme une feuille, les yeux embués de larmes et les dents s'entrechoquant les unes contre les autres. Incapable de détourner son regard du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Nous sommes en sécurité, lui indiqua Alienor en allongeant son fauteuil rampant près d'elle.

Elle entreprit de lui frotter le dos dans un geste de réconfort, mais au moindre contact physique, la jeune fille sursautait instinctivement en poussant des petits cris effrayés.

- Calme-toi, Daryena, il n'y a plus aucune raison d'avoir peur, lui dit Alienor d'un ton doux mais ferme.

La petite cousine se tourna vers la grande et la regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait.

- Aucune... aucune raison d'avoir peur ? répéta-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux, lui donnant l'air un peu fou. Et Maman ? Et Gregorius ? Et Bathilda ? Et Tante Prétoria ? Tu crois qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour eux ? Tu crois vraiment qu'ils sont en sécurité au milieu de ces monstres qui ont égorgé ces trois sorciers à côté de moi…

Une nouvelle fois, elle fut parcourue d'un frisson insupportable et ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes.

- Ils essayaient de me protéger… murmura la petite fille en réprimant un nouveau sanglot. Ils ne me connaissaient pas, mais ils se sont interposés, ils ont sacrifié leurs vies pour me sauver…

Sa voix se perdit dans les aigus et, pendant quelques secondes, elle ne put plus émettre de son, autre que des petits cris étouffés qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler ceux de petits rongeurs blessés.

Milo, lui, n'arrivait pas à se soucier de sa jeune cousine, ni même du reste de la famille qui était resté combattre. Son esprit était déjà saturé d'un trop grand nombre d'interrogations pour en supporter d'autres.

Qu'était-il advenu de Vindicus ? Pourquoi avait-il fui de la sorte ? Etait-il revenu combattre avec leur mère et leurs tantes ? Croyait-il vraiment le retour de Scarlett ? Et d'ailleurs, était-ce Scarlett que Milo croyait avoir vu quelques heures auparavant ? Vindicus était-il parti la chercher ? Et pourquoi ? Leur grande sœur était-elle une menace ? Les vampires avaient attaqué à peine une minute après sa brève apparition, était-ce une coïncidence ? Et si c'en n'était pas une, que signifiait cette apparition ? Etait-elle à l'origine de cette attaque, ou avait-elle voulu les prévenir du danger qui les guettait ?

Trop de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Milo, il avait l'impression qu'elle finirait par exploser. A ce moment précis, un grand bang retentit dans la pièce, Milo, Alienor et Daryena se levèrent d'un bond et, d'un seul geste, sortirent leurs baguettes pour faire face à cette nouvelle menace potentielle.

- Du calme ! Du calme ! C'est moi ! s'écria Gregorius en les voyant tous pointer leurs armes en sa direction.

Milo poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que Daryena fit un mouvement pour rejoindre son frère, mais son geste fut interrompu par une des pattes du fauteuil rampant d'Alienor.

Elle était la seule qui n'avait pas baissé sa baguette et regardait son cousin avec méfiance.

- Prouve-le ! ordonna-t-elle en faisant reculer Daryena qui ne comprenait pas le geste de son aînée.

Gregorius parut d'abord offensé, puis se détendit avant d'annoncer :

- Je suis Gregorius Dorian McAllister, fils de Nobellius McAllister et Radia McAllister – née Combs – frère de Bathilda et de Daryena McAllister, né le sept juillet 2034 et…

- N'importe qui pourrait nous sortir l'arbre généalogique de notre famille après l'avoir étudié dans les livres ! riposta Daryena qui venait de comprendre. Donne-nous des preuves plus convaincantes !

Plus amusé qu'agacé, Gregorius esquissa un sourire et déclara :

- Cette année, je serai certainement promu capitaine de Serpentard et j'organiserai des sélections pour choisir qui remplacera Vindicus en poursuiveur et Yasmina en attrapeur, mais ce sera plutôt pour me moquer des postulants et les voir se décomposer en voyant que c'est vous qui serez intégrés dans l'équipe, Milo en attrapeur et Alienor en poursuiveur. Le harnais que t'a construit Vin' devrait être assez solide pour résister aux charges de cognards, non ?

- Pour ça, il faudrait d'abord qu'un cognard m'atteigne…

Elle avait dit ça avec la même voix froide et menaçante, mais baissa cependant sa baguette et esquissa même un sourire. Milo, lui, éclata de rire tandis que Daryena se précipita dans les bras de son grand frère qui la serra fort contre elle.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda alors Alienor qui paraissait toujours tendue. Où sont Bathilda et Tante Prétoria ?

- Elles sont parties traquer les derniers vampires survivants, expliqua Gregorius, elles m'ont obligé à prendre ce portoloin pour venir vous voir et vous rassurer…

Il montra un vieux peigne rouillé que Milo remarqua pour la première fois.

- Alors, on a gagné ? demanda-t-il incrédule. Les vampires ont été repoussés ?

Le sourire de Gregorius s'effaça. Il baissa la tête et regarda ses chaussures, vraisemblablement gêné de devoir répondre à ces deux questions.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, dit-il avec difficulté, comme s'il avait quelque chose de coincé dans la gorge.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda à nouveau Alienor. Il y a des morts de notre côté ?

Daryena se dégagea de son frère et regarda sa cousine comme si elle était folle de poser une telle question. Gregorius, lui, sembla avoir tout le mal du monde à détacher son regard des boucles de ses souliers pour le porter sur Alienor.

- Dans la famille, non, tout le monde est en vie. Mais en tout, on dénombre plusieurs milliers de morts et sûrement le double de contaminations…

Milo porta la main à sa bouche et étouffa une exclamation d'horreur. Des milliers, voire des dizaines de milliers de sorciers se retrouvaient à présent privés de leur humanité, n'ayant d'autre choix que d'intégrer les rangs de leurs bourreaux et de se retourner contre leurs proches. Alienor, elle, resta pragmatique.

- Et dans la famille, aucune contamination ?

Quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, Gregorius était sur la défensive, il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne leur disait pas…

- Aucune, répondit-il en rougissant légèrement, mais on a plusieurs blessés graves. Hector, Bilius et Brutus ont été amenés d'urgence à Ste Mangouste car ils perdaient beaucoup trop de sang. Trois membres de la famille Mordox sont entre la vie et la mort et les cousines Clayme sont tombées dans le lac. On ne les a pas encore ressorties…

Milo avait du mal à respirer, cela faisait trop de mauvaises nouvelles à la fois, et pourtant il en aurait probablement une autre en posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis dix bonnes minutes :

- Et Vindicus, comment va-t-il ? Pourquoi il n'est pas avec toi ?

Cela semblait être le sujet que redoutait Gregorius, il reporta le regard sur ses pieds avant d'ajouter :

- On ne l'a pas encore retrouvé non plus. Personne ne l'a vu durant toute la bataille, c'est comme s'il s'était volatilisé cinq minutes avant. Certains pensent même qu'il est du côté des vampires…

- Impossible, pas Vindicus ! trancha Milo. Vous ne l'avez pas cherché assez longtemps, c'est tout. Il doit être…

- Mort… acheva Alienor d'une voix sans timbre.

Milo se retourna vers elle en la fixant d'un air interdit. Il se retint de toutes ses forces de ne pas la gifler, mais ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer :

- Vin' ne peut pas mourir ! Il est certainement encore vivant ! Si nous, on n'est en vie, alors lui, l'est aussi, personne ne peut le tuer !

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être naïf ! lui rétorqua Alienor. Tu penses vraiment que les talents de sorciers de Vin' aurait pu le sauver d'un tel massacre ? Nous, on a eu de la chance – beaucoup de chance même – mais dis-toi qu'il y a plusieurs milliers d'autres gens qui n'ont pas eu cette chance, et il n'y a aucun indice valable que Vindicus ne se trouve pas parmi ces pauvres bougres. Tes convictions personnelles ne sont en aucun cas un indice valable.

Milo ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre quelque chose de cinglant, mais au même moment, huit personnes firent leur apparition au milieu du salon. A leur tête, le visage marqué de nombreuses coupures et marques de brulures, Pretoria McAllister posa son regard perçant sur chacun des jeunes membres de la famille avant de déclarer :

- Nous sommes en guerre…

Les jours suivants furent très éprouvants pour Milo. Toujours sans nouvelle de Vindicus, il n'avait pas osé parler de l'apparition de sa sœur et du départ précipité de son frère à sa mère ou n'importe qui d'autre de la famille.

Selon Prétoria, c'était un message de Vindicus qui les avait alertés. Aussitôt, elle s'était précipitée au ministère et avait mobilisé sans attendre l'ensemble des membres de la section des Chasseurs de Vampires et du Bureau des Aurors avant de transplaner pour la Bulgarie.

Arrivés les premiers sur place, les bataillons des sorciers britanniques avaient eu du mal à contrôler la situation jusqu'à ce que Hagrid, un délégué du gouvernement Britannique attaché au département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, libère les Dragons et les hippogriffes. Ainsi, les forces des camps s'étaient équilibrées avant que n'arrivent les renforts de la Communauté Magique Internationale menés par un certain Stanford Gründberg monté sur un Suédois au museau court.

Désormais en infériorité numérique, les vampires avaient pris la fuite avec, à leurs trousses, des chasseurs du monde entier. Plusieurs contaminés avait dû être immolés par le feu et de nombreux assassinés avaient connu le même sort car on craignait qu'ils se réveillassent et devinssent des vampires à leur tour.

Le lendemain, dans tous les journaux du monde entier, le drame faisait la une et les titres étaient toujours les mêmes : « Les sorciers déclarent la guerre aux vampires. »

Pour l'ensemble des sorciers d'Europe – où s'était déroulée l'insurrection – cela signifiait la fin d'une période de paix qui durait depuis plus de quarante ans. Les plus anciens tremblaient à l'idée de connaître les mêmes horreurs qu'ils avaient subies lors des règnes d'Eckellion en Grèce ou de celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom en Grande Bretagne. Les plus jeunes n'étaient pas moins effrayés ayant toujours connu la paix et la tranquillité, ils étaient incapables de mesurer l'horreur de leur situation. Certains, dans le doute, avaient décidé d'emménager aux Etats-Unis ou en Australie, là où les suceurs de sang étaient presque inexistants.

La famille de Milo, cependant, avait décidé de rester sur place et de combattre la menace sur leur propre terrain. Les anciens des clans McAllister, Clayme et Mordox avaient conclu une trêve tacite avec les Weasley, les Potter et autres grandes familles pourtant considérées comme traîtresses à leur sang.

L'important sur le court terme était de se préparer à la guerre contre les vampires tout en renforçant les défenses des foyers magiques. Ce n'était pas un secret, les cibles des vampires étaient probablement des membres de familles de sorciers éminentes, sinon ils n'auraient pas pris le risque d'attaquer un complexe sportif remplis d'Aurors et d'autres sorciers très habiles ils avaient en tête de contaminer le plus possible de sorciers fortunés capables de s'offrir une place pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Or, sur le plan de la fortune et de la gloire, les McAllister figuraient en tête de liste des familles de sang-pur.

Les jours suivants, la victoire par défaut des bulgares à la Coupe de Monde passa totalement inaperçue alors que les conversations tournaient pratiquement toutes autour des drames qui avaient eu lieu lors de la demi-finale parmi les joueurs de quidditch, Hector, Brutus et Bilius étaient les seuls à avoir échappé à la folie meurtrière des vampires. Deux joueurs roumains avaient succombé à leurs blessures à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, tandis que trois autres avaient dû être brûlés vifs pour éviter la contamination. Les deux derniers joueurs roumains étaient tous deux portés disparus, probablement transformés en vampires. Chez les écossais, les trois poursuiveurs avaient été projetés loin de leurs balais et s'étaient écrasés sur les gradins, aucun n'avait survécu. Karen McHale, l'attrapeuse était toujours portée disparue et, pour elle aussi, les chances de la retrouver humaine étaient quasi-nulles.

De nombreux articles et mémos importants avaient été envoyés dans les foyers de sorciers et sorcières pour combattre la menace et protéger la population. Malheureusement, même le gouvernement MacMillan s'avérait dépassé par la menace qui grandissait à l'Est et s'approchait dangereusement de leurs frontières. Les britanniques et autres sorciers d'Europe de l'ouest n'avaient plus eu à combattre ce genre de créatures depuis la fin du dix-neuvième siècle. Mis à part les chasseurs expérimentés, aucun sorcier – même les plus accomplis des aurors – ne pouvait se montrer confiant et assuré de sortir vivant de cette première guerre entre sorciers et hybrides en Europe depuis les révoltes des Gobelins au quinzième siècle.

L'été des sorciers se passa donc dans une tension insupportable, chacun regardant toujours par-dessus son épaule avant d'entrer quelque part. Aucun enfant ne pouvait plus sortir seul de chez lui et nombre de lieux qu'on aurait qualifiés de sûrs quelques jours auparavant, étaient à présent désertés.

Ainsi, dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard ou dans les magasins du Chemin de Traverse, il pouvait se passer des jours sans que l'on y vît âme qui vive. Et lorsque quelqu'un apparaissait, c'était toujours accompagné de plusieurs personnes, comme si le simple fait d'être en groupe pourrait dissuader les vampires d'accomplir leurs sombres desseins.

Mais pourtant, aucune attaque n'était à déclarer en Europe de l'ouest. A la fin août, tout le monde était sur le qui-vive depuis près de deux mois, mais pas une attaque de vampire n'avait été à déclarer depuis la Coupe du Monde.

Cependant, c'était loin d'être une si bonne nouvelle car – on l'apprit via des chasseurs expérimentés, des sangs mêlés ou des réfugiés en Roumanie – il fallait un certain temps pour qu'un vampire accepte sa condition et ne commence à obéir à son seigneur. Lorsque ce temps serait écoulé, personne ne serait plus à l'abri de leurs longues dents meurtrières.

Outre celles prises par leurs gouvernements respectifs, les familles de sorciers avaient mis en place leurs propres mesures de protection. Toutes étaient souvent rassemblées en un seul et même endroit – le Terrier au sud de l'Angleterre pour les familles Weasley, Potter, Lovegood, Faucett et Diggory le Manoir des McAllister en Ecosse pour les McAllister, les Clayme et les Mordox celui des Malefoy pour les Malefoy, les Parkinson, les Greengrass et les Zabini et enfin, l'appartement de Michael Corner à Londres pour les Corner, les Boot, les Goldstein et leurs descendances.

Cependant, nombreuses étaient les familles de sorciers trop modestes, trop petites, ou trop en conflit les unes avec les autres, pour espérer un quelconque soutien extérieur. C'était le cas de celle d'Eric Hortshore dont les pauvres talents magiques, ou ceux de son père, ne pouvaient même pas leur donner l'espoir de pouvoir s'échapper à temps en cas d'attaque. Constance, la deuxième sœur d'Eric, avait interrompu son voyage en Inde pour venir les protéger, mais on savait bien que cela ne suffirait pas, alors on priait de tout son cœur pour ne pas être la première famille sur la liste, ou du moins que les vampires attendissent au moins jusqu'à ce que les enfants soient entrés à Poudlard.

Le Ministère de MacMillan ne pouvait évidemment pas prendre en charge toutes ces familles dans le besoin, car il y avait une autre population à protéger – parfois à son insu – et celle-ci était encore moins capable de se défendre que les Hortshore…

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous aurions besoin d'une escorte pour se rendre sur la Voie 93/4. Nous en avons déjà eu une pour aller faire nos courses au Chemin de Travers, et rien ne s'est passé !

- C'était peut-être dû au fait que nous étions là, Mrs Jones, nous ne pouvons prendre aucun risque…

Colin Crivey soupira en voyant sa protégée faire la moue. Pourquoi devait-il se coltiner ce travail ingrat, lui qui était un des meilleurs aurors du ministère ?

Mais il fallait comprendre Felicity Jones, la mère de Nathan, elle était assez connue à Londres pour être une avocate renommée et respectée. Qu'allait-on dire si on la reconnaissait à King's Cross en compagnie de ce minuscule bonhomme ? Et elle, qu'allait-elle dire si on lui demandait qui c'était ? Elle ne pouvait décemment pas dire que cet individu qui faisait presque la moitié de sa taille fût son garde du corps ! De même qu'il était inconcevable de révéler à quiconque la véritable nature de cet homme, ni de son fils.

Car en réalité, Nathan Jones, le jeune garçon de haute taille aux cheveux châtain en bataille qui marchait à côté de sa mère Felicity, était lui aussi un sorcier, bien que sa mère n'en fût pas une. Il était ce que l'on appelait communément un « né-moldu » : une personne douée de pouvoirs magiques et né de parents qui n'en étaient pas pourvus.

A ce titre, il pouvait changer une souris en théière, faire des potions magiques de toutes sortes ou lancer des sortilèges de défense de manière plutôt habile – on pouvait le dire – mais de là à pouvoir se défendre seul contre tout un bataillon de vampires, il y avait une marge.

- Je ne comprends pas tout non plus, Mr Crivey, intervint-il à son tour alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'arriver à King's Cross, la gare où il prendrait le train qui l'emmènerait à son école de magie. J'ai pourtant lu que les vampires ne s'en prenaient qu'aux sorciers les plus éminents et les plus riches. Or ma famille est moldue, je devrais être à l'abri, non ?

Colin Crivey sourit devant l'érudition de ce garçon de treize ans et se retourna vers lui, tout en continuant de marcher et de jeter des regards inquiets un peu partout.

- Les vampires veulent avant tout se reproduire en mélangeant leur sang avec celui des sorciers, seuls êtres vivants capables de devenir eux-mêmes des suceurs de sang.

Nathan hocha prudemment la tête. Il savait déjà tout ça, c'était dans le manuel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qu'il avait dû acheter en début août pour l'année scolaire qui débutait. Il avait d'ailleurs dévoré l'épais volume en quelques heures seulement tant ce sujet le passionnait malgré le professeur brutal et malfaisant qui enseignait cette matière.

- En fait, si on croit que les vampires privilégient les familles de sorciers de sang pur, continua Crivey en baissant la voix alors qu'il passait les grandes portes de la gare, c'est parce que seuls les sorciers doués de très grands pouvoirs magiques peuvent supporter la transformation. En fait, c'est en goûtant le sang de leur victime que les vampires peuvent sentir leur puissance magique. Et d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, tu es le meilleur élève de ton année et tu finiras sûrement par devenir un très grand sorcier, ce qui fait de toi la cible potentielle pour ces créatures. Tu comprends maintenant ?

Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre-ouverte, Nathan acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. Ce que disait ce sorcier était horrible, il était hors de question pour lui d'être transformé en quoi que ce soit. Nathan était un sorcier – fier de l'être – et ne serait jamais autre chose !

Felicity, elle, semblait scandalisée qu'on pût révéler si facilement une telle vérité à son seul enfant.

- Vous n'avez pas honte ? demanda-t-elle avec une rage intense qui faisait gonfler sa veine temporale gauche. Il n'a que treize ans !

- Désolé Madame, lui répondit Crivey en souriant d'un air sarcastique, je suis payé pour vous protéger, pas pour raconter des fables. Moi, quand je prends des gants, ils sont toujours en peau de dragon !

Ce fut sur un dernier éclat de rire devant les expressions outrées de la mère et du fils qu'il poussa ces derniers sans ménagements en direction du tourniquet de fer qui séparait les voies 9 et 10. Bien entendu, il n'y eut pas de choc, car c'était en réalité l'entrée du quai 93/4 où les attendait une locomotive rouge de style western qui crachait sa fumée sur une foule d'élèves qui s'apprêtaient à monter dans les wagons, et de parents qui disaient au-revoir à leurs enfants avec l'air tendu et la main plongée dans leur robe de sorcier…

- Nathan ! s'écria une voix dont la propriétaire apparut à sa gauche.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, le jeune garçon fut ravi de retrouver Mathilda Greenhouse, une jeune fille de petite taille aux cheveux châtain-blond qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et aux petits yeux couleur noisette qui pétillaient de bonheur en voyant Nathan, le meilleur élève de sa classe qu'elle considérait comme un modèle.

D'autres personnes l'accompagnaient, tous pratiquement du même âge et aussi tous ravis de le revoir. Il y avait tout d'abord Zack et Jack Weasley, deux cousins au second degré qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau avec leurs boucles rousses et leur regard malicieux. Tous deux accueillirent leur jeune camarade d'une forte claque dans le dos.

Derrière, aussi différent des cousins que eux-mêmes étaient semblables l'un à l'autre, on pouvait voir le calme et posé Gregory Zelton qui esquissa un grand sourire en reconnaissant Nathan. Cependant, son beau visage aux yeux azur et au sourire angélique, encadré par de soyeux cheveux bruns impeccablement coiffés, exprimait une certaine tension alors qu'il serrait la main de Nathan.

- Tu as entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il à son ami de sa voix calme qui ne pouvait pourtant pas dissimuler un léger trouble.

- Oui, ce Crivey nous a tout expliqué, à ma mère et à moi, répondit Nathan avec un ton agacé, c'était vraiment énervant de le voir nous suivre partout dans Londres à chaque fois qu'on sortait…

Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à des éclats de rires et des plaintes similaires, il fut surprit de voir ses paroles accueillies par un silence médusé et des yeux ronds.

- Tu… tu as bénéficié d'une escorte pour te déplacer dans Londres ? s'étonna Eric Hortshore, dont la silhouette ronde, les yeux noirs et les cheveux sombres venaient d'apparaître dans le champ de vision de Nathan.

Il était accompagné de son amie d'enfance, Sally Aybalt, une jeune fille d'un an plus jeune qui appartenait, comme Eric, à la maison Poufsouffle. Sally était une fille de petite taille plutôt discrète avec des yeux marron et des cheveux châtains coiffés en une queue de cheval qui lui tombait sur la nuque. Mais à ce moment, elle n'était plus discrète du tout.

- Crivey est le meilleur auror du Ministère ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une petite voix aigue. Comment se fait-il qu'ils te l'aient envoyé ? On n'a rien eu, nous !

Elle se retourna vers les cousins Weasley dont la moitié des membres de la famille était haut placée au ministère de la Magie, mais ils se contentèrent de hausser les épaules.

- On n'a rien eu non plus, expliqua Zack l'air un peu confus, notre famille a dû se débrouiller par elle-même. Vu qu'elles sont considérées comme la cible numéro un des vampires, les McAllister, les Mordox, les Malefoy et toutes les autres familles pourries dans leur genre ont réquisitionné presque tous les chasseurs de vampires disponibles en Grande Bretagne pour assurer leur protection.

- Peut-être qu'il y a un service spécial pour s'occuper des nés-moldus, objecta Jack en regardant Nathan et Mathilda, après tout, vous êtes plus vulnérables que les autres…

- Mais moi je n'ai rien eu non plus ! protesta Mathilda qui ne comprenait pas non plus.

Tous tournèrent leur regard vers Nathan qui se dépêcha de monter dans le train sans les regarder. Il ne voulait pas laisser entendre qu'il bénéficiait d'un service de sécurité spécial et injuste. Cependant, lui aussi se posait des questions : pourquoi lui et pas les autres ? Le simple fait qu'il fût bon élève n'expliquait en rien ce traitement de faveur. Eric et Sally étaient eux aussi de très bons élèves et pourtant, ils n'avaient pas dû se faire suivre à chaque heure de la journée passée hors de chez eux. Etait-ce parce que Nathan était bon élève ET né-moldu ? Cela ne tenait pas debout !

Pourtant, il devait tirer ça au clair. Timothy Vance de Serdaigle venait lui aussi d'une famille moldue et était très bon élève, il suffirait de lui demander quand il le verrait.

Mais le sentiment bizarre d'être soudainement différent de ses camarades ne qui quitta pas Nathan durant toute la durée du trajet, même lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Eric, malgré ses mauvais résultats dans les matières techniques, avait pris quatre cours supplémentaires qui ajouteraient un poids énorme à la charge de travail qu'il aurait déjà à accomplir pour rester au niveau.

- Pourquoi aucun d'entre vous n'a pris divination ? demanda alors Mathilda tandis qu'ils regardaient chacun ce qu'avait pris l'autre. C'est pourtant fascinant de connaître l'avenir, vous ne pensez pas ?

A la manière dont les cousins Weasley éclatèrent de rire, il devint clair qu'en effet, ils ne pensaient pas que la divination pût être une matière fascinante.

- Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenue Mathilda, dit Grégory avec un sourire d'excuse, mais pour tout t'avouer, la divination doit être, avec l'histoire de la magie, la matière la plus ennuyeuse enseignée à Poudlard.

- Le professeur Patil est certes une voyante très compétente, continua Zack avec un sérieux qui ne lui était pas coutumier, mais le problème c'est que n'importe quel sorcier ne peut se vanter d'être voyant.

- Quand tu ne disposes pas de ce qu'on appelle le troisième œil, tu risque de t'endormir en cours, acheva Jack avec un sourire malicieux.

Mathilda resta perplexe, elle craignait d'avoir mal choisi ses options. Eric, lui, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant le comportement de Gregory et des cousins :

- C'est drôle, quand vous êtes comme ça, on a l'impression que vous êtres tous les trois frères, déclara-t-il avec un petit air railleur.

- Oh la ferme ! lui rétorqua le sage Grégory qui n'appréciait pas particulièrement qu'on le compare aux deux énergumènes qu'étaient les cousins Weasley.

Cependant, ces derniers ne s'en offusquèrent guère, au contraire.

- Et oui ! Cette année, nous avons décidé d'être sérieux et de prendre les mêmes options que notre cher camarade Gregory ! annonça Zack d'une voix solennelle.

- Nous avons décidé de faire aussi bien que lui ! déclara Jack sur un air tout aussi pompeux.

- En somme, vous allez simplement copier sur lui, résuma Eric en esquissant un sourire désabusé.

- Comment oses-tu insulter notre intégrité ? rugirent les deux cousins ensemble, sous les rires d'Eric, Mathilda et Sally.

Gregory esquissa un petit sourire, mais s'aperçut bien vite que Nathan ne suivait rien du tout de ce qui se passait dans le wagon.

- Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse alors que les autres continuaient de se disputer gentiment. Tu es bien calme…

Malgré la douceur de la voix de Grégory, Nathan ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Il regarda son camarade dans les yeux et s'efforça d'esquisser un sourire rassurant.

- Oui, ça va, t'inquiète, lui répondit-il en s'efforçant d'effacer tout trouble de sa voix, je pensais juste aux vampires, aux manières dont les professeurs vont s'y prendre pour nous apprendre à nous défendre contre eux…

Au milieu du vacarme que faisaient les cousins qui se chamaillait à présent avec Eric à propos de leurs équipes de Quidditch préférées, Nathan fut heureux que Grégory fût le seul à avoir entendu ce qu'il avait dit.

En effet, aux vues de l'expression horrifiée que ce dernier arborait à présent, Nathan comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas aborder certains sujets.

- Ca m'étonnerait que les professeurs nous donnent des tâches aussi difficiles à faire, répondit Gregory sans même prendre la peine d'effacer cette expression d'horreur sur son visage, ce n'est pas à des enfants de treize ans comme nous qu'il appartient de se battre contre de telles créatures !

- Mais pourtant, dans le livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de troisième année, ils parlent des vampires, protesta Nathan qui ne comprenait pas la peur de son condisciple.

- Oui, ils en _parlent_ ! Ils évoquent leurs coutumes, de leurs croyances et un peu de leur histoire ! répliqua Gregory, passablement agacé à présent. Mais à aucun moment ils n'expliquent comment se battre contre eux ! Nous ne sommes que des enfants de treize ans, sommes à Poudlard pour apprendre, pas pour se battre !

C'était la première fois que Nathan voyait Gregory dans un tel état de trouble. Il fallait dire que lui aussi avait combattu Milo et Alienor dans la Forêt Interdite deux ans auparavant et que lui aussi avait subi de sérieuses séquelles psychomagiques, en plus d'une amnésie partielle à daté de ce fameux jour.

- Tu as raison, dit Nathan d'un ton penaud, excuse-moi…

Il prit son livre de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et entreprit d'en lire quelques chapitres avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et ne cessait de penser aux vampires. Non, il ne pensait pas que Gregory avait raison au contraire, il était convaincu que son ami avait tort. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'expliquer, mais Nathan avait l'impression de détester cordialement tout ce qui avait trait à ce peuple déshumanisé.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il considérait les vampires comme bien plus que de simples ennemis, il les voyait comme des rivaux éternels et il se surprit à les haïr encore plus qu'il pouvait haïr McAllister. Il voulait en trouver un, l'attraper, lui faire du mal pour le punir de ce qu'il était, et finalement l'achever en lui plantant profondément ses crocs dans sa chair impure !

Comme sortant d'un rêve éveillé, Nathan sursauta brusquement en entendant le train siffler l'arrivée imminente. Il secoua la tête pour sortir son esprit de ces pensées morbides et se dépêcha d'enfiler sa robe de sorcier.

Mais à quoi diable pensait-il ? Il n'avait pas de crocs !


	5. Le Choixpeau contre les vampires

Chapitre cinq : Le Choixpeau contre les vampires

Dans un compartiment rempli de Serdaigles de troisième année, on n'entendit pratiquement pas le sifflement du train tellement les occupants étaient absorbés par leurs lectures et leurs devoirs de vacances qu'ils terminaient au prix de plusieurs mètres de rouleau de parchemin.

Bien entendu, même s'ils étaient fidèles à la réputation et aux préceptes attachés à leur maison, Hester et ses amis ne pouvaient pas ne pas aborder le sujet qui brûlait toutes les lèvres ce jour-là : les vampires.

- Je suis persuadée qu'en essayant de parlementer avec eux, on arriverait à les raisonner et à épargner des milliers de vies, s'entêta Hope alors qu'elle terminait la dissertation sur les sortilèges basiques de métamorphose que leur avait donné à faire le professeur Weasley pour la rentrée.

Sa chevelure châtain aux reflets dorés brillait paresseusement aux lueurs du soleil couchant alors qu'elle gardait ses yeux verts rivés sur sa dissertation.

- Comment veux-tu parlementer avec ces monstres ? lui répliqua Norman Hodge, qui s'appliquait à perfectionner les maléfices exigés par le professeur Malefoy. Ils nous mordent et nous vident de notre sang sans poser de questions, quand est-ce qu'on peut trouver le temps de leur parler ?

Son visage carré et son nez légèrement aplati lui donnaient un air bien plus brutal que sa condisciple, et sa façon de gesticuler pour déchiqueter ce morceau de vieux parchemin à coups de sortilèges ne faisait que renforcer cette désagréable impression.

- Ils ne sont sûrement pas tous pareils, protesta Timothy, le meilleur ami d'Hester. D'après ce que j'ai lu, ils venaient d'éminentes familles de sorciers avant leur renaissance. Ils ne peuvent pas tous être mauvais…

Timothy était plutôt grand, assez mince et portait ses cheveux noirs très courts, coiffés en bataille par à la mode moldu grâce à un artifice de consistance visqueuse. Son regard rêveur aux reflets émeraude chercha les yeux marron clair de sa meilleure amie qui ne leva pourtant pas le nez de sa dissertation d'histoire sur la crémation des sorcières du moyen âge.

Hester O'Brian était une des plus brillantes élèves de troisième année du Collège Poudlard. Assez mince, de taille plutôt modeste, elle ne dénotait pas vraiment des autres et avait tout l'air – au premier abord – d'une jeune fille assez coincée et très timide avec ses tâches de rousseur, ses lunettes rectangulaires et sa chevelure châtain-roux coiffée en une tresse parfaite qui lui tombait entre les omoplates. Cependant, derrière ces autours de fille sage et rangée se cachait une intelligence rare et un caractère bien trempé. Lorsqu'elle commença à parler, tout le monde se tut dans le wagon pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire :

- La plupart de ces anciens sorciers étaient des sangs-purs fiers de leur lignée, expliqua-t-elle en continuant d'écrire inlassablement sur sa feuille de parchemin de trois mètres qui était déjà remplie aux trois quarts, s'ils ne se sont pas suicidés en voyant qu'ils avaient perdu la quasi-totalité de leurs pouvoirs magiques, alors ils doivent être encore plus hargneux et fous de haine pour leur ancien peuple qui n'a rien fait pour les aider et dont les principales instances politiques préfèrent protéger les moldus.

Alors que Timothy et Hope affichaient une moue indignée et que Norman se montrait plus suffisant que jamais, Hester continua son argumentaire, toujours sans lever le nez de son parchemin :

- Mais en même temps, on peut voir plusieurs cas de loups-garous et de harpies totalement intégrés à la société. Ce qui veut dire que si certaines créatures prétendument sauvages peuvent être éduquées et écoutées, pourquoi pas les vampires ? D'autant plus qu'on a la preuve qu'ils ne sont pas tous contre les sorciers quand on voit le peuple de Krinski en Roumanie qui reste fidèle aux différents ministères de la magie qui renvoient tous leurs ressortissants dans leurs camps déjà bondés.

- Ce n'est qu'une tactique pour endormir notre vigilance ! rétorqua Norman avec hargne. On ne peur pas faire confiance à ces êtres inhumains !

- C'est avec ce genre de réflexions que se déclenchent des guerres ! protesta Hope, les larmes aux yeux. Tu es aussi odieux que les sorciers qui dénigrent les moldus !

Tandis que Norman se gonflait de fureur et s'apprêtait à répliquer, Hester lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- Sur ce point, elle n'a pas tort, lâcha-t-elle sans un sourire, toujours absorbée par son devoir, mais c'est sûr que si jamais un de ces vampires m'attaque, continua-t-elle en élevant la voix pour faire taire Norman qui faisait entendre son mécontentement, je n'essaierai pas de parlementer et je défendrai chèrement ma peau à coups de sortilèges !

Elle conclut sa phrase en inscrivant le point final à sa dissertation longue de près de 250 centimètres. Puis levant enfin la tête, elle leur sourit à tous et toutes qui la regardaient avec un air ahuri et déclara :

- On va bientôt arriver, il faudrait se préparer à descendre !

Dalia avait passé le plus long de tous les voyages en train qu'elle avait effectué de sa vie d'élève. Etant arrivée sur le quai alors que la locomotive démarrait, elle n'avait réussi à trouver de compartiment de libre et avait dû se contenter de la minuscule place qui restait dans celui que Milo partageait avec ses amis Serpentard.

Pendant plus de six heures, elle avait dû supporter sarcasmes et quolibets d'élèves de sa propre maison qui la haïssait en raison de son sang soi-disant impur.

Mais en réalité, personne ne savait exactement si Dalia était vraiment né-moldue, sang-mêlée ou même sang-pur, même pas elle. Le fait est qu'elle avait été abandonnée très jeune sur une pierre tombale croulante du cimetière d'un minuscule village du nom de Little Angleton. Prenant au départ cette enfant pour un don du ciel, les sœurs du couvent de Great Angleton, le bourg d'à côté, avaient accueilli le nourrisson avec plaisir, avant de s'apercevoir – avant même les trois ans de la fillette – qu'elle était capable de faire des choses qui avaient effrayé les gens d'église et les avait poussés à la confier à la première famille d'accueil venue. Cette dernière, en apprenant qu'elle pouvait bouger les objets par la pensée lorsqu'elle était en colère, avait décidé de s'en débarrasser au profit d'une seconde famille d'accueil qui, elle, avait décidé d'agir de façon plus radicale et de la noyer. Cependant, par un moyen encore inconnu d'elle-même, Dalia – nommée ainsi en raison de la fleur blanche que l'on avait trouvée posée à côté d'elle sur la fameuse pierre tombale – parvint à respirer sous l'eau et échoua affamée et sans connaissance sur un récif irlandais où elle fut recueillie par des pêcheurs passant par hasard. Ils avaient en fait dévié leur course à cause d'une tempête qu'elle avait probablement causée en essayant de rejoindre le rivage.

Ainsi, avant même d'avoir sept ans, la petite orpheline était persuadée d'être un instrument de mal et avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de mettre fin à ses jours, mais n'avait jamais réussi à cause des phénomènes surnaturels qui se déclenchaient dès qu'elle se trouvait en danger.

Cependant, ayant subi de nombreuses sévices en raison de son anormalité, Dalia avait appris à se cacher et à maîtriser ses émotions au point d'avoir l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir du tout. Ainsi, pendant plus de trois ans, elle était parvenue à vivre heureuse au sein de cette famille de pêcheurs qui ne l'avaient jamais embarrassée avec des questions auxquelles elle n'aurait jamais répondu. Cependant, lors de ses dix ans, le gouvernement moldu se rendit compte de la présence de la fillette et, persuadé qu'elle était en situation irrégulière, avait tenté de la récupérer pour la ramener dans son pays, sans vraiment savoir où il se trouvait réellement.

Malheureusement pour les représentants gouvernement venus la chercher, Dalia aimait beaucoup cette famille de pêcheurs et avait refusé de se laisser emmener si facilement. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était réellement passé ce jour-là ce dont elle se souvenait le mieux, c'était des cadavres en décomposition qui l'entouraient lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée. Qu'ils soient du gouvernement ou de sa famille d'adoption, tous portaient des marques de morsure et semblaient avoir agonisé des heures avant de mourir.

Persuadée d'être la cause de cette vision d'horreur, Dalia avait de nouveau tenté de mourir, toujours sans résultat. Cependant, cette fois, la masse de pouvoirs magiques qu'elle avait relâchés pour se défendre contre les gens du gouvernement avaient alerté le ministère de la magie qui l'avait prise quelque temps sous son aile. Certains voulaient l'envoyer en observation à Saine Mangouste – d'où elle avait très peu de chances de s'échapper – d'autres la trouvaient trop dangereuse et voulaient l'enfermer à Azkaban, d'autres encore étaient très intéressés par son pouvoir et voulaient s'en emparer.

Finalement, les dirigeants du ministère, estimant que c'était la sécurité de la fillette qui était primordiale, décidèrent de la faire disparaître aux yeux du monde et des registres officiels. Après de nombreux sortilèges d'amnésie – y compris sur elle qui ne se rappellerait jamais de cet épisode traumatisant de sa vie – ils la placèrent chez une cracmol de leur connaissance qui était de confiance et qui s'occuperait bien d'elle sans lui dévoiler son identité avant ses onze ans. Connaissant son histoire à propos des corps dévorés par les serpents, la cracmol lui avait donné le nom de Snakanger, la colère du serpent, et semblait n'avoir jamais eu peur de la subir, sans que l'on comprenne vraiment pourquoi…

De ce fait, aucun de ses camarades de Serpentard ne pouvait déterminer avec certitude l'ascendance de cette jeune fille – personne, en réalité, ne le pouvait vraiment – mais il était clair que, même si personne dans ce wagon n'aurait pu le reconnaître, Dalia était douée de pouvoirs magiques bien plus puissants n'importe lequel de ses semblables, Milo et Alienor compris.

Cependant, entraînée dès son plus jeune âge à éviter les conflits pour ne plus jamais perdre son sang froid, Dalia s'était une fois de plus retenue de transformer ces ignobles cloportes qui étaient sensés être ses camarades en des vrais cloportes justement, avant de les donner à manger aux botrucs de la Forêt Interdite.

A la place, elle s'était précipitée en direction d'une diligence noire tractée par des chevaux ailés prétendument invisibles mais qu'elle pouvait voir sans qu'elle sache précisément pourquoi.

- Où étais-tu ? lui demanda alors l'un des occupants de la diligence. On t'a attendu…

C'était Eric Hortshore, un des seuls véritables amis qu'elle avait à Poudlard, avec Nathan Jones.

- Je suis arrivée trop tard et j'ai choisi un wagon au hasard. Manque de chance, vous n'y étiez pas, mais les McAllister, si…

Eric et les trois autres occupants – tous de Poufsouffle du convoi affichèrent une mine affolée. Tous connaissaient les McAllister, et pas seulement de réputation… Principalement en raison de leur caractère bon enfant et de leur réputation de cancre, les élèves de la maison de Poufsouffle étaient les têtes de turcs préférées des McAllister qui cherchaient à se défouler sur des cibles faciles.

Eric avait bien tenté d'aider ses camarades à mieux réussir leur scolarité et à s'affirmer davantage, mais cela n'avait pas vraiment marché. Ou plutôt, ça avait en partie fonctionné, car ses camarades s'étaient en effet affirmés – assez violemment d'ailleurs – mais tous contre lui car ils pensaient qu'il les considérait comme des nuls qu'il fallait tenir par la main pour les empêcher de trébucher.

Eric avait beaucoup souffert de l'éloignement de toutes celles et ceux qui auraient dû être ses proches. Mais à présent, il s'était fait une raison et n'approchait que les nouveaux venus qui étaient à l'abri de tout préjugé envers lui, comme ces quatre deuxième année de Poufsouffle qui l'accompagnaient et qui faisaient partie du groupe que lui et les élèves de l'Académie française de Beauxbâtons avaient pris sous leur aile pour les aider à redorer le blason de Poufsouffle.

Cela avait plutôt bien marché puisqu'ils avaient failli souffler la première place aux Serpentards lors de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons qui récompensait chaque année la Maison la plus studieuse.

Cela amena Dalia à se demander si elle pouvait faire de même avec les Serpentards. A l'origine, un élève de la Maison du Serpent était sensé représenter l'élève habile et déterminé par excellence cela ne voulait pas dire forcément que tous les Serpentards devaient se comporter en crétins arrogants, discriminatoires et fiers de leurs valeurs pourtant dépassées.

Une seule jeune fille pouvait-elle faire pencher la balance de l'autre côté, comme avait commencé à le faire Eric ?

En apercevant Milo McAllister et ses amis sortir trois deuxième année à coup de sortilèges pour obtenir une diligence pour eux tous seuls, la jeune Dalia en douta fortement et se dit une nouvelle fois qu'elle n'était pas sensée appartenir pas à cette maison…

Cependant, ce que la jeune fille ignorait, c'était qu'une autre élève de Serpentard réfléchissait de la même manière.

Terrorisée et choquée par la violence avec laquelle son cousin Milo se comportait avec autrui, la petite Daryena McAllister avait refusé de traverser le lac en compagnie de ceux qu'il lui avait ordonné de suivre. A la place, elle avait choisi une barque au hasard et avait invité n'importe qui à venir s'y installer, pour ensuite se laisser porter par les flots guidés grâce à la main experte du géant Graup qui manipulait les ondulations du lac par la seule force de ses mouvements.

Milo ne se rendit pas compte de la « trahison » de sa cousine, au contraire d'Alienor qui esquissa un imperceptible sourire, les choses se mettaient-elles enfin à bouger ?

- Bonjour, lui dit un jeune garçon en s'avançant vers elle avec un sourire, je m'appelle Ethan Hawkins, je viens d'une famille de moldus, ça fait bizarre d'être ici.

Esquissant elle aussi un sourire, Daryena serra la main qu'il lui tendit. Il était blond, de taille moyenne, et arborait un joli sourire. Qu'il fût envoyé à Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, ou Gryffondor, elle était sûre qu'il resterait aimable et doux comme cette nuit-là. Mais s'il était envoyé à Serpentard, il n'aurait plus que deux possibilités devant lui : soit il s'affirmait en tant que né-moldu et il finirait en paria tout sa vie, comme cette pauvre Dalia Snakanger, ou soit il se taisait et devenait aussi méchant que Milo et les autres.

- Moi, c'est Wulfric Diggory, se présenta un autre garçon plutôt beau dont les yeux gris brillaient doucement à la lueur des lumières du château que le lac reflétait.

- Enchantée, moi c'est Daryena.

La jeune fille trouvait cela à la fois très amusant, mais aussi soulageant de voir que tout le monde se parlait avec entrain et animation sans vraiment se connaître et sans aucun préjugé. Enfin, pour le moment… Elle avait délibérément évité de révéler son nom de famille car elle savait à quoi le nom de la famille McAllister était rattaché, et elle ne voulait pas y être assimilée.

La quatrième personne présente dans la barque était un garçon de petite taille et aux joues rouges qui se prénommait Martin Kyltis. Il était lui aussi d'ascendance moldue et ne se doutait certainement pas de ce qui l'attendrait à l'intérieur de ce château qui semblait pourtant accueillant et chaleureux vu d'ici, sur le lac.

- Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? demanda alors Ethan aux autres, ne sachant pas exactement qui pourrait lui répondre.

Ce fut Daryena qui commença :

- Tous les première année devront se regrouper devant la porte de la Grande Salle, où attendront les autres élèves et les professeurs pour assister à la Répartition.

- La Répartition ? répéta Martin. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Cette fois, ce fut Diggory le plus rapide :

- Il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard. Poufsouffle, Gryffondor, Serpentard et Serdaigle. A l'intérieur du château, ta maison, c'était comme si c'était ta famille.

- Et comment choisit-on sa maison ? demanda Ethan, mal à l'aise, comme s'il craignait d'être envoyé dans la mauvaise équipe.

- C'est le Choixpeau Magique qui décide, expliqua Daryena avant que Diggory ne pût dire quoi que ce fût, c'est un chapeau très ancien qui a appartenu à un très grand sorcier du 20ème siècle et qui a été ramené à la vie en 2000 par Harry Potter, le plus puissant sorcier de notre siècle.

- Et comment il décide tout ça ? demanda Ethan, de plus en plus mal assuré. Il faudra passer une épreuve ?

Daryena éclata de rire mais, voyant que cela ne rassurait personne, elle se lança dans une meilleure explication :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il te suffit de porter le chapeau quelque temps pour qu'il te dise où aller, c'est assez rapide et sans douleur.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Martin qui semblait se détendre un peu.

Daryena s'arrêta une seconde, réfléchissant avec dégoût à ce que Milo et Gregorius aurait pu dire à sa place, et décida de rester claire :

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai, mais de toute façon, tu verras bientôt ça par toi-même, tu verras, à ce qu'on m'a dit, c'est vraiment quelque chose !

A ce moment-là, les deux nés moldus n'eurent plus aucune appréhension et discutèrent joyeusement des cours qu'ils auraient et qu'ils avaient hâte de suivre. Diggory, lui, se désintéressa de leur discussion et s'approcha de Daryena. Malgré l'obscurité, elle put voir pratiquement chacune de ses dents que son sourire découvrait et qu'un rayon de lune faisait étinceler.

- Tu as l'air de t'y connaître, lui dit-il avec un petit air de connivence que la jeune fille n'aimait pas beaucoup, tu viens d'une longue lignée de sorciers ?

- On peut dire ça, concéda Daryena, toujours résolue à ne rien révéler de son identité.

- Moi j'espère aller à Poufsouffle, continua Diggory en se rapprochant encore plus de la jeune fille. C'est là où toute ma famille a été envoyée, depuis plusieurs générations…

Cette information, Daryena la connaissait déjà le nom des Diggory était célèbre dans toute la communauté magique car c'était celui d'un des martyrs les plus connus de la fin du vingtième siècle. Cédric Diggory, alors champion de Poudlard lors du premier Tournoi des Trois Sorciers de la dernière génération, périt sous la baguette meurtrière de celui-dont-on-ne-pouvait-prononcer-le-nom et était devenu symbole de courage et de bienveillance. Symbole de Poufsouffle en fait… Mais à ce qu'elle pouvait voir du comportement de Wulfric, Daryena doutait que les vertus de Cedric Diggory fussent léguées comme héritage à tous ses descendants.

Ce dernier, non satisfait du silence de sa future camarade, lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs minutes :

- Et toi, tu penses aller où ?

Plus agacée que flattée par l'attention que lui portait ce jeune garçon, Daryena pensa dans sa tête « le plus loin possible de toi, » mais répondit d'un air énigmatique :

- On verra bien, ce sera une surprise…

Ce n'était bien entendu pas la réponse qu'il attendait et il se mit alors à vanter les vertus de Poufsouffle, mais aussi celles de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle, cherchant bien entendu à découvrir ce qu'il voulait, mais l'un des nés moldus l'interrompit dans ses dérangeante investigations.

- Et la quatrième maison, qu'est-ce qu'elle a, pourquoi tu n'en parles pas ?

C'était bien entendu une question qu'attendait Wulfric qui répondit bien volontiers en expliquant aux jeunes ignorants pourquoi la Maison de Serpentard était la plus ignoble de toutes et ce qu'il fallait éviter pour ne pas y être envoyé.

Pendant cet odieux réquisitoire, Daryena ne dit mot, mais elle brûlait à l'intérieur. On voyait les Serpentards comme des êtres haïssables, pires que tout, et ne vivant qu'entre eux par haine des né-moldus cependant, c'était le cas aussi pour ce crétin amoureux de sa lignée soi-disant tournée vers des valeurs de tolérance et de respect.

Où étaient la tolérance et le respect dans cette ignoble présentation des Serpentards à des jeunes garçons qui étaient pour le moment très loin des rivalités entre maisons ? Daryena en avait mal à la tête on se plaignait des actes haineux et des idées discriminatoires des Serpentards, mais honnêtement comment réagiriez-vous, face à tant d'injustice ?

La jeune McAllister fut heureuse d'arriver au bout du chemin, sur une petite berge creusée sous la muraille. Elle put enfin fuir ce crétin fini et mener le petit groupe de nouveau dans le hall d'entrée où les attendait un vieux sorcier de petite taille aux formes rondes et au sourire rayonnant sur un visage joufflu.

- Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! s'exclama-t-il en leur adressant un sourire radieux. Je suis le professeur Londubat, directeur-adjoint, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au collège Poudlard !

Il y eut un mélange de remerciements et de bonsoirs que le professeur n'écouta pas. Il invita les nouveaux à entrer dans une immense salle toute en longueur où régnait un vacarme indescriptible mêlant rires joyeux, exclamations ravies et ronchonnements précipités.

Dès qu'ils eurent pénétré à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle dont le plafond magique était tapissé d'étoiles et de nuages reflétant le réel aspect du ciel dehors, plus personne ne parla et on n'avait plus d'yeux que pour les nouveaux venus.

Les futurs première année se mirent tous en rang sur la demande du professeur Londubat et, à peine eurent-ils fini de se placer qu'une voix retentit loin devant eux. Elle provenait d'un vieux chapeau bleu nuit constellé d'étoiles qui se trémoussait de haut en bas au fur et à mesure qu'il entonnait la chanson suivante :

_En ces heures sombres messieurs-dames_

_Je parle d'un peuple que je condamne_

_Un fléau d'ombre pour nous tous_

_Partout où il passe, nulle herbe ne pousse_

_Ce n'est bien sûr, sorcier, sorcières_

_Ni Attila ni son grand frère_

_Mais bien un peuple très ancien_

_A l'appétit et aux dents sans fins_

_Prends garde maudit vampire _

_Car nous t'avons en ligne de mire_

_Quoi que tu fasses, tu vas périr_

_Grâce aux sorciers en devenir_

_Or c'est moi joli meurtrier_

_Qui aura l'honneur de décider_

_Du destin de ces héros_

_Qui deviendront bientôt ton fléau_

_Un Serpentard viendra à bout _

_De toi par la ruse d'un grand filou_

_Un Gryffondor sera victorieux _

_S'il est honnête et courageux_

_Un Poufsouffle vaincra ton engeance_

_A force de persévérance_

_Face à un Serdaigle, tu tomberas de haut_

_Car il sait faire fonctionner son cerveau_

_Ainsi Vampire tu connais le sort_

_Qu'on te réserve si tu nous mords_

_Alors un conseil, laisse-nous tranquille_

_Epargne-nous tes desseins les plus vils_

_Tu ne peux rien contre les sorciers_

_Alors laisse-moi les répartir en paix !_

A peine eut-il terminé que la Grande Salle explosait déjà en milliers d'applaudissements tandis que les nouveaux venus, eux, paraissaient soulagés à l'idée de n'avoir qu'à porter ce vieux chapeau pointu pour savoir vers quelle maison ils devaient se diriger.

Cependant, de nombreuses têtes se mirent à tourner et de nombreux chuchotements se firent entendre d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. C'était la première fois que l'on entendait le Choixpeau prendre un tel parti, jusqu'à inciter les élèves à se battre.

Daryena, elle, avait plutôt aimé la performance. Ayant vu de ses propres yeux ce dont étaient capables les vampires, elle ne pouvait qu'approuver le Choixpeau et avait hâte de savoir où il déciderait de l'envoyer. Bien sûr, vue la famille qu'elle avait, elle était pratiquement assurée d'être envoyée à Serpentard, mais s'efforçait de faire le vide dans sa tête pour ne pas influencer le Choixpeau sur un choix qu'elle voulait le plus impartial possible. Elle avait entendu Milo se vanter d'avoir réussi à imposer son propre choix à l'antique relique de tissu, mais elle, elle ne voulait rien imposer à personne

De même qu'elle ne souhaitait pas se vanter d'avoir choisi sa propre maison, mais plutôt être fière d'avoir été choisi par elle.

Lorsqu'elle s'avança enfin vers le tabouret où était posé le vieux Choixpeau, plus de la moitié de ses camarades y étaient passés. Diggory était bien sûr allé à Poufsouffle et elle devait ainsi faire de gros efforts pour ne pas espérer ne pas y aller.

Ethan et Martin avait était envoyés respectivement à Serfaigle et Gryffondor. Le fait qu'ils soient soulagés d'avoir évité Serpentard remplit Daryena d'une telle rage que lorsque qu'elle s'assit sur le vieux tabouret de bois, elle enfonça la relique si fort sur sa tête qu'elle se mit à protester :

- Hé ! Jeune fille, sois plus gentille avec mon pauvre vieux tissu ! Je ne suis pas né pendant ce siècle, ni le précédent, figure-toi !

Mais Daryena n'en avait que faire des protestations du vieux couvre-chef, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouillir de rage à l'idée que l'on préfère n'importe quelle maison plutôt que Serpentard. A cet instant, elle était tellement désireuse d'être envoyée à Serpentard pour prouver qu'ils avaient tort, tous autant qu'ils étaient, qu'elle n'entendit pas les commentaires du vieil objet, mis à part le dernier mot :

- Serpentard !

Alors qu'elle était accueillie avec joie et gaité à la Maison du Serpent, elle en était presque déçue car elle pensait que c'était davantage ses racines familiales plutôt que ses qualités propres qui avaient permis au Choixpeau de faire son travail.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que le goût de l'indépendance et l'envie de faire ses preuves étaient des caractéristiques souvent attachées à la maison de Serpentard.

Sa maison désormais…

A Gryffondor, on n'était pas beaucoup plus enthousiaste.

- Et encore une McAllister à Serpentard pour nous casser les pieds ! ronchonna Jack, furieux. Ras le bol de ces rabat-joies !

Tous acquiescèrent tandis que Mathilda préférait changer de sujet :

- Vous avez entendu la chanson du Choixpeau ? Cette année, elle était plutôt effrayante, non ?

- Pas du tout ! rétorqua Zack avec énergie. Moi, j'ai hâte d'être en âge de bousiller du vampire !

Plusieurs convives assis non loin d'eux froncèrent les sourcils en entendant cet insolent troisième année parler de la sorte d'un sujet si tragique. Afin éviter un nouveau débat magistentiel, Gregory intervint pour remettre la conversation sur les bons rails :

- N'empêche, c'est la première fois que l'on entend le choixpeau prendre partie ou donner des avertissements comme ça, dit-il avant de se retourner vers Nick quasi-sans-tête, le fantôme officiel de Gryffondor, c'est déjà arrivé avant ?

Le fantôme, d'ordinaire enclin à la conversation, fut cette fois bien moins sympathique. Il regarda un instant les élèves avec un air agacé, puis avant de s'envoler en bout de table, il lança d'un air fatigué :

- Mais pourquoi me pose-t-on toujours les mêmes questions ?


	6. Changements de programes

Chapitre six : Changement de programmes

Jamais un banquet de début d'année d'avait été aussi rapide et silencieux. Depuis deux ans qu'il fréquentait Poudlard, Nathan avait été habitué aux rires bruyants et aux chamailleries puériles des élèves surexcités à l'idée de tous se retrouver dans ce lieu magique. Ce soir-là, en revanche, on était davantage dans une atmosphère de tension et de peur à l'idée de ne plus revoir sa famille avant un an, si l'on était assez chanceux pour espérer la revoir un jour…

La plupart des élèves était montée se coucher bien plus tôt que d'habitude et ceux qui restaient encore à veiller n'échangèrent que peu de mots autour des longues tables désertées. A Gryffondor, en revanche, il y eut quelques exceptions.

- Cette année, on a décidé qu'on serait sérieux en cours ! déclara Jack Weasley avec fierté.

- Tout à fait ! renchérit Zack devant les regards médusés et les sourires incrédules de leurs amis. On promet de ne plus s'endormir, même en histoire de la magie !

- Vous n'arriverez jamais à tenir ce pari, dit Gregory après un long bâillement, dès que Binns commence à parler, vous vous endormez aussitôt !

Au grand mécontentement des cousins, les autres Gryffondors paraissaient toujours plus amusés qu'intéressés. Mathilda, l'air fourbu, amorça même un geste pour se lever.

- Cette fois, c'est différent ! insista Jack. Il y a des circonstances atténuantes !

- Comme quoi ? demanda paresseusement Mathilda qui s'était immobilisée.

- Nous sommes en guerre ! chuchota précipitamment Zack, comme un espion craignant d'être pris sur le fait. Quand on sortira de l'école, il faudra qu'on soit prêt à combattre les longues dents !

Cette fois, cependant, cette déclaration attira l'attention et plus personne autour des cousins ne semblait avoir envie d'aller se coucher. Mathilda vint même se rasseoir auprès de Gregory qui avait l'air de ne pas en croire ses oreilles.

- Vous êtes prêts à travailler sérieusement en cours, mais juste pour avoir l'occasion de vous confronter aux vampires quand vous sortirez de là ? résuma-t-il, scandalisé.

- Tu en parles comme si ça ne valait pas le coup ! s'indigna Jack, presque vexé.

- Mais bien sûr que non, ça ne vaut pas le coup ! s'exclama Mathilda, elle aussi choquée. Vous avez idée du nombre de morts qu'il y a eut lors de ce match ? Même nous, les moldus, en avons entendu parler ! Ce n'est pas un jeu, on risque notre peau quasiment à chaque fois qu'on sort dehors !

- C'est justement ça qui est excitant ! lança Zack d'un ton enjoué. Une existence morne et paisible n'est pas digne de nous !

- Mais vous vous êtes pris combien de cognards sur le coin du crâne, cet été ? demanda Gregory, l'air interdit. Vous vous rendez compte que vous parlez de mettre votre vie en danger rien que pour vous amuser ?

La dispute dura encore longtemps, mais Nathan n'écoutait déjà plus. Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées qui vagabondaient de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Certes, il comprenait le point de vue de Gregory et Mathilda la chasse aux vampires était loin d'être un jeu et il n'était aucunement question de la prendre à la légère. Mais encore une fois, un drôle de désir sauvage s'était emparé de lui lorsqu'il avait commencé à penser aux longues dents. De nouveau, il rêvait lui aussi de pouvoir en apprendre assez pour partir à l'assaut de ces immondes créatures, il voulait non seulement tous les tuer, mais aussi les déchiqueter et disperser les morceaux au soleil pour les voir se dissoudre lentement face à l'agressivité des rayons ultra-violets.

Lorsque Nathan reprit ses esprits, Gregory, Mathilda et les cousins étaient encore en train de débattre sur la question, aucun n'avait vu son visage qui témoignait d'un profond dégoût. Mais comment pouvait-il s'autoriser avoir de telles pensées en tête ? Secouant vigoureusement cette 0dernière, il se leva sans crier gare et annonça brusquement :

- Je vais me coucher !

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à votre premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de troisième année, annonça le professeur Malefoy avec un ton résolument méprisant, cette année – comme vous pouvez le constater – j'ai effectué quelques changements dans le programme.

Il agita légèrement sa baguette magique en direction des deux pans du tableau qui s'ouvrirent aussitôt révélant, écrit blanc sur noir, les objectifs à atteindre pour l'année à venir. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il assistait à un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Nathan put constater que le silence qui s'était installé était d'avantage dû à la concentration et à l'intérêt des élèves pour ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, que par peur de la colère du redoutable professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Le professeur Malefoy avait tout du professeur sadique et implacable que l'on voyait souvent occuper le poste de Directeur de Serpentard. Il était grand et mince, nouait ses cheveux noirs en une étroite queue de cheval et regardait toujours méchamment ses élèves avec de pâles yeux bleus fantomatiques tout en caressant doucement son bouc finement taillé. Depuis quinze ans qu'il endossait ce rôle de professeur tyrannique, très peu d'élèves avaient eu le courage de lui tenir tête. Mais parmi eux se trouvait Nathan Jones, et apparemment, cet idiot de Gryffondor n'avait pas encore compris la leçon.

Lorsqu'il leva la main en l'air pour demander la parole, on eut fortement l'impression que c'était ce qu'attendait Malefoy. Fondant sur lui à la manière d'une chauve-souris, il se présenta devant le jeune homme avec un petit sourire entendu.

- Auriez-vous une question, Mr Jones ?

- Euh… oui, répondit Nathan, intimidé par la rapidité de son professeur. Je voulais savoir pourquoi on devait étudier de nouveau les Strangulots, les Epouvantards et les Pitiponks étant donné qu'on les a déjà vus l'année dernière.

- Et bien, Mr Jones, voici une question intéressante ! s'exclama le professeur avec un ton sarcastique. Peut-être qu'à l'issue de cette année, j'ai jugé votre niveau trop insuffisant pour passer à la suite, tout simplement.

Du côté des Gryffondors, on rougit légèrement personne n'était vraiment doué en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, car les sorts et maléfices exigés par le professeur requéraient souvent un niveau bien trop élevé pour de simples élèves de premier cycle. Au contraire, les Serpentards, tous assis aux premiers rangs, affichaient une mine ravie et avide d'être encore une fois les témoins d'une nouvelle déroute de ces crétins en rouge et or. Etait-ce parce que le Directeur de leur Maison était beaucoup plus clément et moins effrayant lorsqu'il s'adressait à eux ? Ou parce que, venant pratiquement tous de grandes familles de sorciers, les élèves de Serpentard étaient doués de capacité magique au-dessus de la moyenne ? Toujours est-il que, d'une manière générale, les Serpentards avaient toujours été ceux qui se débrouillaient le mieux dans cette matière depuis que Malefoy était devenu professeur. En fait, dans cette classe en particulier, seul Nathan parvenait à rester dans la moyenne haute…

- Je ne veux pas contredire vos méthodes d'enseignement professeur, mais…

- Pourtant vous le faites Jones, l'interrompit sèchement Malefoy, et vous êtes pourtant bien placé pour savoir que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement qu'un élève ignorant se permette de m'inonder de critiques. Alors dépêchez-vous de poser votre question, que l'on puisse commencer ce cours !

Face à cet effrayant professeur qui avançait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Nathan avait dû rassembler tout son courage pour ne pas reculer. Priant de toutes ses forces que sa voix ne tremble pas, il articula :

- Les Vampires et les Loups-garous…

- Je vous demande pardon, dit le professeur d'un ton doucereux, pourriez-vous parler plus fort, Jones ?

Nathan, convaincu que le professeur avait parfaitement entendu, se doutait qu'il s'agissait là encore d'une séance d'humiliation publique dont Malefoy avait le secret. Cependant, face au regard menaçant que ce dernier lui jeta, il ne put ignorer la demande.

- Dans le manuel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ils stipulent qu'en troisième année, on est censé apprendre à se défendre contre les vampires et les loups-garous. Pourtant vous ne l'avez pas noté sur le tableau…

L'expression triomphante sur le visage de Malefoy ne pouvait en aucun cas être de bon augure. Nathan se ratatina sur sa chaise, tentant désespérément d'être le plus discret possible – ce qui était assez difficile vu sa carrure – et cela sembla ravir davantage l'impitoyable professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

- Pensez-vous que je sois capable d'avoir oublié de noter certaines indications sur ce tableau, Mr Jones ?

- Non ! s'empressa de dire Nathan, les joues écarlates. Mais je…

- Et pourtant c'est le cas, Mr Jones ! annonça Malefoy d'une voix brutale. En réalité j'aurais dû expliquer sur ce tableau _pourquoi_ j'ai décidé de supprimer ces deux chapitres du programme. Car, voyez-vous, j'avais prévu que les petits vantards de votre genre mourraient d'envie de partir à l'assaut des méchants vampires pour pouvoir jouer les héros et sauver la veuve et l'orphelin.

De nombreux éclats de rire s'élevèrent des rangs des Serpentards tandis que les Gryffondors, au comble de l'embarras, imitaient Nathan dans l'espoir de ne faire qu'un avec leurs sièges. Seul Jack eut le malheur de réagir.

- Et alors ? Nous, les Gryffondors, sommes braves et courageux ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers ses camarades. On devrait avoir le droit d'apprendre à nous défendre contre ces horreurs si elles veulent nous vider de notre sang !

Sa tirade aurait pu avoir un effet stimulant sur les autres Gryffondors si la personne en face avait été quelqu'un d'autre. Cependant, loin de se laisser impressionner, Malefoy tira sa baguette magique d'un geste trop rapide pour leurs yeux et – accompagnés d'une puissante détonation – quatre bras de bois apparurent sur le dossier et le siège de la chaise de Jack et le forcèrent à se rasseoir, ignorant ses hurlements affolés.

La dernière fois que Jack avait eu à faire au professeur Malefoy, il avait été transformé en vipère et avait dû passer plusieurs heures à l'infirmerie, le corps entièrement couvert d'écailles. Cette fois-ci, la sentence était moins sévère. Cependant, à en juger par ses yeux larmoyants et ses tremblements incontrôlables, le jeune Weasley semblait momentanément incapable de se réjouir de la chance qu'il avait à cet instant précis.

- Je croyais que vous aviez retenu la leçon, Mr Weasley, annonça Malefoy d'une voix à la fois méprisante et amusée. Dans mon cours, personne n'est autorisé à parler – et encore moins à se lever de sa chaise – sans mon consentement. Vous garderez cette chaise toute l'année pour bien vous en rappeler.

Une nouvelle fois, les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire. Milo et Demetrius échangèrent un bref regard qui en disait long sur leur joie de pouvoir assister de nouveau aux cours de leur professeur préféré. Nathan, quant à lui, brûlait de hurler ses quatre vérités au professeur, mais il savait pertinemment que cela n'aurait de toute façon rien arrangé à la situation et qu'il risquait bien pire qu'un simple fauteuil agrippeur s'il avait l'imprudence de se manifester de nouveau.

Profitant de cet instant d'intimidation, Malefoy retourna derrière son bureau et s'exprima à l'attention de toute la classe.

- Maintenant, j'aimerais que ce soit clair pour tout le monde. Il est vrai que les sorciers sont en guerre avec les vampires et que ces derniers vont probablement tenter d'attaquer et de contaminer les cibles les plus vulnérables en premier afin de pouvoir bénéficier d'une armée suffisante pour s'emparer des puissantes familles de sang pur.

Il fit une pause et balaya la classe de son regard glacial, comme pour être sûr qu'il ne serait pas interrompu.

- Mais il faut aussi que vous sachiez une chose : ici, à Poudlard, vous n'êtes pas en état de vulnérabilité et il n'est pas concevable qu'un seul vampire essaie de s'attaquer à vous au château, ou même à Pré-au-Lard.

- Mais nos familles… commença Kevin Dornton, un autre élève de Gryffondor.

- … sont capables de se protéger elles-mêmes, termina Malefoy sur un ton sans réplique, et si ce n'est pas le cas, ce ne sont sûrement pas des enfants de treize ans qui peuvent y remédier. Alors au lieu de perdre votre temps à vouloir jouer les héros, et le nôtre à devoir sauver votre peau, essayez de vous concentrer sur vos études et votre vie au château, car vous devriez être heureux et reconnaissants de pouvoir étudier dans un établissement sécurisé. Maintenant, revenons à la véritable raison de votre présence ici.

Personne n'osa répondre quoi que ce soit et resta silencieux lorsque le professeur fit apparaître devant eux une énorme caisse de fer qui était secouée de tremblements peu rassurants.

- Dans cette caisse se trouvent une vingtaine d'Epouvantards désireux de s'échapper pour vous montrer vos plus grandes peurs. S'ils ne sont pas maîtrisés avant la fin de l'heure, je les enverrai hanter vos dortoirs…

- Quel immonde putois ! s'exclama Zack à la sortie du cours. Il a laissé les Serpentards faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient pendant que nous, on se battait à deux contre un !

- On a eu de la chance quand même d'enfermer le dernier Epouvantard juste avant la sonnerie, fit remarquer Mathilda. Ces créatures sont effrayantes, tu imagines un truc pareil nous hanter dans les dortoirs ?

- C'est sûr, acquiesça Gregory qui tremblait encore d'avoir dû combattre une énorme vipère qui s'était enroulée autour de lui et avait tenté de l'étouffer. Heureusement que tu étais là, Irene.

- De rien, répondit l'intéressée hors d'haleine, mais tu m'en dois une la prochaine fois.

Irene Lannfist était une jeune fille noire et élancée, aux longs cheveux lisses toujours ramenés en arrière à l'aide d'un bandeau. Elle était également la deuxième meilleure élève des troisième année de Gryffondor. Avec Nathan, ils s'étaient débarrassés de la moitié des Epouvantards.

- Cette idée de transformer la langue d'un serpent en Fizwizbiz était une excellente idée, Irene ! Je te l'emprunterai la prochaine fois ! s'enthousiasma Jack avec un sourire.

Son propre Epouvantard avait aussi pris la forme d'un serpent dont il avait transformé la queue en Barbapapa pour lui donner l'air ridicule et ainsi éclater de rire.

Ce qu'il fallait savoir, c'était qu'un Epouvantard est une immonde créature magique qui prend l'apparence de la chose que l'on juge la plus terrifiante. La seule manière de le faire disparaître est d'éclater de rire, mais c'est assez difficile, lorsque l'on est transi de peur. Voilà pourquoi il est important de le transformer avant pour qu'il ait l'air stupide. C'est quand il se trouve face à un groupe que l'Epouvantard est le plus facilement maîtrisable, car tout le monde n'a pas peur des mêmes choses, mais quand il y a autant d'Epouvantards que d'élèves, l'avantage s'annule aussitôt.

- Les Serpentards auraient pu nous aider ! s'indigna Mathilda alors qu'ils arrivaient en cours de métamorphose. Eux aussi risquaient de se retrouver avec des serpents dans leurs lits.

- Ils s'en fichent ! répliqua Zack d'un ton mauvais. Ils ont tellement été baignés dans la magie noire toute leur enfance qu'ils doivent savoir depuis longtemps comment repousser un Epouvantard.

Il avait beau se montrer en colère, Zack n'arrivait pas à effacer de son esprit l'image de deux professeurs Malefoy fonçant sur lui. Il avait réussi à les repousser en renvoyant leurs maléfices d'un magistral Charme du Bouclier, mais sans l'aide de Nathan qui avait éclaté de rire en voyant deux professeurs Malefoy se prendre leurs propres sortilèges, Zack n'aurait jamais pu s'en débarrasser tant il était paralysé par la peur.

Nathan, lui, restait silencieux. Ce n'étaient pas les vingt points perdus pour Gryffondor à cause de cet éclat de rire qui le tracassaient, c'était plutôt la forme de son Epouvantard, depuis quand les boules argentées l'effrayaient-elles ?

- J'espère au moins qu'en métamorphose, le professeur Weasley nous apprendra des choses qui nous serviront contre les vampires, dit Kevin Dornton avec espoir, car là on peut pas dire que le sort du Riddikulus servira à grand-chose contre eux.

Mais en cours de métamorphose, le professeur Weasley refusa elle aussi d'inciter ses élèves à prendre des risques trop élevés. Elle s'opposa même à ce qu'ils transforment leurs souris en gousses d'ail comme le préconisait le manuel. A la place, elle leur demanda des abricots, ce qui était beaucoup plus difficile à réaliser en raison du noyau.

En Sortilèges aussi, le professeur Chang resta sourde à la demande de Zack à leur apprendre comment tirer des flèches d'argent de leurs baguettes magiques. A la fin de la journée, les élèves de Gryffondor étaient fourbus, mais déçus de n'avoir pas eu l'occasion de s'entrainer à combattre les vampires.

Du côté de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, c'était différent. Ils avaient commencé l'après-midi par un double cours de Potions et s'étaient rendu compte que le professeur Davidson leur avait donné de drôles d'instructions, cette fois-ci. Lui qui avait l'habitude de leur faire préparer des Potions de beauté, avait ce jour-là décidé de leur apprendre à faire une Potion d'Haleine Pestilentielle. Tina, une jeune fille très jolie mais aussi très superficielle de Serdaigle, avait pesté contre cette mixture qui ne lui servirait à rien. Mais Eric, lui, était beaucoup plus heureux de ce changement chez Davidson la potion qu'il leur avait fait faire requérait des quantités d'ail…

- Il n'a pas peur de se faire renvoyer, Davidson ! lança Norman avec joie, alors qu'il sortait de la salle de potions. En tout cas, il a l'air de s'y connaître en lutte contre les vampires !

- Il devrait avoir honte de nous inciter à la violence ! protesta Hope avec colère. Les vampires ne sont pas tous violents et dépourvus de sentiments ! En agissant ainsi, le professeur Davidson nous empêche de réfléchir à des méthodes non violentes pour régler ce conflit.

- Mais bon sang, Hope ! fulmina Norman en faisant siffler sa baguette. Pour la dernière fois, les vampires sont des monstres, un point c'est tout. Si je me retrouve face à eux, je serai content d'avoir de l'eau bénite à portée de main pour me défendre.

Hope, rouge de colère, s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Hester fut plus rapide. En compagnie d'Eric, elle suivait la dispute de ses deux condisciples avec un certain amusement.

- Ce n'est pas notre rôle de combattre les vampires, fit-elle remarquer avec raison, mais j'avoue que le professeur Davidson n'a pas tort de nous donner des moyens de nous défendre et de fuir le cas échéant.

- Parle pour toi ! fanfaronna Norman avec espoir. Moi, je ne fuirai pas. La prochaine étape : apprendre à confectionner de l'eau bénite !

- Nous sommes des sorciers, on ne bénit pas les choses, on les ensorcèle, rappela Eric d'un ton moqueur. Et je suis d'accord avec Hester, laissons aux chasseurs le soin de nous débarrasser des vampires, nous devons penser à finir notre scolarité avant tout.

Norman n'ajouta rien et s'éloigna d'un air buté en compagnie de deux de ses amis de Serdaigle. Hope, de son côté, était plongée avec Timothy dans une conversation sur les moyens pacifiques de gérer cette guerre. Eric et Hester, de ce fait, se retrouvèrent bientôt seuls et échangèrent un regard éloquent.

- C'est plutôt étonnant de ta part, une telle réaction, fit remarquer Hester. Te connaissant, je m'attendais à ce que tu te réfugies dans un cachot désert et que tu confectionnes le plus possible de potions pour te défendre contre les vampires.

- Je pourrais te retourner le compliment, rétorqua Eric avec un petit sourire railleur, comment se fait-il que tu ne t'es pas encore plongée dans des grimoires anciens de la bibliothèque pour apprendre des sortilèges complexes pour te protéger des longues dents ?

Hester éclata d'un petit rire espiègle, sortit sa baguette magique et y fit apparaître une fine brume argentée.

- C'est déjà fait, annonça-t-elle d'un air joyeux.

- Pareil pour moi, lança Eric en révélant trois fioles remplies de liquide brillant cachées à l'intérieur de sa robe de sorcier.

Hester lui fit un clin d'œil puis s'éloigna en direction de la Tour Ouest, là où se situait la Salle Commune des Serdaigles. Eric, de son côté, prit la direction des sous-sols où était enfouie la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle. Il en avait terminé pour aujourd'hui, car les cours optionnels ne débutaient qu'à partir d'octobre. Il était bien décidé à confectionner d'autres potions pour convaincre les vampires de bien se tenir.


	7. Pacte avec le diable

Chapitre sept : Pacte avec le diable

Le mercredi suivant, alors qu'il sortait d'un cours de défense contre les forces du mal particulièrement éprouvant, Eric se rendit compte qu'il était loin d'être le seul à penser ainsi. Il fut rejoint par Sally et deux de ses amies de deuxième année. Toutes trois arboraient un sourire impatient qui déstabilisa quelque peu le jeune garçon. Que lui voulaient-elles ?

- Salut Eric ! lui lança Sally d'un ton joyeux. Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

- Pardon ?

Eric ne put s'empêcher de paraître inquiet. Que voulaient-elles commencer avec lui ? Avait-il dit quelque chose plus tôt qui aurait été mal interprété ?

- L'entrainement anti-vampire, idiot ! lui rétorqua Allison, la meilleure amie de Sally. Tu es le seul à Poufsouffle qui soit capable de nous apprendre à nous défendre. Grâce à toi, notre classe était la plus avancée des première année l'année dernière !

Sûr d'avoir mal entendu, le jeune garçon considéra un instant ses jeunes camarades avec une incrédulité mêlée à un sentiment de fierté qui l'envahissait à ce moment précis. Cependant, il ne pouvait se permettre d'inciter des enfants innocents, comme Sally et Allison, à combattre des créatures aussi effrayantes que les vampires. Il avait certes dans l'idée de s'armer le plus possible de potions capables de repousser les longues dents, mais il était hors de question que ses jeunes amis le rejoignissent dans ses folies guerrières !

- On pensait se retrouver les dimanches soirs dans une salle vide, expliqua Jordana Fly, une fille de haute taille avec l'air constamment dans la lune. Juste avant le dîner, les salles de classes sont souvent désertes.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça, vous êtes trop jeunes ! s'indigna Eric dont le choc et la surprise lui avaient fait parler sans réfléchir.

Allison et Jordana, furieuses, tentèrent de répliquer, mais Sally les devança. Les mains sur les hanches, elle se planta devant Eric et lui lança un regard qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

- Tu n'as que quatre mois de plus que moi, Eric, fit-elle remarquer en haussant les sourcils d'un air entendu. Si tu crois que tu pourras protéger tout le monde à la fois grâce à tes potions, tu te trompes. Moi aussi, je veux pouvoir être utile à mon entourage, et je ne suis pas la seule !

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête d'un air décidé, ce qui effraya davantage Eric qui recula de plusieurs pas avant de répéter :

- Vous êtes trop jeunes, le combat contre les vampires, ce n'est pas un jeu ! Ce n'est pas comme les cours de soutien que les élèves de Beauxbâtons nous donnaient l'année dernière. Cette fois, c'est notre vie qui est en jeu, pas juste un bon classement à la Coupe des quatre Maisons.

- C'est justement pour ça qu'on veut apprendre à se battre ! rétorqua Sally avec colère. J'en ai marre d'être couvée et traitée comme un petit boursoufflet chétif. Je ne suis pas qu'une enfant, je suis une apprentie sorcière !

Devant la véhémence des paroles de sa jeune amie, Eric fut contraint de reculer de quelques pas. Il était vrai que Sally était une très bonne élève et promettait de devenir une fantastique sorcière avec le temps. Persévérante et travailleuse acharnée, elle était l'exemple parfait de l'élève modèle de Poufsouffle. Eric savait qu'en face d'un vampire, elle aurait été plus efficace que lui-même pour le repousser. Cependant – était-ce la jalousie qui le poussait à refuser ses propositions, ou juste le simple désir de garder sa meilleure amie à l'abri de tout danger ? – toujours est-il que sa réponse ne changea pas. L'air buté, il quitta les cachots du département de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et emprunta un passage secret pour rejoindre directement la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle et ses rondeurs accueillantes. Cependant, une étonnante surprise l'attendait devant l'entrée de son sanctuaire…

La surprise était de petite taille, très maigre et assez voûtée. De longs cheveux blonds, sales et emmêlés encadraient son visage blême au centre duquel deux grands yeux bleu pâle semblaient perforer de part en part le jeune garçon…

- Salut Eric ! lui lança Dalia d'un ton chantonnant. On ne s'est pas du tout vu depuis le début de l'année. Ca te dirait de marcher un peu ?

Il fallut quelque temps au jeune Poufsouffle pour réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Dalia et lui avait beau être amis depuis le début de leur scolarité, jamais la jeune Serpentard n'était allée le voir sur le territoire des Poufsouffle. En effet, bien que la rivalité entre leur deux maisons ne fût pas aussi brutale que celle qui animait Gryffondor et Serpentard, ces derniers étaient néanmoins très peu appréciés par les élèves de la maison du blaireau en raison du nombre incalculable de mauvais coups que les Serpentards réservait aux Poufsouffles pour afficher leur supériorité écrasante sur ces élèves réputés pour être tous des cancres…

Dalia avait beau être très différente de ses pairs – quoique très intimidante avec cette espèce de funeste assurance qui semblait l'entourer lorsqu'elle parlait – les Poufsouffles ne l'appréciaient guère davantage en raison de ses bons rapports avec Eric, leur paria.

Voici pourquoi, en cette soirée du premier mercredi de septembre, Eric était plus que sceptique – voire méfiant – en voyant Dalia se planter devant lui, la bouche en cœur, en plein « territoire ennemi ».

- Que veux-tu ? lui demanda Eric avec une méfiance due à sa mauvaise humeur.

Mais le comportement grincheux du garçon ne découragea pas la jeune Dalia, au contraire…

- Ne soit pas sur la défensive comme ça, je veux juste te parler !

Cependant, cela inquiéta davantage Eric qui ne pouvait se rappeler une seule fois où Dalia avait été le voir pour lui parler. D'habitude, lorsqu'ils se rencontraient, c'était à la bibliothèque, pratiquement toujours par hasard, sans jamais se donner rendez-vous, et ils y faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble, mais sans vraiment se parler.

Il accepta cependant la requête de son amie et la suivit dans les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais apprendre à te défendre contre les vampires, lui dit-elle en plongeant ses grands yeux bleus dans les siens, petits et noirs.

- Les nouvelles vont vite, grogna Eric qui tourna résolument la tête.

Il avait toujours eu la désagréable impression que Dalia pouvait pénétrer ses pensées lorsqu'elle le regardait ainsi. Devant l'air buté de son ami, la jeune fille esquissa un faible sourire mais continua de marcher comme si de rien n'était.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle en arborant un air serein, je ne suis pas là pour te dénoncer, tu me connais.

« Justement non, » pensa Eric d'un air sombre, mais il ne dit rien. Il avait beau passer beaucoup de temps avec Dalia, qu'il considérait comme sa deuxième meilleure amie après Sally, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se vanter d'en savoir davantage que les autres à son sujet. Même pour lui, qui la fréquentait en dehors des cours dans la bibliothèque ou le parc de Poudlard, elle demeurait cette petite fille mystérieuse au regard triste qui parlait rarement et uniquement pour annoncer des vérités dérangeantes.

Cette fois-ci, en revanche, elle était beaucoup plus bavarde et souriante que d'ordinaire, et Eric, qui était habitué à la Dalia taciturne et avait appris à l'apprécier, ne vit pas d'un très bon œil ce changement soudain dans l'attitude de la jeune fille.

- Tu ne pourrais pas au moins me dire ce que tu veux ? lui demanda Eric, toujours de mauvaise humeur. J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond depuis tout à l'heure !

Dalia eut un nouveau sourire, mais ne répondit pas et continua de marcher en direction, cette fois, des profondeurs du château au fond desquelles Eric n'avait jamais mis les pieds.

- Mais… Mais où tu m'emmènes ? lui demanda-t-il épouvanté.

Les murs qui les encadraient à présent n'étaient plus du tout chaleureux et les torches qui y pendaient étaient pour la plupart toutes éteintes, plongeant le couloir dans une pénombre effrayante qui – cependant – n'empêchait pas de discerner, étalées sur le sol, collées au mur ou au plafond, des amas de substances visqueuses et inconnues qui firent dresser les cheveux d'Eric sur sa tête. Ravalant sa salive difficilement, il eut du mal à croire qu'il existât un endroit si terrifiant à l'intérieur même du si confortable château de Poudlard. C'était encore pire que dans les cachots du professeur Malefoy.

Dalia, elle, semblait évoluer avec grâce entre les immondices et quelques os – étaient-ils humains ? – qui pavaient le sol de pierre noire qu'ils foulaient depuis à présent une demi-heure.

- Ce n'est plus très loin, lui dit Dalia en guise de réponse, fais donc preuve d'un peu de patience, tu es de Poufsouffle, non ?

Eric étouffa un petit rire nerveux. Jamais il n'aurait cru Dalia capable de faire preuve d'ironie de la sorte. Mais où diable l'emmenait-elle ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on est presque arrivés, lui répéta-t-elle sans même se tourner vers lui, d'habitude, j'allume ma baguette magique pour mieux me repérer, mais comme tu es là, je vais m'abstenir…

En marchant sur ce qui semblait être un crâne humain, Eric comprit tout de suite pourquoi il ne voulait absolument pas éclairer le couloir. D'ailleurs, lui-même en était de toute façon incapable sa baguette risquait d'exploser dans un nuage de fumée noire mal odorante s'il tentait ne serait-ce que d'essayer de prononcer l'incantation _Lumos_…

- Ca y est, on est arrivé, déclara Dalia alors qu'ils se trouvaient devant ce qui semblait être un simple mur de pierre nue.

Eric regarda le pan de mur d'un air perplexe. Pourquoi Dalia l'avait-elle emmené dans ce cul-de-sac mal odorant et à la propreté douteuse ? Cependant, la jeune Serpentard n'avait pas l'air de s'être trompée de chemin – d'ailleurs, pour autant qu'il avait pu en juger dans l'obscurité du couloir, Eric n'avait pas eu l'impression de changer beaucoup de direction…

- Noblesse gâchée ! entonna Dalia d'une voix chantante.

- Quoi ? fit Eric en se tournant vers elle.

Ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle s'adressait, mais au mur. Aussitôt, il commença à bouger dans un premier temps, il sembla s'enfoncer très lentement sur lui-même pour, dans un second temps, disparaître derrière le mur d'à côté dans un fluide mouvement latéral. Eric fut surpris d'y voir derrière une vaste salle sous-terraine drapée de rideaux verts qui encadraient de larges fenêtres donnant sur une immense étendue d'eau. De part et d'autre de la salle ronflaient des feux de cheminée, éclairant faiblement les confortables fauteuils verts qui étaient disposés devant. A l'intérieur, bien qu'intimidante, cette salle aux dimensions spectaculaires n'était pas du tout effrayante comme les couloirs qui y menaient. Au contraire, elle semblait à la fois mystérieuse, accueillante et étonnamment protectrice. Malgré l'ouverture sur le lac et les parois humides, on s'y sentait plus en sécurité que dans n'importe quelle autre salle du château.

Ebahi, Eric fit quelques pas en avant et se retournant pour découvrir un deuxième étage en mezzanine en haut duquel trônait – l'air important et ennuyé – un portrait grandeur nature de Salazar Serpentard. La vérité frappa alors Eric aussi violemment qu'un cognard fou : il était dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard !

- Ca te plaît ? demanda Dalia avec un petit sourire.

Il se retourna vers elle, presque surpris de la trouver à ses côtés, et vit qu'elle arborait une mine à la fois fière d'elle mais aussi mal assurée, comme si elle craignait la réaction de son ami.

Ce dernier, toujours sans voix devant la beauté intimidante de la salle, ne put pas répondre tout de suite. Il était, certes, plutôt étonnant de voir à quel point le sanctuaire de Serpentard lui paraissait accueillant à lui, le Poufsouffle qui servait de souffre-douleur aux élèves de la Maison du Serpent. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Dalia avait tenu à l'emmener ici, dans ce lieu où il n'était sûrement pas le bienvenu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle, ils sont tous au club de duel le mercredi soir. Je me suis portée pâle pour être au rendez-vous…

Eric hocha la tête comme si cela faisait sens. Mais en réalité, il ne comprenait pas grand-chose. De quel rendez-vous parlait-elle ?

- Bonjour, fit une voix derrière eux, vous êtes ponctuels.

Au comble de la tension, Eric se retourna vivement et dégaina une potion de sommeil mais il fut stoppé, non pas par la nouvelle venue, mais bien par Dalia elle-même.

- Calme-toi, lui répéta-t-elle pour la troisième fois ce soir-là, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre, Daryena voudrait te parler.

Eric se calma alors et se mit à dévisager celle qui lui faisait face, l'air à la fois curieux et sur ses gardes. Contrairement à Dalia, ses cheveux blonds étaient lisses et soyeux et leur éclat doré semblait former un halo autour du beau visage qu'ils encadraient. La fillette avait des yeux bleus perçants et un regard fier au contraire de Dalia qui arborait souvent un air triste et abattu. Le dos droit et la démarche élégante, elle regardait Eric avec un mélange de sévérité et d'espoir.

- Je suis Daryena McAllister, expliqua-t-elle devant l'air perplexe d'Eric, j'ai appris par Dalia que tu souhaitais t'entrainer à chasser le vampire. Et moi, je pense que je peux t'aider…

Plusieurs étages au-dessus, les autres Serpentards étaient loin d'imaginer une telle traitrise de la part de la jeune Daryena McAllister. En réalité, on était surtout heureux de constater que cette année, la sang-de-bourbe Snakanger avait renoncé à leur imposer sa présence nauséabonde au club de duel. En réalité, ce club était plus une opportunité pour les Serpentards de déchainer leurs violentes pulsions que pour véritablement apprendre de nouveaux sorts et se battre selon les règles.

Seule Alienor ne semblait pas partager l'allégresse de ses camarades. La jeune fille n'aimait pas particulièrement Dalia, mais elle ne pouvait nier que la jeune orpheline fût une formidable duelliste – la seule, en fait, capable de lui tenir tête. Sans elle, la jeune Lantiem s'ennuyait ferme…

Milo, de son côté, ne se formalisait aucunement de l'absence de la sang-de-bourbe. Il n'avait que très rarement croisé le bois avec elle. Il préférait de loin s'amuser à écraser plus faible que lui tout en parlant avec son cousin Gregorius des prochains essais pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

- J'ai hâte de voir les têtes des plus vieux quand ils se rendront compte qu'à treize ans, Alienor et toi êtes déjà plus talentueux qu'ils ne pourront jamais l'être en cent ans d'entrainement ! s'enthousiasma Gregorius alors qu'il lançait un maléfice d'Entrave à son adversaire.

Milo éclata de rire et, après avoir transformé son opposant en citrouille, il se tourna vers Alienor mais s'aperçut qu'elle ne riait pas. Elle affichait au contraire une mine plutôt soucieuse et semblait considérer Gregorius avec une certaine sévérité.

- Quoi ? demanda brutalement ce dernier, remarquant qu'Alienor ne partageait pas leur allégresse. Tu as quelque chose à dire ?

- Je pensais simplement qu'il serait plus sage de procéder à des essais sérieux cette année. On ne sait jamais, en nous choisissant d'office pour remplacer Yasmina et Vindicus, tu risques de passer à côté d'autres talents non négligeables.

Milo, qui savait à quelle point les remarques piquantes d'Alienor pouvaient déranger par leur justesse, fut néanmoins surpris de constater qu'elle n'hésitait pas à s'en prendre également à Gregorius qui avait pourtant quatre ans d'études de plus qu'elle et était aussi plus grand d'au moins deux têtes.

- Tu oses contester mes décisions ? fulmina Gregorius en se redressant de toute sa taille. Je n'aurai aucun scrupule à te donner une bonne leçon, cousine en fauteuil ou pas !

N'importe qui voyant Gregorius s'énerver de la sorte aurait reculé de plusieurs pas – à l'image de Milo qui commençait à s'inquiéter du sort de sa cousine. Cependant Alienor, pourtant consciente de la différence de niveau entre elle et Gregorius, ne bougea pas une seule patte. Elle continuait de regarder son cousin avec cet air de froide indifférence qui la caractérisait.

- Je dis simplement que tu ferais bien d'être un peu plus sur tes gardes, conseilla-t-elle d'une voix lasse, l'équipe de Flora Luström n'est pas à prendre à la légère, et on peut parier que Felucia Tholmes fera tout pour se constituer un groupe de qualité cette année.

- Notre groupe est plus que simplement de qualité ! s'exclama furieusement Gregorius. On a une équipe imbattable, entraînée par Vindicus lui-même !

- Mais tu n'es pas Vindicus ! répliqua Alienor d'un ton froid. Vin' a mené Serpentard à la victoire quatre fois consécutives ! Il n'a jamais pris son rôle de capitaine à la légère, et a toujours fait des essais en début d'année pour ne jamais laisser de talents de côté. Si toi, tu te reposes sur tes lauriers, la seule équipe que tu pourras vaincre, ce seront les Poufsouffle !

- Alienor, tais-toi ! la pressa Milo, totalement paniqué devant l'expression effrayante de son cousin.

Mais c'était trop tard, la jeune Lantiem avait été trop loin. Très vite enclin à la colère, Gregorius poussa un rugissement sauvage et lui décocha un sortilège si puissant que, malgré son parfait _Charme du Bouclier_, Alienor bascula en arrière. Les pattes de son fauteuil s'agitèrent inutilement dans les airs à la merci de la fureur de Gregorius.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû me pousser à bout ! fulmina ce dernier. Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû !

Il se jeta sur elle avec une sorte d'avidité féroce. Milo tenta de l'en empêcher, mais se retrouva vite par terre. Ce fut un sortilège de Malefoy qui le stoppa dans son élan.

- Dans mon bureau, Grégorius McAllister, lança calmement le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je suis curieux de voir si, à moi, vous oseriez lancer ce sortilège. Miss Lantiem, tout va bien ? Souhaitez-vous aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Non, répondit l'intéressée, je vais plutôt rentrer à la Salle Commune, faire quelques réglages sur mon fauteuil.

- Je t'accompagne, décida Milo, toujours très pâle.

- Si tu veux…

Ensemble, sous les regards à la fois compatissants et méfiants de leurs camarades, ils quittèrent la salle de duel et se dirigèrent vers les cachots.

Tous deux restèrent silencieux. Milo se demandait quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer Gregorius. Certes l'aîné des cousins à Poudlard était prompt à la bagarre, mais de là à se jeter avec une telle violence sur sa propre cousine…

En plus, même s'il n'avait osé le dire, il était d'accord avec elle : jamais Vindicus n'aurait pris autant à la légère les essais pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Pourquoi alors avait-il réagi ainsi ? La comparaison avec Vindicus lui était-elle si douloureuse ? Souffrait-il lui aussi de l'absence inexpliquée de celui qu'il considérait comme un modèle ? Et pourquoi Alienor l'avait-elle provoqué de la sorte ? Ne pouvait-elle pas, pour une fois seulement, faire preuve de tact ?

Alienor, elle, ne se posait pas tant de questions, elle espérait simplement qu'en tombant, son fauteuil rampant n'avait pas subi trop de dommages…

Dans les cachots, on pouvait assister à une dispute d'un tout autre ordre…

- Il est hors de question que je m'entraine avec cette fille ! protesta bruyamment Eric en pointant Daryena du doigt. C'est une McAllister !

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? dit Dalia d'air ton ennuyé. Vous avez les mêmes motivations, et des capacités différentes, quoi de mieux pour s'entrainer ?

- Elle est en première année ! s'écria Eric furieux. Je viens de refuser d'entraîner Sally car elle est trop jeune. Cette fille a un an de moins !

- Je suis une McAllister, rappelle-toi ! fit remarquer Daryena. J'ai appris à lancer des sorts de défense depuis bien avant mon entrée à Poudlard. Je pourrais même passer mes BUSEs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal dès maintenant !

- Ah oui ? répliqua Eric, rouge de colère. Et comment de temps te faudra-t-il pour retourner cette force contre nous, comme ton cher cousin ? Tu veux que je t'apprenne à confectionner des poisons pour nous les verser dans notre jus de citrouille ensuite ?

Daryena fit quelques pas en arrière, comme sous l'effet d'un choc violent. Dalia, de son côté, secoua la tête d'un air désabusé.

- Je ne suis _pas_ comme mon cousin ! s'emporta Daryena, les yeux bordés de larmes de rage. Je n'éprouve pas de plaisir à martyriser les plus faibles que moi, ou à insulter les né-moldus ! J'ai beau être fier d'être une sorcière, je suis avant tout fière d'être une humaine et je considère tous les humains comme mes semblables, qu'ils soient sorciers ou non !

Devant la véhémence de la jeune fille, ce fut à Eric d'être forcé de faire quelques pas en arrière. Elle était à bout de souffle et serrait les dents comme une démente. Cependant, le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de douter. Et si elle avait raison ? Si tous les McAllister n'étaient pas tous aussi mauvais ? Après tout, Dalia était une Serpentard et restait digne de confiance, au contraire de ses camarades Poufsouffle qui le mettaient à l'écart.

Un élève de la maison du Blaireau était censé se montrer compatissant et solidaire, or ce n'était absolument pas le cas de Christopher ou Thelma qui avait laissé leur fierté dicter leur conduite. Etait-il en train de reproduire le même comportement avec Daryena ?

Cette gamine voulait surmonter les barrières qui empêchaient quiconque d'être ami avec un Serpentard, et lui, au lieu de se montrer digne d'un Poufsouffle au grand cœur, il agissait comme un Gryffondor ou un Serpentard en refusant d'écouter ce qu'un rival avait à dire.

Tout honteux de son comportement, Eric baissa la tête, tout penaud.

- Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te traiter comme ça, reconnut-il avec sincérité, je t'écoute, qu'as-tu à proposer ?

Aussitôt, le visage de Daryena se fendit en un large sourire alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler. Cependant, une voix derrière eux la stoppa dans son élan :

- A vrai dire, ça m'intéresse aussi…

Complètement pris au dépourvu, Dalia, Eric et Daryena se retournèrent dans un sursaut et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Milo et Alienor, tous deux les regardaient l'air abasourdi, la baguette dégainée.

- Milo, Alienor ! s'exclama Daryena, paniquée. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Daryena, à quoi tu joues ? demanda Milo en fronçant les sourcils. C'est toi qui as amené ce cloporte ici ?

- Non, c'est moi ! avoua Dalia en sortant elle aussi sa baguette magique. Et il faudra me passer sur le corps pour l'en déloger !

- Avec plaisir ! déclara Alienor avant de se ruer, baguette sifflante, sur Dalia.

Le combat fit rage entre les deux filles et plusieurs éléments du mobilier fusèrent d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce tandis que certains finirent tout simplement en charpie. Milo et Eric, en revanche, étaient restés de marbre. L'un avait la main crispée sur sa baguette magique, l'autre sur une petite fiole remplie de liquide argenté. Tous deux se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, aucun n'osait faire le premier geste. On se serait cru à la fin d'un film de cowboys moldus.

Puis, sans prévenir, Milo lança un maléfice de Jambencoton. Eric le contra à l'aide d'une poudre argentée qui absorba le maléfice puis se métamorphosa en énorme mâchoire d'acier. Milo la pulvérisa avant qu'elle ne puisse planter ses dents dans sa chair. Cependant, cela donna l'avantage à Eric qui en profita pour jeter aux pieds de son rival un philtre de croissance végétale. De la substance marron s'échappa deux épaisses lianes de ronces qui vinrent s'enrouler autour de Milo. Ce dernier riposta à la dernière minute en les carbonisant à l'aide d'un puissant _Flambios_ qui vint finir sa course en direction d'Eric !

Le jeune Poufsouffle ne perdit pas de temps et avala une potion verdâtre. Au contact du feu, il se transforma en amas d'eau qui s'écoula le long des interstices entres les pierres du sol.

- Eric ! s'écria Daryena épouvantée. Milo, qu'as-tu fait ?

Mais le jeune McAllister ne lui répondit pas. Il était lui aussi totalement dérouté.

- Une potion de liquéfaction ! reconnut-il avec un frisson d'horreur. Ce n'est pas possible, c'est du niveau des ASP…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car un puissant jet d'eau jaillit du sol et vint frapper la baguette de McAllister qui fut projetée loin de son propriétaire. Les effets de potion de Liquéfaction s'estompèrent peu à peu et Eric retrouva vite consistance face à un Milo qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- On se sent nu sans sa baguette, McAllister ? fanfaronna Eric en récupérant le morceau de bois qui gisait innocemment dans l'eau.

A l'autre bout de la salle commune, Alienor et Dalia s'étaient elles aussi stoppées en plein mouvement. Elles regardaient Eric avec un mélange d'effroi et d'admiration.

- Hortshore ! lança Milo entre ses dents. Tu vas me le payer…

- Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien savoir comment !

C'en était trop pour Milo, avec un hurlement de rage, il fonça à main nues sur Eric, mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas surprendre. Il lança à terre une autre potion argentée, ce qui fit apparaître un épais mur de pierre entre les deux rivaux. Milo ne put s'arrêter à temps, s'écrasa dessus et retomba à terre, inanimé.

- Milo ! s'écria Alienor, puis se retournant vers Dalia, elle lança : Toi, tu me gonfles ! Hors de mon chemin !

D'un violent coup de patte, elle écarta Dalia et la fit s'écraser contre une étagère pleine de livres qui s'effondrèrent sur elle. Eric se retourna vers elle et lui lança une potion qu'elle renvoya à l'aide d'une autre de ses pattes, à la manière d'un joueur de tennis. Eric esquiva de justesse son propre philtre de confusion et s'apprêta à riposter, mais Daryena se posta entre les deux et s'écria :

- Ca suffit ! Arrêtez !

Eric stoppa aussitôt son geste et Alienor s'immobilisa à la suite d'une glissade presque comique.

- Vous êtes donc incapables d'apprendre de vos erreurs ! hurla Daryena, de nouvelles larmes s'échappant de ses yeux pétillants de colère. Il faut se rapprocher les uns des autres ! Ca ne sert à rien de se battre comme ça !

- Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas changer Daryena, fit remarquer Alienor, guettant toujours le moindre geste de la part d'Eric.

- Elle a raison, approuva ce dernier, nos deux maisons ont une histoire trop conflictuelle pour pouvoir espérer coopérer entre elles.

- Vous êtes des êtres humains, pas des maisons ! protesta Daryena avec fougue. Vous êtes donc incapables de penser par vous-mêmes ?

- A quoi cela nous servirait-il de coopérer ? demanda froidement Alienor. Tout ce que ça nous apportera, c'est de se faire poignarder dans le dos.

- N'essaie pas de te mettre à notre place, sale petite garce de Serpentard ! pesta Eric. Celui qui risque de se faire poignarder dans le dos, c'est bien moi, l'élève de Poufsouffle !

- Tu veux vérifier ? rétorqua Alienor avec un petit sourire mesquin.

- Stop ! fulmina Daryena. Arrêtez-vous bon sang ! Vous ne comprenez donc rien ? Alienor, tu étais dans ce stade quand les vampires ont attaqué !

- Et alors ? demanda l'intéressée qui pourtant ne pouvait s'empêcher de blêmir.

- Alors tu t'es posée la question de savoir si le sorcier qui se faisait dépecer à trois mètres de toi avait été à Serpentard dans sa jeunesse, ou s'il avait le sang pur ? Tu ne l'as pas aidé parce qu'il ne le méritait pas ?

Face à ces accusations, Alienor devint plus pâle que jamais, elle ressemblait presque à un fantôme.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! protesta-t-elle. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour sauver un maximum de personnes, on s'en fiche de savoir qui est qui, seule la survie importe dans ces cas-là !

- Seule la survie importe dans tous les cas ! rétorqua Daryena. Nous sommes en guerre ! On risque de mourir à chaque coin de rue, tous autant que nous sommes, et pourtant, on continue à se quereller comme des enfants !

- C'est parce que nous sommes des enfants, répondit Eric d'un ton plus calme. Nous ne sommes pas des adultes, nous n'avons pas à prendre part au combat contre les vampires…

- Mais on finira bien par y prendre part, fit alors remarquer Alienor d'un air sombre, qu'on soit adultes ou non, comme pendant le match de quidditch.

Comprenant enfin, elle jeta un regard à sa jeune cousine qui la gratifia d'un grand sourire. Eric hocha la tête à son tour, elle avait raison.

Cependant, Milo, qui avait été jusque là trop choqué par sa défaite pour réagir, choisit ce moment pour refaire surface.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? lança-t-il l'air totalement dépassé. Alienor, Daryena ? Vous ne comptez quand-même pas vous allier avec cette racaille ? Vous avez vu comment ils nous traitent ?

- Tu ne fais rien toi-même pour montrer l'exemple, fit remarquer Daryena d'un ton froid.

- Désolé Milo, mais je préfère la voie de la survie, avoua Alienor.

Elle alla rejoindre Dalia et l'aida à se sortir de l'amas de livres sous lequel elle avait été ensevelie. Trop sonnée pour ne serait-ce que penser à refuser l'aide de sa rivale, Dalia se saisit de la main de cette dernière et s'extirpa des gros volumes avec difficulté. Milo, lui, était vert de rage.

- Si tu te ranges du côté d'Hortshore ! lança-t-il, furieux, à sa cousine. Tu peux être sûr que tu seras considérée comme une moins que rien, comme cette petite sang-de-bourbe !

- Tu crois vraiment que ça m'effraie, Milo ? lui rétorqua Alienor. Je pense plutôt que tu ferais mieux de redéfinir tes priorités…

- Mes priorités, elles sont auprès de Gregorius, à faire gagner Serpentard pour la coupe de quidditch ! répliqua furieusement Milo. C'est hors de question que je me prête à votre mascarade de super héros à trois noises ! Nous sommes des Serpentards, nous sommes censés réfléchir avant d'agir !

Sur ce, il se rua hors de la Salle Commune et sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui, sous l'œil attristé de Daryena.

Alienor, elle, ne semblait pas chamboulée plus que ça.

- Cela va être intéressant de voir les choses du côté des parias, pour une fois, annonça-t-elle d'un ton léger.

Pour Eric, ce serait plus difficile à gérer. En plus du mépris de ses pairs, il allait devoir subir celui des Gryffondor pour avoir osé fraterniser avec l'ennemi. Dans sa jeunesse, on lui avait lu beaucoup d'histoires sur des sorciers ayant fait un pacte avec le diable pour obtenir plus de puissance magique. Avec un léger frisson, il se mit à espérer de tout son cœur que ces contes pour enfants ne fussent que des légendes…


	8. Le retour du Quidditch

Chapitre huit : Le retour du Quidditch

La nouvelle se répandit comme une trainée de poudre. A la fin de la semaine, tout le monde était au courant de la dispute qui avait éclaté entre Alienor et Milo. Bientôt, les Serpentards de troisième année furent forcés de choisir entre leurs deux leaders incontestés.

Tout le monde avait toujours craint Milo. En effet, le jeune garçon ne perdait jamais une occasion de prouver sa supériorité aux autres en jetant à tort et à travers toutes sortes de maléfices à quiconque se trouvait sur son chemin lorsque qu'il était en colère – ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci.

Alienor n'inspirait pas moins la méfiance. Toujours collée à Milo, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu à prouver sa valeur pour se faire respecter. En fait, si on la considérait comme une des élèves les plus douées et les plus dangereuses de troisième année, c'était bien parce qu'elle était la cousine de Milo et que personne ne voulait contredire ce dernier. Cependant, on se rendit compte bien vite qu'en terme de capacités et de savoir magiques, Alienor n'avait rien à envier à son cousin. Demetrius le découvrit à ses dépends un jour seulement après le différend des deux cousins. Ayant essayé de prendre la défense de Milo à sa manière, il vit non seulement son sortilège du _Furonculus_ être dévié par un parfait Protego de la part d'Alienor, mais en plus il se prit de plein fouet un sortilège de Stupéfixion, un sort d'incarcération, un Maléfice du Saucisson et une potion de Ratatinage lancés respectivement par Alienor, Dalia, Sally et Eric.

A Serpentard, de plus en plus d'élèves – en majorité des filles – prirent le parti de la jeune Lantiem et s'appliquèrent à la suivre partout où elle allait pour lui assurer son soutien, mais surtout pour s'assurer une protection efficace.

Si du côté de Serdaigle, on s'intéressait peu à ce genre de futilités extrascolaires, à Gryffondor, en revanche, on s'étonnait de voir quelques Poufsouffle, menés par Eric Hortshore, prendre le parti d'Alienor Lantiem. Certains furent tentés de rejoindre le mouvement uniquement pour contrarier Milo McAllister, mais les élèves les plus âgés eurent le dernier mot en assurant que les problèmes de Serpentard ne les concernaient guère, il y avait juste à espérer qu'ils s'écharpent assez pour ne pas pouvoir jouer au quidditch lors du premier match de la saison. A Poufsouffle, c'était le cas contraire qui s'était présenté. Etant donné qu'Eric Hortshore, leur vilain petit canard, avait pris le parti d'Alienor, nombreux furent ceux tentés de rejoindre les rangs de Milo. Cependant, se rappelant les innombrables humiliations que le Serpentard leur avait fait subir, ils s'abstinrent tous de soutenir qui que ce soit.

Pendant tout le week-end et tout la semaine qui suivit, la nouvelle rivalité intra-maisonnée fut le sujet de pratiquement toutes les conversations, même celles qui avaient un tout autre sujet à l'origine. Finalement, une seule chose fut capable de distraire le public de leur nouvelle scène de théâtre, et cela fut annoncé tous les tableaux d'affichages de chaque Salle Commune le jeudi soir de la deuxième semaine de cours.

- _L'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor renouvelle ses effectifs, nous recherchons un attrapeur, un poursuiveur, deux batteurs et un gardien_ ! lut Nathan à voix haute alors que la nouvelle capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor venait d'accrocher la fiche d'inscription au tableau.

- Le quidditch va enfin reprendre ! s'exclama Kevin Dornton, enthousiaste. Deux ans sans compétition, ça faisait beaucoup !

- Ca va nous faire du bien, de voir des nouvelles têtes sur les balais, dit Gregory qui regardait d'un air amusé Nathan et Kevin inscrire leurs noms sur la fiche, qui sait ? On gagnera peut-être la coupe cette année.

- Du moment qu'on finit devant Serpentard, grogna Zack, moi ça me va.

- Ca va être dur, ils n'ont presque pas perdu de joueur par rapport leur équipe d'il y a deux ans, fit remarquer avec justesse un élève de cinquième année aux cheveux roux, il faut espérer que sans Vindicus McAllister, ils perdent un peu de leur dynamisme offensif.

Nathan regarda son aîné avec surprise. Malgré ses deux ans de moins, il était plus grand et mieux bâti que lui. C'était sans aucune erreur possible un Weasley, les tâches de rousseur et la couleur de cheveux étaient assez parlantes. Il y avait de nombreux Weasley à Poudlard, mais Nathan ne connaissait pas celui-là. Pourtant, ce genre de discours d'expert ne lui était pas étranger…

- Nathan, Kevin, Gregory, annonça Jack d'un ton formel qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, je vous présente Peter, mon frère aîné.

- Pardon ?

Sur le plan physique, comme comportemental, les deux frères ne se ressemblaient pas. Bien que moins grands que Nathan, Jack et Zack étaient tout deux plutôt imposants et si on faisait l'erreur de ne pas les remarquer au premier coup d'œil, dès que l'un ou l'autre ouvrait sa bouche à la mâchoire carrée, c'était chose faite. Au contraire, Peter avait l'air beaucoup plus réservé il était tellement mince et son visage était tellement fin qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec un première année plutôt grand.

- J'imagine que tu postules pour le poste d'attrapeur, cher cousin, devina Zack avec un sourire entendu.

- Tout juste ! répondit fièrement Peter avec le même sourire. Et j'imagine que Jack et toi ne postulez pas pour le poste de batteurs, ai-je tort ?

Zack et Jack blêmirent tous les deux et se perdirent dans d'innombrables excuses et explications pour lesquelles ils ne pourraient concourir pour un poste si dangereux. Leurs amis éclatèrent de rire, ils savaient bien pourquoi les cognards leur faisaient si peur. Angelina Johnson – la grand-mère de Zack et grande tante par alliance de Jack, aussi directrice du département des jeux et sports magiques et ancienne joueuse de quidditch de niveau international – persuadée que les deux cousins identiques étaient faits pour être batteurs, les avait laissés une journée seuls dans une pièce avec un cognard et deux battes pour seule compagnie. Depuis, ils refusaient tout net de disputer le moindre match de quidditch, fût-il contre des enfants de trois ans sur des balais jouets.

- En plus, ce ne serait pas drôle de ne plus pouvoir utiliser le mégaphone pour se moquer de joueurs en direct et les ridiculiser en public, fit remarquer Jack d'un ton malicieux.

- Surtout si vous êtes dans l'équipe cette année, on risque de bien s'amuser ! ajouta Zack en adressant un clin d'œil à Nathan, Peter et Kevin.

Le Samedi qui suivit, ce fut la cohue sur le terrain de quidditch, et ce, des les premières heures de la matinée.

Les Serdaigles étaient les premiers à organiser leurs sélections. Théoriquement, les aiglons bleus – comme on surnommait parfois les joueurs de l'équipe de Serdaigle – étaient au complet et n'avaient besoin d'aucune recrue supplémentaire. Cependant, Flora Luström, la discrète capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle, était résolue à ne faire aucune erreur cette année, et elle voulait s'assurer qu'aucun nouveau talent ne risquait de lui passer sous le nez.

Finalement, après quatre heures d'essais auprès de plusieurs dizaines de postulants, l'équipe resta inchangée. Cependant, au milieu de la multitude de postulants, la jeune Flora avait déjà repéré deux potentielles poursuiveuses pour l'année prochaine quand ses trois buteurs quitteraient l'école. C'était comme cela qu'elle fonctionnait : toujours avoir de l'avance sur ses adversaires et regarder le plus loin possible. Ainsi, elle espérait gagner la coupe au moins une fois avant la fin de sa propre scolarité, puisse-t-elle être cette année-ci.

Au contraire, les Poufsouffles – qui passèrent pendant l'après-midi – se contentèrent du strict minimum : seul un poste de poursuiveur nécessitait d'être remplacé. Ce fut Christopher Reinstad qui fut nommé à la place de Dorian Jeece, ancien capitaine et joueur vedette de l'équipe des blaireaux. Ayant inscrit dix buts sur dix essais, Christopher avait ébloui la maigre assemblée de Poufsouffles venu assister aux sélections. Thelma s'était présentée elle aussi, mais n'avait pu rivaliser d'adresse avec son ami. Pourtant, on n'avait pas manqué de remarquer qu'elle était bien plus talentueuse que les deux autres poursuiveurs titulaires, mais Denzoa l'attrapeuse nouvellement nommée capitaine de l'équipe ne souhaitait pas faire durer des essais pour former une équipe qui, de toute façon ne tenait pas la comparaison avec celle de Lufström, et encore moins celle de McAllister.

Mais pour Christopher, Denzoa avait tort de se reposer sur ses lauriers, car contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, il était persuadé que l'équipe de Gregorius McAllister n'était pas invincible du tout. En effet, tout cette agitation autour de Milo McAllister et sa cousine, Alienor Lantiem, avait probablement déstabilisé le fonctionnement de l'équipe, comme il en eut le cœur net en allant espionner les essais des Serpentards le jour suivant…

En effet, ne pouvant pardonner l'insolence d'Alienor qui, de toute façon, ne s'était pas présentée, Gregorius avait décidé de donner le dernier poste de poursuiveur à quelqu'un d'autre. Cependant, tout le monde s'étant donné le mot, on pensait qu'il ne servait à rien de s'inscrire aux essais car ils promettaient d'être truqués. Ainsi, Gregorius n'eut pas beaucoup de choix ce jour-là et dut se rabattre sur Demetrius, le meilleur ami de Milo qui pourtant n'avait pas postulé.

Christopher poussa un long soupir en voyant la scène. Avec une équipe de Poufsouffle qui refusait de se renouveler, des Serpentards menés par un idiot égoïste et un groupe de Gryffondor où il ne restait que deux vétérans, l'issue du championnat de quidditch était déjà pliée les Serdaigles gagneraient la coupe haut-la-main cette année.

Cependant, ce pronostic était sans compter la volonté sans faille de Felucia Tholmes, une septième année de haute taille qui arborait avec fierté deux piercings sur le nez, trois sur l'oreille droite et une multitude de mèches rose pâle qui parcouraient sa longue chevelure noire.

- Cette année, nous ne sommes plus que deux ! annonça-t-elle d'une voix forte. Il y a deux ans, nous avons failli gagner la coupe et il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu pour qu'elle aille aux Serpentards. Cette année, c'est la dernière pour Tom et moi. On n'a plus qu'une seule chance de gagner la coupe.

- Mais si ça ne marche pas, continua Tom Porter, un grand gaillard aux cheveux blonds constamment en bataille, ce sera à vous de montrer que les Gryffondors sont de redoutables joueurs qui méritent la coupe autant que les autres.

- Les Serdaigles vont chercher à gagner grâce à des stratégies complexes et variées, les Serpentards chercheront à nous déstabiliser avec des ruses perfides, renchérit Felucia. Nous, on va tout simplement s'imposer par la force !

- Pour obtenir cette force, il faudra s'entrainer énormément, expliqua Tom, parfois, nous serons même sur le terrain sept jours sur sept.

- Et parfois, nous nous entrainerons hors du terrain, alors si vous ne vous sentez pas le courage de suivre ce rythme, alors je vous conseille d'abandonner tout de suite l'idée de rejoindre l'équipe de Gryffondor.

L'œil fier et le dos droit, aucun des courageux Gryffondors qui se tenaient en ligne devant les deux aînés ne recula d'un pouce. Tous bombaient le torse et semblaient avoir hâte de commencer ces entrainements draconiens. A sa gauche, Nathan aperçut Peter Weasley lui faire un petit clin d'œil. Il arborait un sourire impatient et Nathan remarqua qu'il était un des seuls à posséder son propre balai. Les autres et lui-même avaient dû emprunter les vieux Nimbus 2001 de l'école.

On commença par le choix des batteurs. Cinq fiers gaillards s'étaient inscrits pour passer les épreuves de sélections et ils eurent comme première de parvenir à envoyer un cognard sur un des deux poursuiveurs qui ne cessaient d'exécuter cabrioles sur cabrioles. Ce n'est qu'en feintant que Victor Rigby – un quatrième année grand et maigre mais dont les yeux semblaient être aussi perçants que ceux d'un faucon, et les biceps aussi solide que ceux d'un boxeur – parvint à frôler Felucia Tholmes qui se serait pris le projectile de plein fouet si elle ne l'avait pas esquivé à la dernière minute grâce à un formidable tonneau. La seconde épreuve consistait à protéger Tom Porter contre les attaques de cognards qu'envoyaient Sherman Diggs. Sur les quatre postulants restants, celui qui parvint à repousser le plus de cognards fut Sherman Diggs, un petit trapu aux courts cheveux blonds. Grâce à sa maîtrise plutôt avancée de son balai de course, Diggs était parvenu à s'interposer six fois sur huit pour renvoyer les lourdes balles noires loin de Tom Porteur qu'il devait protéger.

Les batteurs désignés, Tom et Felucia commencèrent le recrutement des poursuiveurs, dont le nombre de postulants était le plus élevé. La capitaine de l'équipe expliqua qu'ils bénéficiaient déjà d'un bon passeur en la personne de Tom et d'une marqueuse qui n'était pas mauvaise non plus. Elle ajouta qu'ils avaient besoin d'un poursuiveur habile et rapide qui serait capable d'infiltrer les défenses les plus hermétiques et d'esquiver les cognards les plus rapides.

La sélection fut plus longue car les juges étaient plus exigeants, ce fut finalement Meredith Withwald, une cinquième année de petite taille aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés, qui fut retenue. Au bout du troisième essai, Meredith avait réussi à esquiver les cognards envoyés par Victor, à percer la défense pourtant très solide de Tom et Felucia, et à marquer un but à Diggs qui occupait le poste de gardien pour l'épreuve.

Les épreuves de sélections de l'attrapeur furent beaucoup plus rapides, non pas parce que les postulants étaient moins nombreux – beaucoup d'élèves voulaient pouvoir avoir l'opportunité de finir un match en beauté – mais parce qu'il y avait, cette fois, une personne qui se démarquait fortement de tous les autres. En esquivant tous les cognards sur son chemin et en attrapant le vif d'or en moins d'une minute après sa libération, Peter avait prouvé que les Weasley avaient vraiment un don pour le quidditch.

Les gardiens étaient donc les derniers à concourir. Nathan était malade à l'idée de ne pouvoir arrêter aucun but, d'autant plus qu'il était le dernier à passer…

La nuit commençait à tomber et le souaffle devenait de plus en plus difficile à repérer. Les deux premiers n'arrêtèrent aucun des six tirs que les trois poursuiveurs leur envoyèrent. Le troisième et le quatrième parvinrent à en arrêter chacun deux, tandis que le cinquième n'en arrêta qu'un seul. Le sixième fut un peu plus chanceux et réussit à arrêter trois tirs sur quatre, mais il s'assomma contre un des poteaux en tentant de bloquer le cinquième et dut partir à l'infirmerie sans pouvoir terminer les essais. Les deux suivants n'étaient absolument pas doués et ne réussirent pas à arrêter un seul tir – l'un deux se foula même la cheville en atterrissant. Le neuvième candidat fut beaucoup plus d'un tout autre acabit : non seulement il ne se fit aucune blessure, mais parvint en plus à arrêter quatre tirs sur six, dont un de Felucia qui n'avait pourtant connu aucun échec jusqu'à maintenant. C'était après lui que Nathan devait passer…

Trop tendu à l'idée de passer après tous les autres, le jeune Gryffondor manqua son décollage et faillit se retrouver au sol seulement deux secondes après l'avoir quitté. Cela faisait plus d'un an que Nathan n'était plus monté sur un balai volant et ce dernier semblait tanguer dangereusement sous lui. D'origine moldue, il n'avait pu s'exercer au quidditch qu'à l'occasion des rares cours de vol qu'il avait eus en première année.

Devant les regards perplexes des spectateurs et les mines exaspérées de Tom et Felucia, le jeune garçon ferma les yeux et prit deux longues inspirations avant de se poster devant les buts de quidditch, semblables à deux gigantesques bâtonnets à bulles faits d'or et de cuivre. Aussitôt, le vent frais lui fouettant le visage et ébouriffant ses cheveux déjà en désordre redonna confiance à Nathan qui, une fois arrivé devant l'anneau central, déclara fièrement :

- Je suis prêt !

Tom Porter n'attendit pas d'autre signal et s'envola à toute vitesse en direction de Nathan. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le but était déjà inscrit…

Tom fit un petit looping pour célébrer ce but éclair avant de regagner le sol sous les applaudissements ravis des spectateurs et des nouveaux membres de l'équipe. Nathan n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il n'avait même pas vu la balle passer, tout était allé beaucoup trop vite ! C'était donc ça, le quidditch ?

- Du nerf, Jones ! s'écria Felucia. Les Serpentards seront encore moins indulgents que nous. Alors soit tu te réveilles, soit tu quittes le terrain !

Meredith Withwald, la nouvelle poursuiveuse, enfourcha à son tour son balai, prête à décoller. Nathan devait vite se ressaisir, penser moins et agir uniquement à l'instinct. Il était celui qui avait rivalisé de vitesse avec Milo McAllister lors de son premier duel de sorciers. Il était pourvu de réflexes hors du commun et devait s'en servir pour bloquer les tirs. Grand et massif, il avait le physique idéal pour être gardien. Depuis le premier match du quidditch auquel il avait assisté deux ans auparavant, il mourrait d'envie de jouer à son tour et de se vouer corps et âme à la protection des buts comme s'ils étaient ses propres parents…

- Ouais !

Il venait de bloquer le premier tir de Meredith, qui pourtant très rapide et qu'elle avait envoyé en direction du poteau le plus éloigné.

- Bien joué, Jones ! le félicita Félucia. Mais avec moi, ce ne sera pas aussi facile !

Elle avait raison, Nathan avait à peine eu le temps de la voir décoller que le but était déjà inscrit.

- Elle est très rapide ! fit remarquer Peter Weasley qui, malgré ses bras croisés, paraissait aussi ébahi que les autres. Allez Nathan ! Ne te laisse pas abattre !

Le jeune garçon esquissa un faible sourire. C'était difficile de ne pas se laisser abattre car il ne fallait qu'un but de plus et il se retrouvait disqualifié. Tom et Felucia possédaient des balais beaucoup plus puissants et plus maniables que le vieux Nimbus 2001 prêté par l'école, il n'avait aucune chance de se montrer aussi rapide qu'eux avec une telle épave. Il devait jouer autrement, scruter leurs regards, anticiper les tirs, plonger avec au moins un seconde d'avance…

- Il l'a arrêté ! s'exclama joyeusement Peter Weasley en levant le poing en l'air. Vas-y Nathan !

Ragaillardi, le jeune garçon arrêta également le deuxième tir de Meredith d'un bon spectaculaire sur la droite, portant son nombre d'arrêts à trois. S'il bloquait le prochain tir de Felucia, il serait à égalité avec Forbes, qui avait effectué quatre arrêts sur six, s'il le ratait…

Eh bien, il serait bon pour repasser les essais lorsque Forbes aurait fini sa scolarité…

Felucia savait que c'était son talent qui décidérait du destin de Nathan en gardien de Gryffondor. Avec un sourire narquois, elle s'élança à toute vitesse vers les buts qu'il gardait et s'apprêta à tirer dans l'anneau gauche. Nathan n'eut même pas à réfléchir pour lui, c'était clair comme du véritasérum…

- Je l'ai ! hurla-t-il en se saisissant à pleines mains du souaffle écarlate qui avait fusé en direction du but de droite.

Avec une facilité déconcertante, il avait déjoué la feinte de Félucia et plongé du bon côté pour se saisir de la balle rouge que la capitaine de Gryffondor avait pourtant envoyée à une vitesse faramineuse.

- Bien joué… grommela Felucia en se posant, l'air grincheux. On va donc devoir départager Jones et Forbes.

- Vous allez chacun vous mettre à un bout du terrain, ordonna Tom. Felucia, Meredith et moi allons nous faire passer le souaffle et chacun votre tour, vous devrez nous empêcher de marquer.

La tension se renforça encore davantage tandis que les deux aspirants gardiens se mirent en place. Cette fois, Nathan se doutait que la tâche demandée serait encore plus difficile car il n'était pas à l'abri du jeu d'équipe bien rôdé de Tom et Felucia.

Lorsque les trois poursuiveurs s'élancèrent en direction de Nathan, il s'aperçut que ses craintes étaient fondées : Felucia avait récupéré le souaffle juste avant d'arriver devant Nathan, mais elle n'avait pas tiré, préférant effectuer une longue passe de dernière minute à Tom Porter qui s'était chargé de déposer le souaffle dans l'anneau central qui n'était plus gardé.

Forbes ne fut pas plus chanceux Felucia avait dû comprendre qu'il les attendait, elle et Tom, de manche ferme et avait passé le souaffle à Meredith qui avait pu marquer sans aucune difficulté dans l'anneau gauche déserté.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, aucun des deux postulants ne fut capable d'arrêter le moindre tir. Les poursuiveurs rivalisaient d'ingéniosité et parvenaient à chaque fois à inventer quelque chose de nouveau pour faire passer le souaffle dans les anneaux sans le moindre problème.

Plus ils évoluaient ensemble, plus leurs tactiques étaient élaborées, et plus ils étaient difficiles à stopper. Au bout de dix buts encaissés, Nathan se demanda s'il réussirait un jour à arrêter quoi que ce soit…

- Ouais ! Enfin ! exulta Forbes de l'autre côté du terrain.

Nathan se raidit et serra les dents. Son concurrent venait de repousser le tir de Meredith et prenait ainsi l'ascendant sur lui. S'il ratait une nouvelle fois le souaffle, il pouvait dire adieu au poste de gardien de Gryffondor pendant plusieurs années…


	9. Mystère et épouvante

Chapitre neuf : Mystère et Epouvante

La seconde semaine de cours reprit beaucoup trop vite pour la plupart des troisième année qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de se mettre à jour dans leurs devoirs. C'était par exemple le cas de Milo qui ne pouvait plus compter sur le soutien d'Alienor pour les faire et dut pour la première fois se mettre à travailler sérieusement.

Du côté des Gryffondor, on était trop occupé à commenter les résultats des sélections de l'équipe de quidditch pour porter un quelconque intérêt à leurs obligations académiques. Les Poufsouffle, quant à eux, n'avaient pas besoin de distraction extérieure pour se sentir dépassés par la complexité des exercices à faire et le délai bien trop court pour les réaliser.

En définitive, seuls les Serdaigles se tenaient à jour dans leurs devoirs et abordaient ce deuxième lundi avec assurance, à l'image d'Hester qui avait même hâte de voir cette surcharge de travail doublée par l'arrivée de nouvelles matières optionnelles.

- Mais comment vas-tu suivre autant d'options à la fois ? demanda Eric au sortir du cours de Potions que les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle avaient toujours en commun.

- Je me débrouillerai, lui répondit Hester sur un ton nonchalant, tu sais ce qu'on mange ce midi ?

Elle descendit la première les escaliers qui menaient à la Grande Salle laissant Eric dans un profond désarroi.

- Mais les cours de Divination et de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ont lieu à seize heures ce soir, tu ne pourras pas assister aux deux en même temps ! insista Eric dès qu'il eût rattrapé sa camarade au bas de l'escalier du troisième étage.

- Bien sûr que non ! lui répondit Hester en éclatant de rire. Il y a un autre cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques vendredi, j'irai à celui-là.

- Mais c'est pendant le seul horaire d'étude des Moldus ! lui rappela Eric. Tu ne vas quand même pas le manquer, on a dit qu'on irait ensemble !

Hester s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier du premier étage et se retourna vers son ami en esquissant un petit sourire.

- Mais non, je ne le manquerai pas, n'aie pas peur. Maintenant, pourrais-tu te dépêcher ? J'ai une faim de loup et il me reste le devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à finir de recopier.

Il se tut donc et emboîta le pas derrière sa meilleure amie. Cependant, l'inquiétude ne le quitta pas durant tout le chemin qui menait à la Grnade Salle. Une bonne partie des élèves de Poufsouffle, qui méprisaient tous Eric, avait choisi l'Etude des Moldus comme option. Or c'était la seule matière que le jeune Poufsouffle n'avait pas en commun avec Nathan et Dalia, ses amis de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Hester savait qu'Eric craignait de se retrouver tout seul pour ce cours et que c'était en bonne partie pour cela qu'il souhaitait plus que tout l'avoir à ses côtés. Cela ne dérangeait aucunement la jeune fille de Serdaigle qui n'avait, elle non plus, aucun camarade avec qui aller à ce cours. D'ailleurs, le rapprochement d'Eric avec ce grand gaillard de Gryffondor et cette drôle de fille de Serpentard avait amené ce de dernier à passer moins de temps avec elle. Ce cours ensemble était l'occasion de renouer avec lui des liens qui s'étaient détendus l'année précédente. Elle était prête à tout pour éviter qu'Eric ne se retrouve tout seul, quitte à remonter le temps s'il le fallait…

Le soir même donc, les élèves de troisième année assistèrent à leurs premiers cours optionnels. Tandis que certains se dirigeaient vers la forêt interdite pour la Divination, les autres gravissaient les marches qui menaient à la Tour Nord pour se rendre au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

- Personne ne s'est jamais demandé pourquoi le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avait lieu dans une tour ? demanda alors Kevin Dornton qui suivait Nathan de près, comme s'il craignait de perdre sa trace dans les nombreux couloirs qui ondulaient autour de l'aile nord du château.

- Eh bien, c'est parce que c'est là que le professeur Lovegood a son bureau, voilà tout, lui expliqua Jack avec nonchalance. Pourquoi une telle question ?

- Parce qu'on risque de s'occuper de créatures dangereuses, intervint Timothy qui, lui non plus, ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Normalement, il faudrait être en plein air pour éviter les accidents, non ?

Tout le monde arrêta de grimper et commença à se jeter des regards interrogateurs. C'était vrai que quelque chose clochait. S'ils devaient étudier des créatures imposantes, ou qui crachaient du feu, elles risquaient de créer beaucoup de dégâts si elles restaient enfermées dans une salle.

- On ne va peut-être étudier que la théorie, objecta Gregory avec espoir, elle nous montrera peut-être des gravures représentant les créatures magiques et nous donnera des informations sur eux ainsi que des indications pour nous en occuper.

- Eh bien ! Ca risque d'être gai ! bougonna Zack déçu.

Plusieurs élèves acquiescèrent, ils étaient nombreux à espérer une véritable pagaille causée par une course-poursuite avec un monstre extrêmement dangereux.

- Avant tout, il nous faudra résoudre un problème de taille, intervint Nathan en s'arrêtant soudain.

- Lequel ? demanda Zack avec plus d'entrain.

Il espérait sans doute qu'une bête féroce garderait la salle où ils devraient avoir leur cours. Cependant, Nathan n'était aucunement effrayé, juste embarrassé. Il invita ses camarades à lever la tête et tous purent voir au plafond une petite trappe circulaire taillée dans le bois. On pouvait y lire sur une petite plaque de cuivre : Luna F. Lovegood, Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

- On fait comment pour monter là-haut ? demanda alors Nathan à voix haute, tandis que les autres s'inquiétaient de ne pas avoir emmené de balai volant.

Comme si elle avait entendu sa requête, la trappe s'ouvrit toute seule et une longue échelle de corde y fut lâchée.

- Il suffisait de demander, dit Jack avec un grand sourire, je passe en premier !

Avec l'adresse d'un petit singe, il escalada rapidement l'échelle avec à sa suite son cousin, Nathan, puis le reste de la classe qui, cette fois, se composait d'élèves de différentes maisons. Alienor fut la dernière à pénétrer dans la drôle de salle de classe.

D'une forme parfaitement circulaire, elle semblait épouser la forme de la tour nord. Au centre trônait une cheminée en pierres noires dans lequel ronflait un gigantesque feu. Des tabourets en bois noirci étaient placés de telle sorte qu'ils formaient un cercle autour de la cheminée. En dehors de ces éléments, la pièce n'était pas beaucoup meublée. Aux fenêtres pendaient lamentablement des rideaux dont les extrémités semblaient avoir été brûlées à de nombreuses reprises. L'air y était très pesant et la fumée du feu assombrissait la pièce déjà pauvre en lumière. Sans vraiment savoir à côté de qui elle se trouvait, Alienor s'assit sur un tabouret bancal au moment-même où une forme se matérialisa dans le feu.

- Qu'est-ce qu… commença Nathan.

Mais Zack lui posa la main sur l'épaule dans geste apaisant.

- Ce n'est que de la poudre de Cheminette expliqua-t-il en réprimant un sourire devant l'air abasourdi de Nathan. C'est un moyen qui permet aux sorciers de voyager via les réseaux de Cheminée du monde entier. Dans ma famille, on l'utilise beaucoup.

Nathan hocha la tête, mais à vrai dire, il ne se sentait pas beaucoup plus rassuré. La vieille dame qui venait d'apparaître dans les flammes avait un aspect plutôt insolite. Elle était plutôt petite, le regard rêveur et avait des cheveux gris tous ébouriffés. Sur ses oreilles trônaient de drôles de bijoux qui ressemblaient davantage à des légumes qu'à des pierres précieuses. Lorsqu'elle s'adressa à eux, ce fut avec une douce voix rêveuse :

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, très chers élèves de troisième année, je suis le professeur Lovegood.

De leur côté, le groupe qui devait aller en divination n'était pas très à l'aise non plus. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, c'était la première fois qu'ils devraient se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite. Nombreux furent celles et ceux qui tremblaient de peur en pensant aux loups-garous et autres créatures dangereuses qu'on disait avoir élu domicile dans ces sombres lieux.

Pour d'autres, les préoccupations se trouvaient clairement ailleurs…

- C'est affreux, toutes ces toiles d'araignée ! se plaignit Tina en se frottant les bras, l'air dégoûté. Et cette absence de lumière, ça va être mauvais pour ma peau !

Loin devant elle, Hester marchait d'un pas rapide en serrant les poings. Elle se sentait horriblement seule sans Hope et Timothy. Pourquoi avait-elle décidé de s'inscrire à cette matière ? Le seul autre élève de Serdaigle présent au cours – mis à part Tina et ses deux sangsues – c'était Marc Darley, et il était aussi maniéré que les trois glousseuses.

Dalia se sentait isolée elle aussi. Accompagnée de deux de ses amies de Gryffondor, Mathilda ne lui accordait pas un regard et prenait bien soin de marcher à bonne distance de la petite Serpentard. Les élèves de Poufsouffle appliquaient la même stratégie étant une amie d'Eric, Dalia n'attirait aucunement la sympathie de Thelma et Christopher.

Il y avait bien une autre élève de Serpentard qui avait rejoint le groupe de divination, mais il était de notoriété publique que Dalia rejetait en bloc tout ce qui avait trait à sa maison, et inversement.

Finalement, ce fut dans un silence gêné et oppressant que tout le monde se retrouva dans une petite clairière faiblement éclairée par le soleil couchant.

- Cela ira comme ça, intervint alors une voix dans la pénombre, vous êtes allés assez loin…

Prise au dépourvu, Tina poussa un hurlement tandis que le reste des élèves se retourna vivement pour apercevoir avec stupeur une vieille sorcière d'apparence vénérable apparaître dans un tourbillon de feuilles mortes.

- Comment a-t-elle fait ça ? s'étonna Christopher en reculant de plusieurs pas, la baguette prête à servir.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Thelma qui semblait troublée elle aussi, elle a peut-être transplané…

Non loin d'eux, Hester leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération. On ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, c'était bien connu.

La vieille sorcière esquissa un sourire indulgent. On pouvait la qualifier de très belle, malgré son âge. Elle était plutôt grande, mince, et portait un turban de soie couleur ocre qui cachait partiellement des cheveux blanc immaculé.

- Bien le bonsoir, chers enfants, je suis le professeur Patil, j'assure le cours de Divination.

Dans les cachots, Milo s'était isolé. Il n'osait pas le dire car cela aurait fâché son cousin Gregorius, mais Alienor lui manquait déjà. Occupé à faire ses devoirs pour le lendemain, il se rendit compte que, sans elle pour le laisser recopier sur ses notes, les traités de Métamorphose étaient horriblement difficiles à comprendre.

A l'autre bout de la salle commune, il vit Demetrius et deux autres troisième année fêter l'entrée de ce dernier dans l'équipe de quidditch. Mais Milo ne pouvait pas partager leur allégresse. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il était accompagné d'Alienor et toute sa vie il avait compté sur elle pour assurer ses arrières. On le voyait lui comme un génie, mais sa cousine, elle était bien plus que cela. Elle l'avait toujours suivi comme son ombre, si bien que l'on était habitué à la considérer comme le faire-valoir de Milo. Mais ce que ce dernier avait fini par se rendre compte douloureusement, c'était que leurs rôles étaient en réalité inversés presque dans tous les aspects de leur vie d'apprenti-sorciers, Milo se sentait dépassé par le calme et la présence d'Alienor.

D'ailleurs, plus il y pensait, plus les réactions de sa cousine lui semblaient normales, évidentes, et il en vint même à maudire sa propre lâcheté pour ne pas être amené à réagir de la sorte. Mais s'il y avait quelqu'un que Milo craignait plus qu'Alienor à Poudlard, c'était bien Gregorius. D'autant plus que ces derniers temps, il semblait plus agressif et vindicatif que jamais…

Cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais en aucun cas Milo ne pouvait se permettre d'aller contre les volontés de son cousin. Il s'inquiétait du sort de l'équipe de Serpentard autant qu'il approuvait la création d'un groupe anti-vampire, mais sa couardise l'empêchait d'exposer ses convictions en public.

Dans la salle étouffante de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Luna Lovegood fit le tour de chaque table sans prononcer une seule parole. Elle se contentait d'observer le moindre détail dans l'apparence de chaque élève puis passait au suivant sans jamais se départir de son sourire mystérieux.

Alors qu'elle passait entre les rangs, Hester, Eric et Timothy échangèrent des regards interloqués en haussant les sourcils. A la table de Nathan, Zack et Jack pouffaient de rire devant l'allure insolite de leur professeur. Quelques mètres plus loin, à la table voisine, Gregory tentait de faire meilleure figure en affichant son visage le plus concentré, mais il était bien le seul. Alienor elle-même esquissa un sourire en voyant cette drôle de sorcière entreprendre de leur expliquer le déroulement de son cours :

- Ce cours ne sera pas comme les autres, annonça le professeur, je ne vous demanderai pas de feuilleter des gros volumes et de sortir des réponses préconçues. Les créatures que je vous présenterai ne sont pas répertoriées dans les livres car le ministère de la magie craint voir la vérité exposée au grand jour…

- Ou qu'elles n'existent tout simplement pas, commenta Zack avec un sourire goguenard qui se répercuta sur presque tous les visages des élèves.

Lovegood semblait ne rien avoir entendu. Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée et prononça à voix très basse une incantation longue et complexe. Presqu'aussitôt, des formes humanoïdes se matérialisèrent à partir du feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée et s'en échappèrent en brandissant des tisons d'un air menaçant.

Le sourire des élèves s'évanouit aussi vite que s'il avait fondu sous la chaleur des créatures. Quelques filles poussèrent des cris, plusieurs garçons reculèrent. L'air alarmé, Nathan, Hester et Alienor sortirent leurs baguettes magiques tandis qu'Eric se saisit rapidement de trois fioles remplies d'une substance blanchâtre oscillant entre le liquide et le gazeux.

- Ce sont des Héliopathes, leur apprit le professeur Lovegood, des esprits du feu que l'on a condamnés à brûler pour l'éternité jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par oublier leur ancienne identité pour tenter de tout brûler sur leur passage. Je ne vous demande pas de les combattre – nous ne sommes pas en Défense contre les Forces du Mal – il vous faudra au contraire les apaiser et leur donner ce qu'ils recherchent…

Alors que les formes enflammées leur fonçaient dessus, la totalité des élèves présents déglutit en même temps en se rendant compte que le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ne serait pas aussi comique que le professeur qui l'enseignait.

Au cœur de la Forêt Interdite, en revanche, les élèves qui assistaient au cours de divination n'auraient pu être dans un état d'esprit plus différent. Ne comprenant pas la moitié des mots que leur disait le professeur Patil, la plupart avait sombré dans un état semi-léthargique que même Hester semblait contenir difficilement. La voix monotone du professeur, qui répétait inlassablement les mêmes phrases, semblait à présent aussi douce que le ronronnement d'un chat et bientôt, tous les élèves furent incapables de rester éveillé…

- Bien, fit enfin le professeur Patil alors que les têtes d'Hester et de Dalia s'affaissèrent enfin prouvant qu'elles avaient sombré elles aussi, le cours peut donc commencer…

Esquissant un mystérieux sourire, Parvati Patil cessa de tourner autour des élèves endormis. Elle vint se placer au centre du cercle qu'ils formaient et s'y assit en tailleur avant de fermer les yeux à son tour. Puis, sans utiliser la moindre parole, elle se mit à communiquer :

- _La divination est l'une des matières les plus complexes à enseigner et pratiquement impossible à assimiler si l'on a pas dès la naissance certaines dispositions. C'est pourquoi, pour faciliter votre apprentissage, je vais tenter de transmettre mon savoir à votre inconscient à travers la légilimencie. Ainsi vous serez plus à même de comprendre les subtilités de l'art divinatoire à votre réveil._

Personne ne se réveilla à la suite à ce discours énigmatique. Au contraire, les jeunes apprenti-sorciers semblèrent d'avantage plongés dans leur sommeil. Certains d'entre eux avaient même l'air plutôt calme et serein, comme s'ils étaient en train de faire les plus beaux rêves que leur esprit pouvait leur apporter. C'était le cas pour Tina, Mathilda et une élève de Serpentard du nom d'Olivia Mortensen. Hester et Dalia, de leur côté, semblaient aussi impassibles que des statues et assimilèrent le savoir que leur insufflait le professeur avec une indifférence palpable.

- _Tout le monde pense que la Divination consiste à percer les mystères de l'avenir, mais elle est bien plus que ça. En réalité les vrais devins sont censés être capables de percer toutes les interrogations qui nous viennent, qu'elles concernent le futur, le présent, ou le passé. Bien entendu, les méthodes de vision qui permettent de voir au-delà du voile de la perception sont variées et leur efficacité dépend de chaque individu ainsi que de ce qu'il cherche à savoir. Ainsi, lorsque l'on cherche dans une source d'informations aussi gigantesque que les astres, il ne faut pas s'attendre à y trouver des réponses claires concernant un être en particulier, car les étoiles ont vocation à révéler les grands bouleversements qui secouent notre monde et non les petites aventures auxquelles peuvent prendre part chacun et chacune d'entre nous. Au contraire, la boule de cristal ou l'étude des rêves, outils bien plus personnels et requérant d'avantage la force de l'esprit, révèleront au chercheur ce qui le concerne directement, lui ou ses proches, si tant est qu'il sache correctement regarder. Pour ce premier cours avec vous, je vais profiter de votre état léthargique pour pénétrer avec vous le mystère de vos rêves. Comme vous êtes novices en matière de divination, je vous guiderai pendant toute la séance, ce qui vous permettra d'entrer plus profondément dans votre inconscient et d'en trouver des vérités insoupçonnées. _

Après avoir ce long discours d'introduction sur la nature des cours de Divination, le visage du professeur Patil abandonna ses traits paisibles et sereins pour afficher une concentration extrême. Les paupières crispées, les membres tendus, le corps se balançant d'avant en arrière, Parvati Patil entra alors dans l'inconscient vulnérable de chacun de ses élèves.

Elle ne découvrit pas grand-chose dans la plupart des esprits de ses disciples, ce qui ne la surprit guère. Les désirs charnels de Tina la laissèrent indifférente, tout comme les motivations guerrières d'Olivia Mortensen ou la culpabilité des élèves de Poufsouffle à propos de leur attitude envers Eric Hortshore. Les esprits de trois jeunes filles, en revanche, attirèrent son attention.

Tout d'abord, elle découvrit de nombreuses informations compromettantes dans l'esprit d'Hester O'Brian qui continuait ses investigations pour découvrir l'identité de l'élève loup-garou qui était dans leur classe. Sans hésiter, Parvati effaça ces informations de l'esprit d'Hester pour en remplacer d'autres, inoffensives. Cela n'allait peut-être pas empêcher la jeune Serdaigle de continuer ses recherches, mais au moins, elle repartirait de zéro. D'ailleurs, en découvrant tout ce qu'elle avait compris ou deviné, Parvati ne put s'empêcher d'admirer Hester et de la comparer une nouvelle fois à Hermione Granger, sa brillante amie qui travaillait pour le ministère en tant que Directrice du département de la Justice Magique.

Ensuite, ce fut le passé de Dalia Snakanger qui retint son attention. De nombreux événements de la vie de la jeune fille étaient enfouis au plus profond de son inconscient, si bien qu'elle n'y avait pas accès, ce que Parvati considéra comme une bonne chose, étant donnée l'horreur de certains de ces souvenirs cachés.

Pour finir, l'esprit du professeur de Divination fut attiré par certains détails du rêve de Mathilda Greenhouse. Etant d'origine moldue, son esprit n'allait pas se perdre dans le monde magique cependant, une bribe de souvenirs interpela Parvati. Ils montraient Mathilda, fillette, riant aux éclats sur le dos d'une petite ponette au pelage blanc immaculé. Puis la vague de souvenirs se transforma en fantasmes, la fillette de la vision se transforma en une jeune femme robuste et élancée, montée sur un pégase couleur des neiges qui s'élancerait dans le ciel à sa demande pour aller combattre un ennemi invisible. Surprise par une telle vision, Parvati rompit la connexion d'un coup sec, ce qui amena tout le monde à se réveiller en sursaut. Certaines poussèrent même des cris de stupeur.

- Professeur, demanda Mathilda sur un ton inquiet, que ce passe-t-il ?

Le professeur Patil ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, elle se contenta de dévisager cette fillette innocente au visage enfantin. Pendant plusieurs minutes, personne n'osa parler et tout le monde fixa son regard sur les yeux du professeur, desquels transparaissait une lueur d'espoir mêlée à un sentiment de terreur intense.

- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui mesdemoiselles, annonça le professeur Patil sans se soucier de la présence de Christopher Reinstad, Malcolm Belly et Marc Darley dans les rangs. Il est bientôt dix-huit heures, je vous invite à rejoindre la Grande Salle pour y dîner. Pour une première séance, je dois vous avouer que c'était plutôt prometteur.

A la sortie de la Forêt Interdite, les élèves échangèrent leurs impressions sur le cours insolite auquel ils venaient d'assister. Tous semblaient plutôt fiers d'eux en raison du compliment que leur avait adressé leur professeur, mais certains se demandaient la raison d'une telle faveur. En réalité, ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que de dormir profondément mais semblaient tous éreintés comme s'ils avaient fourni un effort colossal au cours de ces rêves qu'ils avaient eu à la demande de leur professeur.

Tina, qui avait rêvé pendant la totalité des deux heures de beaux jeunes gens qui l'entouraient, déclara le cours de Divination comme son préféré. Elle était d'ailleurs encore émoustillée par la vision de ce jeune homme brun visage fin qui s'était tenu devant elle. Elle n'allait pas oublier de sitôt ces yeux gris rêveurs qui l'avaient observé avec tant de tendresse. Pourvu que ce rêve fût un aperçu de ce qui l'attendait à l'avenir !

Hester, en revanche, était beaucoup moins enchantée par ce cours bizarre et mystérieux qui l'avait fait plonger dans des rêves étranges qui ne semblaient pas être les siens. Par ailleurs, alors que tout le monde annonçait avoir découvert des secrets extraordinaires à travers leurs voyages intérieurs, la jeune fille de Serdaigle avait davantage l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose de très important durant ces deux heures, sans qu'elle sache vraiment ce que c'était.

Dalia, de son côté, resta silencieuse pendant tout le trajet qui la menait au château. Elle n'arrivait pas à démêler l'enchevêtrement de souvenirs qui l'avait assaillie dans ses rêves. Alors que les autres semblaient avoir bénéficié du soutien legilimenciel de leur professeur, elle avait au contraire eu l'impression d'avoir eu à se débrouiller toute seule pour s'y retrouver dans ce dédale d'images et de sensations. Plus encore, elle avait comme l'impression que ses rêves avaient été volontairement embrouillés pour ne pas lui laisser le loisir d'en découvrir la véritable nature. Mais si tel était le cas, pour quelle raison Parvati Patil aurait procédé à une telle opération ? Et d'ailleurs, en était-elle capable ? Et pourquoi réprimait-elle de tels tremblements alors que depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle avait le sentiment que toute peur ou sensation de faiblesse lui était étrangère...

Restée à l'abri des arbres à l'orée de la forêt, Parvati Patil attendit de voir tous ses élèves disparaître derrière les portes protectrices du château, pour sortir de sa robe de sorcier une petite fiole contenant une substance argentée qui oscillait entre le liquide et le gazeux. D'un geste machinal, comme elle l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois, elle versa la substance mystérieuse dans une petite coupe d'argent et l'y fit tournoyer en attendant qu'une image se forme, aussi distincte que si on l'eût regardé au travers d'une petite lucarne en hauteur.

Le souvenir de Parvati refit surface, encore plus précis que dans sa propre mémoire. Comme à son habitude, elle regarda sans ciller annoncer la prophétie d'Eckellion, puis la sienne qui annonçait la venue future de l'élu, pourfendeur de tout mal. Encore aujourd'hui, Parvati avait du mal à croire qu'elle eût pu prédire une telle chose alors que le monde dans lequel les sorciers vivaient à présent était paisible et sans danger à l'horizon.

Elle connaissait ce souvenir par cœur et ne le consulta une nouvelle fois que pour confirmer sa certitude. Elle avait surtout besoin d'entendre une nouvelle fois un verset précis de sa prophétie :

_Le loup – agile chasseur des forêts – le serpent – furtif espion et tueur incisif – l'araignée – patiente et sage, mais déterminée à capturer sa proie – le scorpion – fatale créature au poison fourdoyant – le faucon – guerrier garant de la justice et de la loi – la tortue – sage et paisible amie de la nature – et la jument – mère protectrice de l'élu, seront capables d'annihiler toute trace de lui…_

Elle entendit un petit froissement de feuilles derrière elle et remit à la hâte la substance argentée dans la petite fiole. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour identifier l'auteur du bruit, elle se détendit en apercevant un magnifique centaure au pelage couleur de la nuit.

- Blake, lâcha-elle dans un souffle de soulagement, tu tombes bien…

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Blake de sa voix lente et douce. J'ai cru percevoir un bouleversement dans les eaux du lac…

Parvati ne fit pas attention à sa remarque et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. De sa voix la plus digne, elle déclara :

- Préviens Yzel que nous avons identifié une incarnation des guerriers d'Ohenfeld.

Aussitôt, les yeux noirs de Blake s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise et du soulagement.

- Parfait ! lança-t-il avec un demi-sourire. Duquel s'agit-il ?

- De la jument, annonça Parvati d'une voix de commandante d'armée, nous avons trouvé la mère de l'élu !

Au même moment, on crut voir des étincelles s'échapper du sommet de la Tour Nord.

Les élèves du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques étaient exténués, effrayés et brûlés sur quasiment toute la surface de leurs corps meurtris. Pendant près de deux heures, ils avaient essayé d'apaiser de violents esprits du feu avant de s'apercevoir qu'aucune de leurs paroles de pouvait les atteindre et que seule l'eau pouvait les calmer et les empêcher de brûler toute la Tour.

- Ce n'était pas trop mal, mais il y a de la place pour du progrès, annonça le professeur Lovegood en emprisonnant le reste des Héliopathes dans le feu ronflant de la cheminée au centre de la pièce.

Les élèves ne songèrent même pas à protester et s'évadèrent de la salle de classe aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient pour fuir le plus loin possible cette sorcière insensée qui avait failli les faire brûler tous, confinés dans cette salle de classe.

Hester profita du trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle était la seule à avoir réussi à neutraliser un héliopathe mais restait très en colère après le professeur Lovegood.

- Des esprits du feu, mon œil ! murmura-t-elle rageusement dès qu'elle fût sûre d'être hors de portée des oreilles du professeur Lovegood. C'était un sort de pyromancie !


	10. Le village des sorciers

Chapitre dix : Le village des sorciers

La deuxième semaine de cours passa sans autre problème particulier. Les élèves de troisième année apprirent vite à se familiariser avec leurs nouvelles options. Même si le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques était extrêmement dangereux en raison des horribles créatures à l'origine douteuse auxquelles le professeur Lovegood faisait appel, les élèves ne pouvaient pas nier qu'ils y apprenaient une foule de choses qui pourraient leur être utiles dans les cas extrêmes.

Ainsi, nombreux furent celles et ceux qui maîtrisèrent dès la fin du premier mois la fabrication de l'onguent pyroprotecteur que le professeur leur avait administré à la fin du cours sur les Héliopathes. De même, la domestication du Ronflak Cornu s'avérait plutôt de bonne augure étant donnée qu'une fois ayant reconnu son maître attitré, cette espèce de gros chien affublé d'une énorme corne en spirale sur le front s'avérait être un parfait garde du corps, pouvant déchiqueter un être humain en moins de trois secondes.

Finalement, que les créatures présentées par le professeur Lovegood fussent naturelles ou créées artificiellement par elle, n'était plus si important car elles étaient véritablement très intéressantes et les connaissances du professeur les concernant étaient sans égales.

Cependant, Hester ne voyait pas ces horreurs indescriptibles du même œil. Pour elle, l'Enormus à Babille, l'Héliopathe ou même le Ronflak Cornu étaient des nuisances dont il fallait se méfier, au même titre que les vampires. Elle s'était inscrite au cours des Soins au Créatures Magiques pour apprendre à s'occuper de licornes, d'hippogriffes ou de crabes de feu, pas pour assister à ce simulacre d'enseignement sur des créatures qui n'étaient certainement pas répertoriées dans les manuels scolaires.

La Divination non plus ne l'avait pas beaucoup emballée. Elle était persuadée qu'apprendre à voir au-delà des apparences et fouiller au plus profond de son inconscient l'aideraient dans ses recherches, mais au contraire, elle avait l'impression que plus elle faisait de voyages intérieurs, plus les informations semblaient lui échapper. Elle fut d'ailleurs vexée de se rendre compte qu'à ce jeu-là, Tina et Mathilda se montraient bien plus douées qu'elle. Au bout de la troisième séance seulement, le professeur Patil annonça qu'elles n'avaient plus besoin de son aide pour les guider à travers leurs rêves car elles pouvaient les explorer et en trouver les sens cachés par elle-même.

Dalia aussi avait l'impression de n'arriver à rien lors des cours prodigués par la grande prêtresse. Elle avait l'impression que ses rêves concernaient sa jeunesse et les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait été de nombreuses fois abandonnée, dont celle qui pourrait expliquer qu'elle parle aux serpents, discipline originellement réservée aux mages noirs…

Heureusement, il existait d'autres moyens pour percer les mystères du passé et de l'avenir l'étude des textes anciens écrits en Runes étaient pratiquement tous prophétiques et permettaient de mieux comprendre les bouleversements qui avaient secoué le monde des sorciers au fil des siècles, ainsi que d'en appréhender de nouveaux qui se dérouleraient prochainement. Parallèlement, l'Arithmancie, discipline boudée par de la plupart des élèves en raison de sa complexité s'avérait d'une grande utilité quand il s'agissait de deviner les évènements à venir en étudiant les chiffres, les dates, les évolutions numériques etc. Si elle ne pouvait découvrir ce qu'elle cherchait via la divination, Hester se ferait une joie d'y parvenir en utilisant d'autres méthodes magiques.

Dalia, en revanche, bien qu'elle fût extraordinaire dans toutes les matières, se désintéressait des cours au fur et à mesure que son passé la hantait. Elle avait découvert de nombreuses choses concernant le jour et l'heure de sa naissance, qui impliquaient les nombreux drames auxquels elle avait fait face dans sa petite enfance. Mais rien de ce qu'elle put trouver expliquait sa capacité à parler aux serpents, ni même la raison véritable pour laquelle le Choixpeau Magique l'avait entrainée à Serpentard.

Toutes ces questions qu'elle se posait ne sauraient être effacées par la perspective de l'événement qui approchait et excitait au plus haut point les troisième année.

- J'ai hâte d'y être ! s'exclama à côté d'elle Olivia Mortensen. Mon grand frère m'en a tellement parlé !

Puis elle se détourna du panneau d'affichage de la Salle Commune de Serpentard et laissa Dalia seule. Cette dernière ne manqua pas de remarquer que dernièrement, nombreuses étaient les filles de sa classe qui lui adressaient la parole comme si elle était une élève normale et sans tâche de Serpentard. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que la distance que le reste des Serpentards gardait avec elle était justifiée. En effet, elle ne se sentait absolument pas appartenir à la Maison du Serpent et aurait donné le peu dont elle disposait pour se débarrasser de cette malédiction qui lui permettait de converser avec ces immondes reptiles.

- Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, hein ? commenta Alienor en rejoignant Dalia devant le panneau. Ce sera parfait pour nos entraînements anti-vampires.

Contrairement au reste de ses comparses, la jeune Lantiem n'avait pas changé de comportement à l'égard de Dalia et continuait de l'ignorer superbement. Cependant, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'Alienor avait été la seule, ces deux dernières années, à ne jamais dire du mal de Dalia et à lui reconnaître une certaine forme d'importance en raison de son intelligence et de ses pouvoirs magiques colossaux par rapport aux autres troisième année. En réalité, pour Alienor, Dalia était la seule élève avec qui elle pouvait se sentir en rivalité, et pour cela, elle l'avait toujours considérée comme digne d'intérêt. Voilà pourquoi la résolution de faire partie d'un groupe de défense anti-vampire n'avait changé en rien l'attitude de la jeune Lantiem à l'égard de Dalia. Cela arrangeait d'ailleurs cette dernière qui ne voulait aucunement se sentir redevable. En lui répondant, elle ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête :

- C'est à Pré-au-Lard, Sally et Daryena ne pourront pas y assister.

- Je vais me débrouiller, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sur ce, Alienor se détourna du tableau et partit en direction du dortoir des filles. Dalia en profita pour sortir de la Salle Commune et regagner le grand hall où elle fit une rencontre pour le moins inattendue.

En haut des escaliers qui menaient aux cachots des Serpentards se tenaient deux Poufsouffles que Dalia connaissait à peine. A la manière dont ils la regardaient, il était clair que tous deux l'attendaient.

Le garçon était grand, maigre, les yeux gris et les cheveux noirs. Dalia finit par le reconnaître comme étant Christopher Reinstad, le nouveau poursuiveur de l'équipe de Poufsouffle. La jeune fille était plus petite, quoique plutôt grande elle aussi. Elle avait des cheveux blond foncé, coupés court et en épi. A son oreille trônait un anneau d'argent dont le jumeau se trouvait accroché à son arcade sourcilière. Celle-ci, Dalia était incapable de mettre un nom sur son visage. Elle savait simplement qu'elle était, comme Christopher, l'une des principales raison pour lesquelles Eric était devenu paria au sein de sa propre maison. Ce fut d'ailleurs pour cela que lorsque Dalia s'adressa à eux, ce fut sans la moindre délicatesse :

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Si le garçon sembla offensé par l'attitude de la jeune Serpentard, la fille resta impassible. D'une voix ferme et décidée, elle déclara :

- Cet histoire d'entrainement anti-vampire, on veut en être !

A Gryffondor, Nathan et les cousins Weasley se réjouissaient déjà de pouvoir visiter enfin Pré-au-Lard, ce village dans lequel ils arrivaient du train chaque année. On disait qu'il n'abritait que des sorciers et que des créatures de toute la Grande Bretagne y trouvaient refuge car personne ne risquait de les y poursuivre. Il y avait également de nombreuses boutiques, à l'instar du Chemin de Traverse, où l'on pouvait acheter toutes sortes de choses, allant de l'article de farces et attrapes chez Zonko aux confiseries délicieuses de chez Honeydukes en passant les fournitures scolaires et les accessoires de Quidditch.

Quelques monuments historiques attireraient également l'attention du jeune né-moldu. La Cabane Hurlante par exemple, où l'on disait depuis toujours que des fantômes particulièrement agressifs y avaient élu domicile. Ou alors le pub des Trois Balais qui avait servi de quartier général aux Gobelins rebelles pendant leur révolte au 14ème siècle. Ou encore celui de la tête de Sanglier qui avait servi de point d'attache aux combattants de Poudlard lors de la dernière guerre des sorciers. Ayant passé en revue la liste des endroits où il avait hâte de mettre les pieds, Nathan se saisit de sa cape, réajusta le chapeau pointu sur sa tête, enfila sa cape et ses bottes, puis quitta le dortoir en compagnie des cousins.

Dalia, de son côté, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ces deux personnes qu'elle méprisait pour leur attitude envers Eric lui demandaient de les aider à s'entrainer pour aller faire la guerre aux vampires. C'était complètement insensé !

- Hors de question ! répondit-elle avec toute l'indifférence qu'elle fut capable de faire transparaître. Maintenant laissez-moi passer.

Mais ni Christopher, ni sa camarade n'obéirent, ils restèrent lui bloquer le passage en haut de l'escalier avec l'air buté de ceux qui n'abandonnent jamais. Tous deux étaient plus grands que Dalia, mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur, elle recula de quelques pas, sortit sa baguette et leur jeta le maléfice de Jambencoton à une telle vitesse qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre pourquoi leurs jambes ne les portaient plus et dévalèrent douloureusement l'escalier qui menait aux cachots.

Ce fut Daryena qui, d'une main de maître, stoppa leur chute avec un sortilège amortisseur.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils haussés, avant d'annuler le sort de Jambencoton. Qui sont-ils ?

- Les bourreaux d'Eric, lui répondit Dalia d'une voix neutre, ils espéraient nous rejoindre dans notre entreprise anti-vampires, je leur ai gentiment dit non…

Il y eut alors un silence d'Inferi dans l'escalier alors que Daryena jugeait du regard les deux Poufsouffles. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'osait dire quoi que ce soit de peur que les deux Serpentards n'en finissent avec eux.

Au contraire, le visage de Dalia s'adoucit au bout de quelques secondes et, le sourire rayonnant, elle tendit la main aux deux malheureux qui n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.

- Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-elle. Plus on est de monde, mieux ce sera.

Dalia parut scandalisée, ce qui ne lui arrivait guère souvent…

- Tu es folle ? Ces deux crétins n'ont jamais arrêté de se moquer d'Eric et de réduire à néant ses tentatives de hausser leur niveau par pure fierté. Tu voudrais qu'on les prenne avec nous ?

Dalia ne s'énervait jamais, gardant toujours cette apparence stoïque et cette froide indifférence qui ressemblait tant à l'attitude d'Alienor. Voici pourquoi, alors qu'elle semblait sortir de ses gonds pour la première fois de sa vie, les deux élèves de Poufsouffe se recroquevillèrent de peur, comme s'ils craignaient que toute sa colère fût reportée sur eux.

Daryena, elle, se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Chacun a le droit à une seconde chance, annonça-t-elle d'une voix calme, ces entrainements sont aussi l'occasion de rapprocher les maisons entre elles, tu ne penses pas ?

Non, Dalia ne le pensait pas. Mais en réfléchissant, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux aller dans le sens de cette gamine qui pensait que tout était aussi rose qu'un boursoufflet. De toute façon, elle découvrirait la vérité bien assez vite…

Arrivé au village de Pré-au-Lard, il fut clair que Nathan et les cousins Weasley n'avaient pas du tout les mêmes motivations concernant les endroits à visiter. Alors que Zack et Jack, accompagnés comme toujours de Kevin Dornton, avaient décidé de dévaliser les magasins de Zonko et Honeydukes, Nathan avait, lui, choisi une occupation plus intellectuelle en faisant le tour des sites historiques du village. Il fut cependant déçu de ne pouvoir compter sur personne pour l'accompagner – Grégory étant à l'infirmerie pour avoir bu du jus de citrouille périmé d'au moins cinquante ans (une petite farce des jumeaux) et Mathilda ayant suivi ses amies dans un petit salon de thé affreux tenu par une certaine Madame Pieddodu.

La poste de Pré-au-Lard était immense, rien à voir avec la volière de Poudlard. A l'intérieur du grand bâtiment, une centaine de hiboux de toutes tailles attendaient, sages et silencieux, qu'un sorcier les choisissent pour porter leur courrier. Le Trois balais était trop bondé pour qu'il puisse y entrer d'ailleurs, aller dans un bar tout seul n'était pas très heureux. Ce fut pourquoi il décida d'éviter la Tête de Sanglier, et se dirigea directement vers la Cabane Hurlante, il voulait vérifier si elle était aussi effrayante que le prétendait les livres d'histoire.

Arrivé à la hauteur de Scribenpenne, le magasin de plumes, son attention fut cependant détournée par la silhouette d'une jeune fille à la longue tresse qui brillait doucement sous les pâles rayons du soleil matinal.

- Bien, je vous remercie d'être venus aussi nombreux, annonça Eric alors qu'il faisait face à dix-neuf de ses camarades dans la pièce principale de la Cabane Hurlante.

Officiellement interdite d'accès, la cabane était en fait totalement dépourvue du moindre fantôme – personne ne savait vraiment d'où venait la rumeur. En revanche, il était possible d'y accéder en empruntant un long tunnel qui partait d'un arbre plutôt insolite appelé Saule Cogneur. C'était un grand saule aux branches qui fouettaient l'air dès que quiconque tentait de s'en approcher. Alienor avait réussi à l'immobiliser en envoyant en maléfice d'Entrave sur le nœud d'une grosse racine qui s'était aussitôt écartée pour révéler le passage secret.

Malgré son aversion pour tout ce qui touchait les Serpentard, Eric ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une grande bouffée d'admiration envers Alienor pour qui les passages secrets de Poudlard ne semblaient avoir aucun secret.

Avant que le jeune Poufsouffle ne pût ajouter quoi que ce fût, elle s'avança vers lui et se tourna vers ses camarades pour faire son annonce :

- Si vous êtes ici parce que vous pensez que ce sera amusant, je vous conseille de partir tout de suite.

Elle jeta un regard sévère aux élèves de première année présents dans la pièce. Tous se dandinèrent sur leurs pieds, l'air plutôt embarrassé, mais personne ne sortit.

- Ici, nous allons apprendre à se défendre efficacement contre les vampires, ce qui implique courage, détermination et rapidité d'esprit. En aucun cas je n'accepterai de pleurnichards pendant les leçons, est-ce bien clair ?

Si les première année déglutirent difficilement avant de hocher la tête, l'air plutôt mal assuré, les plus anciens comme Thelma ou Christopher affichèrent clairement un visage indigné.

- Qui a décidé que tu serais le chef ? demanda Christopher avec tout le mépris qu'il pouvait ressentir pour une Serpentard.

Daryena et les autres Serpentards se crispèrent, redoutant la réaction de leur aînée. Mais cette dernière resta étonnamment calme.

- Je suis une des seules à avoir combattu ces horreurs et en être ressortie vivante, rappela calmement Alienor, en outre, je pense être ici la meilleure combattante que vous avez à disposition. Mais si tu penses pouvoir faire mieux, n'hésite pas à me lancer un défi, je serais ravie de le relever…

Christopher se renfrogna. A l'évidence, la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de se confronter à Alienor pour en ressortir sans aucun doute humilié par une défaite contre une fille.

- Bien ! déclara Alienor d'une voix plus forte. Nous allons commencer par les réflexes. Les vampires étant une espèce extrêmement rapide, si vous êtes trop lents ou pas assez concentrés, vous finirez en charpie. Ou pire…

- Bonjour, tu es Nathan Jones, c'est ça ? dit la jeune fille à l'intéressé qui se sentit aussitôt rougir.

- Oui, répondit-il les yeux sur ses chaussures.

C'était la première fois depuis plus de deux ans qu'ils s'adressèrent la parole. Excepté lors de leur première rencontre, Nathan n'avait jamais vu Hester d'aussi près. Il avait presqu'oublié à quel point il l'avait trouvée jolie ce jour-là. Elle était encore plus belle à présent, avec son dos droit qui lui donnait l'air sûr d'elle, ses deux yeux noisette en amande qui le regardaient d'un air rieur derrière des petites lunettes rectangulaires, ses longs cheveux à la couleur de l'acajou, soigneusement nattés et ramenés sur son épaule droite.

- Euh oui, et toi, tu es Hester O'Brian, je crois ? Eric parle souvent de toi.

Le sourire d'Hester s'élargit, révélant ses belles dents blanches. « Je crois » avait dit Nathan, quel mensonge ! Comme s'il avait oublié la fois où elle s'était présentée à lui la première fois, chez Fleury & Bott, la librairie magique. A l'époque, il avait ressenti un drôle de picotement au ventre aujourd'hui c'était carrément tout son estomac qui jouait la fanfare.

- C'est la première fois que tu visites Pré-au-Lard ? demanda-t-elle d'un délicieux ton joyeux, comme si rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de discuter avec Nathan.

Ce dernier, le cœur battant la chamade, eut du mal à réussir à former les mots suivants :

- Euh… oui… euh… J… je suis moldu… en fait… Et… euh… je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de…

- Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ? proposa-t-elle avec entrain.

- Oui ! s'écria presque Nathan qui avait l'impression que Noël était arrivé avant l'heure.

Ils passèrent donc la fin de matinée et l'après-midi entière ensemble, visitant les lieux historiques, s'étonnant du retour de bruits inquiétants dans la Cabane Hurlante, parcourant chaque petite rue sinueuse comme si elle était classée au patrimoine national magique.

Nathan avait l'impression de passer la meilleure journée de sa vie. Non seulement, il parcourait les rues d'un village uniquement peuplé de sorciers et pouvait se montrer tel qu'il était aux yeux de tous sans violer le code du Secret Magique, mais en plus, il arpentait ces rue en compagnie de la jeune fille qu'il n'avait jamais osé aborder ces deux dernières années. Ils finirent par aller se réfugier dans les montagnes derrière le village. Ainsi éloignés du reste de leurs camarades, ils pourraient en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre en toute tranquillité.

Dans la cabane hurlante, on ne pouvait être plus éloigné du stade de la tranquillité. Tout le monde était hors d'haleine après avoir passé toute la journée à essayer d'éviter les nombreux sortilèges d'Alienor, le plus souvent sans succès. Même Dalia avait éprouvé des difficultés à anticiper ses coups au départ. Désormais dans le rôle de l'attaquante, elle prenait un certain plaisir à lancer maléfices sur maléfices à un Christopher et une Thelma qui peinaient à rester debout.

Ses camarades avaient beau pester et lancer tous les jurons dont ils avaient connaissance, Alienor se félicita d'avoir pu commencer avec un exercice de base comme celui-ci car nombreux étaient ceux incapables d'éviter le moindre sortilège en raison d'un manque flagrant de concentration, comme Christopher et Thelma, ou bien à cause d'une silhouette un peu trop massive et lourde à déplacer, comme celle d'Eric…

Et que l'on soit bien clair ! Cela ne servait strictement à rien d'apprendre à lancer des sortilèges susceptibles de blesser un vampire si l'on était incapable de suivre ses mouvements.

A la fin de l'entrainement, cependant, de nombreux sourires s'affichaient sur les visages exténués. Enfin, ils avaient l'occasion de passer à l'action, ou d'au moins faire quelque chose de constructif…

Milo, de son côté, avait décidé d'oublier un temps l'absence d'Alienor pour aller trainer avec ses camarades de Serpentard dans le bar mal famé du coin, la Tête de Sanglier. Chaque année, les professeurs déconseillaient fortement les élèves d'y mettre les pieds, mais Milo s'en moquait. Il était un McAllister, il était au-dessus du lot et ne craignait aucunement une poignée d'ivrognes dans un bistrot qui empestait le whisky pur-feu.

Rien ne s'était passé d'extraordinaire, en effet. Demetrius et les autres avaient passé la plupart du temps à commander des alcools très forts que le patron n'hésitait même pas à leur apporter. Milo, lui, avait refusé de boire. Il craignait qu'une fois ivre, il fût amené à avouer aux autres la douleur qu'il ressentait au cœur de ne plus voir Alienor à ses côtés, il ne voulait pas souffrir de honte à l'idée de ce que pourraient dire ses amis d'une telle pensée. D'ailleurs, il y avait bien d'autres pensées honteuses que Milo désirait cacher derrière sa sobriété, des sentiments qu'ils ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir malgré son statut de sang pur qui lui collait à la peau…

Cependant, en sortant du bar, il se rendit compte qu'il aurait peut-être dû boire un peu, cela aurait peut-être atténué la douleur du choc qu'il reçut en voyant descendre de la rue deux des personnes qu'il espérait le moins voir ensemble : l'un à côté de l'autre, tous deux riant aux éclats et se dévorant des yeux, Hester O'Brian et Nathan Jones passèrent devant lui sans même le voir tellement ils étaient absorbés par leur conversation.

A la vue de ces deux là qu'il s'efforçait de haïr pour rester fidèle à son sang, Milo ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une douleur bien plus forte que celle causée par la perte d'Alienor. Il dut faire de gros efforts pour ne pas hurler, ni pleurer, et encore moins frapper le sol du poing. Mordant sa lèvre jusqu'au sang, il ravala tant bien que mal la boule de chagrin qui lui assaillit la gorge.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Tout était contre lui en ce moment ! Entre ce pourceau d'Hortshore qui parvenait à prendre le dessus sur lui à l'aide de ses satanées potions, sa cousine et meilleure amie Alienor qui avait quitté son ombre pour prendre la défense des Poufsouffles, et à présent O'Brian et Jones qui pavanaient devant lui à la manière du plus heureux des petits couples, il ne put contenir ses sentiments et deux longs traits de larmes acides lui strièrent les joues. Les jambes tremblantes, il fut à deux doigts de s'écrouler, mais se ressaisit soudain lorsque Demetrius, complètement ivre, vint le rejoindre.

- Ils sont mignons ces deux là ! déclara-t-il en éclatant d'un rire gras. Qu'en penses-tu Milo, on leur fonce dedans ?

De quel droit Demetrius parlait-il de ces deux personnes de cette manière ? Seul Milo pouvait se permettre de se moquer d'Hester et de Nathan car il était le seul à les surclasser en matière de puissance magique. Puis, baissant la tête, il se rendit compte que ce n'était même plus le cas. Sans Alienor à ses côtés, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu un bras, et avec lui la moitié de ses capacités magiques.

Renonçant à empêcher Demetrius de faire ce qui lui plaisait, il quitta son groupe, sachant très bien qu'ils finiraient tous les quatre à l'infirmerie sans comprendre la raison pour laquelle ils se retrouvaient avec des cornes de bœuf sur la tête.

Milo décida finalement de rentrer au château. Il abaissa la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête et se mit à braver le vent d'automne que son poids plume avait bien du mal à affronter. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il prit une décision : peut-être était-il seul et sans soutien désormais, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était plus rien. Il restait Milo McAllister, le meilleur élève de troisième année capable de jeter des sortilèges d'une telle puissance que même les élèves ayant passé leurs BUSE le craignaient. Il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller par lui-même pour regagner cette aura qu'il avait perdu, en commençant par s'entrainer seul. Une fois redevenu le plus puissant et le plus populaire, personne – pas même Alienor – ne contesterait sa supériorité !


	11. Avec les moyens du bord

Chapitre onze : Avec les moyens du bord

La rumeur selon laquelle Nathan Jones et Hester O'Brian sortaient ensemble se répandit comme une trainée de poudre dans les couloirs du château. Au comble de l'embarras en apprenant que ces informations – complètement fausses – circulaient partout dans l'école, le jeune garçon fut d'abord tenté de dissiper ces ragots dont semblaient se nourrir de nombreuses filles de troisième année. Cependant, l'air très digne et arborant un pragmatisme de tous les instants, Hester l'invita plutôt à ignorer superbement ces histoires farfelues pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait de plus important.

- C'est quand même extraordinaire que tu aies été accepté dans l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor ! s'exclama-t-elle avec entrain alors qu'ils travaillaient tous deux à la bibliothèque. Pour un né-moldu qui n'a pratiquement jamais volé, c'est un exploit !

- Ne crie pas trop fort, s'il te plaît, lui intima Nathan qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire néanmoins, Felucia ne veut pas trop attirer l'attention sur moi pour éviter que je devienne la cible des Serpentards.

Hester se tut donc et reporta son attention sur le devoir de Runes qu'elle était censée rendre pour le lendemain. Nathan était cependant si heureux qu'elle lui adressât ce compliment qu'il se mit à sourire stupidement pendant dix bonnes minutes. Il était vrai que sa nomination en tant que gardien de Gryffondor était une grande surprise. Il avait réussi à surclasser un élève de sixième année robuste et aguerri qui avait souvent joué au quidditch lors de rendez-vous entre familles de sorciers, à l'image des McAllister.

Pourtant, mis à part lors des sélections, Nathan n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de prouver sa valeur devant les anneaux de quidditch car les Serdaigles et les Serpentards avaient tellement monopolisé le terrain ces deux dernières semaines qu'il avait été impossible pour les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor de le réserver une seule fois.

- Tu aurais pu demander à Flora Lufström d'être indulgente et de nous laisser un de ses trois jours d'entrainements, protesta soudain Nathan dès qu'il eût retrouvé ses esprits, Felucia a beau avoir regroupé une équipe prometteuse, on ne risque pas de faire grand-chose si on ne s'entraine pas.

HLe visage ester se fendit d'un grand sourire, à l'évidence, le sujet avait été abordé plusieurs fois déjà.

- Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas perdre la face encore une fois contre les Serpentards. Avec Vindicus McAllister en moins, les joueurs seront affaiblis et nous aurons une chance de les vaincre, il ne faut pas cracher dessus…

- Oui, mais en attendant, nous on doit se contenter d'une séance tous les quinze jours en alternance avec les Poufsouffle, bougonna Nathan, en fait, la vérité c'est que Flora nous craint, elle ne veut pas nous voir gagner la coupe cette fois-ci alors que son équipe est au meilleur niveau.

Cette remarque fit rire Hester, ce qui lui attira le regard noir de Pénélope Deauclair, l'austère bibliothécaire de Poudlard.

- Crois ce que tu veux Nathan Jones, lui dit-elle avec un sourire qui donna l'impression au jeune garçon d'avoir raté trois marches d'escalier, mais de toute façon je ne me vois pas aller lui demander comme ça. Flora Lufström est la capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle, c'est l'équivalent d'une déesse chez nous, elle a réussi à faire renaître une équipe moribonde de ses cendres après près de dix ans de victoires de Serpentard et de Gryffondor

En entendant cela, Nathan se mit à afficher un petit air supérieur, avant de se rendre compte que Gryffondor n'avait pas gagné la coupe de quidditch depuis six ans, ce qui n'était pas bien glorieux non plus. Mais comme il aimait bien taquiner Hester, il ne put s'empêcher de déclarer :

- Pour une maison qui se vante d'avoir un aigle de bronze pour emblème, c'est curieux de ne pas voir son équipe de quidditch gagner plus souvent.

Hester éclata de rire une nouvelle fois. Nathan savait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas été vexée le moins du monde, c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il appréciait chez cette fille. Toujours un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, elle approcha son visage du sien par-dessus la table ronde de la bibliothèque.

- Apprenez à tenir votre langue et révisez votre histoire Nathan Jones, conseilla-t-elle néanmoins, au cours des deux derniers siècles, je mettrai ma main à couper que ce sont les Serdaigle qui ont raflé le plus de coupes de quidditch.

De là où il se trouvait, Nathan pouvait compter un à un les taches de rousseur de sa charmante camarade. Mais, décidé à garder son sang froid en toutes circonstances, il ne se laissa pas déborder par les émotions.

- Peut-être bien, Miss O'Brian, dit-il sur un air de défi, mais l'important n'est pas tant d'avoir un bon palmarès que d'en avoir un qui évolue.

Une troisième fois, Hester éclata de rire, ce qui leur valut de se faire exclure de la bibliothèque. Une fois dehors, elle se planta devant lui et imita son air de défi en déclarant :

- Rien n'est figé dans la pierre, Mr Jones ! Je suis prête à parier que cette année, le palmarès de Serdaigle évoluera, et ce avec ou sans vous pour garder les anneaux.

- Pari tenu, annonça-t-il en soutenant son regard flamboyant.

Une nouvelle fois, leurs visages étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Le regard de Nathan voyageait entre les yeux d'Hester et ses lèvres, son cœur jouait au tambour à présent, il sentait son souffle frais contre ses lèvres. [freedent power !]

- Jones ! l'appela soudain une voix autoritaire.

Ce fut comme si la bulle de bonheur dans laquelle il flottait avait brusquement éclaté, le précipitant à terre la tête la première. Tout emprunté, n'osant plus soutenir le regard gêné d'Hester, Nathan se retourna pour voir Felucia Tholmes avancer vers lui avec autorité et prestance.

- Zack Weasley m'a dit que je te trouverai à la bibliothèque, expliqua-t-elle, on a une séance de quidditch programmée à l'instant, tu es sommé d'y participer.

Nathan mit plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir connecter son esprit et comprendre de quoi voulait parler la capitaine de Gryffondor.

- Mais c'était censé être les Serpentards qui avaient le terrain aujourd'hui !

- Je t'expliquerai en route, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, lui dit Felucia en saisissant sa main pour l'attirer dans le couloir, loin d'Hester.

- A plus tard Nathan, lui lança cette dernière d'une voix incertaine.

Le jeune garçon lui adressa un petit signe de la main, impuissant, mais fut incapable de remettre ses idées en place pendant tout le trajet. Mais qu'était-il arrivé ?

Restée immobile devant la porte de la bibliothèque, Hester dut attendre que Nathan fût hors de vue pour reprendre sa respiration à l'aide de petites bouffées haletantes, comme si elle s'était retenue de respirer pendant des heures.

S'efforçant d'inspirer et d'expirer le plus lentement possible, elle se sentait trahie par son cœur qui, au contraire, paraissait tambouriner toujours rapidement au fur et à mesure qu'elle essayait de maîtriser son souffle.

Elle ne s'en s'était pas rendue sur le coup, mais il était évident que le jeune Nathan Jones ne la laissait pas indifférente, malgré les airs joyeux et désintéressés qu'elle se donnait lorsqu'elle était en sa compagnie. Elle s'était si souvent efforcée de contrôler ses sentiments pour ne pas penser à McAllister qu'elle en avait complètement oublié le charme du comportement simple et un peu bourru de Nathan.

Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle avait incité Nathan à ne pas réagir contre les rumeurs qui les concernaient ? Espérait-elle en secret qu'elles fussent vraies ? Et d'ailleurs, était-ce possible ? A toutes ces questions, Hester fut bien incapable de donner une réponse et resta de nombreuses minutes, immobile, le souffle court, toujours incertaine en ce qui concernait la situation qui s'était imposée à elle.

Nathan, de son côté, ne pouvait se permettre de se lancer dans de telles considérations, il essayait tant bien que mal à suivre le pas de course de Felucia qui manquait de le distancer à chaque foulée. Il mit d'ailleurs du temps pour reconnaître le chemin qu'ils empruntaient…

- Mais on ne va pas au terrain de quidditch ? s'étonna-t-il, une pointe de terreur dans la voix.

- Bravo ! Quel sens de l'orientation, Jones ! ironisa Felucia. J'espère que tu seras aussi perspicace quand tu seras devant les poteaux, ce serait dommage de se tromper entre le gauche et le droit…

Nathan fut sourd aux sarcasmes de sa capitaine, quelque chose de plus dérangeant lui démangeait l'esprit. Qu'allaient-ils faire dans la Forêt Interdite ?

- Avec les trois jours d'entrainement hebdomadaire des Serdaigles et des Serpentards, on ne pourra avoir le terrain de quidditch qu'un dimanche sur deux, et ce n'est pas assez pour gagner la coupe, expliqua Felucia comme si elle avait deviné les pensées de Nathan, il nous faut un autre terrain de jeu dans lequel on puisse subir un entrainement draconien qui fera de nous la meilleure équipe de Poudlard, et de loin…

En entendant ce discours enflammé, Nathan ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer un sourire où se mêlaient espoir et fierté. Mais l'instant d'après, il se souvint de la destination qu'ils semblaient suivre, et devint aussi pâle que Nick Quasi-sans-tête, le fantôme officiel de la Tour Gryffondor.

- On va s'entraîner dans la Forêt Interdite ? s'écria-t-il d'une voix qui se perdit dans les aigus.

Sans ralentir le pas, Felucia se fendit d'un grand sourire chargé d'ironie.

- Et bien ! On ne m'avait pas menti en te qualifiant de vif et d'intelligent. Tu es un véritable cerveau, Nathan Jones !

Le jeune garçon ne songea même pas à afficher un air renfrogné tant la perspective d'un entrainement dans l'obscurité oppressante de la Forêt l'effrayait. Il n'avait pénétré dans cet endroit dangereux qu'une seule fois depuis le début de sa scolarité, et cette unique tentative s'était soldée par une épaule déchiquetée et une peur panique du noir – ce qui amusait bien les cousins Weasley, d'ailleurs.

Cependant, il ne voulait pas passer pour un froussard aux yeux de ses camarades de Gryffondor. Il avait tant désiré ce poste de gardien, fait tant d'efforts pour être intégré dans l'équipe, il avait même dû prendre congé d'Hester pour venir à cet entrainement… Ce n'était pas maintenant, alors qu'il était sur le point d'accéder à ses rêves les plus fous qu'il allait tout gâcher en témoignant d'une lâcheté indigne d'un Gryffondor.

Ce fut donc sans la moindre hésitation qu'il franchit la limite de la forêt marquée par de grands chênes sombres qui projetaient leur ombre sur plusieurs mètres vers l'Est. De jour – ou plutôt de fin d'après-midi – l'endroit ne paraissait pas aussi effrayant que la nuit où il l'avait visité en compagnie de Grégory, de McAllister et d'Alienor Lantiem. En fait, elle ressemblait plus ou moins à n'importe quelle forêt ordinaire avec ses chênes encore feuillus, son sol tapissé de plusieurs générations de feuilles mortes, et son sentier clairement dessiné qui s'enfonçait plus vers l'ouest.

D'ailleurs, en attendant le chant mélodieux des petits oiseaux, le galop invisible des licornes, ou le grouillement de drôles de petits insectes bruns autour des arbres centenaires, Nathan se surprit à trouver l'endroit agréable. Il lui faisait penser à la forêt de Dean où ses parents l'avaient emmené en week-end quand il était plus jeune.

Se relaxant alors devant cette absence de danger manifeste, Nathan accéléra l'allure pour marcher aux côté de Felucia. Celle-ci acquiesça d'un petit sourire appréciateur et l'emmena jusque dans une petite clairière où l'attendaient ses cinq coéquipiers, quatre vieux balais Nimbus 2001, et deux centaures.

Les cinq autres membres de l'équipe affichaient tous et toutes un visage plutôt tendu à l'idée de s'entrainer ici, en compagnie de deux créatures inconnues. Nathan, en revanche, se sentait plutôt détendu il avait la curieuse impression d'être à sa place en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le tapis de feuilles mortes. Il adressa un petit sourire timide à Peter qui était assis à sa droite et semblait lui aussi moins tendu que les autres.

Dès que tout le monde fut assis, Félucia se posta au centre du cercle et commença par analyser le comportement de chacun et chacune.

- Bien, dit-elle enfin, bienvenue à votre première séance d'entraînement de quidditch.

Il y eut quelques mercis qui s'élevèrent timidement de l'assemblée, mais Félucia n'y prit pas garde, elle continua son discours sans sourciller :

- Nous sommes horriblement en retard par rapport aux Serdaigles et aux Serpentards, annonça-t-elle de but-en-blanc, et à moins d'un miracle, nous ne pourrons pas surpasser ces deux équipes si nous suivons la procédure habituelle. Même les Poufsouffle ont une chance de gagner contre nous, à l'heure qu'il est.

Le ton de Félucia n'était pas du tout teinté de reproche, c'était juste une analyse – plutôt juste d'ailleurs – de la situation. Pourtant, nombreux furent celles et ceux qui se recroquevillèrent à l'écoute de ces mots. Encore une fois, la capitaine de Gryffondor n'y prit pas garde.

- C'est pourquoi nous devons nous écarter de la procédure habituelle, sortir des sentiers balisés, au sens propre, comme au figuré.

Elle s'interrompit, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un prenne la parole, mais comme tout le monde resta silencieux, elle reprit d'une voix encore plus forte et assurée :

- A partir de maintenant, nous allons nous entrainer dans la Forêt Interdite chaque soir après les cours. Nous y exercerons notre vitesse, nos réflexes, notre habileté à maîtriser le balai, et notre capacité d'esquive, tout ceci avec nos amis ici présents…

Les deux centaures hochèrent la tête mais ne dirent pas un mot. Le message était on ne peut plus clair : l'entrainement commençait dès maintenant.

De toute sa vie d'élève à Poudlard, Nathan n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il existerait quelque chose de plus difficile et de plus éprouvant que les cours pratiques de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et pourtant, rien dans cette école ne pouvait rivaliser de difficulté avec l'entrainement draconien que leur avait concocté Félucia…

Dès la première séance, Nathan eut l'impression de mourir quatre fois. Voler entre les arbres n'était pas seulement difficile, mais aussi extrêmement dangereux car la moindre erreur pouvait causer les pires dommages au balai comme au joueur. Plusieurs fois, le jeune gardien de Gryffondor s'était éraflé les genoux en frôlant des troncs à l'écorce tranchante qu'il avait remarqués au dernier moment.

Pour améliorer leurs capacités de préhension, Nathan et Peter furent amenés à courser toutes sortes de petits animaux – lièvres, lapins, écureuils, perdrix etc – du haut de leur balai. Sherman et Victor, de leur côté, avaient dû exercer leur force et leur résistance dans la capture de marcassins qui pouvaient faire bien plus dégâts qu'une perdrix ou un lapin, d'autant plus qu'il fallait savoir déguerpir très vite dès que la maman apparaissait…

Cependant, les joueurs auraient pu s'en sortir sans trop de dommages si les exercices demandés n'impliquaient que du slalom entre les arbres et la chasse au gibier – que chacun parvint à maîtriser au bout de la cinquième séance. En fait, le challenge devenait corsé dès que les centaures entrèrent en jeu à l'aide de flèches assommantes, ils tiraient sur les joueurs au moment où ces derniers s'y attendaient le moins et à plusieurs moments, Nathan se sentit dégringoler de son balai à cause d'une douleur fulgurante dont il ne comprenait la source qu'une fois à terre. Bien plus robustes qu'un homme normal, les deux hommes chevaux prirent parfois l'initiative de charger directement les joueurs pour les entrainer au contact physique. A ce jeu, même Félucia se fit surprendre et mettre à terre par Gale, le centaure noir dont le pelage brillait sous le soleil rouge du soir.

Au bout d'un mois d'efforts intensifs, cependant, Nathan se sentait beaucoup plus robuste qu'au premier jour d'entrainement. Il s'essoufflait nettement moins et arrivait à capturer les lièvres et les perdrix beaucoup plus facilement à présent. Même s'il lui fallait encore un peu de pratique pour réussir à piéger une licorne comme avait fini par y arriver Peter au bout de la cinquième semaine.

Sherman et Victor étaient devenus eux aussi beaucoup plus rapides et puissants qu'ils n'auraient pu l'espérer. Au bout de seulement deux semaines de travail, ils en étaient déjà à pulvériser les flèches des centaures au vol à l'aide de branches de saule transformées en battes de fortune.

Quant aux poursuiveurs, personne n'arrivait à leur cheville dès qu'il s'agissait de faire le tour de la forêt à toute vitesse sans jamais ralentir devant chaque obstacle. Ils étaient devenus si habiles balai en main que pour s'améliorer davantage, ils avaient décidé de faire la course avec des hippogriffes dont la vitesse atteignait les trois-cents kilomètres par heure en piqué. Mais parce que ce n'était pas encore assez pour Félucia, elle obligea Tom, Meredith, Sherman et Victor à apprendre à tirer à l'arc pour améliorer leur précision aux lancers de souaffle et de cognards.

A la fin de chaque entrainement, Nathan était tellement épuisé qu'il n'en trouvait même plus le courage de faire ses devoirs et vit ses notes s'effondrer de manière calamiteuse alors qu'approchait le premier match de quidditch.

Dans l'équipe de Serpentard, on abordait le match avec une confiance sans faille. Les poursuiveurs en vert et argent rivalisaient d'adresse pour ficher le souaffle dans les anneaux à chaque tentative. Anciennement passeur chevronné au service de Vindicus, Gregorius s'était converti en marqueur impitoyable et sa brutalité à forcer les défenses n'avait d'égale que son incroyable vitesse d'exécution qui lui donnait l'impression d'évoluer sans balai…

Milo, de son côté, n'avait même pas à se forcer pour dénicher et attraper le vif d'or en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Il eut même le loisir de faire plusieurs pauses pour admirer le jeu parfait et dynamique des joueurs de son équipe. Les batteurs notamment, Ganthe et Kirley, étaient si puissants batte en main qu'ils auraient pu arracher les trois poteaux d'or d'un seul lancer de cognard s'ils eussent été leurs cibles. Avec un sourire cruel, Milo plaignait les frêles Serdaigles et les idiots de Gryffondor quand ils auraient face à une équipe aussi puissante et efficace.

Il y avait un bémol cependant : l'absence d'Alienor se faisait cruellement sentir car Demetrius avait beau faire autant d'efforts qu'il le pouvait, jamais il n'arriverait à la cheville de la jeune Lantiem qui était la seule à pouvoir rivaliser de vitesse avec Gregorius.

Mais Milo n'était pas inquiet pour autant, il plierait chaque match avant que leurs adversaires n'aient le temps de riposter. Ce serait aussi facile que les six dernières années…

A Serdaigle aussi, on se montrait optimiste. Mais même si elle avait une confiance totale en les capacités individuelles et collectives de son équipe, Flora Lufström ne cessait de rappeler qu'il ne fallait aucun cas sous-estimer leurs adversaires et qu'il était nécessaire de jouer chaque match comme si c'était une finale du championnat. Ainsi, chacun et chacune prenait très au sérieux l'ensemble des trois séances d'entraînement qu'ils disputaient chaque semaine, et s'appliquait à travailler figures acrobatiques et stratégies complexes sans aucune interruption pendant les deux heures d'entrainement.

A Poufsouffle, en revanche, personne ne se berçait d'illusion. La seule journée dont les joueurs en jaune et noir disposait était presque de trop. Ils étaient pratiquement tous démotivés par la compétition avant même de disputer le moindre match. En fait, les séances d'entrainement ne constituaient en fait qu'une bonne occasion pour cette bande d'amis de se retrouver et d'échanger les derniers potins tout en marquant un but de temps en temps dans les anneaux désertés.

Un tel manque de motivation dégoûtait Christopher au plus haut point. La jeune recrue des Poufsouffle savait que son équipe était la moins bien partie dans la course au titre de champion de Poudlard, mais il était loin de s'imaginer que la principale raison de cette fatalité était l'insouciance et le désintérêt de ses coéquipiers pour le quidditch. Il se demandait même pourquoi ces fainéants avaient postulé pour faire partie de l'équipe, Dorian Jeece les avait-il choisis par défaut, voyant que personne d'autre ne se dévouait ? Avait-il lui aussi été animé par une flamme combattive qui s'était éteinte progressivement au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendait compte à quel point les tentatives de former une équipe soudée et dynamique étaient vouées à l'échec ?

Etait-ce là la seule fierté de Poufsouffle : se complaire dans une confortable médiocrité, protégés par leur réputation de cancres et de bons à rien ? Christopher avait vérifié : depuis 1900, l'équipe des Blaireaux n'avait gagné que cinq fois la coupe de quidditch à Poudlard, dont une seule au 21ème siècle. En fait, le seul match qu'ils aient gagné ces dix dernières années était celui, remporté par chance un an auparavant contre les champions de Serpentard.

Plus que jamais en apprenant cela, Christopher se sentait proche des convictions d'Eric et se sentait révolté à l'idée que personne ne fît le moindre effort pour rétablir l'honneur de Poufsouffle, d'autant plus que l'effort et la persévérance étaient censés être les maîtres-mots de la Maison.

Sachant qu'il n'y gagnerait probablement rien d'autre que la satisfaction du travail bien fait, Christopher finit par se démarquer du groupe et s'entraîner tout seul les dimanches après-midi. Au moins arriverait-il à marquer quelques points, à défaut de gagner des matchs perdus d'avance…

Cette année, ce fut au tour des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles de disputer le premier match. Très peu de personnes s'y déplacèrent cependant, persuadés que les jaune et noir ne seraient même pas capables d'inscrire le moindre point face à la machine bien huilée des Serdaigle.

Hester avait préféré prendre un peu de repos pour soulager sa conscience de toutes ces heures de travail. Elle avait en fait commencé par proposer à Nathan de la rejoindre à la bibliothèque, mais ce dernier avait dû décliner l'invitation car Felucia avait profité du temps libre imposé par le match pour programmer une dernière séance avant la rencontre fatidique contre les Serpentards.

Eric se montrait lui aussi indifférent au sort de l'équipe de sa maison et avait préféré profiter de l'absence des professeurs – tous au stade – pour se faufiler dans une salle libre et s'entrainer une nouvelle fois à l'utilisation de maléfices anti-vampires. Seul Christopher qui était dans l'équipe de quidditch, et Thelma, qui avait tenu à l'encourager, étaient présents dans le stade. Le reste du groupe, bien que Poufsouffle pour la moitié d'entre eux, s'était également désintéressés de l'événement.

Milo, au contraire, avait décidé d'assister au massacre des Poufsouffles. D'une part, il ne supportait plus ces blaireaux puants depuis qu'Hortshore lui avait ravi Alienor et, d'autre part, Serdaigle serait la deuxième équipe que lui et son équipe devraient affronter, et probablement la plus coriace. Comme Gregorius était absent – en retenue pour avoir brutalisé un élève de deuxième année – c'était à Milo qu'incombait la tâche de surveiller les menaces potentielles et imaginer une stratégie efficace pour les contrer.

- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, chers professeurs et chers élèves, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au premier match de la saison de quidditch à Poudlard !

L'introduction dynamique de Zack Weasley ne fut que très peu suivie en raison du nombre réduit de personnes qui assistaient au match. Cela ne déstabilisa aucunement Jack Weasley, qui commentait le match en compagnie de Zack.

- Voici tout d'abord l'extraordinaire équipe de Serdaigle – sûrement la meilleure depuis des années – menée d'une main de maître par Flora Lufström !

Sous les applaudissements peu nourris des Serdaigles et les faibles huées des Poufsouffles et des Serpentards, les sept joueurs habillés de robes bleu marine firent leur entrée sur le terrain. Le dos droit, la mine assurée, et le regard pétillant, ils fusèrent en direction du centre du stade et se placèrent en demi-cercle devant Mrs Robbins, l'arbitre de la rencontre, pendant que Jack énumérait leurs noms.

- Nous avons tout d'abord Lufström en attrapeur, Ridinger en gardien, Vinnerstein et Sorensen en batteurs et, pour finir, Sclero, Berenson et Bartola en tant que poursuiveurs !

L'arrivée des joueurs en bleu connut quelques applaudissements de la part des Serdaigle et des Gryffondors. En revanche, lorsque les Poufsouffle se montrèrent à leur tour, ce fut dans un silence complet.

- Poufsouffle, une équipe peut-être pas si mauvaise que ça, commenta Zack, disons qu'elle fait de son mieux.

Si les supporters de Pousfouffle avaient vraiment protesté devant la moquerie de Zack, cela ne s'était pas du tout remarqué. Seuls les rires des Serdaigles et des Serpentards se faisaient entendre. Christopher n'en pouvait plus, il avait hâte de commencer pour prouver que le public avait tort jeter tout de suite Poufsouffle à la poubelle.

A la seconde où le coup de sifflet retentit, il s'empara du souaffle sans attendre et fusa en direction des buts de Serdaigle.


	12. Les outsiders

Chapitre douze : Les outsiders

Avant que quiconque pût faire le moindre geste, Christopher avait déjà passé les trois poursuiveurs de Serdaigle et se trouvait en face du gardien, Ridinger, qui regardait sans trop y croire le jeune Poufsouffle s'élancer vers lui à toute vitesse.

Fidèle à elle-même, cependant, Flora Lufström réagit au quart de tour et cria ses instructions aux deux Batteurs. Un peu plus en hauteur qu'elle, Vinnerstein frappa violemment dans un cognard qui fusa à une vitesse faramineuse en direction de Christopher. S'attendant à une attaque des batteurs, le jeune poursuiveur de Poufsouffle effectua une figure très réussie pour esquiver le projectile et repartit à l'assaut des anneaux gardés par Ridinger.

Cependant, Christopher avait été un peu trop imprudent de s'aventurer tout seul en terrain adverse. A peine eût-il armé son bras pour tirer qu'un deuxième cognard lui atteignit le flanc, manquant tout juste de le jeter à terre.

Le gardien de Serdaigle en profita pour récupérer le souaffle et le lancer très loin en direction de Berenson. Le poursuiveur de Serdaigle effaça un joueur de Poufsouffle, évita un cognard très mal envoyé par Fenzer et passa à Sclero pour se débarrasser du dernier poursuiveur. Sclero accéléra vers les anneaux gardés par Dora Melzer et arma son tir. La gardienne de Poufsouffle tomba les deux pieds dans le chaudron ; alors qu'elle s'élançait en direction de son assaillant, ce dernier retint son bras et, à la place, pivota vers la droite pour passer le souaffle à Bartola, le troisième poursuiveur, qui inscrivit les dix premiers points dans l'anneau droit déserté.

- Premier but pour Serdaigle ! annonça Jack dans son mégaphone violet. Belle tentative de Reinstad pourtant, mais les Serdaigles ne lui ont laissé aucune chance.

- Effectivement, reconnut Zack dans son mégaphone rouge vif, il a beau être très rapide, à sept contre un, il n'avait aucune chance.

Christopher serra les poings de rage et d'amertume. L'équipe de Serdaigle était en effet comme une fantastique machine bien huilée. A partir du moment où Flora avait crié ses indications aux batteurs, il n'y avait plus eu besoin de rien pour que le reste de l'équipe sache comment réagir et ne se lance à la contre attaque. Que ce fût en matière d'habileté, de stratégie, ou de vitesse d'exécution, les Serdaigles étaient dix fois supérieurs aux Poufsouffles qui, en comparaison, avaient l'air de gros ours malhabiles sur leurs balais de course.

Lors de la remise en jeu, ce fut Menholmes, une septième année apathique, qui s'empara du souaffle. Elle tenta de transmettre le souaffle à Keats mais la passe, bien trop lente, fut interceptée par Sclero qui s'élança une nouvelle fois à toute vitesse en direction de Dora. Cette fois, la gardienne de Poufsouffle resta en place, de peur de subir la même humiliation à deux reprises. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le poursuiveur tire tout en puissance sur le poteau du milieu et repoussa le souaffle sans pouvoir s'en saisir. Berenson en profita pour récupérer la balle rouge et la loger dans l'anneau de droite avec une insolente facilité.

Deux buts inscrits en moins d'une minute, voilà ce qu'on pouvait appeler sans aucune gêne « sévère déculottée ». Les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle étaient trop rapides et avaient l'air de se comprendre sans même se jeter le moindre regard. Christopher se rendit compte qu'ils étaient encore meilleurs que la saison précédente alors que le niveau des Poufsouffle n'avait pas décollé d'un poil de yéti.

Poursuiveurs et batteurs de l'équipe en jaune avaient beau se démener à défendre comme ils le pouvaient, ils n'avaient pas le niveau pour faire face aux attaques des Aiglons. Seul Christopher avait été sur le point de marquer un but, mais à chaque fois, il se faisait rattraper au dernier moment par un poursuiveur ou un cognard qui lui délogeait le souaffle des mains, si bien que Ridinger n'eût aucun arrêt à effectuer pendant la première heure.

- Temps mort ! hurla la capitaine de Poufsouffle, alors qu'ils avaient atteint le score alarmant de cent-trente à zéro.

- Temps mort ! répéta Zack avec entrain. Je me demande bien quel genre de stratégie Denzoa veut mettre en place pour contrer ces redoutables Serdaigles.

- Difficile à dire, répondit Jack d'un ton soucieux, il faudrait quelque chose de très efficace, car partis comme ils sont, les Serdaigles auront bientôt atteint l'écart fatidique de cent-cinquante points, ce qui privera les Poufsouffle de tout espoir de victoire, même en attrapant le vif d'or.

- Ce qui est d'ailleurs très improbable, renchérit Jack. Denzoa a beau être la capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, je la vois mal avoir le dessus sur Flora Lufström.

- A moins d'un coup de chance comme lors du match Poufsouffle-Serpentard l'année dernière, objecta Zack un peu inquiet, c'est toujours un risque à courir, c'est pour cela que les Serdaigle resteront aux aguets jusqu'au bout, sans aucun doute.

- Sans aucun doute, répéta Jack avec le même air soucieux que son cousin.

Du côté de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, on faisait grise mine autour de Denzoa.

- Les Serdaigle sont trop forts pour nous, fit remarquer Jamia Keats d'une voix éteinte, c'était à prévoir.

- Leurs batteurs sont vraiment très doués ! ajouta Benjamin Barber l'air mi-admiratif, mi-envieux. Ils ne nous laissent aucun cognard !

- Alors il faut aller leur les prendre ! intervint Christopher d'un voix pleine de colère.

Les six autres joueurs le regardèrent d'un air ahuri comme s'ils le voyaient pour la première fois de leur vie.

- Cela ne sert à rien de tenter de s'opposer aux Serdaigles, lui expliqua Denzoa au bout d'un moment. Ils ont une trop bonne défense, tu as vu ce qui s'est passé quand tu as tenté d'attaquer ?

- En tout cas, la vôtre ne vaut pas une noise ! J'aurais pu marquer au moins trois fois si vous étiez à mes côtés ! s'emporta Christopher dont le long visage virait au rouge vif. Mais au lieu de ça vous contentez d'essayer de défendre alors qu'on n'est pas de taille à contenir leurs attaques !

- C'est la meilleure stratégie à adopter, se défendit Tiffany Denzoa, en limitant le nombre de buts marqués, on espérer gagner en attrapant le vif d'or.

- Mais ça ne marche pas ! s'écria Christopher, fulminant. On a pris treize buts alors qu'on joue la défense pendant une heure ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte que cette stratégie est vouée à l'échec ?

- Cela marcherait mieux si tu jouais le jeu, fit remarquer Dora Melzer, avec ta vitesse et ton habileté, tu aurais pu empêcher un ou deux buts de rentrer.

- Mais ça c'est ton rôle Dora, pas le mien, répliqua Christopher d'un ton acerbe, un poursuiveur se doit de marquer des buts, pas les empêcher de rentrer.

Pendant un instant, le jeune Poufsouffle se demanda si quelqu'un allait le frapper pour son impertinence, mais au contraire, ils le regardèrent tous avec un mélange d'admiration et de peur dans les yeux, comme si eux craignaient qu'il les frappe – et ce malgré ses deux ans d'écart minimum avec tout le monde. Finalement, ce fut la capitaine de l'équipe qui eut le dernier mot :

- Désolé, Christopher, on ne changera rien dans ce match. C'est trop tard pour espérer le gagner de toute façon…

Personne ne prêta attention à son expression scandalisée et tous lui tournèrent le dos pour repartir en direction du stade. Il lui fallut au moins une minute avant de les suivre, les pieds trainants sur le sol humide.

A peine le coup de sifflet de Mrs Robbins eut-il retenti que les Serdaigles marquèrent dix nouveaux points, portant le score à cent-quarante à zéro.

Christopher se renfrogna en voyant que ses piètres tentatives en tant que défenseur n'avaient rien donné. Ses équipiers avaient beau avoir raison quand ils affirmaient n'avoir aucune chance de gagner contre les Serdaigles, cela ne le convainquit pas pour autant. Il était persuadé qu'en se mettant sous ensemble, ils pourraient – sinon renverser la vapeur – au moins sauver l'honneur.

Alors que le souaffle était pour une fois dans les mains des Poufsouffles qui semblaient ne pas savoir qu'en faire, la passe que Mensholme adressa à Keats fut une nouvelle fois interceptée. Mais pas par un Serdaigle…

- Christopher, qu'est-ce tu fais ? s'écria Denzoa à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de lui.

C'en était trop pour la jeune recrue des Poufsouffle. Il n'avait pas intégré l'équipe de sa maison pour le simple plaisir de faire figuration et voulait le prouver en marquant au moins un but, faire honneur à son blason.

Deux des poursuiveurs de Serdaigle, trop étonnés de voir Poufsouffle à l'attaque, n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, au contraire de Sclero qui se lança à sa poursuite et fut sur le point de le rattraper grâce à son balai dernier cri.

Cependant, Christopher ne s'était pas élancé sans une tactique précise les Serdaigles avaient de très bons batteurs, Barber l'avait dit lui-même, et cela leur permettaient d'avoir l'avantage en défense. Ce qui signifiait deux choses : premièrement, avec un tel rideau défensif devant lui, le gardien n'avait pratiquement rien à faire et ne devait par conséquent pas être si habitué à effectuer les arrêts deuxièmement, les batteurs étaient tellement bons qu'ils devaient se considérer comme seul rempart devant le gardien, et cela, Christopher pouvait s'en servir à son avantage.

Il se trouvait à présent à cinq mètres des buts de Ridinger, mais s'il perdait de la vitesse pour armer son tir, Sclero lui fondrait dessus avant qu'il ne puisse dire Vif d'Or. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à espérer…

Et ce qu'attendait Christopher arriva une seconde plus tard. Il l'entendit siffler à ses oreilles, le cognard envoyé par le batteur pour le stopper une bonne fois pour toutes. Au dernier moment, Christopher changea brusquement de trajectoire et laissa le cognard derrière lui. Avec un sentiment de suprême satisfaction, il entendit le projectile atteindre Sclero de plein fouet. Il ne restait donc plus que Ridinger à lui bloquer le passage…

- Ouais ! s'écria-t-il alors que le gong sonnait le premier but des Poufsouffle.

Aussitôt, l'ensemble des tribunes explosa en cris de joie et en applaudissements. Même les Serdaigle saluèrent cette séquence de jeu qui avaient captivé tout le monde jusqu'à couper le souffle des cousins Weasley qui n'avaient même pas pensé à en faire le commentaire.

Les équipiers de Christopher mirent plus de temps à réaliser l'impact de l'action de leur jeune recrue. Ce fut seulement au bout de trente secondes qu'ils se mirent à étreindre leur poursuiveur pour le formidable exploit qu'il avait réalisé. On aurait dit qu'il avait récupéré le vif d'or.

Ce petit contretemps ne plut pas aux Serdaigles qui marquèrent deux buts d'affilée, portant le score à cent-soixante à dix. Si les Serdaigle marquaient encore, tout espoir de victoire serait anéanti.

Cependant, le but de Christopher sembla donner un coup de fouet à ses compatriotes poursuiveurs qui abandonnèrent la défense pour lui assurer leur soutien. A plusieurs reprises, ils manquèrent de marquer mais se faisaient à chaque fois cueillir par les cognards. D'un autre côté, en attaquant sans arrêt comme ils le faisaient désormais, les Poufsouffles ne donnaient plus beaucoup l'occasion aux Serdaigles de toucher le souaffle.

Dans le stade, l'ambiance avait changé du tout au tout. On oublia vite le score catastrophique pour se focaliser sur le jeu splendide des deux équipes, l'acharnement offensif des Poufsouffles contre la rigueur défensive des Serdaigles. Le souaffle changeait de main tellement souvent que les cousins Weasley peinaient à suivre dans leur commentaire qui était beaucoup plus enthousiaste qu'auparavant.

Au bout d'un moment, Barber prit de vitesse Vinnerstein et frappa d'un coup le cognard qu'ils se disputaient. Ce dernier vint percuter Sclero de plein fouet, laissant le champ libre à Christopher. Cependant, ayant compris que ce dernier était le seul joueur à craindre, les deux poursuiveurs restants l'encerclèrent et réussirent à s'emparer du Souaffle pour le ramener vers les buts de Dora. Toutefois, ils ne parvinrent pas à l'emporter jusque devant les anneaux car Fenzer frappa un grand coup dans l'autre cognard qui manqua sa cible mais eut l'avantage de semer le trouble chez les attaquants en bleu. Mensholme en profita pour s'emparer de la balle rouge et la lancer très loin en direction de Christopher qui était resté en attaque. Ce dernier la réceptionna d'une main de maître et marqua dix points en plus à Ridinger qui s'attendait à tout sauf à cela.

Les Poufsouffles exultaient, malgré le score sans appel qui s'imposait cruellement à eux, leur équipe avait réussi à marquer vingt points, ce qui était largement plus que ce qu'ils auraient pu espérer.

Puis, lentement mais sûrement, les poursuiveurs jaune et noir commencèrent à trouver leurs marques et devenir beaucoup plus dangereux, si bien que Ridinger fût amené à réaliser plusieurs arrêts afin prouver qu'il n'était pas là pour la décoration.

Mais les Serdaigles s'essoufflaient et les Poufsouffles, plus solides et robustes, prirent peu à peu l'avantage. Ainsi, alors que Christopher, étroitement marqué, s'était fait subtiliser le souaffle par Berenson juste devant les buts, Keats fondit en direction du joueur de Serdaigle, s'empara du souaffle sans crier gare et inscrit le troisième but de Poufsouffle à un Ridinger totalement dépassé.

Le bouche à oreille marchant à merveille, le stade de Quidditch se remplit petit à petit au fur et à mesure que les élèves restés au château apprenaient à quel point le match des Poufsouffles devenait palpitant, malgré le score toujours sans appel. Ce fut donc devant plusieurs centaines de spectateurs que Christopher finit par marquer deux autres buts et permit à Keats d'en marquer un troisième.

Le score était désormais à cent-soixante contre soixante quand Denzoa remarqua la petite balle dorée scintiller près des poteaux de Serdaigle. Ce fut sans hésiter une seconde que l'attrapeuse se mit en chasse de la petite balle insaisissable, quelques secondes avant que Lufström ne comprenne la situation. Tout le public se leva d'un bond en voyant la trainée floue jaune et noire qu'était devenue Tiffany Denzoa foncer en direction de la petite balle dorée. En la voyant esquiver les deux cognards que lui avaient envoyés Sorensen et Vinnerstein, les Poufsouffles poussèrent des exclamations de joie tandis que les Serdaigles laissèrent échapper un grognement collectif.

L'avance des aiglons n'était pas assez grande pour espérer gagner quand même. Si les Serdaigles perdaient maintenant, ce serait une humiliation bien plus grande que contre n'importe quel autre adversaire. Cependant, cette crainte était sans compter la virtuosité de Flora Lufström. Plutôt que de suivre bêtement le vif d'or comme était en train de le faire Denzoa, la capitaine de Serdaigle avait préféré étudier la trajectoire de la petite balle ailée. Anticipant ses mouvements aussi clairement que si elle l'avait dirigée, Flora surgit devant Denzoa et s'empara du vif d'or sans attendre une seconde. Le match était ainsi plié, et avec lui les espoirs des Pousfouffles qui n'avaient cessé de croître en cette fin de rencontre…

Il fallut plusieurs heures ce soir-là pour que le stade se vidât de tous les spectateurs qui parlaient encore du match avec animation. Rarement l'on avait vu les Poufsouffle aussi sérieux sur le terrain et les applaudissements en leur honneur durèrent longtemps, même après que les joueurs eurent quitté le terrain.

Du côté de ces derniers aussi, on était heureux et fiers de soi. Marquer soixante points aux Serdaigles n'était pas chose aisée et ils pouvaient se féliciter d'avoir combattu jusqu'à la fin.

Cependant, le principal acteur de cette belle performance ne participait pas aux festivités d'après match qui célébrait la médiocrité d'une équipe qui se complaisait dans une attitude de perdants. Désabusé en voyant tous ses efforts pour remonter au score réduits à néant, Christopher partit sous la douche sans même prêter attention à ses coéquipiers qui voulaient le féliciter.

Quand il se fut séché et habillé, tous ses équipiers étaient partis, sûrement pour fêter l'événement dans leur Salle Commune. Seule Thelma était présente dans le vestiaire. Elle souriait elle aussi, mais semblait plus embarrassée que joyeuse.

- Tu as quand même très bien joué, lui dit-elle alors qu'il s'assit sur un banc pour lasser ses chaussures.

- Ce n'était pas assez, répondit Christopher d'une voix douloureuse, il aurait fallu mener par cent-cinquante points d'avance pour espérer gagner ce match.

Thelma éclata de rire puis, voyant que son camarade ne plaisantait pas, elle redevint sérieuse.

- Vous avez quand même sauvé l'honneur, fit-elle remarquer en haussant les épaules, avant même le début du match, on savait tous que les Serdaigles allaient gagner.

- Peut-être, concéda Christopher le regard éteint, mais ce n'est pas ça qui nous a fait perdre.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Thelma, qu'elle baissa d'un air triste.

- Je sais, dit-elle simplement.

Puis, voyant que Christopher ne réagissait pas, elle se risqua à demander :

- Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il a ressenti quand il nous a proposé son aide ? Tu crois qu'il était aussi abattu que toi en voyant qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour nous ?

Christopher reporta son regard vers le sol. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander à Thelma de qui elle parlait, il ne le savait que trop bien. Lui-même avait eu Eric Hortshore à l'esprit pendant pratiquement toute la rencontre.

- Si je tentais de secouer un peu l'équipe pour les motiver et les faire s'entrainer davantage, je me retrouverai paria moi aussi, déclara Christopher pour toute réponse.

Thelma baissa la tête à son tour, elle aurait voulu protester et lui assurer que s'il s'y prenait bien, il réussirait sûrement à motiver ses troupes. Mais elle savait très bien que cela n'aurait été qu'un gros mensonge. La plupart des joueurs de l'équipe n'étaient même pas bons au quidditch et la raison pour laquelle ils avaient choisi de l'intégrer demeurait un mystère. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ce qui s'était passé dans le stade n'était que le reflet de la situation globale de la Maison Poufsouffle. Négligents et paresseux, voilà ce qu'étaient les élèves du Blaireau. C'était plutôt loin de l'idéal du travailleur loyal et sérieux qu'ils étaient censés représenter.

- Les frères Tibbs ont sûrement préparé une fête en notre honneur, finit par dire Christopher en se relevant péniblement, ce serait dommage de manquer une occasion de célébrer la médiocrité.

Thelma éclata d'un rire sombre et sans joie, puis s'approcha d'un Christopher tout courbaturé pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'à leur Salle Commune où les attendrait une célébration imméritée.

Les jours qui suivirent, cependant, on ne parla que de la soi-disant bonne performance des Poufsouffle. Christopher était le sujet de toutes les conversations et – malgré son air constamment grincheux et son physique peu avantageux – il fut surprit de devenir rapidement le garçon le plus en vue de toute la maison de Poufsouffle celui que ses camarades masculins enviaient et derrière lequel toutes les filles se retournaient en gloussant.

Loin de se satisfaire de sa nouvelle popularité, le jeune héros de Poufsouffle devint de plus en plus renfrogné et sujet aux crises de colère à mesure que l'on cherchait sa compagnie et qu'on lui demandait même de signer des autographes.

Les seules personnes avec lesquelles il daignait passer du temps étaient les membres du groupe de défense anti-vampires qui eurent le bon sens de ne jamais parler du match en sa présence. En réalité, Alienor leur faisait tellement travailler sur les maléfices et les contre-sorts qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps d'aborder tout autre sujet de discussion.

Le jour-même du match entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, l'ensemble des élèves de la maison du serpent qui faisait partie du groupe ne daigna même pas descendre au stade. Ils préféraient assister à une nouvelle séance qui portait sur la fabrication d'eau bénite dont Eric avait finalement réussi à percer le secret.

En revanche, chez les élèves de Gryffondor, on ne pouvait être plus excité à l'idée de ce match entre l'équipe de Félucia et les champions en titre. Bien entendu, tous les pronostics donnaient les Serpentards vainqueurs, surtout depuis que ces derniers s'étaient octroyés les journées d'entrainement des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigles – les faisant s'entrainer sept jours sur sept. Cependant, on restait mesuré sur les prévisions du score car tout le monde savait que Félucia n'était pas du genre à abandonner la partie sans combattre, contrairement à Tiffany Denzoa de Poufsouffle.

Personne n'avait vraiment vu l'équipe de Gryffondor s'entrainer, mais étant donné qu'ils apparaissaient souvent exténués et couverts de boue tous les soirs de la semaine, on se doutait bien qu'ils ne restaient pas les bras croisés à attendre la défaite. Toutefois, peu furent celles et ceux qui prédisaient une victoire des rouge et or. Les trois-quarts de l'école avaient beau soutenir l'équipe de Gryffondor par haine des Serpentards, on ne pouvait décemment pas imaginer que l'équipe solide et bien rôdée de Gregorius McAllister fût battue par des Gryffondors qu'on pensait sous-entraînés et inexpérimentés.

En réalité, même Nathan qui pourtant avait fait de gros progrès lors de ses entraînements au cœur de la Forêt Interdite, doutait de sa capacité à empêcher les impitoyables poursuiveurs de Serpentard de marquer. Il se sentait bien entendu plus solide et plus confiant que jamais, mais à aucun moment lors de l'entraînement, il n'avait pu toucher à un vrai souaffle ou subi l'assaut de véritables cognards.

Milo, de son côté, arborait une mine confiante et déterminée. Son équipe s'était entraînée d'arrache-pied pour écraser celle des Gryffondors et leur victoire ne faisait aucun doute. Tous équipés de Nimbus 8000 dernier cri, les Serpentards étaient également beaucoup plus robustes que les Gryffondors et seraient certainement moins dérangés par la pluie battante et les rafales de vent qui secouaient le stade de quidditch depuis plusieurs jours maintenant.

- Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles ont eu de la chance, la semaine dernière, fit remarquer Drawsoul, le gardien de Serpentard, en fixant le ciel agité d'un œil sombre.

- Cela nous donne un avantage sur ces idiots de Gryffondor ! assura Kirley, un des batteurs. On est bien plus à l'aise qu'eux sous la pluie. Rappelons que Salazar Serpentard était spécialisé dans la magie d'eau.

- On n'a même pas besoin de cet avantage pour leur être supérieur, annonça Gregorius avec arrogance, ils perdront ce match avant même de comprendre qu'ils sont en train de le jouer.

Ce fut donc dans un mélange d'éclats de rire et de rugissements guerriers que l'équipe de Serpentard sortit des vestiaires pour disputer leur premier match qu'elle remporterait sans aucun doute.

Dans les vestiaires des Gryffondors, à l'inverse, on semblait plus réservé, moins sujets à l'optimisme. Félucia avait beau soutenir énergiquement que ses méthodes d'entrainement étaient révolutionnaires et permettraient aux Gryffondors de montrer un jeu différent des autres, on se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle essayait surtout de se convaincre elle-même.

Nathan avait l'impression d'être malade et se sentait nauséeux chaque fois qu'il imaginait le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard fuser vers lui le souaffle à la main. A côté de lui, Peter Weasley tentait de le rassurer à l'aide de sourires confiants, mais cela se voyait que lui-même n'était plus aussi sûr de lui qu'il avait pu l'être à l'entrainement et pendant les essais. Lorsque le professeur Robbins les appela sur le terrain, cependant, il fut le seul qui ne tremblait pas à l'idée de disputer ce match sous une pluie torrentielle.

Alors qu'il s'envolait en direction du centre du terrain pour le coup d'envoi, Nathan se rendit compte que ce match allait être beaucoup plus difficile que n'importe quel entrainement. Avec toute cette pluie, il se retrouva trempé jusqu'aux os avant de gagner les anneaux et fut incapable de distinguer la moindre forme à plus d'un mètre de distance. Au moins, se consola-t-il en esquissant un petit sourire désabusé, il n'était pas poursuiveur et ne risquait pas de passer le souaffle à la mauvaise personne. Avec tout ce vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles, il n'entendit pas le coup de sifflet qui annonçait le début du match et fut ainsi très surpris de voir le souaffle apparaître soudain à sa droite, lancé par il ne savait quel poursuiveur adverse.

Par chance, la pluie avait ralenti la vitesse de la balle rouge et il fut capable de la réceptionner du bout des doigts. Des applaudissements et des cris de joie de joie lui parvinrent faiblement des tribunes et il entendit à peine la voix de Jack Weasley crier dans son mégaphone quelque chose comme « bien joué Nathan ! »

Moins d'une minute après la première tentative de Serpentard, le jeune gardien de Gryffondor vit arriver Gregorius McAllister droit dans sa direction et son cœur se serra soudain. Mais alors que le redoutable poursuiveur de Serpentard armait son tir, il fut surpris par un cognard qui lui percuta l'épaule et lâcha le souaffle pour ne pas tomber de son balai. C'était bien plus qu'il n'en fallait pour Nathan, il ne perdit pas une seconde, s'empara du souaffle et le lança loin devant lui en espérant qu'il fût récupéré par un de ses coéquipiers.

Cela sembla être le cas, car pas plus de vingt secondes plus tard, Zack annonçait :

- Gryffondor ouvre le score ! Dix points à zéro pour l'équipe du lion.

En fait, il devint bientôt évident que l'entrainement dans la Forêt Interdite, avec une visibilité réduite et des dangers à chaque coin d'arbre, avait été finalement très bénéfique aux joueurs de Gryffondor par un temps pareil. Car si les Serpentards supportaient mieux le froid et l'humidité, c'étaient bien les Gryffondors qui voyaient le mieux à travers cet épais rideau de pluie. Ils s'avéraient également beaucoup plus aptes que leurs adversaires à éviter les obstacles au dernier moment, grâce aux séances d'entrainement avec les centaures qui leur avaient tiré des flèches aux moments les plus inattendus.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de jeu, Gryffondor avait réussi à marquer cinquante points alors que les Serpentards, déstabilisés par l'adresse avec laquelle Nathan défendait ses anneaux, n'avaient pu réussir à en marquer un seul.

Dans les tribunes, on se demandait ce qui se passait. Les Serpentards, favoris incontestés, se faisaient largement dominer par des Gryffondors qui étaient beaucoup moins expérimentés qu'eux.

- Les vert et argent devraient peut-être arrêter d'attaquer sans arrêt, entendit-on Zack crier, cela fait la troisième fois qu'ils se font avoir par contre-attaque.

- C'est sûr ! s'égosilla Jack pour couvrir le bruit du vent. Avec Nathan dans les buts, il serait plus sage de compter sur les batteurs pour défendre et ensuite de contre-attaquer à trois.

- Je suis d'accord, renchérit Zack, les tentatives isolées de Gregorius McAllister ne mèneront nulle part.

Avait-il entendu le commentaire des deux cousins, ou était-il juste trop en colère pour continuer à jouer fair-play ? Toujours est-il que ce fut ce moment que Gregorius McAllister choisit pour s'emparer de la batte de Kirley et frapper avec violence un cognard qui vint percuter la tempe de Nathan.

- Faute ! hurlèrent les Gryffondors en chœur.

- Faute ! répétèrent les cousins Weasley, furieux eux aussi.

Un coup de sifflet se fit entendre et Felucia fut choisie pour tirer le penalty. Elle l'inscrivit sans le moindre problème et porta le score à soixante à zéro.

Cependant, Nathan ayant reçu un violent coup à la tête, il fut beaucoup moins performant pour garder les buts de Gryffondor. Tout semblait tourner autour de lui et le sang mêlé à l'eau de pluie ne cessait de lui obstruer la vue, si bien qu'il fut incapable d'arrêter les trois tirs suivants, tous signés Gregorius.

Mais il en fallait plus pour déstabiliser Felucia, elle savait très bien que la confrontation directe avec Gregorius ne mènerait à rien d'autre qu'à une guerre de fautes inutiles et dangereuses. Alors ce fut aux batteurs de s'assurer que le capitaine de Serpentard ne toucherait plus une seule fois le souaffle. En revanche, les cognards le touchèrent bien plus d'une fois alors qu'il se retrouvait devant les buts de Nathan.

Suivant tant bien que mal cette stratégie, les Gryffondors parvinrent à garder leur avance en marquant trois buts supplémentaires alors que Serpentard n'en avait inscrit qu'un seul.

Au bout d'un moment qui sembla être une éternité, le terrain cessa enfin de tourner autour de Nathan et il put se remettre à arrêter les tirs tandis que Félucia, Tom et Meredith continuaient d'inscrire des buts, portant le score à cent-quatre-vingt-dix contre soixante-dix.

Alors que Demetrius se trouvait une nouvelle fois face à Nathan, quelque chose frôla le jeune homme avec douceur. Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour comprendre ce que c'était.

- Peter ! cria-t-il. Par ici !

Le monde autour de lui sembla se figer. Incapable de s'emparer du vif d'or lui-même, Nathan regarda, impuissant, la petite balle s'éloigner alors qu'une forme indistincte s'approchait à toute vitesse pour s'emparer de la clé de la victoire. Avec horreur, il se rendit compte que l'attrapeur qui fusait en direction de la petite balle dorée n'était pas vêtu de rouge, mais d'une robe complètement trempée qui avait plutôt l'air noir que vert foncé.

- Non ! hurla Nathan alors que Milo McAllister tendait son bras pour s'emparer de ce satané vif d'or.

Comme s'il avait entendu la détresse de Nathan, le vent réagit aussitôt en déchainant une rafale qui déstabilisa McAllister et l'envoya percuter le poteau gauche. Une seconde plus tard, Peter Weasley apparut de nulle part au-dessus de Nathan et, d'un geste rapide et précis, récupéra la petite balle dorée qu'il tint au-dessus de lui pour célébrer sa victoire.

Le stade de quidditch explosa en rugissements de joie et en applaudissements frénétiques. Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles se joignirent aux hurlements de triomphe des Gryffondors. Nathan, planté devant ses buts, ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser la délicieuse vérité qui s'amenait à lui. Ils avaient gagné, par trois-cent-quarante à soixante-dix. Ils avaient fait face aux adversaires les plus coriaces de ce championnat, et ils les avaient vaincus au bout d'un rude combat qui était tout sauf gagné d'avance.

Réalisant enfin la raison de sa joie qui l'envahissait, il poussa un hurlement de victoire digne du plus terrifiant des loups sauvages.


	13. Le chemin des Alpes

Chapitre treize : Le chemin des Alpes

Alors qu'à Poudlard, on tentait de reprendre ses esprits après un tel choc, en plein cœur du centre de Londres, un jeune sorcier fraichement diplômé tentait de s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie d'employé du ministère.

Plusieurs services avaient contacté Samuel Potter pour lui proposer de travailler avec eux, mais le jeune homme aux six Optimaux continuait de refuser ces demandes en bloc. Il avait beau être le petit-fils du grand Harry Potter, le directeur du bureau des Aurors et de la légendaire Ginny Weasley, joueuse de quidditch de renom au début du siècle, Samuel Potter ne se voyait ni chasseur de mages noirs, ni sportif professionnel.

En effet, pendant toute son enfance, il avait dû subir l'ombre de sa famille dont les membres étaient tous devenus soit l'un, soit l'autre. Or, n'étant ni particulièrement doué sur un balai, ni motivé par les longues enquêtes sur la magie noire qui souvent ne menaient nulle part, Samuel ne savait toujours pas quel serait son avenir.

Voici pourquoi, en cette matinée pluvieuse du 3 novembre 2050, l'ancien préfet de Gryffondor étudiait sans vraiment de grande conviction les brochures que sa mère, travaillant pour le ministère, lui avait procurées. Pourtant, il était loin de se douter que ce serait dans ces petits bouts de papier coloré qu'il allait trouver la réponse à ses interrogations…

Il n'y prit pas garde de prime abord, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il repoussa une quatrième fois la brochure sur la chasse aux vampires pour prendre celle qui se trouvait en-dessous qu'il comprit que quelque chose se tramait sous son nez. Curieux et prudent à la fois, il ouvrit le têtu dépliant et se retint de pousser un cri lorsqu'il lut les inscriptions écrites à la main au bas de la seconde page :

_Fais-moi entrer, je suis trempé ! V._

Samuel connaissait très bien cette écriture fine et penchée, il était tombé dessus de nombreuses fois l'année passée, dans les mémos et les notes de services que son ancien préfet-en-chef lui envoyait. Sans perdre une seconde, il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée de la grande maison familiale et, baguette magique en main au cas où, il l'ouvrit à la volée.

- Il était temps ! grogna le nouveau venu qui entra sans cérémonie. Il gèle dehors !

Bouche-bée, Samuel Potter n'osa pas faire la moindre remarque sur l'apparition de son ancien camarade et le guida, sans un mot, jusqu'à la cuisine où il s'affaira à lui préparer quelque chose à manger.

Vindicus McAllister n'avait jamais paru aussi maigre et fatigué. Ses joues creuses faisaient ressortir les os de ses pommettes et ses yeux noirs paraissaient tellement enfoncés dans leurs orbites qu'ils lui faisaient ressembler à un mort-vivant. Ses longs cheveux noirs, autrefois soyeux et coiffés en une élégante queue de cheval, se retrouvaient à présent à pendre lamentablement de chaque côté de son visage, ondulant affreusement sous l'effet de l'eau et de la saleté.

Ce ne fut finalement qu'après avoir mangé pour plusieurs jours, bu une flasque entière de jus de citrouille et passé plus d'une heure sous la douche, que le frère aîné de Milo daigna ouvrir la bouche :

- Tu as l'air d'aller bien, dit-il à un Samuel complètement abasourdi.

- Pas toi ! s'exclama ce dernier qui, choqué, venait de retrouver sa voix. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu ressembles à un mort-vivant !

- Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de manger, ni de dormir, confessa Vindicus qui semblait se battre contre ses paupières pour qu'elles restent ouvertes.

- On te croyait mort ! protesta Samuel. Où étais-tu passé ?

- C'est une longue histoire, concéda le jeune McAllister, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de te la raconter.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda le jeune Potter sur un ton de défi.

- Parce que d'ici moins d'une demi-heure, on doit être partis avant que quiconque s'aperçoive que je suis là.

Le sang de Samuel ne fit qu'un tour, avait-il bien entendu ?

- On ?

Comme s'il avait perçu la fine nuance d'espoir dans la voix tendue de son ami, Vindicus esquissa un petit sourire de connivence.

- Je dois repartir en mission, expliqua-t-il en débouchant une autre flasque de jus de citrouille, je vais avoir besoin de toi et de Milenya.

Alors qu'il essayait de mesurer l'impact que la proposition de Vindicus allait avoir sur les six prochains mois de sa vie, Samuel se remémora le dernier cours de Divination pendant lequel il avait fait part de ses incertitudes concernant son futur au professeur Patil. Fidèle à elle-même, la vieille oracle était restée très mystérieuse mais lui avait promis que, d'ici la fin de l'année, son destin lui deviendrait tout d'un coup beaucoup plus clair.

Le jeune homme dut reconnaître que son professeur de divination ne s'était pas trompé. Mais en voyant l'état de Vindicus après cinq mois en cavale, il se demanda s'il était vraiment sage de suivre le même chemin…

A quelques kilomètres du Square Grimmaurd, en périphérie de Londres, les heures passaient lentement dans la petite maison des Hortshore. Constance, la deuxième sœur d'Eric, s'y trouvait toute seule. La jeune femme avait interrompu son voyage en Europe afin de protéger sa famille de possibles attaques de vampires. Ainsi, même en l'absence de ses parents, frères et sœurs, elle ne devait quitter la maison en aucun cas, passant son temps à renforcer les sortilèges de défense qu'elle avait jeté autour de la bâtisse.

C'était un travail fastidieux et dépourvu du moindre intérêt pour la plus brillante des sœurs Hortshore. Elle ne passait pas une seconde sans regretter d'avoir pris cette décision, sachant pertinemment qu'aucun vampire n'aurait l'idée de venir contaminer une famille de sorciers de si bas étage. Elle ne continuait en réalité que pour Eric, le seul véritable membre de la famille à pouvoir représenter un réel danger pour les vampires.

En effet, personne, ni même l'intéressé, ne se rendait compte du potentiel que dégageait l'unique garçon de la fratrie. Il n'était en apparence qu'un petit gros incapable de jeter le moindre sort et qui tentait de compenser son manque de puissance magique par un savoir très étendu concernant la fabrication de potions.

En réalité, Eric Hortshore possédait en lui une puissance magique incommensurable, mais très peu de sorciers étaient capables de s'en rendre compte. En fait, personne n'avait vraiment essayé de se pencher sur l'élément principal du problème du jeune homme : sa baguette magique. Consciente de tout cela, sans pourtant bien comprendre la raison du mauvais comportement de l'instrument magique, Constance Hortshore avait décidé de rester au domicile familial pour protéger son petit frère au cas où les longues dents se rendraient compte de l'importance que pourrait avoir Eric dans leur conquête du monde magique.

Cependant, Constance ne l'avait pas prévu, une lettre du Ministère de la Magie allait tout changer…

Veuillez prendre place, Miss Hortshore, nous vous attendions.

- Pardonnez mon retard, dit la jeune femme en s'asseyant devant un bureau fait de bois massif, j'avais encore deux ou trois petites choses à faire avant de pouvoir vous rencontrer.

En face d'elle, le représentant du ministère esquissant un petit sourire où se mêlaient indulgence et incrédulité.

- Ces deux ou trois petites choses, étaient-elles vraiment importantes ? Plus importantes, ajouta le sorcier en voyant Constance hausser les sourcils, qu'une opportunité de travailler pour le ministère ?

- Je suis désolé Mr Finnigan, mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir travailler dans un bureau à remplir la paperasse administrative du ministère. Je l'ai déjà dit à votre collègue il y a cinq ans, je préfère le grand air et l'aventure, c'est pourquoi je me suis décidé à partir à l'étranger ces trois dernières années.

- Et c'est aussi sûrement pour cela que vous avez choisi à présent de retourner dans la maison de vos parents ?

- Pardon ?

Finnigan eut de nouveau un petit sourire compatissant. Puis, se penchant au-dessus de son bureau, il reprit d'un ton compatissant :

- Nous savons que jour après jour, heure après heure, vous vous bornez à lancer les mêmes sortilèges de défense pour empêcher tout étranger de pénétrer dans la maison de vos parents sans y avoir été invité. A quoi tout cela rime ?

- Il faut bien se protéger soi-même, puisque le ministère concentre toute son attention sur les riches et les puissants, expliqua Constance en s'efforçant tant bien que mal de contrôler sa respiration. Je fais ce qui est de mon devoir pour protéger ma famille des menaces grandissantes à l'est.

Le sorcier du ministère éclata d'un grand rire peu flatteur. D'un geste désinvolte, il passa la main dans ses cheveux blancs et se redressa sur sa chaise avant de récupérer un document vert dans un des tiroirs de son bureau.

- Votre famille ne craint absolument rien, Miss Hortshore, les vampires ne s'attaquent qu'aux familles de sorciers les plus éminentes, pour être sûrs qu'un maximum de leurs victimes puissent survivre.

- Je sais déjà tout ça, répliqua Constance sur un ton de défi, cela n'empêche pas que ce devrait être votre devoir de protéger les citoyens de la communauté magique.

- Cela pourrait être le vôtre également, fit remarquer Finnigan, et en restant près de votre famille comme cela, vous les mettez en danger.

- Comment ça ? demanda Constance, sur la défensive.

- Allons, allons, Constance, reprit-il avec le même ton condescendant, vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous êtes le seul membre de votre famille à représenter véritablement une proie pour les vampires, il est évident que les autres – vos parents, vos sœurs et votre frère – n'ont aucune chance de survivre à la morsure. En restant près d'eux comme vous le faites, vous les mettez en danger.

Pendant près d'une minute, Constance resta silencieuse et se contenta de dévisager cet homme si puissant qui était à la tête du Département de Contrôle et Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Elle se demandait s'il lui disait la vérité, ou s'il souhaitait simplement la manipuler pour arriver à ses fins. Devinant que les deux possibilités devaient être vraies, elle se résigna à demander :

- Très bien, que me proposez-vous ?

Sachant qu'il avait gagné, Seamus Finnigan esquissa un large sourire – de triomphe cette fois-ci – et expliqua son plan à sa nouvelle recrue…

Il en est hors de question !

- Karl, s'il vous plaît, réfléchissez, vous êtes peut-être notre seule ch…

- Je vous ai dit NON ! hurla de nouveau le jeune colosse en frappant du poing sur la table.

Les autres clients du bar se retournèrent brièvement en direction de la source de ce vacarme. Mais dès qu'ils reconnurent les deux personnes attablées avec ce jeune perturbateur, tous reprirent leur conversation comme si de rien n'était, désireux de ne pas se faire remarquer par deux membres si dangereux du Ministère de la Magie.

- Il faut nous comprendre, Karl, après ce qui s'est passé à la Conférence Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, nous sommes la risée de tous les ministères de la magie du monde entier. Il faut racheter ça !

- Alors faites-le vous-mêmes, Gorsakov ! rugit le dénommé Karl. Ne m'obligez pas à approcher ces monstres !

Le deuxième membre du ministère, une vieille sorcière du nom d'Ivana Garinov, posa la main sur le bras tremblant du jeune homme dans un geste de réconfort.

- Nous aimerions pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un d'autre, Mr Ukkel, assura-t-elle d'une voix douce, mais il est évident que vous êtes le seul qualifié pour cette mission, compte tenu de votre… généalogie.

Insensible à l'attention qu'on lui portait, Karl Ukkel rejeta violemment la Directrice du Département de Contrôle et Régulation des Créatures Magiques au sein du Ministère russe. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, cependant, c'était par des murmures précipités :

- Ne me parlez pas de ma généalogie ! Ne me parlez pas de mon grand-père ! Je suis un sorcier et je n'ai rien à voir avec ce monstre !

Il se leva d'un bond, faisant basculer la table devant lui et se dirigea à grand pas en direction de la sortie, sous l'œil à la fois admiratif et apeuré des clients du bar.

Alors que le dénommé Gorsakov semblait vaincu, sa complice refusa de se laisser abattre. L'air farouche et déterminé, elle se redressa, pointa sa baguette magique sur le jeune réfractaire et annonça :

- Je suis désolé Mr Ukkel, mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer une telle occasion. _Impero_ !

Ukkel stoppa net, au milieu d'un pas. L'air beaucoup plus calme et placide que l'instant précédent, il se tourna vers les deux membres du ministère, l'œil vague et la mâchoire relâchée.

Sous les yeux apeurés des clients du bar qui n'osaient dire mot, Ivana Garinov s'avança vers Ukkel l'air serein.

- Vous allez vous rendre en Allemagne, dans la Forêt noire, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton neutre, vous allez y retrouver les loups-garous réfugiés là-bas et vous les persuaderez de rejoindre le ministère pour combattre les vampires, vous avez compris ?

- Oui, répondit Ukkel d'une voix lointaine.

- Et bien allez-y maintenant, vous avez carte blanche concernant les moyens que vous emploierez pour vous rendre là-bas, et vous pourrez vous faire accompagner de qui vous voudrez. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Non…

- Bien, reprit Garinov d'un ton satisfait, alors vous feriez bien de vous mettre en route.

Le pas lourd et la démarche trainante, Ukkel sortit du bar sous le regard tendu des clients. D'un bref regard en leur direction, Ivana Garinov leur donna des instructions très claires : soit ils gardaient le silence sur ce qu'ils avaient vu ce jour-là, soit ils se retrouvaient bon gré mal gré à accompagner Ukkel dans son pèlerinage mortel chez les loups-garous…

Le soir même, à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de ce bar russe miteux, une jeune fille grande et mince sortait de Gringotts – la banque magique – à grands pas élancés. Il faisait très froid dehors alors que Noël approchait, si bien que l'on ne distinguait que très peu ses longs cheveux châtain et bouclés sous la capuche de son épaisse cape d'hiver. Les tâches de rousseur sur ses joues étaient elles aussi cachées par l'ombre du tissu, mais cela n'empêcha pas les deux formes encapuchonnées postées dans une ruelle adjacente au Chemin de Traverse, de la reconnaître au premier coup d'œil.

Par contre, elle ne les reconnut pas tout de suite et tira sa baguette magique de la poche de sa cape lorsqu'elle les vit émerger de l'ombre.

- Plus un geste ! lança-t-elle d'un ton menaçant. Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez votre visage !

Les deux individus stoppèrent net leur avancée mais ne firent aucun geste pour se découvrir.

- Nous préfèrerions rester incognito, Milenya, expliqua le plus grand des deux, personne de doit savoir que je suis ici.

En entendant cette voix, Milenya fit quelques pas en arrière. Elle reconnut les intonations mais ne put le croire. Cette personne avait disparu depuis près de six mois !

- Vin', chuchota-t-elle incrédule, Vin', c'est toi ?

- J'ai besoin d'aide, lâcha Vindicus en guise de réponse, il nous faut un endroit où l'on pourrait parler sans se faire remarquer.

Ravalant la dizaine de questions qu'elle brûlait de lui poser, Milenya les emmena, lui et son compagnon au Chaudron Baveur, déjà pratiquement plein à cette heure de la soirée.

- Il y a beaucoup de bruit, ici, expliqua-t-elle devant l'exclamation indignée de Vindicus, personne ne fera attention à nous.

- Merci Milenya, fit le compagnon de Vindicus, je vais nous chercher à boire.

Cette fois encore, Milenya reconnut la voix…

- Samuel est là aussi, fit-elle remarquer avec un petit sourire, tu as rassemblé le trio magique, ce doit être important !

- Ca l'est, répondit Vindicus, ignorant la nuance de sarcasme dans la voix de sa comparse, j'ai découvert qui était à la tête des armées vampires, et je sais comment l'arrêter !

C'est plutôt mignon par ici, fit remarquer Constantin Lemy alors qu'il foulait le sol feuillu d'une forêt allemande, on dit que cet endroit est le refuge de plusieurs communautés de loups-garous, ce serait amusant d'en voir un.

Yllena Tarin, qui suivait le jeune homme, fit une grimace qui montrait bien qu'elle ne souhaitait pas du tout faire la connaissance d'une telle créature.

Décembre était bien avancé et la neige avait déjà réussi à percer la muraille de feuilles qui protégeait les sols de la Forêt Noire, si bien que la plupart était recouverte d'une épaisse couche blanche et lisse.

- On doit être les seuls à venir ici depuis plusieurs mois, bougonna Yllena en fixant d'un air sombre le chêne noir dont les branches ployaient sous une épaisse couche de neige.

- N'est-ce pas grisant ? s'exclama alors Constantin. De découvrir le monde ainsi, aller où personne ne va…

- Encore faut-il qu'il y ait quelque chose à découvrir, grogna Yllena, j'ai l'impression que cette forêt n'est pas aussi magique qu'on le laisse croire…

- Chut ! la pressa soudain Constantin. Tu n'as pas entendu ?

Tous deux se raidirent et tirèrent ensemble leurs baguettes magiques. L'oreille tendue, ils perçurent en effet des petits bruits semblables à des froissements de capes, mêlés à des sanglots imperceptibles.

- Suis-moi ! lança le jeune sorcier, la baguette prête à faire feu.

Suivant ces bruits étouffés qui devenaient plus forts à mesure qu'ils s'en rapprochaient, Constantin et Yllena redoublèrent de vigilance en prenant bien garde d'effacer magiquement tout bruit de leur passage hésitant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans une clairière faiblement éclairée par un trou dans l'épais qui laissait filtrer la lumière du matin, ils ne purent réprimer une exclamation de surprise et d'horreur.

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exclama Yllena. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Devant eux s'étendait un immense camp de plusieurs tentes au milieu duquel mourrait un feu partiellement recouvert de neige. Mais ce n'était pas le seul élément du décor à être sans vie autour des tentes étaient étendus plusieurs dizaines de cadavres déchiquetés, impossibles à identifier…

- Couvre-moi ! ordonna Constantin à son amie.

Ainsi protégé par la baguette d'Yllena, le jeune sorcier français se précipita vers le plus proche des corps et s'accroupit auprès de lui en murmurant précipitamment des incantations complexes.

- Alors ? demanda d'un air anxieux Yllena tout en scrutant les alentours avec attention.

- Ils sont morts il y a seulement quelques heures, aucun d'entre eux ne portent de baguette, et pourtant je suis persuadé qu'une sorte d'aura magique les enveloppait de leur vivant…

- Que sont-ils alors ? Des Cracmols ?

- Les Cracmols n'émettent aucune aura, lui rappela Constantin avec appréhension, je parierai plutôt sur des loups-garous non transformés…

Pendant un instant, Yllena cessa d'inspecter les alentours et regarda son compagnon avec l'air incrédule.

- C'est donc vrai, il y a bien des loups-garous dans cette forêt ?

- Avait, rectifia Constantin d'un air sombre, ceux qui ont fait ça ne se sont certainement pas limités à ce seul camp, cette attaque ressemble plus à un génocide qu'à un simple règlement de comptes. Tu as vu ? Les visages sont tous salement amochés, comme si on voulait empêcher la moindre reconnaissance des corps…

- Où rendre l'identification plus longue pour gagner du temps, fit remarquer Yllena avec raison, qui peut bien en avoir après des loups-garous non transformés ?

- Ou bien c'est un cas de vengeance de la part de familles de mordus – ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup – ou alors c'est un massacre préventif, pour annihiler tout danger que représente un loup-garou transformé.

- Je penche aussi pour la seconde option, avoua Yllena en se remettant à scruter minutieusement les environs, il faut être drôlement rapide, organisé, et nombreux pour mettre ainsi à sac un campement de loups-garous. Ils ont beau être moins dangereux non-transformés, ils gardent néanmoins certains instincts animaux qui leur permettent de repérer plus facilement un danger. Les assaillants ne pouvaient pas être de simples sorciers lambda, on en aurait trouvés au moins deux ou trois dans les cadavres.

- Je penche plutôt pour d'autres créatures hybrides, dit Constantin en examinant de plus près une plaie laissée sur la nuque d'une des victimes, peut-être d'autres loups-garous, ou alors…

- Ou alors des vampires, comprit alors Yllena en repérant elle aussi plusieurs marques de dents sur les cadavres, ce sont sûrement les seules créatures assez rapides pour abattre un loup-garou après avoir été repéré.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux comparses restèrent immobiles à regarder les corps avec un mélange de fascination et de répulsion. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Constantin se redressa subitement, se remémorant soudain un détail inquiétant.

- Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda Yllena inquiète.

- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est très calme, par rapport au moment où on est arrivé ? lui demanda le jeune homme sans même la regarder.

- Les sanglots ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant à son tour. Quelqu'un nous observe ! Montrez-vous !

Pendant plusieurs instants, les deux compagnons restèrent à l'affût, la baguette magique prête à servir. Puis, un discret froissement de feuilles les fit se retourner d'un geste.

Un sorcier et une sorcière se tenaient face à eux, la baguette également en alerte. Tous deux étaient grands, minces, la peau très pâle, des yeux noirs profondément cernés et des cheveux aussi sombres que les plumes d'un corbeau. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour qu'ils se reconnussent mutuellement.

- Vous ? lancèrent les quatre jeunes sorciers à l'unisson.

Chacun et chacune rangea sa baguette magique mais resta vigilant, guettant le moindre geste de la partie adverse.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda alors l'homme qui répondait au nom de Vassili Zternov.

- On est là pour des vacances, répondit aussitôt Constantin, et vous ?

Il y eut un petit délai au terme duquel la jeune sorcière – Katja Wurden – répondit d'une voix mal assurée :

- Nous aussi, la Forêt Noire est réputée pour être particulièrement belle et paisible en cette période de l'année.

En entendant ces piètres explications, Constantin ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Votre nez s'allonge ! dit-il aux deux sorciers russes tout en essuyant une petite larme.

- Quoi ? fit Zternov alarmé en portant la main à son visage.

- Rien, c'est juste une référence à un conte moldu, leur répondit Constantin d'un ton plus dur, maintenant répondez-moi, que faites-vous là ?

Menaçant, il pointa sa baguette magique vers les deux anciens élèves de Durmstrang et fut rapidement imité par Yllena. Avec un temps de retard, Zternov et Wurden entreprirent de dégainer à leur tour, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent se saisir de leurs armes, ces dernières étaient déjà par terre.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda à nouveau Constantin dont le ton devenait de plus en plus effrayant à mesure de les secondes passaient.

Alors que Zternov tremblait légèrement, le regard sur les baguettes des deux français, Wurden resta impassible.

- On ne vous dira rien ! répliqua-t-elle, butée. Ce qu'on fait là ne vous regarde pas !

Surpris, Constantin échangea un regard gêné avec Yllena.

- Elle n'a pas tort sur ce point, lui dit-elle, on fait quoi du coup ?

Mais la jeune française ne fit pas attention à ses remarques, elle gardait son attention rivée sur les buissons d'où étaient sortis Wurden et Zternov.

- En arrivant sur les lieux, nous avons entendu comme des pleurs. Etant donné que vous n'avez ni l'un ni l'autre les yeux rouges, j'en déduis que vous cachez quelqu'un, où est-il ?

Cette fois, même Katja sembla désarçonnée. Elle jeta un bref regard en direction de son acolyte qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Puis, se retournant en direction des deux français, elle poussa un long soupir ennuyé.

- Après tout, au point où on en est, se résigna-t-elle, suivez-moi.

Elle leur fit ainsi signe d'avancer derrière les buissons, en plein milieu d'un bosquet d'arbres où la plus étonnante des visions s'imposait à eux.

- C'est… une blague ? balbutia Yllena qui fit quelques pas en arrière, comme frappée par la foudre.

En deux arbres noirs, se trouvait prostrée une silhouette massive qui, par ses tremblements, faisaient s'agiter les deux chênes contre lesquels elle était adossée. Les yeux plein de larmes, la voix rendu muette par magie, Karl Ukkel semblait pousser des gémissements de douleur informulés. La vue des deux français ne sembla pas l'enthousiasmer outre mesure et il devint encore plus agité quand il reconnut Constantin, mais pour une raison obscure, il semblait également incapable de faire le moindre pas.

- Sortilège du Saucisson allié au sortilège de Mutisme, reconnut le jeune prodige de Beauxbâtons. C'est votre œuvre ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Vassili et Katja.

- Quand on vous a entendu arriver, on a cru que c'étaient les autres qui revenaient, ceux qui ont massacré tous ces gens, expliqua la jeune femme, avec Karl hors-jeu, on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux se cacher que de se faire tuer à notre tour…

- Ce n'est donc pas vous qui avez fait ça ? demanda Yllena d'un ton soupçonneux.

- On était venu pour leur proposer une alliance, intervint alors Vassili, pour combattre les vampires qui ont saccagé St Pétersbourg l'été dernier.

- J'ai entendu parler de ça dans la Gazette du Sorcier, se rappela Constantin, votre ministère a essayé de faire croire à une épidémie de dragoncelle.

- Ils voulaient éviter qu'on sache que c'était leur faute si les vampires étaient devenus aussi nombreux à St Pétersbourg, expliqua Vassili sur un ton méprisant, maintenant ils nous demandent de payer leurs pots cassés.

- Et ça n'a pas posé de problème à Ukkel ? demanda Constantin, plutôt surpris de voir ce gros lourdaud accepter si facilement de se laisser mener à la baguette.

- Bizarrement non, reconnut Katja, lui qui déteste les loups-garous, on s'attendrait à ce qu'il les envoie balader.

- Ceci explique cela, dit alors Constantin qui semblait avoir enfin compris le fin mot de l'histoire.

Ce ne fut pas le cas des autres cependant.

- Ca explique quoi ? demanda Vassili, désorienté.

- Eh bien, ça explique pourquoi Ukkel a l'air si dévasté, répondit Constantin avec légèreté, comme si cela était évident. Il est soumis à l'Impérium, les gens du ministère ne pouvaient apparemment pas se permettre qu'il refuse leur offre. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne peut plus accomplir sa mission, étant donné que les alliés qu'il était censé réunir se sont faits massacrer. Il n'a donc plus aucun but, ni aucun repère.

Il fallut quelque temps à Vassili et Katja pour comprendre l'ampleur du problème, et surtout se rendre compte qu'ils étaient impuissants. Leur redoutable magie capable d'abattre des murs et d'exploser des maisons entières ne leur serait d'aucune utilité pour guérir Ukkel.

- Laissez-moi faire, conseilla Constantin en s'accroupissant à côté du colosse tremblant, il faut plus qu'un _Finite Incantatem_ pour annuler un sortilège de cette puissance. Yllena ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers sa comparse.

- Oui, répondit-elle sans cesser d'inspecter les alentours.

- J'aimerais que tu quadrilles la zone. Les types qui ont fait ça doivent être loin maintenant, et ils ont été assez malins pour effacer les traces de leur passage. Mais cela serait utile de savoir au moins la destination qu'ils ont prise après le carnage.

- Compris, annonça Yllena en se mettant à la tâche.

- Vous voulez suivre ces fous-furieux ! s'écria Vassili d'une voix épouvantée.

- En effet, répondit Constantin sans quitter le chevet d'Ukkel, de toute façon, je doute que ce cher Karl nous laisse le choix une fois qu'il sera de nouveau sur pied…

Quelques jours plus tard, au sein même du ministère de la magie, un bataillon entier d'Aurors et de chasseurs de vampires s'apprêtait à partir pour le continent.

- Rappelez-vous, leur dit Finnigan alors qu'ils se tenaient tous droit et immobiles, en rang devant lui, votre mission consiste à dénicher et infiltrer les bastions vampires dans les Alpes. Une fois que vous aurez assez d'informations sur les véritables cerveaux des opérations et leurs positions, nous enverrons les tireurs de baguettes d'élite pour lancer une grande offensive. Il est hors de question que les vampires passent les Alpes, nous devons les arrêter à tout prix.

Au milieu de cette dizaine de sorciers expérimentés en traque et en combat, se tenait Constance qui, la main crispée sur sa baguette magique, commençait à craindre de ne jamais pouvoir revoir son frère.

- Pour votre voyage jusqu'en France, vous allez utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette, continua Finnigan sur un ton décidé. Par contre, arrivé près des Alpes, vous allez devoir vous fondre dans la masse et agir en moldus pour attirer les vampires affamés. Donc plus de magie à partir de ce moment-là, est-ce compris ?

- Oui, monsieur ! répondirent à l'unisson les combattants.

Après un bref salut en direction du chef du Département de Contrôle et Régulation des Créatures Magiques, chacun et chacune se dirigea en direction des cheminées du ministère qui commencèrent aussitôt à émettre des flammes vert émeraude. Les uns après les autres, ils pénétrèrent dans la et annoncèrent avec clarté leur destination : une petite auberge réservée au monde magique et située près de la frontière suisse.

Constance fut une des dernières à passer. Etant donnée la grande distance entre les deux cheminées, jamais un voyage par Poudre de Cheminette ne lui avait semblé aussi long et elle crut un instant s'être perdu dans le colossal réseau français.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se sentit enfin arriver à destination, elle se rendit tout de suite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas…

Elle atterrit sur quelque chose de dur et s'aperçut en baissant les yeux qu'il s'agissait de son collègue Auror qui l'avait précédée. Paniquée, Constance releva les yeux en même temps que sa baguette. Mais l'instant d'après, elle fut obligée de porter la main à ses yeux car un soudain éclair vert les lui avait éblouis.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle se cache dans les Alpes ? demanda Milenya pour la douzième fois, selon les comptes de Samuel.

Cette fois-ci, Vindicus ne prit pas la peine de se retourner vers elle pour lui réexpliquer sa théorie :

- Tu es en cavale, tu dois cacher une armée de vampires assoiffés de sang, tout en leur permettant d'effectuer quelques petits raids pour se nourrir de sang moldu tout ça sans se faire attraper par les autorités sorcières qui sont aux aguets ces derniers temps. Tu choisirais quel endroit pour te cacher ?

- La montagne, reconnut Milenya à contrecœur, mais qui te dit qu'ils sont dans les Alpes, et pas dans les Jura ou les Vosges ?

- Mon petit doigt, répondit rageusement Vindicus, et aussi le fait que les Alpes donnent sur un des bastions sorciers les plus convoités par les vampires : l'Académie de Beauxbâtons et le village sorcier de Bellecane. Je peux te parier que dès qu'ils auront assez d'effectifs, les longues dents se précipiteront sur cette réserve de sang frais qui pourrait également leur apporter des centaines de nouvelles recrues.

- Bien raisonné, admit Milenya d'un air songeur, on voit que tu as bien réfléchi à la question.

- Que crois-tu que j'ai fait ces six derniers mois ? lui rétorqua Vindicus. Après Saint-Pétersbourg les vampires ont cessé d'agir au grand jour et leurs traces sont devenues très difficiles à suivre. J'ai dû me mettre à deviner pour les retrouver.

- D'accord, je m'incline, capitula Milenya, mais j'ai quand même une dernière question.

- Laquelle ? soupira Vindicus.

- Que veux-tu qu'on fasse, à trois, contre tout une armée ?


	14. Guet-apens

Chapitre quatorze : Guet-apens

Dans l'auberge de la montagne, l'heure était au nettoyage. Scarlett tenait à ce que tout soit propre pour l'arrivée des prochains invités. Grâce à ce bataillon de combattants, elle avait grossi ses rangs de pas moins de douze guerriers qui deviendraient très bientôt des vampires. Le reste, ceux qui n'avaient pas supporté la morsure ou qu'elle avait dû tuer sur le champ, elle les jetterait de la montagne ou les ensevelirait sous une avalanche déclenchée par magie, on croirait à des accidents.

- C'est parfait ! annonça-t-elle en regardant les douze pauvres types qui souffraient de leur transformation. Bientôt nous serons prêts à envahir le continent français, et ensuite, comme je vous l'ai promis, la famille McAllister sera à vous !

- Le seigneur Vladimir sera ravi, Dame Scarlett, lui assura un des vampires, il craignait qu'en tant que sorcière, vous n'oseriez pas vous attaquer à vos semblables.

- Que Vladimir se rassure, lui répondit Scarlett, rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de terrasser ces traîtres à leur sang !

Elle sourit d'un air vengeur, puis reporta son attention sur le paysage au-dehors, qui lui fournit une vision qui accentua davantage sa joie et son désir de vengeance.

- Nous avons de la visite, annonça-t-elle d'une voix étonnamment calme, que tout le monde se mette à son poste.

Malgré leurs caractères radicalement différents, Constantin Lémy et Karl Ukkel s'étaient entendus relativement rapidement sur alliance en vue de pourchasser ceux qui avaient massacré les loups-garous de la sorte. En dépit de son aversion naturelle pour les lycanthropes, Karl Ukkel ne pouvait décemment pas passer à côté de cette insulte faite à cette partie de son identité qui dormait au fond de lui. Quant à Constantin Lémy, c'était de notoriété publique qu'il avait un faible pour toutes les bébètes à poils, qu'elles fussent magiques ou non, mortellement dangereuses, ou non.

En ce qui concernait leurs acolytes, ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que d'accepter, soucieux de préserver la vie de leurs amis si téméraires…

Alors qu'ils marchaient depuis quelques heures sur un sentier de montagne qui menait directement vers les Alpes Suisses, les cinq compères aperçurent une auberge au pied d'une petite montagne qui marquait les premiers contreforts de la chaîne montagneuse.

- Nous pourrons nous y reposer tranquillement, c'est un établissement tenu par des sorciers, leur apprit Constantin sur un ton joyeux.

- Il était temps, j'ai une fin de loup ! rugit Ukkel en se frappant le ventre d'un air sauvage.

- Les chiens ne font pas des chats, fit remarquer Constantin d'un ton malicieux.

Ukkel ne comprit pas l'allusion et se dirigea vers l'auberge à grands pas. Mais à quelques mètres de la porte, il fut stoppé par sa propre compatriote.

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il de mauvaise humeur. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Katja ne fit pas un pas en arrière face au courroux de son leader. Elle se contentait de regarder autour d'elle avec un air soucieux qui trahissait une concentration des plus poussées. A son tour, Vassili s'immobilisa et, d'un geste presque trop rapide pour l'œil humain, se passa la langue entre les dents. Cela aurait put paraître comique si le jeune sorcier n'avait pas paru si inquiet. Comme si les attitudes combinées de ses deux acolytes étaient une preuve que la situation était sérieuse, Ukkel perdit toute attitude belliqueuse et répéta, avec un calme étonnant :

- Quoi ?

- Cet endroit sent la mort, expliqua Katja sur un ton des plus macabres, quelque chose est arrivé ici, quelque chose qui a coûté la vie à pas moins de vingt-deux sorciers.

La même inquiétude se lut dans les yeux de Vassili et Ukkel sembla prendre la menace au sérieux car, d'un geste bien vif pour un sorcier de cette corpulence, il sortit sa baguette magique et commença à inspecter les environs avec un sérieux qui ne lui était pas coutumier. Cela déconcerta Constantin et Yllena qui se sentaient passablement dépassés.

- Ca veut dire quoi cet endroit sent la mort ? demanda Yllena la voix tremblante. Comment vous pouvez savoir qu'il y a des morts là-dedans sans y être entrés ?

- Je suis nécromancienne en plus d'être legillimens, expliqua Katja sans détour, je sais reconnaître l'emprunte de la mort. Et si elle ne date pas de plusieurs heures, je peux utiliser mes capacités legillimencielles pour tirer de l'esprit du mort les impressions et les sensations qui l'ont submergé avant l'instant fatidique.

- Oh… fit Constantin plutôt surpris. Intéressant, et que tires-tu de ces impressions ?

- Cela s'est passé vite, répondit Katja sans aucune hésitation. Trop vite pour que quiconque puisse réagir. Tellement vite qu'ils sont incapables de me fournir l'identité de leurs meurtriers.

- Inquiétant, reconnut Constantin en jetant un regard mal assuré à l'innocente bâtisse, et tu peux avoir l'identité des morts ?

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel Katja sembla se concentrer. Puis, rouvrant les yeux, elle annonça d'une voix claire :

- Des aurors du ministère britannique, en mission anti-vampires.

Pendant quelques secondes, plus personne n'osa ouvrir la bouche. Tous se regardèrent avec un mélange de peur et d'excitation dans les yeux.

- Et y a-t-il un moyen de savoir si les tueurs sont encore là ? demanda Constantin en tentant vainement de maîtriser sa voix.

A peine le jeune métamorphomage eut-il fini sa phrase que Ukkel était déjà en train de humer l'air en direction de l'auberge. Son expression n'annonçait rien de bon…

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers eux, pourtant, son expression était on ne peut plus déterminée. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs gris et ses muscles tendus le long de ses bras donnaient à Constantin l'impression d'être dans le bon camp.

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire, annonça-t-il d'une voix étonnamment calme, je vais exploser la porte d'un seul coup, ce qui aura sûrement pour effet de les faire sortir de leur tanière. Vassili, tu seras en première ligne pour les découper en rondelles pendant que Katja déterrera un maximum de victimes pour venir nous prêter main forte.

Alors que les deux camarades d'Ukkel hochaient la tête d'un air concentré, Constantin restait sceptique.

- Si ce sont vraiment des vampires là-dedans, les découper en rondelles ne suffira pas, lui apprit-il en fronçant les sourcils, car s'ils réussissent à récupérer les parties de leur corps, ils ne leur faudra pas longtemps pour se refaire une beauté et revenir dans la mêlée.

- Je sais bien, lui répondit Ukkel sans même le regarder, c'est la que vous intervenez.

Devant le sourcil levé du jeune français, Ukkel précisa :

- Pour détruire un vampire on a besoin d'ail, de pieux ou d'eau bénite. L'ail étant un aliment, les lois de la métamorphose empêche d'en fabriquer. Etant des sorciers, l'eau bénite nous est aussi hors de portée. Reste alors les pieux. Et je me disais qu'en retenant le plus possible les vampires, on pourrait vous donner assez de temps pour que vous puissiez les anéantir d'un seul coup.

Suite au long discours du massif sorcier russe, Constantin resta un temps bouche-bée. Puis, avec le sourire malicieux qu'il s'était fait coutume d'arborer, il déclara allégrement :

- Mais en fait, tu sais penser !

Toujours sans regarder son jeune compagnon d'infortune, Ukkel lui rendit son sourire et annonça :

- Et ouais, il faut maintenant faire attention à ce qu'il ne pleuve pas…

Sur ce, il brandit son impressionnante baguette magique et hurla d'un ton sauvage : _CONFRIGO_ !

A partir de ce moment-là, tout ne fut plus que chaos. Des formes noires traversent à toute vitesse la fumée de la déflagration d'Ukkel mais la plupart se firent cueillir par le redoutable sortilège du Sectum Sempra de Vassili Sternov. Cependant, c'était loin de suffire, les vampires – plus rapides qu'un sombral – semblaient se matérialiser à quelques centimètres d'eux pour leur porter le coup fatal. Coup qu'ils manquaient d'ailleurs de justesse car ils se faisaient couper la main ou exploser le pied au dernier moment. Katja Wurden avait décidé de focaliser l'attention de son armée d'Inferi autour de Constantin et Yllena pour les protéger tandis qu'ils traçaient de curieux et complexes signes sur le sol, du bout de leurs baguettes magiques.

Les bras et les jambes coupées fusaient de toutes parts, au milieu des violentes explosions générées par Ukkel, mais cela était loin de donner leur avantage aux cinq sorciers qui commençaient à crouler sous le nombre impressionnant de longues dents. Pire encore, certains estropiés commençaient déjà à recoller leurs membres qui cicatrisaient à une vitesse inimaginable.

Katja essaya bien de lancer quelques Inferi à l'assaut des vampires, mais ces derniers étaient bien trop rapides pour se laisser attraper par des cadavres réanimés. Au bout de dix minutes de lutte acharnée et à sens unique, Vassili finit par se faire déborder par la droite et maîtriser par trois longues dents qui avancèrent dangereusement leurs têtes vers son cou. Katja ne fut pas non plus très longue à capituler encerclée par une dizaine d'adversaire, elle avait préféré, le visage sombre et le regard vide, jeter sa baguette magique et lever les bras en signe d'abandon. Pour Ukkel, en revanche, ce fut plus compliqué…

- Vous ne m'aurez pas bande de nazes ! s'égosilla-t-il en se secouant dans tous les sens alors que les vampires accrochés à lui tombaient comme des quilles. Lémy, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Ce fut à ce moment-là que les lieutenants vampires se rendirent compte de leur bêtise : ils n'avaient fait attention qu'aux trois combattants acharnés et n'avaient pas pris garde aux deux autres sorciers qui, sans être inquiétés, avaient continué à inscrire leurs drôles de symboles dans le sol, étroitement protégés par tout un bataillon d'Inferi…

- Saisissez-vous des deux derniers ! s'écria un des vampires. Avant que…

- Trop taaaard ! fanfaronna Constantin avec un petit sourire sournois sur les lèvres.

Puis avec de grands gestes du bras, il s'écria :

- _Pikpik Ekhollegramm _!

Comme une impression de déjà-vu, Ukkel ressenti un drôle de picotement à la nuque, juste avant que le sol se mette à trembler. Avec un hurlement de triomphe, il se débarrassa des derniers vampires qu'ils lui collaient le dos et fit un bond pour éviter une énorme racine acérée qui sortit de terre à la vitesse d'une balle de fusil. Et ce ne fut pas la seule…

En regardant autour de lui, Ukkel vit de nombreuses racines semblables sortir du sol, s'entortiller et venir embrocher les vampires par dizaines. Les pauvres longues dents disparaissaient aussitôt en fumée après avoir poussé de longues plaintes déchirantes. Au bout d'à peine une minute, le combat était terminé et les vampires étaient vaincus. Karl Ukkel tenait là sa première victoire…

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que Vindicus McAllister avait entraîné ses deux camarades dans une chasse à la sorcière. Celle-ci s'éternisait au fur et à mesure qu'ils fouillaient les moindres recoins des Alpes à la recherche d'éventuels indices pouvant les mener à la sœur maudite de Vindicus.

Pas une seule fois Samuel ou Milenya ne s'étaient plaint de la rudesse qu'un tel voyage impliquait. En effet, pour éviter d'être repéré, le transplanage leur était prohibé, comme tout autre forme de magie facilement détectable par une sorcière aussi douée que Scarlett.

Ce fut donc transis de froid par la neige et le vent glacials qui s'abattaient sur les montagnes franco-suisses, que les trois amis arrivèrent en vue d'une certaine auberge isolée au milieu d'une vallée serpentant entre deux collines enneigées.

- On pourra enfin passer la nuit dans un lit ! s'extasia Samuel dont le souffle formait de petits nuages de buée à mesure qu'il expirait l'air glacial des montagnes.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'ai les pieds gelés ! soupira Milenya qui avait l'air fourbu. Comme tout le reste du corps d'ailleurs…

Vindicus s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il avait lui aussi faim et froid, et ne demandait rien d'autre que de se jeter sur la première chose en forme de lit qu'il verrait devant lui. Mais en temps que leader du groupe, et responsable de cette situation pour le moins précaire, il se devait de rester aussi neutre et impassible que possible pour ne pas entamer le moral de ses deux compagnons.

En réalité, Vin' était abattu. Et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers cette bâtisse salvatrice, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se reprocher d'avoir entrepris ce voyage, et surtout d'y avoir mêlé ses amis. Plus ils avançaient en direction des montagnes et moins la trace de Scarlett devenait visible. Il avait beau questionner les riverains, se plonger dans la lecture des signes divinatoires, et se lancer dans de nombreux rituels de traque magique, il n'était pas plus proche de retrouver sa sœur que de débarrasser le Mont blanc de toute sa neige.

Scarlett était-elle d'ailleurs à l'origine de tout ceci ? Vindicus n'osait pas le dire à voix haute, mais il arrivait quelque fois qu'il puisse en douter. Après tout, le seul qui avait vu la jeune femme apparaître ce fameux jour de la demi-finale de la coupe du monde, c'était son jeune frère Milo. Et encore, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de l'avoir vue car la seconde suivante, elle semblait s'être évanouie dans le néant.

Et si tout cela n'était qu'une vision ? Un mirage projeté magiquement par un puissant seigneur vampire. Et si on avait délibérément placé Vindicus sur une fausse piste pour l'éloigner de sa famille et son pays ? Mais alors dans quel but ?

Tout cela ne tenait pas debout. D'ailleurs, aucun longues-dents ne pouvait projeter ce genre d'illusion. C'était bien connu : une fois un sorcier devenu vampire, il perdait la plupart de son pouvoir magique en échange de l'immortalité, d'une force et d'une rapidité hors du commun.

- Vin', Sam, arrêtez-vous là ! leur ordonna Milenya, en tendant le bras droit devant eux pour stopper leur progression.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Vindicus, sortant de sa rêverie. L'un de tes sortilèges de détection a-t-il relevé quelque chose d'inquiétant ?

- Non, répondit Milenya d'une voix tendue. De ce côté-là tout semble calme…

- Alors pourquoi nous demandes-tu de nous arrêter ? ronchonna Samuel de mauvaise humeur, j'ai froid, moi !

- Justement, lui rétorqua Milenya sans même lui jeter un regard, tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'en hiver, dans une auberge située en plein milieu de la montagne, on ne songe pas à faire un feu ?

Interloqués, Vindicus et Samuel regardèrent à leur tour la cheminée de l'auberge et, en effet, aucune fumée n'en sortait. Aussitôt, les trois sorciers sortirent leur baguette magique et commencèrent à scruter les environs, au comble de la tension.

Pas à pas, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect, les trois compères se faufilèrent jusqu'à la bâtisse qui semblait inanimée. La baguette prête à faire feu, Vindicus jeta un œil par la fenêtre de la maison, rendue pratiquement opaque par le gel accumulé sur la vitre. Il n'y avait aucune lumière à l'intérieur, et aucun mouvement pouvant trahir une quelconque présence. Pourtant, malgré le givre épais qui lui obstruait la vue, Vindicus fut capable de distinguer des formes floues attablées au fond de la pièce principale, ainsi qu'une silhouette grisâtre derrière le comptoir. Cette vision aurait dû rassurer le jeune McAllister car elle témoignait d'une activité particulièrement normale dans une auberge. Mais quelque chose dérangeait le jeune homme, la façon dont bougeait ces prétendus clients et cette prétendue barmaid n'était pas aussi fluide qu'elle aurait dû l'être.

- Des pantins, murmura Vindicus aux deux autres qui attendaient derrière lui, l'œil et l'oreille aux aguets, c'est sûrement un guet-apens.

- Pour nous ? chuchota Samuel en tendant le cou par-dessus l'épaule de son compère – ce qui était difficile étant donné qu'il mesurait bien dix centimètres de moins que lui.

- Ce serait plutôt étrange, fit remarquer Milenya, personne n'est censé savoir que nous sommes ici. J'ai donné ma démission au ministère prétextant partir en voyage aux Etats-Unis.

- Et moi je suis censé être parti en Afrique pour donner des cours de Métamorphose à l'université de Lubango.

- Nos adversaires sont futés, peut-être qu'ils ont déjà tout compris, fit Vindicus, le regard toujours fixé sur ce qui se passait au-delà de la vitre givrée.

- J'aimerais savoir comment, lui rétorqua Samuel avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix, j'imagine mal les vampires vérifier mon alibi en Angola, tu sais bien qu'ils supportent mal le soleil.

- On ne saura pas tant qu'on aura pas franchi cette porte, lança alors Milenya en s'avançant vers l'entrée de l'auberge.

Les deux autres donnèrent l'impression d'avoir reçu le sortilège de Stupéfixion en pleine figure.

- Tu… tu veux entrer dans une pièce qui a été très probablement piégée ? balbutia Samuel, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et d'effroi.

- Ceux qui ont fait ça se sont donné du mal pour que le piège soit pratiquement indétectable, j'imagine que c'est pour capturer leur proie vivante, objecta Milenya qui avait déjà commencé à pousser la porte.

- Mis à part le feu inexistant, fit remarquer Samuel à voix basse.

Mais c'était trop tard, la jeune sorcière avait déjà franchi le seuil de la porte. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri d'horreur devant l'atroce scène qui s'étendait devant elle. Il y avait bien des créatures à forme humaine qui bavardaient allègrement autour d'une table au fond de la salle principale de l'auberge, qui avait tout l'air de sortir du moyen-âge. Il y en avait deux autres devant l'âtre d'une cheminée éteinte, ceux-là avaient l'air d'être en train de jouer aux cartes tout en échangeant sur les derniers potins. Et en dernier lieu, il y avait bien une hôtesse derrière un petit bar en bois miteux. L'air affreusement absent, elle s'occupait à nettoyer une chope de bière avant un chiffon déjà très sale.

En effet, tout cela était très bien orchestré et pouvait paraître, de l'autre côté de la vitre givrée, aussi normal et naturel que dans n'importe quelle auberge de montagne. La seule différence avec une auberge normale, c'était que tous ces usagers étaient, non pas des pantins comme l'avait pensé Vindicus au premier abord, mais tous morts depuis plusieurs jours. Lorsque Milenya avait passé le seuil de la porte, c'était une demi-douzaine de regards vides et sans vie qui l'avaient accueillie à l'intérieur. Certains avaient la mâchoire pendante, révélant du sang coagulé entre leurs dents pourries. D'autres, aussi naturellement que s'il s'était agi de bijoux, arborait une profonde entaille en travers de la gorge, d'où commençaient à sortir vers et autres dévoreurs de cadavres peu ragoutants. Il y en avait d'autres à qui il manquait un doigt, d'autres un pied, ou encore d'autre un œil – sinon les deux. Et tous agissaient comme s'ils étaient encore vivants, en bonne santé, devisant autour d'une table ronde d'une auberge accueillante, avec leur bière devant eux et un cigare à la bouche pour certains.

Face à une telle vision d'horreur, Milenya n'eut même pas la force de crier et ne put prononcer un seul mot jusqu'à ce que Samuel, au-dehors, brise le silence d'une voix anxieuse :

- Alors Milenya ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois à l'intérieur ?

Frappée par l'horreur et le dégoût, la jeune sorcière voulut sortir de sa mutité et lui crier de rester là où il était. Mais au moment-même où elle ouvrit la bouche, une étincelle apparut au cœur de la cheminée. Intriguée par une telle manifestation de vie au milieu de cette mortelle atmosphère, Milenya ne comprit pas tout de suite le danger d'une telle apparition. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'étincelle se démultiplia dans l'âtre pour se transformer en un énorme feu ronflant dans la cheminée et même au-delà que la jeune femme prit peur et entreprit de s'enfuir de cette atroce bâtisse. Cependant, à peine avait-elle fait un pas vers la sortie qu'une langue de feu sortit de la cheminée et vint rattraper Milenya. Cette dernière poussa un cri perçant alors que la langue de feu s'étendit pour, telle une toile d'araignée, entourer la jeune femme et former une cage de feu qui la fit s'élever au-dessus de la salle.

La voix de leur compatriote avait alerté Samuel et Vindicus qui, oubliant toute prudence, s'étaient précipités à l'intérieur pour voir avec stupeur leur amie suspendue à deux mètres du sol dans une prison de feu qui pouvait la carboniser à n'importe quel moment.

- Aguamenti ! hurla Samuel sans attendre une seconde.

- Non ! s'écria Milenya quand elle s'aperçut que ses deux compères étaient venus à son secours. Sortez vite, c'est un piège !

Le jet d'eau lancé par Samuel sur les barreaux enflammés s'évapora bien avant d'atteindre les flammes, qui réagirent au quart de tour d'autres langues de feu vinrent entourer Samuel et Vindicus et entreprirent de les mettre en cage comme Milenya. Aussitôt, Samuel sortit une flasque en métal et but une gorgée de son contenu. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Samuel se liquéfia d'un coup et put ainsi échapper à la chaleur mortelle des barreaux de feu, il ne reprit contenance physique qu'une fois atterri sur le plancher. A ce moment, il lança la flasque à Vindicus qui tenta de l'attraper mais se fit devancer par un des cadavres animés qui conversait joyeusement une seconde plus tôt au bord de la cheminée. Le reste de ces macabres convives se levèrent de table et encerclèrent Samuel qui ne put dégainer sa baguette magique à temps une demi-douzaine de piques acérées étaient pointées en direction de son cœur et l'auraient perforé de toutes parts au moindre mouvement suspect. Voyant ses deux complices en si mauvaise posture, Vindicus hésita une seconde.

- Cours ! Va-t-en de là ! hurlèrent Samuel et Milenya à l'unisson.

Ne pouvant rien faire contre les flammes et les morts combinés, Vindicus se décida enfin et se mit à tourner sur lui-même pour transplaner. Il sentait déjà une forte pression contre sa poitrine quand une douleur insoutenable lui enserra la cheville gauche. Pour éviter d'être désartibulé, il annula aussitôt le transfert et retomba lourdement sur le plancher qui se mit à vibrer sous le choc.

Gémissant sous la douleur, il se retourna pour voir ce qui l'avait empêché de disparaître et vit, fermement accroché à son pied, une sorte de fouet enflammé qui lui brûlait la jambe jusqu'à la chair. Avant de s'évanouir de douleur, Vindicus eut le temps de voir apparaître plusieurs formes sombres se précipiter vers lui et ses amis. Le couperet était enfin tombé, il avait cru naïvement pouvoir faire le poids faire à toute une armée parfaitement organisée et, finalement, tout ce qu'il avait pu accomplir, c'était amener ses amis à la mort avec lui. Il était d'un pathétique !


	15. La plan

Très loin de cette petite auberge de montagne, à l'intérieur des murs protecteurs de Poudlard, on devait faire face à une crise d'un tout autre acabit un événement dramatique qui bouleversait toutes les habitudes des résidents du château, qui avait surtout plongé dans situation bancale toute une partie des élèves résidant à Poudlard.

Serpentard avait essuyé sa première défaite face à Gryffondor depuis les sept ans que les joueurs de quidditch en vert et argent détenaient la Coupe. Auparavant arrogants et convaincus de leur supériorité balais en main, les élèves de la Maison du Serpent avaient, en à peine une heure qu'avait duré la rencontre, perdu leur superbe et, à présent, ils erraient dans les couloirs du château tels des Inferi dont leur maître Nécromant serait mort sans leur donner aucune indication.

Malgré leur avance non négligeable sur leurs concurrents Serdaigles et Gryffondors dans la course à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, qui désignait chaque année la maison la plus studieuse, les Serpentards semblaient inconsolables. Que les Gryffondors aient gagné ce match qui semblait plié d'avance en faveur des Serpentards était déjà un sévère affront à la virtuosité des joueurs de Gregorius McAllister, mais en plus, ils les avaient vaincus avec une avance écrasante et humiliante.

Beaucoup, parmi les élèves de Serpentard, mettaient en cause la gestion de l'équipe par Gregorius et ses tactiques de jeu uniquement offensives qui s'étaient révélées pratiquement inutiles face au nouveau rideau défensif incarné par Nathan Jones et les deux batteurs, Diggs et Rigby. Les compatriotes de Gregorius critiquaient également le choix de ce dernier d'avoir écarté Alienor Lantiem – pourtant réputée bonne poursuiveuse lors des rencontres inter-familles – de l'équipe et de l'avoir remplacée par Demetrius Sarzac, qui n'avait aucune expérience en tant que joueur de quidditch.

Cependant, personne n'osait parler de cette histoire à voix trop haute, car tous savaient ce qui arrivait quand Gregorius McAllister se mettait en colère. Il était d'ailleurs beaucoup plus prompt à sortir de ses gonds ces temps-ci et nombreux élèves, y compris parmi les septième année plus âgés que lui, en avaient fait les frais récemment. En surface, tout le monde, à Serpentard, continuait de soutenir le capitaine de leur équipe de quidditch en prônant une tolérance et une patience dont ils étaient d'ordinaire incapables de faire preuve avec n'importe qui d'autre.

Personne, par contre, n'en voulait à Milo d'avoir raté le vif d'or si près du but, mis à part le principal intéressé. Bien entendu, personne n'avait commandé au vent de désarçonner le jeune attrapeur et il ne devait sa déconvenue qu'au hasard. Car, tout le monde s'accordait à le dire à Serpentard, Milo était un formidable joueur de quidditch et aurait surpassé Peter Weasley si les éléments n'avaient pas joué contre lui. Mais le fait était là, juste devant son nez : il avait échoué à récupérer le vif d'or et Serpentard avait perdu à cause de lui. S'il avait réussi à attraper la petite balle dorée, il n'aurait certes pas effacé totalement l'humiliation de l'équipe qui avait encaissé tant de buts et marqué si peu, mais au moins, il aurait pu sauver l'honneur en gagnant le match par deux-cent-vingt à cent-quatre-vingt-dix.

Mais il avait fallu que l'attrapeur adverse soit un Weasley. Dans le monde du quidditch britannique, on les comparait aux McAllister, en version « traitre à leur sang. » Et si de nombreux McAllister avaient eu la chance d'intégrer l'équipe nationale d'Ecosse – à l'image d'Hector, Brutus et Bilius – les Weasley étaient souvent sollicités par l'équipe d'Angleterre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'affrontement Weasley-McAllister à Poudlard, et on se souviendrait sûrement de Milo comme de celui qui avait perdu celui de 2050.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda Demetrius en passant la tête par la porte du dortoir dans lequel s'était prostré Milo ces quinze derniers jours. Les diligences sont prêtes, elles vont partir sans toi si tu ne dépêche pas.

- J'arrive, répondit Milo d'un ton vide, donne-moi juste une minute.

Demetrius parut un instant décontenancé, mais ne posa aucune question et sortit du dortoir, tirant sa valise derrière lui. Nombreux étaient les Serpentards qui avaient décidé de quitter le château pour les vacances. Milo était de ceux-là, il ne voulait pas soutenir plus longtemps le regard arrogant et fier d'eux des vainqueurs de Gryffondors dont plusieurs d'entre eux restaient à Poudlard pour les vacances.

En effet, nombre des moldus de Gryffondor ou des sorciers de basse lignée à Poufsouffle étaient bien plus en sécurité à Poudlard que chez eux où les pauvres talents magiques de leurs parents – si toutefois ils en avaient – ne les protégeraient en rien d'une possible attaque de vampires.

Milo, lui, faisant partie d'une famille de sorciers éminemment puissante, il pouvait compter sur le soutien du ministère pour être protégé tout le temps que durerait son séjour au manoir familial. Pourtant, le jeune garçon aurait voulu rester à Poudlard cette année. Il aurait été incapable de dire pourquoi. Peut-être était-il trop nerveux à l'idée de voir la déception dans les yeux de sa mère et du reste des membres de sa famille, ainsi leur ressentiment, les espoirs envolés sur sa victoire et une fierté disparue à laquelle il n'aurait plus droit.

Pourtant, il ne cessait de se répéter que ce n'était pas uniquement de sa faute si Serpentard avait perdu. Il repensait souvent à Gregorius et à son comportement hargneux et agressif. Plus il y réfléchissait, et plus Milo devenait persuadé que Gregorius ne méritait pas le brassard de capitaine. Mais qui le méritait alors ? Lui, qui n'avait pu s'emparer du vif d'or à cause d'un stupide souffle de vent ? Lui, dont les yeux se remplissaient de larmes alors qu'il repensait à son impuissance face au désastre du match ? Lui, qui jalousait Reinstad et Jones car en dépit de leurs ascendances moldues, ils avaient réussi à faire très bonne impression, alors que lui-même venait de passer pour un débutant…

Nathan Jones ! Encore une fois, le sang du jeune McAllister bouillonna dans ses veines au moment où il répétait ce nom dans sa tête. Comment avait-il pu laisser l'équipe de Nathan Jones gagner ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit encore lui la vedette du match ? Pourquoi Milo devait-il toujours perdre face à lui ? C'était une certitude : de toute sa vie personne ne l'avait fait autant souffrir que ce satané Nathan Jones !

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Milo. Il n'en pouvait plus de penser à Nathan et à son satané talent. Pourquoi ce né-moldu était-il plus doué que lui, pourtant de noble sang ? Pourquoi Milo était-il envieux de ce moins que rien, pourquoi était-il si désireux de le surpasser – ne lui était-il pas supérieur par naissance ? – pourquoi voulait-il autant lui en mettre plein la vue ? Et pourquoi – bon sang ! – pourquoi en était-il incapable ?

Puis, cela lui sembla être la millième fois depuis le match, l'esprit de Milo se reporta sur la disparition inexpliquée de son frère aîné. Si Vindicus avait pu être présent, il aurait pu trouver une faille dans le système de jeu des Gryffondors. Il aurait su motiver les joueurs pour leur faire donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Il ne les aurait pas laissés livrés à eux-mêmes comme avait pu le faire Gregorius. Si Vindicus avait été présent, ils auraient gagné. Si Vindicus avait été présent, il aurait battu Nathan Jones…

- Vin'… sanglota Milo en fermant sa malle d'un coup de baguette magique. Vin', où es-tu ?

Là où il était, Vindicus ne pouvait bien évidemment pas l'entendre. En fait, dans son état, il fut bien incapable d'entendre quoi que ce fût pendant plusieurs heures…

Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, la première image qu'il vit fut un doux visage enfantin sur lequel il avait eu l'habitude d'y voir un sourire carnassier. Cette fois, cependant, il y discernait un air anxieux et concerné sur ce petit visage angélique qui était d'ordinaire plus habile à dissimuler ses émotions.

- Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda le petit sorcier qui s'avérait être Constantin Lémy.

- Bien, répondit machinalement Vindicus, mais d'une voix pâteuse qui laissait entrevoir une douleur étouffée, ma… ma jambe ?

- Je te l'ai rafistolée, expliqua le jeune Lémy, je suis désolé, je pensais que nous aurions affaire à des vampires…

Vindicus tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il avait pénétré à l'intérieur d'une auberge piégée dans laquelle on voyait des cadavres en putréfaction converser et jouer aux cartes comme si de rien n'était. Il se remémorait le cri de Milenya, prise au piège dans une cage enflammée, puis la tentative de Samuel Potter de s'échapper en utilisant une potion de liquéfaction. Tentative avortée lorsqu'une demi douzaine d'Inferi s'étaient emparés d'énormes pieux en bois et l'avaient encerclé, menaçant de l'empaler au moindre faux mouvement. Des cages de feu et des pieux acérés… En effet, ils étaient bien tombés dans un piège destiné à ferrer des vampires.

Quant à lui, Vindicus, il avait tenté de s'enfuir sous l'insistance des deux autres, mais s'était fait stopper au dernier moment par un long fouet de feu qui lui avait enserré la cheville. Craignant ce qu'il y trouverait, le jeune sorcier jeta un timide coup d'œil sur sa jambe, mais fut agréablement surpris de n'y trouver qu'une peau rougeâtre, mais en un seul morceau et sans aucune trace de brûlure. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Nous t'avons administré un baume contre les brûlures concocté par Yllena, lui expliqua Constantin, ça a plus ou moins cicatrisé la plaie. Là, c'est comme si tu avais eu un gros coup de soleil sur la jambe.

En effet, Vindicus ressentit une vive douleur à la jambe, comme si celle-ci avait été exposée trop longtemps au soleil. Mais en comparaison à un bout de chair carbonisée, il convint qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien. A présent, d'autres questions plus pressantes étaient à poser :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Constantin esquissa un petit sourire malicieux avant de répondre :

- Moi je là pour prolonger mes vacances en Allemagne. Et eux, ils sont là par désir de revanche.

Il s'écarta et tendit la main vers un groupe de sorciers qui venait d'apparaître dans le champ de vision de Vindicus. Ce dernier ne fut pas vraiment ravi de revoir ces trois-là, debout devant lui, l'air en pleine possession de leurs moyens alors que lui gisait encore, à moitié sonné, sur le plancher pourri d'une auberge miteuse. En d'autres termes, l'avantage n'était pas de son côté…

Constantin sembla se rendre compte du malaise que semblait ressentir Vindicus car, un instant plus tard, il riait de bon cœur en adressant une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule de l'ancien élève de Poudlard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-il, ils sont de notre côté cette fois-ci. Ils sont là pour casser du vampire !

Il avait dit ces derniers mots avec joie et espièglerie, comme si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu. Mais Vindicus, lui, n'avait pas vraiment envie de jouer.

- Je ne suis pas là pour casser du vampire, leur dit-il d'une voix encore bien pâteuse, je suis là pour arrêter ma sœur.

Constantin se figea, il eut pour la première fois l'air étonné.

- Ta sœur ? répéta-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là ?

- Tout, répondit aussitôt Samuel Potter qui se trouvait derrière Vindicus et que ce dernier n'avait pas encore remarqué, Vin' doit se reposer. Je vais vous raconter tout ce qu'on sait.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, tous se turent pour entendre l'histoire de Samuel qui expliqua en détail les raisons de leur voyage dans les Alpes. Il leur fit part des soupçons de Vindicus sur l'implication de Scarlett dans la révolte des vampires, tout cela sans aucun doute en vue de renverser le pouvoir britannique et devenir à son tour ministre de la magie et imposer une politique anti-moldus à l'image des idées mégalomanes de sa famille.

Une fois qu'il eût terminé, Constantin se gratta le menton l'air soucieux, au contraire de Karl Ukkel, Katja Wurden et Vassili Zternov qui ne semblaient pas plus bouleversés que cela. Ils avaient même l'air presque soulagé, ce que Vindicus n'eut pas de mal à comprendre. Le soulèvement vampire avait eu lieu dans leur pays et toute la communauté magique les tenait pour responsables. Or, si l'instigatrice était une sorcière venue de l'étranger, cela les arrangeait car ils pourraient rejeter la faute sur le ministère britannique.

- Moi qui pensais que les mentalités de mon pays étaient pourries, fit Constantin en poussant un sifflement admiratif, vous nous battez avec vos fanatiques capables de conclure un pacte avec des vampires pour obtenir le pouvoir.

- Nous ne sommes pas tous comme ça ! se défendit Milenya, blessée. Il n'y a que certaines familles à prôner la soi-disant pureté de sang chez les sorciers.

- Dont la mienne, fit remarquer Vindicus avec un petit sourire désabusé.

Aussitôt, ce commentaire fit rougir Milenya et Samuel lui-même pointa son regard vers le sol.

- Et toi aussi, tu penses comme ça ? demanda Yllena qui prenait la parole pour la première fois.

C'était une sorcière de taille moyenne qui arborait une certaine classe avec son long visage et ses cheveux blonds élégamment ondulés.

- Peu importe comment je pense, lui rétorqua Vindicus, l'important, c'est que le plan de ma sœur est complètement insensé et qu'elle risque de mener le monde magique à sa perte si elle continue comme ça. Et moi, je refuse que mon monde finisse sous la domination des vampires !

Cette déclaration enflammée fut accueillie d'un sourire appréciateur venant d'Yllena, d'une moue mi-approbatrice, mi-exaspérée des trois anciens de Durmstrang et d'applaudissements enjoués de la part de Constantin.

- Très bien dit ! acclama-t-il. Et j'imagine que tu as une idée pour la retrouver.

Cela fit rire Vindicus, car en réalité il n'en avait pas la moindre.

- Votre piège à vampires est le seul élément qui peut de près ou de loin se rapprocher à une piste. Pourquoi en avoir tendu une embuscade ici ? Et qu'est-ce que sont que tous ces morts.

- Des Inferi que j'ai réanimés, expliqua Katja Wurden sans la moindre gêne. Je crois que ce sont des Aurors de votre pays.

Les sorciers russes entreprirent alors d'expliquer la raison de leur venue aux britanniques. Ils racontèrent tout ce qui leur était arrivé au court du mois dernier, depuis le sortilège de l'Imperium jeté par les membres du ministère russe sur Ukkel jusqu'à la bataille sanglante qui avait eu lieu dans les environs de l'auberge, en passant par la découverte du camp de loups-garous ravagé et la rencontre avec Constantin et Yllena.

Combinant leur savoir et leurs capacité le groupe de Constantin et celui d'Ukkel avaient décidé de tendre un piège à cet endroit dans l'espoir que d'autres vampires, inquiets par l'absence de nouvelles des leurs de l'auberge, viendraient et se laisseraient prendre vivants pour se faire cuisiner et donner ainsi de nombreuses informations permettant de débusquer et tuer tous les longues-dents renégats.

C'était un plan audacieux et pratiquement irréalisable, mais il plaisait à Vindicus. Ce dernier eut donc l'idée d'envoyer un hibou aux autorités britanniques pour les prévenir du massacre de leur détachement d'Aurors. Bien entendu, il serait vite intercepté par les sentinelles vampires qui devaient être très vigilantes dans ces montagnes. Cela amènerait donc d'autres vampires pour reprendre l'auberge et les sorciers pourraient donc en capturer un pour qu'il leur révèle tout ce qu'il savait sur les agissements de ses compatriotes dans les parages.

Curieusement, cette partie du plan se déroula sans aucun problème et ils réussirent même à capturer le chef de la bande venue appréhender les sorciers qui étaient venus à bout de leur embuscade à l'Auberge des Deux Collines. Au bout d'un long et pénible interrogatoire mené en commun par Katja, maîtresse Legillimens et Vindicus, maître des illusions, ils parvinrent à en apprendre plus sur les camps de vampires situés dans les Alpes et sur leurs raids quotidiens pour s'approvisionner en sang frais. Par contre, il fut incapable de donner d'informations sur Scarlett, comme si on lui avait interdit par magie de prononcer son nom et même de penser à elle. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Vindicus reconnaissait là la virtuosité de sa grande sœur pour lancer un sortilège Tabou qui empêcherait quiconque de parler d'elle. Il fallait donc remonter à la source pour avoir des informations.

Commença alors une longue traque des chefs vampires, ils attaquaient un camp vampire, en tuaient le plus possible, kidnappaient leur leader et lui faisait avouer l'emplacement d'autres camps qu'ils iraient attaquer le lendemain, et ainsi de suite.

Le groupe des sorciers avait finalement choisi Constantin comme leader. En effet, le petit sorcier français connaissait la région mieux la région qu'aucun d'entre et fut capable en quelques jours de réunir assez de volontaires parmi ses amis pour organiser des raids en montagne sans perdre personne. En outre, Constantin ne souffrirait aucunement de conflit d'intérêt lors des missions car il n'était pas moitié loup-garou et n'avait pas une sœur directement liée aux événements. Par conséquent, il serait le plus à même de prendre des décisions rapide en cas d'imprévu.

D'ailleurs, les recrues choisies par Constantin n'avaient pas été sélectionnées au hasard : Tifanny Bellini était une jeune dresseuse de dragons d'origine italienne dont les trois bébés pouvaient cracher assez de feu pour brûler un bataillon de vampire Gaëtanne Renard, une sorcière rousse de haute taille, s'occupait d'un élevage d'hippogriffes et avait vite fait de leur trouver des montures pour parcourir les Alpes de long en large sans aucun effort les jumelles Diem, deux sorcières à l'apparence redoutable, étaient spécialisées dans les relations avec les vampires et étaient capables d'en égorger un à main nues.

Avec de telles recrues à leurs côté, le groupe de Vindicus finit très vite par retrouver le chef vampire responsable du secteur des Alpes. Il s'agissait en fait d'une femme vampire, Dame Cryselda, qui – ils l'apprirent de sa bouche – avait combattu Victor Krum et Dean Thomas en Sibérie.

- Je connais bien Scarlett, leur dit Cryselda avaec un sourire mauvais, c'est l'épouse de notre seigneur Vladimir.

- Est-elle devenue vampire elle aussi ? demanda Vindicus.

En posant la question, il se rendit compte que peu lui en importait, finalement, la nature de sa sœur, puisque depuis ce jour maudit à la coupe du monde, elle était devenue l'ennemi. En fait, se surprit-il à penser, ce serait plus facile de la stopper si elle était devenue vampire car le fardeau serait plus important s'il devait tuer une humaine.

- Non, ricana Cryselda, elle est encore humaine. Elle a réussi à séduire Maître Vladimir, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton méprisant, et le persuader qu'il aurait besoin de tous ses talents de sorcière pour accéder au trône.

Elle ne semblait pas porter Cryselda dans son cœur, ce qui serait bien utile à Vindicus qui eut le même rictus.

- Et ton maître adoré, Vladimir, est-il conscient que Scarlett ne voudra sûrement pas partager le trône avec lui ? lui demanda Milenya d'un ton mauvais. Qu'à la première occasion, elle se débarrasserait de lui ?

C'était plus que plausible en effet, songea Vindicus qui fut surpris de voir Cryselda ricaner de plus belle.

- On ne peut pas se débarrasser de Maître Vladimir, leur lança Cryselda, si la petite sorcière tente quoi que ce soit, elle y perdra la vie.

Et elle ricana de plus belle d'un air de démente. Vindicus ne savait s'il pouvait vraiment la croire ou non.

- C'est bien d'avoir confiance en son maître, lui dit-il d'un ton condescendant, mais il ne faudrait pas non plus sous-estimer ma sœur, je ne pense pas qu'en duel face à elle, ton maître ait le dessus.

Ces derniers mots eurent pour effet d'accentuer le ricanement de la femme vampire, ce qui énerva passablement Vindicus.

- C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas, bande d'idiots ! cracha Cryselda avec une hargne mêlée à une sorte de joie féroce. Votre petite Scarlett ne _peut_ pas trahir Maître Vladimir, car votre petite Scarlett a fait le Serment Inviolable !

A cela, ni Vindicus, ni aucun autre de ses camarades ne s'attendait. Ils regardèrent tous Cryselda d'un air abasourdi, comme si elle venait de leur annoncer la fin du monde. Ce qui était peut-être le cas d'ailleurs…

- Tu mens ! fut la première réaction d'Yllena. Elle n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi insensé !

Quelque fût sa nationalité, nul n'ignorait ce qu'était le Serment Inviolable, cette promesse magique que l'on faisait à un ami proche et qui était synonyme de mort en cas de manquement au devoir. Au moyen-âge, c'était une coutume courante lors d'un mariage pour éviter que l'un ou l'autre des partis n'aille voir ailleurs. Cependant, cette tendance fut abandonnée à la renaissance car elle entrainait trop de morts.

- Tu remets en question ma parole ? se renfrogna Cryselda. Tu ne manques pas de culot !

- Si ce que tu dis est vrai… commença Constantin qui semblait aussi abasourdi que les autres.

- Alors Scarlett McAllister a vraiment l'intention de vendre le sang des sorciers de Grande Bretagne aux vampires, termina Samuel avec l'air de celui que la foudre venait de frapper.

- Vous avez tout compris, mes chéris ! fanfaronna Cryselda en découvrant ses longues dents. Tout d'abord, ce sera la Grande Bretagne, puis l'Europe et enfin le monde entier. Tous les sorciers de la planète deviendront vampires et rien ni personne ne nous empêchera nous nous abreuver de tous les moldus à disposition !

Vindicus, Samuel, Milenya, Antonin et même Ukkel firent un pas en arrière, bientôt imité par le reste du groupe. Ce que disait cette femme était insensé, ignoble, et totalement irréalisable. Pourtant, cela n'empêcha pas les jeunes sorciers de ressentir un courant glacé leur parcourir le dos. Puis, une fois une bonne partie de la terreur passée, Samuel Potter se décida à demander :

- Mais pourquoi nous dire tout cela ? Vous ne pensez pas que cela va porter préjudice à votre précieux seigneur de guerre ? Si nous arrivons à Londres à temps, et expliquons au ministre la situation, il pourra aisément mettre en place un plan de défense qui annihilera en un rien de temps vos armées et votre couple maudit.

- Hahaha ! Vous n'avez pas encore compris ! s'exclaffa Cryselda avec dans les yeux une lueur de folie joyeuse. Vous arriverez bien trop tard, même si vous partez maintenant.

- Quoi ? fit Samuel, incrédule.

- Vous pensiez vraiment que nous étions si faibles ? le nargua Cryselda. Combien y avait-il de vampires dans les camps que vous avez sauvagement attaqués ? Vingt ? Trente ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils étaient tous dans les Alpes, les dizaines de milliers de Vampires qui ont mis à sac Saint-Pétersbourg ?

Et soudain, la vérité apparut à Vindicus aussi clairement que s'il avait lui-même élaboré le plan des vampires.

- Ils tentaient simplement de nous attirer dans les Alpes pour ne pas que l'on sache qu'ils étaient bien plus loin ! s'écria-t-il en se mordant le poing.

- Il faut partir maintenant ! s'exclama Constantin en réalisant avec horreur la gravité de la situation.

- Mais comment ont-ils fait pour passer inaperçu, demanda alors Vassili Zternov, ça ne tient pas debout.

Encore une fois, Cryselda éclata d'un rire peur flatteur.

- Nous sommes plus habiles que vous pour nous fondre dans la nasse, leur apprit-elle d'une voix hautaine, nous savons très bien qu'on ne met pas de poncho mexicain avec un kilt écossais. Il nous suffit de sourire la bouche fermée, et nous faisons de parfaits petits mold…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car au même moment, sept pieux en bois surgissant respectivement des baguettes de Lémy, Ukkel, Vindicus, Samuel, Milenya, Katja Wurden et Vassili Zternov pour venir transpercer la femme vampire Cryselda qui partit en fumée dans un hurlement déchirant alliant rage et douleur.

- Il faut partir le plus vite possible pour l'Ecosse ! ordonna Vindicus en se précipitant en direction de son hippogriffe.

- En Ecosse ? répéta Constantin. Mais non, il faut rejoindre Londres au plus vite, prévenir votre Ministre de la Magie pour…

- Ils arriveront trop tard ! s'écria Vindicus. Je sais quelle sera leur première cible ! Suivez-moi !

D'abord avec hésitation, puis de façon plus affirmée, chacun et chacune grimpa sur son hippogriffe attitré et s'envola en direction du nord de l'Ecosse où se trouvait le domaine de la plus puissante famille de sorciers de Grande Bretagne.

Vindicus serrait les dents sur son hippogriffe, pourvu qu'ils arrivent à temps…


	16. Macabre Noël

Les vacances d'hiver étaient enfin arrivées. Cela permettait aux élèves de troisième année de souffler après avoir passé deux mois harassants à étudier différentes sortes de magie. Ces deux derniers mois, ils avaient appris à métamorphoser leurs théières en tortues, à perfectionner encore et encore leurs mouvements de baguettes pour accentuer le pouvoir de leurs sortilèges, à mélanger différents ingrédients dans un chaudron pour confectionner des potions de plus en plus complexes, à distinguer des signes particuliers dans la lecture des étoiles, et encore beaucoup d'autres compétences qui étaient primordiales pour tout sorcier que l'on ne pouvait plus vraiment qualifier de débutant.

Pourtant, un de ces troisième année n'arrivait toujours pas à assimiler la plupart de ces compétences, malgré son travail acharné en ce sens. Eric avait beau, comme toujours, exceller dans la fabrication des potions, dans le taillage des plantes magiques et dans la rédaction de longues dissertations sur les chasses aux sorcières du moyen-âge, son talent restait hermétique à tout ce qui concernait la « pratique active » de la magie. Ainsi, en ce jour juste avant Noël – il avait refusé de retourner chez lui en l'absence de Constance – il s'échinait, en vain, à faire pousser des écailles sur cette innocente théière de porcelaine qui restait aussi inanimée que s'il n'avait rien fait du tout.

- Tu dois te concentrer plus que ça, lui conseilla Alienor qui observait de près son travail lamentable, visualise bien chaque partie du corps de la tortue que tu dois faire apparaître, et adapte chacune de ces parties à celles de ta théière pour les changer. Par exemple, imagine ce mec verseur se transformer en bec de tortue. Ou le couvercle en carapace. Ou l'anse en queue, et ainsi de suite…

- Je sais comment ça marche ! rouspéta Eric avec mauvaise humeur. J'ai eu cent-trente pour cent de bonnes réponses dans mon dernier devoir sur les métamorphoses animales. Le problème, c'est que je n'arrive pas à mettre mes connaissances en pratique.

Assis à une table d'une salle vide du troisième étage, Eric s'affaissa de dégoût en voyant sa maudite théière rester désespérément immobile. Il poussa un soupir de découragement avant de se retourner vers Alienor.

- Je n'arriverai jamais à produire un sortilège digne de ce nom, se résigna-t-il, mes sœurs doivent avoir raison quand elles disent que je suis un Cracmol.

Le visage d'Alienor n'afficha pas la moindre compassion devant la détresse d'Eric. Pour elle, c'était une perte de temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Aussi ne prit-elle pas la peine de s'adoucir lorsqu'elle lui dit d'une voix neutre :

- Les Cracmols sont incapables de réaliser la moindre potion. Alors au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire, essaie plutôt de métamorphoser cette théière et qu'on en finisse.

Alienor avait beau garder cette attitude froide et distante qu'était la sienne, elle n'en était pas moins surprise de se trouver là, à aider un élève d'une autre maison à faire ses devoirs. Communément, un Serpentard était censé ne devoir rien à personne et rester avec ses pairs pour ne pas avantager de potentiels adversaires. Pourtant, il y avait une certaine satisfaction chez la jeune femme lorsqu'elle aidait ce jeune sorcier malchanceux à améliorer ses compétences en magie.

La jeune Lantiem avait toujours été une solitaire. Même si elle avait toujours été collée à son cousin et sa bande d'amis ces deux dernières années, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle faisait partie de la bande. Elle avait toujours préféré le calme et le silence et n'avait participé que très rarement aux longues discussions rébarbatives de Milo sur la supériorité des sang-purs sur les né-moldus. Non pas qu'elle fût contre ces idées à une certaine époque, mais disons plutôt qu'elle préférait rester sans opinion ou s'en forger une en jugeant elle-même les personnes à qui elle avait à faire, sans utiliser les préjugés standards vieux de plusieurs dizaines de générations.

En vérité, peu lui importait ses opinions politiques. La réalité était que le monde des sorciers était en guerre contre les vampires et que chaque membre de la communauté magique, qu'il fût de sang pur ou né-moldu, avait la capacité de combattre ce fléau par le bois de sa baguette. De même qu'un né-moldu risquait autant de se faire mordre par un vampire (et donc d'en devenir un) qu'un sang-pur. Dans un tel contexte critique, comment pouvait-on encore se soucier des différences de classes et de milieu ? Comment pouvait-on rejeter un de ses pairs qui aurait pourtant pu épauler un sang-pur dans cette lutte mortelle contre ces ennemis répugnants ?

Voilà pourquoi Alienor avait décidé d'aider Eric. Voilà pourquoi elle avait accepté de présider l'association anti-vampires qui était composée de Poufsouffles et de Serpentards, réunis dans un seul but : se défendre et défendre les siens contres les vampires.

Longtemps, Alienor s'était demandé quel genre de carrière elle pourrait embrasser. Même si elle en avait indéniablement le talent, elle ne voulait pas devenir joueuse de quidditch professionnelle comme ses cousins Hector, Brutus et Bilius, contrairement à Milo qui n'avait que cela en tête. Elle ne se voyait pas non plus politicienne, comme sa tante Prétoria, à tenter jour après jour de faire passer des lois anti-moldus pour faire prévaloir les droits des sang-purs sur les autres. En réalité, jusqu'à peu, Alienor ne se voyait pas vraiment devenir adulte – elle avait déjà l'impression de l'être quand elle se comparait à ses camarades Serpentards, tous plus immatures les uns que les autres – et décrocher un travail au ministère ou ailleurs. Mais à présent que la guerre était déclenchée, que l'on ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait durer, et surtout depuis qu'elle avait assisté au massacre de la Coupe du Monde, son désir le plus fort était de combattre le mal à la source et de devenir chasseur de vampires pour, à son tour, protéger la société de ce terrible fléau.

En attendant, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de se préparer à cette future carrière en s'entraînant, elle et ses pairs, à combattre les longues-dents.

Noël arriva donc très rapidement, sous la neige et le froid hivernal, mais également sous une sorte de morosité ambiante mêlée à une peur intense liée aux événements survenus dans les Alpes.

En effet, lors du grand dîner de réveillon qui réunissait pratiquement la famille McAllister au complet, personne n'avait vraiment le cœur à faire la fête et, s'ils étaient tous réunis ainsi, c'était davantage pour éviter de rester seul à une époque si sombre que pour profiter des joies d'une tablée remplies de victuailles que l'on touchait à peine.

Parmi les silencieux, Milo était sûrement celui qu'on entendait le moins. Relégué en bout de table en raison de son jeune âge, il était occupé à jouer distraitement avec son morceau de dinde sans en porter un seul bout à sa bouche. Il ne prêtait aucunement guère aux paroles de Gregorius qui lui exposait le plan pour le prochain match de quidditch. Comme d'habitude, il s'agissaient de tactiques brutales sans aucune subtilité qui aurait peu de chances de faire mouche contre des Serdaigles si techniquement avancés. Depuis quand son cousin était-il devenu aussi violent ? Les discussions intelligentes lui manquaient. Avec un pincement au cœur, il ne put s'empêcher de regretter l'absence d'Alienor, sa si brillante cousine, ainsi que celle de Daryena, si douce et si éveillée pour son âge.

Il avait beau être en froid avec les deux pour leur trahison impardonnable envers l'honneur de la famille McAllister et le blason de Serpentard, Milo ne pouvait s'empêcher de questionner ses propres convictions. S'il était aussi pro-sang-pur qu'il le laissait paraître, alors pourquoi admirait-il tant Reinstad et Jones ? Pourquoi les envierait-il ? Pour l'obsèderaient-ils autant ? Et surtout, s'il devait se conformer à cet idéal de pureté de sang, si fièrement prôné par sa famille, cela le rabaisserait-il au niveau de Gregorius, principale raison de la décadence de Serpentard ? N'était-il pas temps de changer un peu les choses, à la manière de Vindicus ?

Vin'… A la simple pensée du nom de son frère, Milo eut un pincement de cœur plus douloureux encore. La chaise du deuxième enfant de Pretoria était elle aussi désespérément vide et, à chaque heure de chaque jour, Milo ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à Vindicus, de se demander où il était passé, de craindre l'annonce de sa mort à chaque hibou. Pourquoi ne donnait-il pas de nouvelles ? Etait-il tombé pendant l'attaque de la Coupe du Monde ? Pourtant personne n'avait retrouvé son corps… Etait-il en mission secrète pour le ministère ? Mais si tel était le cas, la mère de Milo et de Vindicus l'aurait su et n'aurait jamais laissé son plus jeune fils dans le doute.

Alors que son esprit s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans une sorte de morne tourbillon composé de sombres pensées, un puissant gong résonna aux oreilles du jeune McAllister. Ce simple son fit stopper le peu de conversations que l'on entendait autour de la longue table en chêne massif. Un second gong retentit et cette fois, les conversations reprirent, mais précipités, affolés, comme des petits cris de rat traqué.

A l'extrémité de la table, Pretoria McAllister se leva alors avec un calme olympien qui contrastait avec la précipitation des convives autour d'elle. Elle était très grande et d'une élégance rare. Son chignon de cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches grises n'avait pas tressailli d'un pouce lorsqu'elle s'était levée.

- Je demanderai à toutes et à tous de garder son calme, dit-elle d'une voix claire et sans réplique, nous sommes dans le cas d'une alerte de type mortel, veuillez tous sortir votre baguette magique. Que les plus jeunes et les anciens se postent devant la cheminée, nous allons procéder à une évacuation d'urgence.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cheminée de la salle à manger, Milo ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée de panique. Et si c'étaient les vampires ? Il n'était pas préparé à combattre de telles créatures. Il savait lancer toutes sortes de sortilèges qui auraient transformé un sorcier en charpie, mais face à un être qui ne pouvait mourir que par le feu ou un pieu dans le cœur, il se sentait un peu démuni en regardant l'innocent bout de bois blanchâtre qui constituait son unique défense.

Gregorius et Pansy McAllister-Parkinson, sa grande-tante, avaient déjà disparu dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée qu'un violent tremblement de terre secoua les murs de pierre du vieux manoir familial. Milo s'immobilisa, tétanisé. Il savait que ce n'était pas un tremblement de terre ordinaire. Mais c'était impossible, un vampire était incapable de pratiquer la magie noire.

Une deuxième secousse, plus importante encore que la précédente, ébranla de nouveau les murs et fit s'écrouler la cheminée.

- AAAAAH ! s'écria Daphnée McAllister en recevant les lourdes pierres sur son corps frêle.

- Grand-mère ! hurla Milo en se précipitant vers la vieille dame.

Mais il était trop tard. Le poignet qu'avait pris Milo pour tâter le pouls de sa grand-mère était inerte et il n'eut pas besoin de chercher l'artère pour comprendre qu'elle était morte.

Le jeune garçon reste immobile plusieurs minutes, bouche entrouverte en une expression d'horreur sans nom, avec sa grand-mère défunte dans les bras. Son grand-père et ses deux grands-oncles coururent vers lui en soufflant comme des bœufs.

- Daphnée… gémit Meriadoc, le grand-père de Milo. Daphnée… Non…

Mais Caldérus, le doyen de la fratrie, le remit brutalement sur ses pieds et le secoua violemment pour la remettre sur ses pieds.

- Tu ne peux rien pour elle, lui cria-t-il avec dureté, il faut mettre Milo à l'abri !

Une nouvelle secousse les mit à terre et ils durent se protéger la tête des débris qui tombaient du plafond.

- Mais qui peut bien nous en vouloir au point de lancer sur nous des maléfices aussi puissants ? tonna Gravac'h McAllister, le mari de Pansy.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de se poser des questions, il faut transplaner !

D'un seul et même geste, les trois frères tournèrent sur eux-mêmes, Meriadoc tenant fermement Milo par l'épaule.

Mais rien ne se passa, ils étaient toujours au Manoir McAllister qui tremblait de plus belle.

- Que se passe-t-il ? paniqua Meriadoc qui commençait à trembler lui aussi. On ne peut pas transplaner !

- Pretoria ! hurla Caldérus. Ils ont lancé un maléfice d'Anti-transplanage. On ne peut pas quitter la maison.

- Passez par la cheminée du premier ! ordonna la mère de Milo qui scrutait les horizons à travers une grande fenêtre craquelée.

- Elle s'est écroulée aussi ! les prévint la tante Radia, mère de Gregorius, qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce.

- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! s'écria Orcade Carrow, une des cousines de Milo.

- Mais que se passe-t-il dehors ? demanda Caldérus, au comble de la tension.

- Il y a des formes dans le jardin, leur apprit Pretoria, c'est à peine si on peut les voir. Elles sont trop rapides pour appartenir à des êtres humains.

- C'est insensé ! protesta Caldérus. Les vampires ne lancent pas de maléfice anti-transplanage !

- Ils sont dirigés par un sorcier, grommela Pretoria, si ça se trouve, le clan Harry Potter avait raison depuis le début…

- Sur la trahison de Scarlett ? intervint Caldérus. C'est absurde ! Ce sont les divagations de sorciers sournois pour nous faire porter le…

Mais il dut s'arrêter là, car le manoir avait tremblé une nouvelle fois, et ce tellement fort que des pans de mur avait commencé à s'écrouler.

- Il faut partir d'ici ! s'écria Meriadoc qui tenait toujours Milo par l'épaule.

- Non ! protesta Caldérus. C'est justement ce qu'ils veulent.

- On va finir enterrés vivants si on ne fait rien, fit remarquer Gravac'h, dont la main sur l'épaule de Milo s'agitait, faisant trembler le jeune garçon par la même occasion.

- Et les Aurors postés autour de la propriété ? Où sont-ils passés ?

- Ils sont morts bougre d'idiot ! Il faut s'en aller Pretoria !

La mère de Milo trembla elle aussi un peu, puis regarda autour d'elle et ne vit que des visages tétanisés et paralysés de terreur. A chaque ouverture se tenait un des cousins de Milo qui tenait sa baguette magique avec courage. Mais les plus vieux perdaient leurs moyens. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus combattu ou s'étaient entrainés en duel.

Relevant la tête en signe de défi, Pretoria prit sa décision.

- Allez tous cherchez vos balais ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix ferme. Nous allons nous envoler d'ici, et une fois sortis de la propriété, nous transplanerons hors d'ici.

Tous s'exécutèrent et vinrent trouver les morceaux de bois qui faisaient la fierté de la famille. Mais au moment précis où les premiers s'apprêtaient à décoller, toutes les vitres de l'immense maison volèrent en éclat et des trainées floues de couleur noire s'engouffrèrent par les ouvertures béantes et se collèrent au dos des McAllister déjà montés sur leurs balais. On mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qu'ils étaient…

- Arrrrrrgh ! hurla Romulus McAllister, le mari de Radia, alors que de longues dents acérés lui pénétraient profondément la chair au niveau du cou.

Ce cri déchirant paralysa pendant plusieurs secondes une bonne partie des résidents du manoir. Cela laissa le temps à sept autres formes noires de planter leurs canines avides de sang dans sept membres de la famille de Milo qui regardait l'horrible spectacle sans rien pouvoir faire. Ils étaient encore plus rapides qu'à la Coupe du Monde !

- Sortez tous ! hurla Pretoria. Sortez de la maison ! Coureeeeeez !

Il fallut encore plusieurs secondes pour comprendre le sens de ses paroles, et dix autres morsures pour enfin quitter la zone de danger que constituaient les murs du manoir.

Meriadoc empoigna Milo par le bras et le mena à l'extérieur, loin de cet horrible chaos qui régnait dans l'autrefois paisible maison McAllister. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dehors en compagnie d'une petite dizaine de personnes, ils se rendirent compte que le jardin était encore plus peuplé de vampires que l'intérieur de la maison. Les sortilèges pleuvaient pour stopper l'avidité sanglante des longues-dents, mais aucun n'arrivait à les atteindre et les personnes autour de Milo tombaient les uns après les autres sous l'effet de la morsure fatale. Caldérus et Gravac'h n'était déjà plus hors de vue, Milo crut voir également la silhouette fugitive d'Uma Clayme se tordre de douleur avec une forme accrochée à son dos, puis tomber sur le dos et disparaître dans la pelouse rougie du jardin parfaitement entretenu du Manoir.

Puis, sans prévenir, on lui son grand-père qui se mit à crier et à ordonner à Milo de fuir. Mais le jeune garçon, les jambes tremblotantes, ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Sa famille se faisait massacrer sous ses yeux et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était sangloter bruyamment en attendant que ce soit à son tour d'être mordu…

- Milo ! Va-t-en ! s'écria une voix qui ressemblait à celle de sa mère. Prends un balai et quitte cet endroit !

Mais le plus jeune fils de Pretoria ne pouvait se résoudre à faire le moindre geste. Son grand-père venait de tomber sous les coups des vampires, les frères de celui-ci étaient introuvables, sûrement mordus eux aussi et la plupart de ses cousins, oncles et tantes se retrouveraient dans la même situation d'ici quelques minutes. Quoiqu'il fît, il ne pouvait pas échapper à son funeste destin, à la tragique fatalité de la famille McAllister. Deux vampires l'avaient déjà pris pour cible et se ruèrent sur lui, l'un lui tenant les jambes, l'autre les épaules. Milo ne se débattit même pas, les yeux plein de larmes, il maudissait son intolérable faiblesse et repensa une dernière fois à ses rivaux. Nathan Jones, Hester O'Brian, Eric Hortshore, qu'auraient-ils fait à sa place ? Jones aurait sûrement foncé dans le tas avec des sortilèges puissants durement maîtrisés pour rester à niveau en Défense contre les Forces du Mal O'Brian aurait sans aucun doute frappé le point faible de l'ennemi, puis filé en utilisant toute la ruse dont pouvait être capable de faire preuve une brillante élève de Serdaigle Hortshore, lui, se serait défendu à coups de potions et aurait tenté de sauver le plus possible des siens, quitte à y laisser la vie. Et Milo, lui, le lâche, ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre un sort pire que la mort. Il ne méritait finalement pas d'être leur rival et, bientôt, il deviendrait leur ennemi en espérant planter profondément ses nouveaux ses crocs dans la nuque fraiche de Nathan Jones qui serait, sans aucun doute, sa première victime.

Mais alors qu'il sentait le souffle contre son cou du vampire qui lui tenait les épaules, un projectile fusa en direction de son agresseur et lui transperça le cœur. Une seconde plus tard, il avait disparu en fumée. Le second vampire, qui lui tenait les jambes, se redressa, tentant de repérer celui qui avait mis si facilement son complice hors d'état de nuire. Pris d'une bouffée de colère soudaine et écoutant un courage qu'il ne pensait pas mériter, Milo se redressa lui aussi et s'écria :

- _Flambios_ !

Le vampire ne vit pas arriver la gerbe de flammes fondre sur lui et s'embrasa totalement en poussant un terrible cri d'agonie. Ragaillardi par cette minuscule victoire, Milo se remit debout, prêt à combattre et se montrer digne d'un Jones, d'une O'Brian, ou d'un Hortshore. Mais les Vampires ne le prenaient pas pour cible, ils ne le regardaient même pas. En fait, leur attention était retenue par ce qui se passait dans les airs. Plissant les yeux, le jeune McAllister tenta de distinguer quoi que ce soit dans la pénombre de cette nuit de Noël. Il réussir à percevoir de nombreuses ailes brunes et dorées suivies de croupes puissantes terminées par de fines pattes arrières pourvues de sabots durs comme la pierre.

Milo n'en croyait pas ses yeux, que faisaient des hippogriffes dans le ciel nocturne du 24 décembre ? Pendant quelques minutes, les vampires furent aussi abasourdi que le jeune McAllister et ne purent rien faire contre les attaques fulgurantes des créatures volantes. Nombreux furent ceux qui se firent transpercer et réduire en poussière par les griffes acérés des volatiles.

Puis, petit à petit, Milo se rendit compte que les hippogriffes n'étaient pas seuls. Pour la plupart, ils étaient montés par des sorciers qui faisaient pleuvoir des flèches d'argent sur leurs assaillants et cela, les tueurs aux longues dents l'avaient compris eux aussi. Peu à peu, ils ressaisirent et parvinrent à en désarçonner plusieurs et leur infliger la morsure fatale.

Mais les sorciers ne se laissaient pas faire si facilement. Contrairement aux McAllister qui n'avaient pas vu arriver la menace, eux savaient contre qui ils se battaient et s'étaient préparés au pire le cas échéant. Ainsi, les deux étrangers aux chevaux noirs et à la peau pâle, que Milo étaient sûr d'avoir déjà vus, ne se formalisèrent pas quand ils se retrouvèrent avec deux profondes entailles sur la nuque. Avec un calme olympien, ils se redressèrent, se firent face, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, et pointèrent leurs baguettes magique l'un sur l'autre.

Aussitôt, Milo comprit leur démarche, mais il ne pouvait l'accepter…

- NON ! s'écria-t-il, étouffant le bruit de leurs incantations.

Deux flashs verts éclairèrent un instant la nuit noire et leurs responsables s'écroulèrent dans la seconde qui suivit, laissant Milo sans voix, les larmes aux yeux.

Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à s'être faits débordés. Deux formes sombres chutèrent de leurs montures après avoir été la cible d'une fulgurante contre-attaque. Un autre hippogriffe s'écrasa non loin de Milo et ce dernier entendit plus qu'il ne vit son propriétaire se débattre contre les assaillants qui venaient l'achever :

- Barrez-vous de là, saletés de suceurs de sang ! Cassez-vous où je vous démolis !

Milo reconnut la voix, mais ne fut pas pour autant très rassuré. Comment ce monstre pouvait-il être là, dans le jardin de sa famille ? Etait-il venu pour le secourir ? Et pourquoi lui ?

En voyant la gigantesque forme de Karl Ukkel bouger de plus en plus lentement, puis s'effondrer de tout son long – causant presque un mini-séisme – le dernier des McAllister se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais la réponse.

- Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux ! s'écria alors une voix enfantine venant d'en-haut. Essayez de trouver des survivants et enfuyez-vous avec.

Complètement abasourdi, Milo reconnut cette voix également. C'était celle d'un autre des champions du Tournoi des trois sorciers. Lémy et Ukkel au même endroit. Se pouvait-il que Vindicus…

- J'en ai trouvé une ! déclara un autre des monteurs d'hippogriffes.

Celui-ci aussi, il lui semblait reconnaître la voix.

- Va-t-en vite Samuel ! On s'occupe du reste.

En entendant le cri de cette quatrième personne. Milo fut tenter d'en pousser un lui aussi, mais de joie. Il reconnaitrait cette voix entre mille. C'était celle qu'il rêvait d'entendre depuis des mois, celle qu'il entendait dans ses rêves, celle qui lui avait dit de ne pas s'en faire à la Coupe du Monde, qu'il s'occuperait de tout…

- Vin' ! s'écria Milo en faisant de grands gestes du bras. Vin', je suis là !

Son frère l'avait-il entendu ? C'était difficile à dire car il régnait un tel vacarme dans le domaine des McAllister que Milo avait eu du mal à entendre sa propre voix.

Par contre, plusieurs vampires n'avaient pas eu de mal à le repérer et fondirent sur lui à la vitesse d'un sort.

- Non ! s'écria Milo en jetant un sortilège à l'aveuglette.

Son _Flambios_ carbonisa l'un d'entre eux, mais les quatre autres étaient indemnes et se ruèrent sur lui, toutes dents dehors.

Mais alors que l'un d'eux lui empoignait durement le bras, Milo le sentit tressaillir et relâcher son emprise, pour ensuite disparaître dans un nuage de fumée noire. La seconde suivante, les trois autres vampires se retournèrent pour faire face à ce nouveau danger, mais aucun ne fut assez rapide pour éviter les projectiles en argent qui leur transpercèrent le cœur. Ils tombèrent tous les trois ensemble, mais se réduisirent en poussière avant même de toucher le sol. Milo n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il ne connaissait qu'une personne pouvant réaliser cet exploit…

- Milo, tu vas bien ?

- Vin' !

C'était bien lui, c'était bien son frère. Il l'avait tant attendu ! Il était persuadé qu'il était encore vivant et qu'il viendrait le sauver de cette manière. Et il avait raison.

Vindicus alluma sa baguette pour retrouver son petit frère et Milo put enfin le voir. Il était plus maigre et ses yeux étaient plus cernés que jamais. Son visage était recouvert d'écorchures et lorsqu'il s'avança vers Milo, ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il boitait légèrement.

Mais peu importaient les blessures, Vindicus était là, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment. Le faisceau de lumière qui émanait de la baguette de son frère éclaira Milo qui se fendit d'un large sourire en recommençant à agiter joyeusement les bras. Apercevant enfin son jeune frère, Vindicus sourit à son tour et commença à s'avancer vers Milo.

_Shling_ !

Milo se raidit. Qu'était ce bruit ? Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le bruit de succion d'un vampire. C'était plus comme celui d'une arme blanche qui pénétrerait la chair…

Vindicus s'était arrêté lui aussi. Il avait le regard fixé sur sa poitrine. Celle-ci se levait et se rabassait avec difficulté, tandis qu'une longue lame brillante lui sortait du torse.

Le cerveau de Milo s'arrêta aussitôt de fonctionner. Il regardait sans y croire cette pointe cruelle ruisseler du sang de Vindicus. Sang qui coulait également de sa bouche alors que les yeux de Milo commençaient à déborder de larmes.

_Non…_

Ce mot se forma sur les lèvres de Milo, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il eut un frisson d'horreur en voyant les lèvres de son frère s'animer à leur tour.

_Fuis_… avait-il essayé d'articuler. Mais à peine Milo avait-il réussi à déchiffrer ce mot que Vindicus s'affaissa sur lui-même et ne se releva pas.

Sa baguette lui échappa des mains et tomba au sol. Le sortilège du _Lumos_ toujours actif faisait scintiller son corps inerte.

Au-dessus de lui se dressait, droite et fière, une jeune femme dont les traits restaient plutôt flous dans la nuit. Pourtant, Milo fut capable de la reconnaître au premier coup d'œil…

- Scarlett ! murmura-t-il avec une rage et une envie de tuer sans précédent.

Combattre les vampires n'était pas la spécialité de Milo, mais combattre les sorciers ne lui faisait absolument pas peur, surtout s'il s'agissait du meurtrier de Vindicus…

- Nous nous retrouvons enfin, petit frère, déclara Scarlett sur un ton triomphant, je savais bien que ce jour-là, à la Coupe du Monde, tu ne tomberais pas sous les coups de mes amis.

Milo n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Le sang lui battait aux oreilles et ses dents grinçaient tellement fort qu'il était incapable d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Une chose l'avait frappé : elle l'avait appelé « petit frère ». Elle l'avait appelé comme Vindicus l'avait toujours appelé. Elle avait osé !

Avec un rugissement sauvage, Milo se rua sur sa grande sœur qui était prête à le recevoir. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre elle et qu'il finirait coupé en deux avant de lancer le moindre sort, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Tout ce qu'il avait à l'esprit en ce moment même, c'était la souffrance qu'il ressentait et n'avait qu'une envie : la faire arrêter. Or, pour lui, seule la mort de Scarlett lui permettrait de faire cesser cette douleur qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son être.

Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion d'aller jusqu'à elle car, plusieurs mètres avant d'arriver sur la meurtrière, quelqu'un avait empoigné Milo et l'avait placé avec rudesse sur l'encollure plumée d'un hippogriffe. Il lui fallut du temps pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait…

- Non ! hurla-t-il alors qu'il se sentait s'élever dans le ciel. Non, laissez-moi revenir, je veux la tuer ! Laissez-moi la tuer !

Mais il était trop tard, Scarlett était déjà hors de portée et tout ce que pouvait faire Milo, c'était éclater en sanglots en pensant à son frère et au reste de sa famille qui avaient payé de leur humanité la trahison de sa sœur.

Un jour, il la tuerait !


	17. La défaite du ministère

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Milo fut incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Son esprit semblait être partagé en deux. D'un côté, il y avait le Milo hargneux et revanchard qui voulait à tout prix voir la tête de Scarlett se balancer au bout d'une pique et qui ruminait du matin au soir cette vengeance qu'il finirait tôt ou tard par obtenir. De l'autre, il y avait le Milo désespéré et anéanti qui ne dormait plus. Il passait ses nuits à sangloter en repensant à son frère, encore et encore. Sans relâche, il le revoyait se faire transpercer par la maudite lame de Scarlett. Il ressentait son impuissance au moment où Milenya McGlory s'était emparée de lui pour fuir ce carnage. Ces pensées en tête, Milo était bien incapable de réfléchir à une quelconque vengeance et se laissait abattre dans son lit, trempant de larmes son oreiller qui peinait à étouffer ses hurlements de douleur.

Sa mère, qui avait été une des seules à survivre au massacre, avait renoncé à essayer de consoler son fils. Au contraire de celui-ci, elle n'était partagée entre le deuil et le désir de vengeance. Seul ce dernier animait l'un des seuls membres du clan McAllister qui était encore sorcier.

C'était la famille Malefoy qui avait recueilli les deux pauvres survivants du massacre. Personne n'était encore retourné sur les lieux du crime. Bien qu'on sût avec certitude que les vampires s'y étaient enfuis après avoir accomplis leur besoin, on considérait mal avisé de renvoyer Milo et sa mère dans leur maison familiale alors que le reste de leur famille avait été tué ou transformé en vampire.

Dans le manoir des Malefoy, occupé principalement par le doyen de la famille, Drago, Pretoria McAllister avait choisi de reporter toute sa frustration envers le ministère de la magie qui avait été incapable de les protéger comme il se devait. Et à présent, par leur faute, les vampires comptaient dans leurs rangs un très grand nombre d'éminents sorciers, jeunes ou vieux, qui deviendraient probablement de puissants vampires difficilement arrêtables.

Milo, de son côté, pouvait difficilement se joindre à sa mère dans son combat contre le clan Potter. Plus les jours passaient et plus il pensait à Scarlett. Pas la créature haineuse et assoiffée de sang qu'il avait vu tuer Vindicus, mais la grande sœur souriante et attentionnée qu'il avait connue dans sa jeunesse.

Le jeune homme avait toujours admiré sa sœur en raison des grands pouvoirs magiques dont elle disposait et avait toujours été persuadé qu'un jour, elle partagerait tout son savoir avec lui. Cela, avait-il toujours pensé, leur permettrait de laver le monde magique de toutes ces impuretés que constituaient les sang-de-bourbe et amoureux des moldus.

Scarlett avait toujours été protectrice avec lui et lui avait souvent permis d'être présent lorsqu'elle s'entrainait ou confectionnait ses propres potions. C'était grâce à elle qu'il était si doué et si avancé en défense contre les forces et en confection de poisons.

Vindicus n'avait jamais vraiment vu d'un très bon œil ces séances privées auxquelles Scarlett ne conviait que Milo. Et à cette époque, le plus jeune des McAllister n'avait pas compris pourquoi, il s'était contenté de penser que Vin' était tout simplement jaloux de lui.

A présent, tout était clair dans l'esprit de Milo. La stratégie de Scarlett était diaboliquement simple et il s'en voulut d'avoir dû attendre que Vindicus meure pour la percer à jour. Il était évident que les vils plans de Scarlett existaient depuis longtemps dans son esprit vicieux. Son attitude de sœur modèle envers Milo n'avait probablement pour but que d'embrigader Milo et l'attirer vers elle pour accomplir ses sombres desseins.

Débarrasser le monde magique de toute la boue infeste des moldus, cette perspective ne paraissait plus aussi séduisante à l'esprit de Milo. Si le prix à payer était de devenir vampire, alors autant continuer à vivre parmi les sang-de-bourbe, car un sorcier mordu n'était même plus humain.

Ce qui enrageait d'ailleurs Milo plus que tout, c'était encore et toujours l'attitude de Scarlett. Elle avait livré aux vampires sa famille entière, mais n'était pas capable d'abandonner elle-même son humanité pour donner l'exemple aux siens de cette soi-disant société idéale. Il n'y avait pas à se poser de questions sur ce point : Scarlett était encore une sorcière et disposait de l'intégralité de son immense pouvoir à sa disposition. C'était elle qui était à l'origine du séisme qui avait détruit les cheminées du manoir, et c'était également de sa main qu'avait été lancé le maléfice d'anti-transplanage qui avait empêché son grand-père et ses grands-oncles de s'enfuir de la zone de combat avec lui.

En réalité, Scarlett ne voulait pas vider le monde des sorciers des indignes sang-de-bourbe, elle voulait demeurer la seule sorcière de ce monde et devenir ainsi toute puissante, sans personne pour l'arrêter. C'était maintenant clair pour Milo, et lui-même serait devenu une marionnette dans ce plan atroce.

Mais ce que n'avait pas imaginé Scarlett, c'était le pouvoir que Vindicus avait exercé sur l'esprit de Milo. En gagnant le tournoi des trois sorciers et devenant l'unique modèle dont son jeune frère disposait, Vindicus avait progressivement réussi à substituer l'influence qu'avait Scarlett sur Milo par la sienne. Ce qui incitait le jeune McAllister à moins de violence et plus de justice – Milo se rappelait parfaitement de l'attitude protectrice de son frère envers lui et n'importe quel autre élève de Poudlard lorsque Karl Ukkel avait voulu instaurer ses propres règles à Poudlard.

Ainsi, tuer Vindicus n'avait pas diminué le respect qu'éprouvait Milo pour ce dernier, ni restauré celui qu'il avait autrefois ressenti pour Scarlett. Au contraire, cela avait davantage accru le respect que Milo éprouvait pour son frère et, de ce fait, le dégoût que lui inspirait sa sœur.

Le jeune McAllister commençait à comprendre et respecter certaines choses, comme se battre pour ses valeurs – même au péril de sa propre vie. Le fait d'avoir ce genre de pensées avait quelque peu dérangé Milo, qui se demandait si un Serpentard était vraiment censé réfléchir ainsi. Mais il s'était ensuite rappelé qu'il avait lui-même choisi d'être intégré à Serpentard, il était donc libre de penser comme il le voulait. Et si la Maison de Serpentard n'était pas apte à comprendre de telles choses, alors il la changerait lui-même et forcerait ses camarades à se plier à ses nouvelles valeurs, comme il avait forcé le Choixpeau à se plier à ses exigences. Et si cette résolution le comparait à un Gryffondor ou un Poufsouffle, et bien qu'il en soit ainsi !

Lui-même savait qu'il méritait d'être à Serpentard, et quiconque contestait ce fait indiscutable le regretterait amèrement. La deuxième semaine après le drame, Milo décida de se plonger dans les ouvrages de magie noire et de potions mortelles qui peuplaient la cachette sous le grand salon des Malefoy. Les vampires étaient peut-être immunisés contre les poisons au point de ne pas mourir sous leur effet, mais pas au point de ne pas en souffrir pendant la seconde où un dard enduit de ces poisons fuserait de sa baguette magique pour leur percer le cœur un par un et les réduire en poussière après une douleur aussi fulgurante qu'insoutenable.

Un jour, la pointe d'un de ces dards trouverait le cœur de Scarlett et il se réjouirait de la voir agoniser et sentir la douleur lui parcourir tout le corps au fur et à mesure que le poison agirait.

Du côté d'Alienor, on était également en train de se préparer à affronter les vampires. A la rentrée de janvier, le groupe de Poufsouffle et de Serpentards qu'elle dirigeait était de nouveau au complet et s'atteler, avec plus de sérieux que jamais, à la confection d'eau bénite, qui précèderait l'apprentissage de sorts de feu.

Aucun d'entre eux n'était experts en ce genre de magie, mais à présent, il était hors de question de demander à qui que ce soit d'extérieur au groupe initial de les aider. En effet, les sorts, maléfices et potions apprises lors des séances dirigées par Alienor – et ponctuellement par Eric ou Dalia – étaient classés parmi les plus dangereux et souvent interdit à l'apprentissage du sorcier de premier cycle. Ainsi, les membres du Soulèvement Anti-Vampire – comme ils s'étaient nommés eux-mêmes avant de partir en vacances – ne pouvaient plus vraiment se vanter de faire partie d'une telle organisation, sous peine d'être sévèrement sanctionnés.

Pourtant, aucun des membres, qu'il fût de Poufsouffle ou de Serpentard, ne prit la décision de quitter le groupe et tous s'acharnaient à améliorer leurs compétences à chaque séance. Ce qui s'était passé au manoir des McAllister avait plus que jamais incité chacun et chacune à donner le meilleur de soi-même pour se protéger ou protéger ses amis contre une menace que même le ministère ne pouvait étouffer.

Revenue de sa maison irlandaise au bord des falaises, Hester était elle aussi très soucieuse de la situation qui risquait de s'envenimer au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Lorsque le Manoir des McAllister fut attaqué, elle passait du bon temps avec Nathan sur la plage. Le jeune né-moldu avait accepté de passer ses vacances avec elle car les deux étaient plus que jamais proches l'un de l'autre. En outre, cela lui épargnait de passer ses vacances au château dans lequel il savait qu'il n'y aurait quasiment plus personne avec qui parler – Eric et Dalia étant occupés à ses activités illicites en compagnie de la cousine de McAllister.

Lorsqu'au bout de plusieurs jours idylliques passés en compagnie d'Hester au bord de la mer, il avait vu arriver vers eux la mère de cette dernière, échevelée et au bord de la panique, il avait compris que ses vacances de rêves s'arrêtaient là.

Il fut bien entendu choqué d'apprendre l'annihilation totale de la famille McAllister, mais également un peu jaloux d'entendre Hester s'inquiéter du sort de Milo, cet odieux Serpentard qu'il haïssait et qui s'avérait être l'un des deux seuls survivants du massacre.

Tout honteux de telles pensées indignes d'un fier Gryffondor, Nathan n'en avait fait part à personne – et surtout pas à Hester – mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à propos des sentiments que sa jeune amie pouvait ressentir pour McAllister, qu'il considérait comme son pire rival.

Cependant, le jeune Gryffondor s'efforçait de ne pas laisser ces pensées lui embrumer l'esprit car l'heure était grave. Ernie MacMillan avait démissionné de son poste de ministre, laissant la porte entrouverte pour que la dernière des McAllister pût s'y engouffrer.

Ayant étudié lui-même ses manuels d'histoire de la magie, Nathan comprenait parfaitement ce que signifierait un tel drame. Etant né moldu, il s'efforçait de ne pas imaginer quel sort on lui réserverait si jamais des sang-purs arrivaient à prendre le pouvoir. On l'empêcherait probablement d'étudier à Poudlard, le laissant – faible et avec une éducation inachevée – à la merci des vampires.

De nouveau, le jeune homme avait éprouvé le furieux désir de massacrer des vampires, de les rouer de coups et de les mordre. Il ne comprenait toujours pas cette haine qui l'animait à l'encontre de ces monstres aux longues dents. Certes les vampires étaient dangereux et méritaient un lourd châtiment pour tout le mal qu'ils avaient causé à la communauté magique et aux moldus, mais de là à prendre plaisir à les déchiqueter…

En plus de ces curieux désirs plutôt malsains, Nathan faisait de plus en plus de cauchemars dans lesquels il tentait de protéger Hester des vampires. Dans chacun de ses rêves, il devait se transformer en monstre hideux pour acquérir la force nécessaire afin de repousser les longues dents. Cette métamorphose involontaire faisait fuir Hester et à chaque fois, Nathan se réveillait en criant son nom.

Ayant dormi dans la même chambre que la jeune fille pendant une semaine, le jeune Gryffondor n'avait pas pu cacher bien longtemps l'existence de ces cauchemars, bien qu'il se refusât à en donner les détails à sa jeune amie.

Hester n'était cependant pas stupide et avait vite compris que les cauchemars ne Nathan la concernaient et devaient la mettre en scène dans une position très dangereuse. Elle espérait tout simplement que ces mauvais rêves n'étaient pas prémonitoires et qu'ils confirmaient tout simplement l'attachement qu'éprouvait Nathan pour elle. Car c'était réciproque, et Hester ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de craindre de perdre Nathan dans cette ignoble guerre, même s'il était peu probable que ce dernier fût la cible des vampires en raison de son ascendance moldue.

Ce qu'elle craignait davantage, toutefois, c'était que cette maudite Prétoria McAllister, ou n'importe qui d'autre de son clan, prît le pouvoir au détriment du clan Potter auquel appartenait le grand-père d'Hester. Si une telle chose arrivait, alors il fallait s'attendre à ce que la maigre protection dont bénéficiaient les familles de nés-moldus fondît comme neige au soleil.

Hester imaginait d'ici le discours froidement logique et impitoyable de l'unique descendante du clan McAllister…

- Le ministère s'est beaucoup trop focalisé sur la protection des moldus et des cracmols, annonça Pretoria à la tribune du Magenmagot – la haute cour de justice des sorciers – il en a oublié que sa principale préoccupation devrait être la protection de son propre peuple.

L'assistance en face de la désormais doyenne des McAllister resta silencieuse. On connaissait parfaitement ces arguments, ils étaient le fer de lance des familles commes les McAllister ou les Mordox. Néanmoins, cette fois, plus nombreux furent celles et ceux à les accueillir avec un intérêt soudain et non plus seulement avec méfiance et aversion.

- Les sorciers sont les seuls à pouvoir combattre la menace vampire, continua Pretoria d'une voix forte et claire, il me paraît donc primordial de concentrer nos efforts sur la défense des intérêts magiques en priorité.

- Mais cela siginierait la mort de plusieurs milliers de moldus innocents, protesta Hermione Granger, la directrice du Département de la justice magique et présidente-sorcière du Magenmagot. Pour éviter du sang inutilement versé, il est important d'accorder à tous la même protection, c'est un des piliers de la politique du ministère : nous sommes tous égaux face aux vampires !

La tirade de la vieille sorcière aux cheveux touffus occasionna de nombreux applaudissements, mais lui attira également des regards hostiles, et plusieurs autres indécis.

- C'est justement là le fond du problème, intervint Pretoria pour couper court aux applaudissements, sorciers et moldus ne sont pas égaux sur ce point. J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que c'est la puissance magique qui détermine si un humain peut être transformé en vampire ou non. De ce fait, un moldu n'a aucune chance de se faire contaminer et ne constitue pour le vampire qu'un repas comme un autre. Que cela vous plaise ou non, nous devons d'abord empêcher l'expansion des vampires avant de les affamer.

- Mais cela signifie de sacrifier un nombre incalculable de personnes ! s'indigna Hermione. Sans compter que si l'on accorde une trop grande importance à la protection des grandes familles de sorciers, les nés-moldus et les familles plus modestes risquent d'en pâtir. Et ceux-là aussi risquent de grossir les rangs des vampires Pretoria.

Une nouvelle fois, ces mots furent applaudis, mais par une foule un peu moins dense que précédemment, ce qui permit à Pretoria de continuer son réquisitoire anti-moldus.

- Nous sommes en guerre, Mrs Weasley-Granger, et dans une guerre, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices pour conserver son pouvoir et gagner grâce à celui-ci. Les familles modestes ont moins de chances de se faire contaminer que les plus grandes, ainsi je trouve juste que l'on concentre nos forces à défendre celles qui seront plus la cible des vampires.

- Pour ensuite vous débarrasser des tous les nés-moldus et refonder une société de sorciers uniquement avec des sangs-purs ? fulmina Hermione qui avait à présent les larmes aux yeux.

- Vos accusations sont profondemment injustes et infondées, répliqua Pretoria d'un ton sec, je ne cherche à punir personne, ni à favoriser tel ou tel camp. Je tente juste d'exposer les faits tels qu'ils sont : les sorciers sont les seuls garants de la victoire, ils devraient être considérer comme tels.

De nouveau, on n'osa pas applaudir le discours de la mère de Milo, mais de plus en plus de têtes furent hochées discrètement alors qu'Hermione Weasley-Granger commençait à perdre patience.

- Il existe dans le monde de nombreux grands sorciers venant de familles moldus, expliqua-t-elle la voix tremblante. Encore aujourd'hui, à Poudlard, on trouve de très bons élèves faisant preuve de grands talents alors que d'autres, issus de familles de sorciers, sont plus limités. Qui croyez-vous duper en prônant une soi-disant protection du monde entier ? Votre but est de prendre le pouvoir pour favoriser les soi-disants sorciers de sang-pur ! N'oubliez pas que votre propre fille est à la tête du soulèvement.

Certains membres du Magenmagot hochaient la tête d'un air grave, faisant onduler doucement leurs robes de couleur prune avec un M brodé sur la poitrine. Mais d'autres, plus nombreux que jamais, froncèrent les sourcils, l'air indigné, comme si Mrs Weasley-Granger avait franchi une limite intolérable.

- Comment osez-vous m'incomber la responsabilité de cette tragédie ? s'écria Pretoria, d'une voix que sa colère rendait aiguë. Scarlett McAllister n'est plus un membre de notre famille, j'ai rayé son nom de notre illustre arbre généalogique quand il était devenu clair qu'elle était à l'origine du massacre de Saint-Pétersbourg !

- Pourtant, vous avez plutôt tardé à reconnaître sa culpabilité, fit remarquer Hermione d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Elle était ma seule fille ! répliqua Prétoria d'une voix sifflante. J'ose espérer que si vous aviez été dans mon cas, vous auriez eu tout autant de mal que moi à croire votre descendance capable d'un tel crime !

Cette fois, Hermione ne répondit rien et parut mal à l'aise. En effet, elle était peut-être allée trop loin et peu furent les membres du Magenmagot à continuer de hocher la tête d'approbation. Prétoria profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour asséner le dernier coup de sa stratégie :

- Je suis d'aillleurs révoltée que vous pensiez que je songe une seconde à prendre le pouvoir à un moment pareil. Je suis une femme en deuil qui vient de perdre pratiquement tous les membres de sa famille. Milo est désormais le seul être cher qui compte à mes yeux.

Elle fit une pause et posa la main sur l'épaule de son jeune fils qui n'eut aucune réaction.

- C'est dans l'optique d'épargner une telle peine à d'autres honnêtes familles que je souhaite imposer ces mesures drastiques. J'ajouterai ensuite que je ne suis qu'une magistrate, non une administratrice. Aussi je ne me présenterai pas à la prochaine élection du ministre da la magie qui succédera à MacMillan. Par contre, ajouta-t-elle avec fierté, il va de soi que je soutiendrai de toutes mes forces le candidat qui, selon moi, sera le plus à même de s'occuper de cette crise sans précédent. J'ai nommé Drago Malefoy.

L'assistance, jusque là silencieux, se mit à bourdonner sans interruption à la manière d'un essaim de frelons. Le fait que Prétoria McAllister ne brigue pas un mandat de ministre et laisse la place à l'un de ses amis était totalement inattendu et coupait l'herbe sous le pied des partisans d'Hermione Weasley-Granger qui ne pouvaient plus accuser leur adversaire d'avoir des ambitions politiques.

Milo, lui avait du mal à continuer à croire ce que disait sa mère. Il avait grandi avec la conviction qu'il était plus doué et plus important que le sorcier moyen, et ceci en raison de son sang pur. Cette conviction, il la tenait d'une part de sa mère qui n'avait jamais tari d'éloges sur lui et ses talents, et d'autre part, de sa sœur qui avait tenté de le manipuler. Qui sait si ce n'était pas aussi le cas de Pretoria ? Elle l'avait exceptionnellement convié à une séance du Magenmagot non pas par compassion pour lui, mais pour rappeler à l'assistance qu'il était le seul membre vivant de la famille McAllister avec elle. Elle l'utilisait à des fins politiques pour faciliter accession d'un de ses plus vieux amis au pouvoir en feignant n'en être pas intéressé. Mais Milo ne se trompait pas, une fois Malefoy ministre de la magie, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il donnerait le poste de directeur de la justice magique à Prétoria, ce qui la propulserait au deuxième rang au sein du ministère.

Mais à ceci, Milo n'était pas vraiment sensible. En bon Serpentard, il considérait volontiers que la fin justifiait les moyens – même s'il ne lui plaisait guère d'être itulisé à des fins politiques. Non, ce qui gênait plus le dernier des McAllister, c'était qu'il était de moins en moins sûr de la légitimité des doctrines de sa famille. En appliquant toutes ces lois que voulait faire voter Prétoria, de nombreuses familles de sorciers allaient être pénalisées, à commencer par les Hortshore.

Milo méprisait toujours autant Eric et rêvait du moment où il lui ferait payer la douloureuse humiliation qu'il avait subie aux cachots des Serpentard. Cependant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il apprécierait que son plus grand rival fût attaqué sauvagement par un de ces monstres aux longues dents – peut-être même un McAllister. Pour avoir été à deux reprises proche de la morsure, il ne souhaitait à personne l'horreur de ce faire cerner par ces créatures immondes et de ressentir l'affreux désespoir qu'il avait ressenti à ces moments-là. De plus, ce serait lui qui effacerait ce sourire arrogant du visage d'Hortshore, personne d'autre – et surtout pas un de ces sales vampires.

Concernant Hester O'Brian, Milo était moins inquiet car elle venait d'une grande famille de sorciers et pouvait compter sur le soutien de l'Armée de Dumbledore – dont son grand-père faisait partie – le cas échéant. Cependant, en tant que membre d'une famille opposante aux McAllister, elle ne disposerait pas d'une protection optimale au contraire des grandes familles adeptes de l'idéologie sang-pur. En réfléchissant à tout ceci, Milo frémit à l'idée de voir la fraiche et pétillante jeune fille qu'était Hester se transformer en vampire froid et sans émotions.

Puis l'esprit du jeune McAllister arriva au cas de Nathan Jones, le né-moldu. Il avait beau venir d'une famille encore plus minable qu'Hortshore, Nathan n'était pas moins que le seul sorcier que Milo pouvait considérer comme son égal, au contraire de la cérébrale O'Brian et d'Hortshore, le lanceur de potions. Si jamais les vampires attaquaient sa famille, c'était sans aucun doute qu'il survivrait à la morsure et deviendrait à nouveau son ennemi, mais à un tout autre niveau. A l'idée de défier un Nathan Jones plus rapide et plus meutrier que lui-même ne pouvait l'être, Milo eut un nouveau frisson dans le dos et déglutit bruyamment alors que sa mère continuait à critiquer vertement les propositions du clan Weasley-Granger.

En la regardant si sûre d'elle, et avide d'écraser son adversaire politique, Milo eut plus que jamais peur de sa mère et se garda bien de dire à voix haute ce qu'il pensait tout bas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se dit qu'il était bien trop jeune pour la politique et se dit qu'il aurait le temps d'affirmer ses opinions quand il serait devenu adulte…

En voyant tous les élèves revenir de vacances dans une telle atmosphère de peur et d'attente, Eric se sentit vite oppressé et aurait voulu rester plus longtemps seul avec Alienor, Daryena et Dalia. Il avait même été presque déçu en voyant Sally revenir de son séjour chez son grand-père. Il s'était habitué si vite au calme et à la concentration des filles de Serpentard qu'il avait été plutôt désarçonné en retrouvant le bruit et le désordre qui régnait dans la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle la vieille de la rentrée.

Venait s'ajouter à cette déception des nouvelles plutôt inquiétantes venant de sa famille. Cette dernière risquait de ne plus bénéficier d'aucune protection venant du ministère si le clan Malefoy passait, et Constance n'était pas encore revenue de sa mission secrète dans les Alpes. Pire encore, elle était injoignable et personne au ministère ne semblait en mesure de leur dire où était passé son groupe, ni même s'ils étaient toujours vivants.

Ainsi, pour sa première semaine de cours de l'année, Eric était on ne peut moins concerné par les études et cela se ressentit sur ses résultats.

En réalité, c'était tout le collège Poudlard qui s'était temporairement désintéressé de toute considération académique. Qu'ils fussent élèves ou professeurs, tous et toutes avaient l'esprit occupé par cette dangereuse élection qui risquait bien de voir le camp des McAllister l'emporter, ce qui annoncerait un bien mauvais avenir pour les né-moldus et sang-mêlés.

Ainsi, le professeur Davidson – venant tout droit d'une famille moldue - avait-il perdu sa superbe et son enthousiasme lors de ses cours de potions. Il avait recommencé à faire travailler ses élèves sur des potions ésthétiques sans importance et se contentait désormais de vérifier les mixtures sans le moindre commentaire.

Cela aurait pu froisser Tina qui avait l'habitude des compliments de son professeur préféré, mais la belle jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds avait elle aussi d'autres préoccupations en tête. Sa mère sorcière étant internée à l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste pour avoir été abandonnée par son moldu de père, elle avait été élevée par le frère de ce dernier, lui aussi moldu. Ainsi, il était peu probable qu'elle pût – en cas de victoire de Malefoy – compter sur le ministère pour assurer sa protection.

C'était plutôt injuste, pensait souvent la jeune fille, car en raison de son extraordinaire beauté, et également de ses pouvoirs magiques non négligeables – en particulier ses qualités de potioniste et son don exceptionnel pour la divination – qui seraient sans aucun doute la proie des vampires assoiffés de sang.

D'ailleurs, elle était persuadée que sa dentition parfaite souffrirait grandement d'un tel allongement de ses canines si jamais elle se faisait mordre – car il était évident qu'elle survivrait à la morsure le cas échéant.

Aussi prit-elle une résolution en cette dernière semaine de janvier au terme de laquelle serait annoncé le candidat victorieux des élections. Alors que les Serdaigles et les Serpentards se réunissaient devant la salle de Métamorphose, Tina se planta devant Milo McAllister, fit secouer sa chevelure en un mouvemenet ample et élégant, et lui annonça d'une voix forte et assurée :

- Salut Milo. Etant donné que tu es le garçon le plus mignon de notre promo, et que je suis incontestablement la plus belle fille de l'école, je me disais que l'on pourrait sortir en ensemble. Nous sommes déjà très populaires tous les deux, si tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, on deviendra le couple le plus en vue de l'école.

Elle avait dit tout cela sans reprendre une seule fois son souffle et ponctua son discours d'un éclatant sourire faisant ressortir ses impeccables dents blanches, son regard d'un bleu azur fixé sur les petits yeux verts en amande de Milo.

Autour d'eux, les filles gloussaient et les garçons grognaient de jalousie. Hester, elle, leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération, mais le comportement de Tina l'inquiétait au plus haut point car, pour une raison assez floue, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne tenait pas du tout à ce que ces deux-là finissent en couple.

Quant à Milo, ce fut à peine s'il leva les yeux vers Tina qui devait faire dix centimètres de plus que lui. D'un air totalement désintéressé, il répondit simplement :

- Non.

Puis il s'engouffra, tête basse, dans la salle du professeur Weasley qui venait de s'ouvrir, sans prêter attention une seule seconde à l'expression scandalisée de Tina alors qu'il passait devant elle sans un mot.

Il y avait quelque mois de cela, Milo aurait été flatté et gonflé d'orgueil qu'une fille telle que Tina lui propose de sortir avec elle. Il était de notoriété publique qu'elle était la plus belle fille à des kilomètres à la ronde et ses brillants résultats faisaient d'elle une élève plutôt intelligente et admirée de tous.

Pourtant, Milo n'éprouvait aucun désir d'être avec elle et contrairement à quelques mois auparavant, il n'était pas emballé de jouer un rôle qui n'était pas le sien. Il savait très bien qu'il ne tomberait jamais amoureux de Tina car la personne pour laquelle son cœur battait n'aurait pu être plus différente que cette grande blonde au sourire superficiel. Son honneur de sang-pur lui interdisait de révéler à quiconque son attirance pour cette personne, mais son cœur d'humain refusait de la dénigrer en s'entichant avec cette Serdaigle sans importance qui ne lui en accordait que parce qu'il était sang-pur.

D'ailleurs, en cette époque dramatique qui avait vu la destruction de toute sa famille, Milo ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il attachait de l'importance à quoi ou qui que ce soit. Sombrant progressivement dans une dépression profonde et sournoise, la notion d'envie et de volonté lui devenait de plus en plus étrangère. Avant le drame, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était briller devant ses camarades par ses authentiques compétences en duel, attiser l'envie des filles par sa grande beauté, mais sans jamais satisfaire aucune d'elle, devenir un grand sorcier et montrer au monde ce qu'était un vrai sang-pur. A présent, la seule chose qu'il désirait était hors de sa portée, Vindicus ne reviendrait plus et ne lui parlerait plus. Plus jamais il ne s'entendrait appeler « petit-frère » avec ce ton à la fois railleur et affectueux.

Si Milo en avait beaucoup pleuré ces derniers jours, à présent tout ce qu'il ressentait était de l'ennui et une profonde indifférence pour tout ce qui était étranger à la mémoire de son frère. Autrefois, il avait pensé que devenir le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard et suivre les traces de Vindicus lui remplirait de bonheur et de fierté. Et pourtant, en recevant le badge accompagné de la lettre signée du professeur Chourave indiquant qu'il reprenait le poste laissé par Gregorius, il ne sentit ni fierté, son bonheur, juste un profond embarras et la certitude qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire mieux que Vindicus…

Finalement, ce fut Drago Malefoy qui fut nommé ministre de la magie devant Harry Potter, ce héros que tout le monde admirait mais que l'on pensait trop impulsif pour diriger un ministère. Comme on l'avait pressenti dès le départ, Pretoria McAllister devint Directrice du département de la Justice Magique. Tous les autres postes importants du ministère se virent confiés à des amis personnels du clan Malefoy au détriment des anciens de l'Armée de Dumbledore qui virent dans ce changement radical une chute en avant vers un régime d'injustices anti-moldues.

En ouvrant le journal ce matin-là, Hester bouillit de rage en lisant les commentaires hypocrites des membres de la société magique, persuadés qu'ils méritaient plus d'être protégés que les moldus en raison de leurs pouvoirs magiques qui pourraient venir à bout des vampires.

Lorsqu'elle ferma rageusement le bout de papier infecte qui lui apportait de si mauvaises nouvelles, Hester se mit à détestait la politique. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé auparavant et était toujours lassée d'entendre ses grands-parents et leurs amis en parler à longueur de journée, mais à ce moment précis, elle se rendit compte que des fois, il n'y avait pas le choix : pour curer les égouts, il fallait savoir y mettre les pieds. Ainsi décida-t-elle de tout faire, quand elle serait diplômée, afin de rétablir une situation viable pour les moldus et sangs-mêlés, quitte à travailler pour le ministère.


	18. L'hiver persistant

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent la nomination de Malefoy à la tête du Ministère, la peur et l'anxiété se lisaient sur les visages des élèves qui ne venaient pas de familles de sang-pur.

Très vite, nombreux furent celles et ceux qui tentèrent, comme Tina, de s'attirer les faveurs des élèves de familles favorisées. Ces derniers en firent d'ailleurs bon profit et utilisèrent très souvent le prétexte de promettre à leurs pairs de plus basse lignée une protection efficace du ministère pour eux et leurs familles si leur accordait telle ou telle faveur – certaines étant particulièrement dégradantes.

Cela obligea les professeurs, ainsi que la bibliothécaire, la concierge et Graup le garde-chasse, à rester très vigilants et à punir sévèrement quiconque tentait de tirer profit de son lignage. Ainsi, on vit bien plus de monde qu'à l'ordinaire trembler devant la porte de Romilda Vane, la perverse concierge de Poudlard, à attendre leur tour d'être châtié.

Si la plupart de ses amis s'étaient retrouvés au moins une fois dans cette situation embarrassante, Milo n'avait curieusement jamais tenté de suivre l'exemple de Demetrius ou Angus qui avait fait chanter deux filles de quatrième année pour qu'elles sortent avec eux, sans vêtements sous leur robe de sorcière…

Milo n'avait plus le cœur à ces enfantillages. Avec le drame qui avait secoué sa famille, et les manœuvres politiques de sa mère qui tenait à le mettre en avant pour renforcer l'effet dramatique de la situation, le jeune McAllister avait eu l'impression d'avoir vieilli de cinquante ans en à peine un mois. Désormais impassible et ennuyé de tout, il sentait ce changement s'insinuer en lui comme le venin d'un serpent qui tenterait de l'achever.

Cette nouvelle maturité surprit beaucoup de monde, qui était habitué aux constantes démonstrations de force de Milo et à ses réflexions puériles copiées mot pour mot sur celles de sa mère. Les professeurs ne manquaient pas de noter eux aussi que le jeune Serpentard faisait également preuve d'un sérieux qui ne lui était pas coutumier et l'en félicitèrent chaudement.

Pourtant, tout ce que demandait Milo, c'était d'être puéril à nouveau. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que de redevenir un enfant insousiant et inconscient du mal qu'il pouvait causer au monde par ses mauvaises actions. Il n'avait pas honte de penser qu'il regrettait le temps où sa conception binaire du monde l'amenait à détester les nés-moldus et à idolâtrer les sang-purs.

A présent que toutes ses théories étaient ébranlées, il souffrait d'un trop plein de réflexion depuis ces cinq dernières semaines. Pourquoi haïssait-il les nés-moldus finalement, s'ils étaient capables de lancer des sortilèges eux aussi ? Pourquoi continuer à prôner une politique pro-sang-pur si c'était pour ne conserver qu'une seule partie de la population, qui serait incapable le moment venu de vaincre les longues dents par sa seule force ? Pourquoi considérait-on que certaines personnes étaient plus importantes que d'autres alors que finalement, on était tous égaux face à la mort ?

Finalement, l'esprit sans-dessus-dessous, Milo s'était complètement fermé sur lui-même et il ne parlait presque plus à ses camarades de chambrée. Il avait bien songé à revenir vers Alienor et Daryena, mais un semblant de fierté lui imposait de s'en abstenir. Il avait beau commencé à comprendre les paroles de la petites Daryena, il restait quelque peu sous le choc de la décision d'Alienor et craignait de voir dans le regard suffisant de celle-ci une leur de triomphe si jamais elle se rendait compte qu'il avait changé d'avis. Cela lui ferait paraître faible, et Milo détestait ce sentiment, même s'il l'éprouvait de plus en plus ces derniers temps.

Pendant les cours de métamorphose et quelques fois à la bibliothèque quand elle y était toute seule, Hester ne put pas s'empêcher de s'attendrir pour la situation dramatique dans laquelle se trouvait Milo. Bien entendu, elle le haïssait toujours pour son attitude détestable et les propos qu'il avait pu tenir par le passé, mais elle voyait bien qu'un brusque changement s'était opéré chez le jeune garçon.

Il n'avait plus cet air arrogant qui précédait ses ignobles paroles venimeuses, il ne parcourait plus les couloirs du château en conquérant désireux de prouver sa supériorité à toutes celles et tous ceux qui se tiendraient sur son chemin. Quelque chose était clairement brisé en lui, cela se voyait comme une table à travers un fantome. Il y avait désormais dans ses yeux verts une douleur indescriptible qui lui tirait les traits, le faisant parfois ressembler à un vieillard. Lorsqu'il souriait – et c'était rare à présent – ce n'était plus avec dédain ou arrogance, mais avec une triste douceur qui faisait résonner en Hester toute la pitié dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Sa voix n'était plus claire et agressive, mais très basse, presque chuchotée, dans laquelle on pouvait percevoir un discret sanglot à chaque victoire.

Voilà pourquoi Hester ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer, et souvent d'admirer, ce Milo transformé qui ne lui était plus aussi hideux qu'au premier jour.

Toutes ces années, elle s'était toujours refusée à ressentir la moindre chose pour cet affreux personnage, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle était si contente d'avoir Nathan près d'elle. Mais à présent qu'il avait ce petit air vulnérable et fragile, cette barrière qu'elle avait érigée autour d'elle lui semblait pour le moins superflu.

Cependant, Hester savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller ainsi. Premièrement, elle n'était pas sûr des sentiments que Milo pouvait avoir pour elle – sa première proposition datait presque de trois ans. Deuxièmement, se rapprocher de lui pouvait être considéré comme un acte purement intéressé, à l'image de cette idiote de Tina qui avait voulu sortir avec Milo uniquement pour bénéficier de la protection du ministère contre d'éventuelles attaques de vampires. Et troisièmement, il y avait Nathan…

Elle adorait son ami de Gryffondor et chaque heure passée avec lui remplissait Hester d'un confortable sentiment de sécurité et du bonheur d'être avec quelqu'un « de son niveau ». Elle savait d'ailleurs que ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Nathan était réciproque car elle le voyait à chaque fois que son regard croisait le bleu azur des yeux du jeune homme. En réalité, seules leur jeunesse et leur prudence les avaient empêchés de se montrer plus démonstratifs l'un avec l'autre et plus rapides dans l'évolution de leur relation. En plus, lorqu'elle était avec Nathan, Hester oubliait complètement Milo McAllister et n'avait qu'une envie : continuer d'écouter la voix douce et rêveuse du jeune Gryffondor, et se perdre dans la tendresse de son regard.

Cependant, c'était toujours quand Nathan n'était pas avec elle – lorsqu'elle était en cours ou dans sa Salle Commune – que son esprit vagabondait inexorablement vers Milo. Avant de s'endormir, elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir après avoir connu un tel drame. Quand elle le voyait travailler seul à la bibliothèque, elle l'imaginait en train d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts pour combattre sa famille. Lorsqu'elle était à la table de Serdaigle dans la Grande Salle, elle se retournait souvent et constatait amèrement son manque d'appétit, ce qui lui rappelait que les membres de la famille de Milo ne s'abreuvaient désormais plus que de sang et tenteraient sans aucun doute de lui voler le sien.

Bien entendu, elle ne parlait jamais de cette fascination pour le jeune infortuné à personne, qu'ils soient ses amis, et surtout pas à Nathan. Mais elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, cela lui attirerait sans aucun doute des ennuis.

Alors que la fin du mois de février approchait, la température dehors d'augmenta pas d'un degré et le parc autour du château était plus blanc que jamais. L'air était si froid que le lac avait gelé et aurait permis aux élèves de s'amuser à glisser dessus si des tempêtes de neiges ne survenaient pas à pratiquement toutes les heures de la journée et surtout si les nouvelles de la Gazette avaient été meilleures.

Au grand malheur d'une très grande partie des élèves de Serpentard, les vampires avaient décidé de ne pas s'arrêter à la seule vampirisation des McAllister. A peine une semaine après le drame dont Milo avait été témoin, les Mordox avaient été attaqués également et ne comptaient de survivants que celles et ceux qui étudiaient encore à Poudlard. Le week-end suivant, ce fut au tour des Clayme de subir la folie destructrice de Scarlett McAllister. A chaque fois, il était impossible pour les pauvres cibles de s'enfuir en raison des puissants sorts de Scarlett.

Finalement, tous les élèves sans exception étaient restés à Poudlard pour les vacances de février car on considérait l'école de magie comme le rempart le plus sûr contre toute attaque malveillante. Le problème, c'était que seuls les élèves étaient autorisés à y séjourner et devaient se résoudre à rester loin de leur famille qui était plus que jamais en danger imminent.

Les dernières grandes familles de sorciers devenues trop bien protégées par le ministère et leurs propres membres, les longues dents avaient décidé, comme on le craignait, à reporter leur insatiable soif d'expansion sur les familles plus modestes et dépourvues de la moindre protection du ministère. Leur précision et leur efficacité était effrayante et on se demandait souvent comment Scarlett pouvait connaître aussi bien chaque famille et savoir précisément à quel moment frapper pour éviter les représailles du ministère. On avait tout d'abord pensé à un espion au sein du ministère, mais tous ses membres avaient été contrôlés et aucun n'était vampire. Il était d'ailleurs fortement improbable qu'un humain, autre que cette folle de Scarlett, prît le parti des longues dents.

Plus les victimes s'accumulaient, plus l'armée des vampires s'agrandissait, et moins on se sentait sécurité à l'extérieur. Seuls Poudlard, le ministère de la magie et le Chemin de Traverse restait vierge de toute menace, aussi trouvait-on souvent les pubs et les magasins étonnamment bondés, mais sans la joie et la bonne humeur qui les caractérisait habituellement. Mêmes les foyers magiques étaient devenus dangereux, et nombreuses étaient les familles anonymes qui se regroupaient les unes avec les autres sans même se connaître, mais pour se protéger mutuellement.

Dans les salles de classe de Poudlard, on avait fini par abandonner la politique anti-vampire instaurée en début d'année pour enfin donner des cours plutôt poussés sur le sujet brûlant qu'étaient les tueurs aux longues dents.

Au ministère, on avait tellement de travail que personne du clan Potter n'eut l'idée de critiquer l'équipe de Malefoy pour un tel bilan désastreux d'un seul mois au pouvoir. On tentait au contraire de se serrer les coudes au maximum pour être capable de résister aux attaques foudoyantes et imprévisibles des vampires.

Pourtant, malgré leur nombre qui ne cessait d'augmenter, on était incapable de localiser un seul de leurs repaires en Grande-Bretagne, aucun vampire ne fut capturé et aucun voyant ne semblait capable de prédire la moindre attaque ni de donner le moindre indice sur leur localisation.

A Poudlard, on avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que les événements tragiques qui soulevaient le pays l'un après l'autre. Ainsi, même le quidditch, qui avait tant passionné les foules en novembre dernier, n'avait attiré que quelques fervents supporters lors du match Serdaigle-Serpentard.

L'équipe du serpent, considérablement affaiblie par la disparition de Gregorius – probablement transformé en vampire à l'heure qu'il était – et entrainée sans motivation par un Milo désintéressé, fut totalement dépassée par une équipe de Serdaigle beaucoup plus concentrée et beaucoup moins touchée par les tragédies qui se succédaient.

Le résultat fut à la fois honteux et sans surprise aucun des poursuiveurs de Serpentard n'était parvenu à inscrire un seul but dans les anneaux de Serdaigle tandis que les joueurs en bleu marine avaient brillé par leurs tactiques complexes concoctées par Flora, mais qui n'étaient sûrement pas nécessaires à l'inscription des vingt-sept buts à un gardien de Serpentard qui bougeait à peine autour de ses anneaux. Pour accentuer le désastre, Milo, maintenant capitaine de l'équipe, avait une nouvelle fois manqué le vif et donné à Flora Lufstöm l'occasion de remporter une victoire écrasante par quatre-cent-vingt à zéro, faisant de Serdaigle l'équipe favorite pour la Coupe de quidditch de cette année.

De son côté, l'équipe de Félucia Tholmes était bien décidée à contredire cette prévision. Les joueurs de Gryffondor s'entrainaient plus durement que jamais dans la Forêt Interdite et se montraient résolus à ne pas laisser la vedette aux aiglons.

Nathan était d'ailleurs de ceux qui attendaient le match avec impatience. Il brûlait de montrer les progrès qu'il avait faits ces trois derniers.

Il était bien entendu désolé pour les élèves qui avaient perdu leurs proches et craignait tout comme les autres pour sa famille – fût-elle moldue – mais d'un autre côté, il se disait qu'une vie ne méritait pas d'être vécue s'il elle se vivait dans la peur et l'angoisse. Le quidditch était à Poudlard une des dernières choses qui pût susciter chez les élèves un semblant d'intérêt et qui avait pour but de les réunir dans un seul et même esprit : celui de compétition.

Quand il fut sur le point de décoller avec son tout nouveau Nimbus 8000, le jeune gardien de Gryffondor ne manqua pas de remarquer que le stade était moins vide que lors de la rencontre précédente. Il était impatient de donner aux spectacteurs le show qu'ils méritaient et qui devrait leur faire oublier pour quelques heures les terribles événements qui assombrissaient leurs pensées.

- Les capitaines, serrez-vous la main.

Fair-play, Félucia et Denzoa échangèrent une longue poignée de main, le sourire aux lèvres. Les joueurs de chaque équipe vinrent se placer à leurs positions et Nathan se mit à faire le tour des trois anneaux alors que le sifflet de Mrs Robbins retentit.

Comme à l'accoutumée, c'était aux cousins Weasley d'assurer le commentaire, et rien de ce qui pouvait se passer ici-bas ne pouvait leur ôter leur ton d'expert et leur joie à l'idée d'assister à un match.

- Nous sommes donc réunis ici pour la quatrième rencontre de quidditch de l'année ! s'écria Jack dans son mégaphone. Espérons qu'elle sera plus intéressante que celle entre Serdaigle et Serpentard, car la performance de ces derniers ne méritait même pas notre commentaire avisé.

Dans l'assistance, il n'y avait aucun Serpentard pour protester, et du côté de Serdaigle, on hochait la tête car cette victoire sans panache ne leur avait apporté aucune fierté.

- Je ne pourrais pas dire mieux Jack, intervint Zack en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'il se remémorait la qualité déplorable du jeu des Serpentards, mais il se peut que ce match-ci soit également à sens unique. Les Gryffondors, menés par Félucia sont très bien entrainés et tous les paris vont dans leur sens.

Cette fois, on entendit beaucoup plus de protestations dans les tribunes. Eric en fut le plus surpris. Se pouvait-il qu'on eût retrouvé l'esprit de compétition chez les Poufsouffle ?

- Tout juste, acquiesça Jack sans faire attention aux réactions des supporters en jaune, mais il ne faut quand même pas oublier que les joueurs au blaireau noir nous ont bien surpris lors du dernier match, ils pourraient bien réitérer l'exploit aujourd'hui, et peut-être même faire mieux.

Les Poufsouffles réagirent favorablement à ce commentaire, mais leurs cris d'encouragements furent noyés par les bruyantes protestations des Gryffondors qui étaient bien plus nombreux.

- C'est vrai, reconnut Zack en hochant la tête, mais lors du dernier match, l'attaque des Poufsouffles reposait uniquement sur Christopher Reinstad, il suffit de l'isoler et le sortilège est lancé.

Encore une fois, les acclamations des Gryffondors couvrirent les cris de protestations des Poufsouffles, mais les uns et les autres se firent soudain silencieux lorsque l'on entendit le coup de sifflet deMrs Robbins.

- Et c'est parti ! annonça joyeusement Jack Weasley alors que la balle rouge fut lancée loin en hauteur. Gryffondor récupère le Souaffle – comme il fallait s'y attendre – et foncent à l'assaut des buts de Poufsouffle.

- Quelle rapidité et quelle agilité ! Les poursuiveurs sont encore meilleurs que lors du dernier match ! s'exclama Zack alors que les attaquants rouge en or se passaient la balle rouge avec une précision d'orfèvre tout en continuant d'avancer à une vitesse faramineuse.

De ses anneaux, Nathan était empli de fierté en voyant ses coéquipiers fuser sans le moindre effort en direction des buts adverses. Félucia était dans une forme éclatante, elle menait l'attaque avec un brio exceptionnel et paraissait communiquer avec ses joueurs par la pensée tellement ses passes étaient précises et ses placements sans le moindre défaut.

- Ils vont marquer ! s'extasia Jack alors que Félucia armait son tir devant une Dora Melzer qui paraissait tout sauf confiante.

Tout le monde retint son souffle alors que Gryffondor tenait l'ouverture du score au bout des doigts de Félucia.

- Non ! s'écria alors Zack en portant ses deux mains à ses cheveux en signe de déception.

Il avait vu quelque chose qui avait échappé à tous les autres – surtout Félucia – et avait donc réagi en avance par rapport aux événements. Une seconde plus tard, une trainée jaune vif fusa sur la capitaine de Gryffondor et s'empara du souaffle avant que celle-ci ne puisse tirer. Abasourdie, la poursuiveuse rouge et or continua son geste et tira, mais sans le souaffle.

- Qu'est-ce qu… commença Jack abasourdi. Reinstad ?

- Non ! C'est Keats ! hurla Zack alors que la poursuiveuse jaune et noir remontait le terrain à toute vitesse.

Ignorant les moqueries sur sa tentative avortée, Félucia se ressaisit vite et se lança à la poursuite de son adversaire, tout en donnant des indications rapides à ses batteurs.

Le premier cognard, lancé par Diggs, manqua sa cible, mais celui envoyé par Rigby força Keats à l'éviter en catastrophe. Elle dut ainsi lâcher le souaffle qui retomba dans les mains de Félucia. Mais pas pour longtemps…

- Oulà ! Tholmes a la vie dure dans ce match ! fit remarquer Zack lorsque Christopher Reinstad lui subtilisa le souaffle de manière plutôt rude.

Les supporters de Gryffondor grondèrent en chœur et demandèrent une faute, mais Robbins fit signe de continuer le jeu. Reinstad passa sans encombre Meredith Withwald et réussit à se débarrasser de Tom Porter grâce à une feinte de Poskoff, ce qui amena le souaffle dans les bars de Mensholme. Cette dernière ne le garda pas longtemps et le confia de nouveau à Reinstad qui se retrouva très rapidement devant les buts de Gryffondor.

Nathan était confiant en ses capacités. Certes Reinstad était plus rapide que les autres poursuiveurs, mais ses réflexes à lui étaient plus fulgurants que jamais. Lors de ses entrainements, il s'était habitué à étudier le regard et le comportement de ses adversaires et à en déduire l'endroit ou ceux-ci tireraient. Il s'était rarement trompé jusque là et anticipait même les feintes les plus sournoises. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il n'arrivât pas à stopper le tir du joueur de Poufsouffle, fût-il le meilleur de son équipe.

Mais Reinstad, lui, réservait à l'équipe de Gryffondor bien des surprises. Il savait pertinemment que tout le monde se méfiait de lui après ses performances face aux Serdaigles et avait bien veillé à ce que personne ne voit les poufsouffle s'entrainer pendant l'unique soirée par semaine qui était à leur disposition.

Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder derrière lui, il savait où était placé les autres. Alors lorsqu'il arma son tir devant Nathan, ce dernier tomba très facilement dans le piège et fonça en direction du poteau gauche.

Les commissures des lèvres de Christopher s'étirèrent en un large sourire de triomphe et il passa négligemment le souaffle par-dessus son épaule.

Devant le poteau gauche où il était sûr que le poursuiveur de Poufsouffle tirerait, Nathan ne comprenait pas la tactique de son adversaire. Pourquoi se débarrassait-il du souaffle de cette manière ? Ce ne fut que quand Christopher remonta brusquement en chandelle qu'il comprit avec horreur le stratagème des Poufsouffle.

Derrière Reinstad, hors du champ de vision de Nathan, s'était trouvée Jamia Keats qui avait volé tout ce temps dans le sillon de son équipier. Pris de cours, Nathan la vit, impuissant, armer son tir et lancer le projectile rouge dans le poteau du milieu en signe de défi. C'était Poufsouffle qui marquait le premier but, tous les spectateurs en étaient estomaqués.

- Di… Dix à zéro pour Poufsouffle ! Bégaya Jack Weasley qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Poufsouffle ouvre le score ! Qui l'eût cru ?

Perché sur son balai plus haut que tout le monde, Christopher leva un poing rageur en l'air. Il était ravi que sa stratégie eût payé. Tout le monde s'était attendu à une défense passive des Poufsouffle, comme à leur habitude, et personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un tel stratagème fût utilisé par les Poufsouffle. Avec un sentiment de supériorité, Reinstad se dit que les Serdaigles n'étaient pas les seuls à faire foncitonner leur cerveau.

Cependant, pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent, le souaffle fut monopolisé par les Gyffondor qui marquèrent trente points coup sur coup pour laver un tel affront.

- Trente à dix ! rappela Zack, ravi, alors que le gong sonnait le troisième but inscrit pas Félucia.

- L'attaque surprise de Poufsouffle n'était donc qu'un coup d'éclat, se désola Jack qui, bien que pour Gryffondor, espérait un match de belle facture.

Mais Christopher et les siens n'abandonnèrent pas pour autant. Avec une hargne qui leur était peu coutumière, les batteurs de Poufsouffle parvinvent à voler quelques cognards aux Gryffondors, ce qui permit à leurs poursuiveurs de contre-attaquer et de marquer à trois reprises. Poufsouffle menait ainsi au score.

De son côté, Nathan était furieux après lui. On attendait beaucoup de sa part, étant donné qu'il avait été très bon lors de son match précédent, mais il n'avait pas été capable de montrer un seul arrêt en ce début de match, laissant Christopher Reinstad le tromper par deux fois.

Il avait donc décidé de ne plus réfléchir à la direction dans laquelle les poursuiveurs lancerait le souaffle, mais d'agir uniquement en fonction de son instinct. Lorsque Keats s'avança dans sa direction dix minutes plus tard, il ne prit pas le temps d'analyser la situation et fonça dans sa direction. Trop surprise par une telle réaction, la poursuiveuse de Poufsouffle ne put éviter le gardien de Gryffondor et perdit le souaffle.

Nathan ne perdit pas une seconde et renvoya la balle rouge le plus loin possible de ses buts. Dix secondes plus tard, Gryffondor égalisait.

- Quel match haletant ! s'entousiasma Zack dans son mégaphone. Impossible de prédire le moindre score. Les Gryffondors ont beau être très solides et nous montrer un fantastique jeu d'équipe, l'acharnement des Poufsouffle en défense et en attaque leur permet de rester dans la course.

- C'est formidable ! renchérit Jack en applaudissant chaudement. Qui aurait pu prédire que les Poufsouffles seraient si tenaces ?

Le choixpeau magique, pensa aussitôt Eric qui était assis à côté de Dalia et Alienor dans les tribunes. Il était fier de son équipe, pour la première fois de sa scolarité. Il savait que Christopher n'avait pas renoncé à la victoire car cela arrivait souvent que leur camarade ne pût pas venir aux séances d'entrainement anti-vampires à cause du quidditch, mais il était loin de se douter que les pourvuiveurs de Poufsouffle pussent s'être autant améliorés en si peu de temps.

Les Gryffondors, de leur côté, n'étaient pas en reste non plus. A chaque attaque de Poufsouffle, ils répondaient par une contre-attaque, et si celle-ci échouait, ils changeaient de tactique et trouvaient les anneaux adverses au bout de la deuxième ou troisième tentative. Nathan n'avait pas baissé les bras. Face aux nombreuses attaques de Poufsouffle, il avait arrêté de nombreuses fois le souaffle et assurait parfaitement son rôle de dernier rempart de l'équipe. Sans lui, les Gryffondors auraient été vite dépassés, d'autant plus que les trois quarts des points de Gryffondor avaient été inscrits grâce à une relance de leur gardien.

Pendant une heure de jeu, les cousins Weasley continuèrent de s'extasier de la qualité du match et du jeu des deux équipes. Parfois, ils avaient même du mal à assurer le commentaire tellement le souaffle changeait de main souvent.

- Cent-soixante points à cent-dix en faveur Poufsouffle ! annonça Zack Weasley alors que le sablier géant du stade annonçait deux heures de jeu.

Eric exultait, il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'équipe qui lui faisait honte auparavant fût capable d'un tel exploit. Ils menaient les Gryffondors de cinquante points et c'était loin d'être fini !

Malheureusement, les éléments ne jouèrent pas en faveur des Poufsouffles. Alors qu'ils étaient à l'attaque pour marquer un dix-septième but, le vent se leva soudain et la petite pluie neigeuse tombait jusque là se mua en une énorme tempête de neige qui empêchait les joueurs d'y voir à plus de cinq mètres.

Dans ce contexte-là, les Gryffondors – forts de leurs entrainements draconiens dans la Forêt Interdite – étaient clairement avantagés et parvinrent en peu de temps à réduire l'écart qui les séparait des Poufsouffle.

Cependant, la force du vent était telle qu'il devint très difficile de réussir la moindre passe. De ce fait, les joueurs adoptèrent tous une nouvelle tactique qui consistait à foncer droit devant soi, peu importe les obstacles, et espérer se retrouver vite face au gardien adverse pour lancer le souaffle qui atteignait rarement les anneaux, porté par un vent contraire.

Le score resta ainsi inchangé pendant une nouvelle demi-heure et les commentateurs restèrent pratiquement muets tout ce temps en raison du manque de visibilité qui les empêchait de voir avec précision qui attaquait et qui avait le souaffle.

En outre, le vacarme de la neige fouettant les oreilles était tel que personne n'entendit Peter Weasley pousser un hurlement de triomphe. Finalement, il perdit dix minutes à chercher Mrs Robbins pour lui prouver qu'il avait récupéré le vif d'or – on ne sait comment. Le son strident du sifflet de l'arbitre peina à se faire entendre, si bien que la moitié des joueurs continua de se disputer le souaffle pendant une bonne minute avant de se rendre compte que le match était fini.

Dans les tribunes, c'était la déception qui gagnait les spectateurs. Le match avait si bien commencé, c'était troublant de le voir se terminer ainsi, sans panache ni coup d'éclat. Personne n'était capable d'expliquer comment Peter avait fait pour trouver la minuscule balle dorée dans un tel désordre, même pas lui.

Les Gryffondors furent pourtant soulagés que le match se fût terminé sur une victoire de leur équipe et avaient conscience du nombre d'heures d'entrainement qu'il leur faudrait pour parvenir à battre l'excellente équipe de Serdaigle. Les Poufsouffles, de leur côté, n'étaient pas aussi contents du résultat qu'on aurait pu le croire. Se rendant compte que leur équipe était capable de bien plus de choses qu'ils ne le pensaient, ils étaient très déçus que la perspective improbable de gagner la coupe s'évanouît avec cette défaite.

Chez les Serdaigle aussi, on était très mesuré. Nombre des supporters bleu et bronze auraient souhaité une défaite Gryffondor pour bénéficier d'un avantage certain dans le championnat. Mais au moins, il n'y avait plus de doute à avoir sur la tournure que prenait les choses : tout se jouerait entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor lors du dernier match de la saison.


	19. La fierté du serpent

- Félicitations ! lança Hester à Nathan dès que celui-ci eût terminé de prendre sa douche. Tu as été vraiment impressionnant !

- Merci, répondit timidement l'intéressé.

Il n'osa pas lui dire, mais il n'était pas vraiment satisfait de sa performance. Certes, il avait stoppé la plupart des tirs de Poufsouffle, mais il en avait encaissé un bon nombre aussi et n'avait pu les empêcher de mener au score. Tout le mérite de la victoire revenait à Peter qui avait miraculeusement attrapé le vif d'or dans cette affreuse tempête de neige qui avait gâché la fin du match.

Elle s'était calmée, à présent, et le ciel arborait ironiquement un bleu limpide et sans nuages. Les deux amis en profitèrent pour faire un tour dans le parc et discuter des chances que Gryffondor avait de remporter la Coupe.

Au départ, Nathan avait craint qu'Hester lui fît la tête s'il réussissait à battre l'équipe de sa maison. Mais il s'avéra que la jeune fille était bien plus mesurée que la plupart de ses compatriotes à propos de ses préférences au quidditch. Elle serait bien entendu pour Serdaigle lors du match entre les deux meilleures équipes de l'école – elle le lui avait bien fait comprendre – mais refusait de gâcher la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Nathan pour un simple résultat sportif.

Nathan était lui aussi convaincu que le quidditch ne méritait pas que l'on se déchire entre amis – bien que ce fût à ses yeux un sport exceptionnel – et aurait de toute façon troqué sa place de gardien de Gryffondor pour conserver son amitié avec Hester.

Bien entendu, il aurait voulu qu'il se passe plus de choses entre elle et lui, mais la fin de l'année scolaire approchait et ils s'étaient tous deux mis tacitement d'accord avec le fait que rien ne troublerait leurs révisions cette année. Ainsi, même s'ils n'en avaient pas formellement parlé, il était fort probable qu'ils sortissent ensemble une fois les examens terminés.

Au fil des mois qui suivirent, bien des gens l'avaient compris chez les troisième année de Poudlard, et ce futur couple était loin de faire l'unanimité parmi leurs condisciples de troisième année.

A Serdaigle, Tina ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer un regard noir à Hester dès qu'elle la voyait. Elle était bien plus belle que cette intello insipide, comment était-ce possible qu'elle ait pu échouer avec Milo là où Hester réussirait avec Nathan ?

Rien que cela suffisait à Tina pour détester Hester encore plus qu'elle ne la détestait déjà. En compagnie de ses amis, les jumelles Pratt et Mark Darley, elle s'amusait à colporter les pires ragots sur Hester et Nathan, si bien que les deux amis durent nier pendant près d'une heure à un Professeur Londubat très mécontent, le fait d'être resté dans la bibliothèque après l'extinction des feux pour y faire des choses pas très avouables.

Du côté de Milo, l'humeur n'était pas non plus très joyeuse. Il s'efforçait de ne pas prêter attention à ces rumeurs odieuses et espérait de tout son cœur qu'elles fussent fausses. Bien qu'il sût qu'il n'avait désormais plus aucune chance, il continuait d'espérer que Nathan et Hester ne sortissent jamais ensemble.

En effet, alors qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre du massacre de sa famille, Milo avait fini par lâcher prise et s'était finalement autorisé à vagabonder dans ses pensées les plus intimes. Or le rapprochement entre Jones et O'Brian rendait impossible l'accomplissement de ses fantasmes – même si, en réalité, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de les réaliser de toute manière…

Les amis d'Hester, quant à eux, étaient heureux de voir leur camarade en si bonne compagnie. Mais d'un autre côté, cela réduisait de beaucoup le temps que la jeune O'Brian leur accordait, ils devaient même bien souvent se passer d'elle pour faire leurs devoirs.

Eric, lui, se rendit à peine compte qu'Hester s'était quelque peu éloignée de lui pour se rapprocher de Nathan. En réalité, il s'était éloigné d'elle le premier lorsqu'il avait conclu une alliance avec Alienor Lantiem, la mystérieuse Serpentard.

Au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient, les membres du Souvèvement Anti-vampires devenaient de plus en plus doués et en avaient surpris plus d'un lorsque les professeurs avait décidé de changer leurs programmes et intégrer la préparation à la défense anti-vampire dans leurs derniers cours. A présent, les réunions du groupe formé par Daryena avaient surtout pour but de réviser pour les examens.

Cependant plusieurs tensions commençaient à germer entre les leaders officieux du groupe. Eric était parfaitement heureux de la composition de celui-ci et ne voulait absolument pas qu'elle fût modifiée, craignant une altération des relations entre Poufsouffles et Serpentards. Daryena, quant à elle, voulait étendre le groupe à plusieurs élèves de Serpentards plus âgés, et surtout une personne en particulier.

- Il est hors de question que Milo McAllister rejoigne notre mouvement ! rugit Eric alors que Daryena venait de suggérer subtilement d'intégrer son cousin au groupe. Il a toujours été infâme avec nous, la deuxième raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de former cette coalition, c'est pour que nous, Poufsouffles, soyions capables de lui tenir tête à chaque fois qu'il veut passer ses colères sur nous.

- Cela fait des mois qu'il ne vous a plus rien fait ! protesta Daryena, furieuse du comportement buté d'Eric. Il serait peut-être temps de tourner la page et oublier les rancoeurs…

- Il a arrêté parce que, justement, il sait que nous pouvons contre-attaquer à la moindre de ses agressions, rétorqua Eric avec colère, ça n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque changement de sa part.

- Il a arrêté parce qu'il a vu notre famille se faire décimer sous yeux ! hurla Daryena, scandalisée par le manque de tact d'Eric. Il est désormais seul et sans soutien, il a besoin d'un but, d'une raison de vivre. Il a besoin de nous !

Plusieurs membres du groupe – même parmi les Pousfsouffles – hochèrent la tête suite au plaidoyer enflammé de Daryena, mais Eric resta sur ses positions.

- On ne fait pas acte de charité ! rétorqua-t-il de mauvaise humeur. D'ailleurs, même si tu lui proposais, il refuserait.

A cela, il n'avait pas tort, songea Alienor qui n'avait pas participé à la dispute. Elle connaissait Milo et le savait aussi têtu qu'Eric. D'ailleurs, elle doutait que l'initier à l'entrainement anti-vampire serait une bonne chose alors qu'il devait à tout prix penser à autre chose que le massacre de leur famille par ces derniers.

Pourtant, elle était d'accord avec sa cousine sur un point : il était dangereux, dans un tel contexte, de laisser Milo livré à lui-même et de ne rien faire pour tenter un rapprochement avec lui. En effet, sans but et sans repaires, qui pouvait savoir à quelles extrémités serait amené le jeune garçon à aller, soit pour assouvir son désir de vengeance, ou pour faire partir la douleur d'un souvenir si effroyable ?

- Tu peux répéter ? lui demanda Milo alors qu'elle se tenait devant lui, droite dans son fauteuille rempant.

Le reagard impassible, comme à l'accoutumée, elle s'exécuta :

- Je veux intégrer l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard et prendre la place laissée vacante par Gregorius, annonça-t-elle d'une voix décidée. Sans moi, vous n'avez aucune chance de gagner le moindre match et vous resterez des perdants pendant le reste de votre scolarité.

Milo ne s'offusqua même pas de cette blessante affirmation. A dire vrai, il était plutôt d'accord sur ce point : les Serpentards ne valaient plus rien depuis le départ de Vindicus, et c'était encore pire depuis la disparition de Gregorius. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que l'honneur de son équipe de quidditch lui importait beaucoup ces temps-ci. Lorsqu'il s'était fait battre à plates coutures face à l'équipe de Flora Lufström, c'est à peine s'il avait été peiné tellement le quidditch semblait si dépourvu du moindre intérêt, comparé à la perte de sa famille entière.

- En quoi l'avenir de notre équipe t'intéresse-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sans entrain alors qu'il était occupé à recopier une dissertation d'histoire de la magie, assis sur l'un des fauteuils de la Salle Commune. Tu es tout le temps froide et distante, et tu fais comme si rien ne t'intéressais. Je sais que si Gregorius ne t'avais pas bannie, tu n'aurais fait partie de l'équipe que pour me faire plaisir. Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour une cause perdue ?

A entendre Milo parler de la sorte, avec cet air si indifférent, et si douloureux, Alienor ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Il avait été si passionné à propos du quidditch avant, si animé à l'idée de disputer ses premiers matchs. Ceux-ci s'étaient soldés par de cuisants échecs et à présent, il était aussi motivé qu'un vampire devant une tarte à la confiture de myrtilles.

- Parce qu'autrefois, ça t'intéressait ! lui répondit-elle alors sur un ton passionné qui était loin d'être le sien. Avant c'était toi le mordu de quidditch, celui qui en parlait du matin au soir et qu'on ne pouvait arrêter qu'avec une potion de sommeil !

Bien que surpris par la soudaine velléité avec laquelle sa cousine avait prononcé ces mots, Milo ne manifesta pas plus d'entrain. Il se contenta de soupirer, puis reporta son attention sur un devoir dont le sujet devait être tout sauf passionnant.

- Oui, hé bien… Les gens changent, lui répondit-il sans la moindre passion.

- Les gens oui, mais pas toi ! riposta Alienor avec colère, elle n'en pouvait plus de voir son cousin avec un air si apathique. Le Milo que je connais ne se laisserait pas abattre de cette manière ! Le Milo que je connais se débattrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour regagner l'honneur qu'il a perdu ! Le Milo que je connais…

- Le Milo que tu connais est mort ! lui hurla l'intéressé, se levant de son siège avec une rage intense. Le Milo que tu connais a disparu avec toute sa famille !

Il s'avança vers elle d'un air menaçant et la regarda d'un œil mauvais, mais elle ne recula ni ne cilla pas. Puis, contre toute attente, il se mit à sangloter bruyamment et se rassit brutalement sur son fauteuil, le visage dans les mains et le corps secoué de convulsions. D'habitude révulsée par de telles démonstrations de vulnérabilité, Alienor fit un gros effort pour s'approcher de son cousin et lui carresser doucement l'épaule. Ce dernier parut se calmer momentanément.

- Le Milo que je connais existe encore, lui dit-elle sur un ton doux, mais ferme, il doit juste prendre le pas sur cette loque sans but et sans volonté que tu es devenu. Et moi, je peux t'aider à faire ça.

De nouveau, le corps de Milo fut secoué de sanglots incontrôlables et il eut toutes les peines à articuler les mots suivants :

- Je ne peux pas ! se lamenta-t-il, les yeux plein de larmes. Je suis vaincu, brisé ! Tu n'as pas vu le carnage, tu ne peux pas comprendre…

- J'en ai assez vu lors de la Coupe du Monde pour l'imaginer avec précision, lui rappela Alienor qui s'efforçait de rester calme et attentionnée.

En réalité, elle aurait juste voulu frapper son cousin avec l'une de ses pattes de fauteuil et le trainer de force au stade de Quidditch pour qu'il s'entraine jour et nuit. Mais elle savait que cela ne résoudrait rien, aussi prit-elle sur elle pour rester la plus avenante et compréhensive possible.

- Alors comment peux-tu supporter ça ? lui demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante entre deux sanglots. Comment peux-tu continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était ?

Elle s'était en effet posé la question. Pourquoi cela affectait tant Milo, et pas elle ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle n'avait pas vu le carnage de ses propres yeux ? Parce qu'elle était devenue paria de son propre clan et n'aimait plus assez sa propre famille ? Ou tout simplement parce qu'elle était sans cœur ? Ces questions la taraudaient depuis longtemps déjà, et elle s'efforçait de les repousser dans un coin reculé de son esprit, mais plus que jamais, elles revinrent la hanter à ce moment-là. Elle décida de répondre par un mensonge :

- Je suis aussi bouleversée que toi, lui dit-elle en lui frottant gentiment l'épaule, mais contrairement à toi, j'ai trouvé une raison de continuer à vivre et un entourage qui peut me soutenir en cas de coup dur.

Les yeux ronds, embués de larmes, Milo regarda sa cousine sans vraiment la voir. Il était très surpris, c'était la première fois qu'elle lui confiait quelque chose d'aussi intime, elle qui était toujours tellement distante. D'un autre côté, c'était la première fois qu'il lui pleurait dans les bras…

Puis, reprenant sa ligne de conduite initiale, il renifla avec mépris avant de lancer :

- Tu veux m'enrôler dans ta petite bande pathétique avec ces idiots de Poufsouffle ? Je te remercie mais je pense être capable de me défendre tout seul…

- Pas à ce que je vois, répliqua Alienor d'un ton hautain, dans un tel état, tu ne serais même pas capable de faire face aux deuxième année de Poufsouffle.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Milo ne répondit rien, il se contentait de fixer d'un œil vide son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. Puis, se retournant vers Alienor, il lança d'un ton ferme :

- De toute façon, Hortshore ne m'acceptera jamais dans le même groupe que lui. Il me lancera une potion de sa propre invention dès qu'il me verra et je me retrouverai dans un état encore plus déplorable que je ne le suis maintenant.

Il marqua une petite pause puis, la voix douloureuse, il reprit :

- Par le venin du grand serpent ! Même comparé à ce minable d'Hortshore, je ne suis plus rien…

Il baissa la tête, prêt à repartir dans une nouvelle crise de sanglots. Mais d'une main ferme, Alienor lui saisit le menton et le força à la regarder. Ce qu'il fit avec étonnement.

- En effet, dit-elle d'un ton froid et cassant, Eric ne nous autorisera jamais à t'accueillir parmi nous. Mais de toute façon, à mon avis, ce n'est pas une bonne chose…

La tête toujours immobilisé par la poigne d'Alienor, Milo ne put rien faire d'autre que de la regarder avec méfiance.

- Ah bon ? demanda-t-il, sur la défensive. Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que combattre les vampires est un rôle qui me revient à moi, pas à toi. Toi, tu as une autre mission à accomplir dans ce monde.

Milo resta silencieux suite à cette révélation, il ne pouvait qu'approuver sa cousine. En effet, sa mission désormais, en tant que dernier sorcier du clan McAllister était de laver l'affront subi par sa famille et tuer sa grande sœur de ses propres mains.

- Mais dans ton état, tu ne pourras jamais arriver à ton but et tu te feras tuer à la première occasion, ou pire…

Elle attendit quelques secondes, comme si elle lui laissait le temps de répliquer. Mais comme il ne répondit rien, elle continua :

- Il faut que tu te remettes sur les bons rails, que tu retrouves ta personnalité d'avant, que tu retrouves goût à la vie.

- D'où le quidditch, résuma Milo avec un petit sourire entendu.

- D'où le quidditch, résuma Alienor sans aucune expression sur le visage.

- Je te rappelle que j'ai déjà essayé cette voix-là, lui fit remarquer Milo. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché, tu te souviens ?

Elle ne répondit pas, le laissant continuer :

- Non, jouer au quidditch ne m'aidera pas à retrouver goût à la vie.

- Je ne prétends pas que jouer au quidditch t'aidera en quoi que ce soit, lui rétorqua Alienor, c'est _gagner_ au quidditch qui te rappellera que tu es fait pour ça !

Pendant une nouvelle minute, Milo fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de fixer sa cousine du regard avec un air franchement ahuri. Puis, reprenant contenance, il éclata d'un rire sans joie et balaya l'éventualité d'une quelconque victoire d'un revers de la main.

- Ce ne sera pas possible, lança-t-il avec une rudesse excessive, Reinstad a fini par réussir à motiver ses coéquipiers. On ne les battra pas avec notre équipe lamentable…

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut s'entrainer, fit remarquer Alienor avec sagesse, on n'a jamais rien sans rien. Tu as toujours été habitué à obtenir ce que tu voulais sans le moindre effort. Sauf qu'à présent, si tu veux t'en sortir, il faudra que tu t'entraines jusqu'à en user ton balai.

Milo considéra sa cousine pendant quelque temps. Il réfléchit à sa proposition qui était plutôt intéressante. En effet, toutes ses années, il avait été fainéant et ne savait plus, de fait, comment faire le moindre effort. Même une stupide dissertation d'Histoire de la Magie lui prenait bien plus de temps que sa patience pouvait supporter. Devant l'indécision de son cousin, Alienor décida d'en rajouter une couche :

- N'oublie pas que tu es un Serpentard, et un Serpentard ne renonce jamais. Tu dois faire honneur à ta maison comme tu avais tant hâte de le faire avant d'arriver ici, souviens-toi !

Elle parvint à arracher un sourire sincère à Milo qui se remémora à sa demande le jeune apprenti sorcier qu'il avait été avant d'arriver au château. Ce jeune garçon, qui lui était presque étranger lui revint à l'esprit. Il était sûr de lui, fier de ses racines, confiant en ses capacités, arrogant même parfois, persuadé qu'il était supérieur en tout.

Qu'était-il arrivé à ce jeune garçon ? Comment était-il arrivé à devenir aussi mou et plein de doutes ? Etait-ce le seul fait d'avoir vu par deux fois des gens mourir ? Ou bien avait-il déchanté en s'apercevant qu'autour de lui, il y avait des élèves aussi talentueux que lui, voire plus ? Encore une fois, il maudit sa propre incapacité à surmonter le moindre obstacle et se souvint soudain d'un détail qu'il s'était efforcé de cacher au fond de sa mémoire.

- Je ne suis pas un vrai Serpentard, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle empreint de sanglot.

- Tu délires ? s'exclama Alienor, que la surprise avait fait reculer. Il n'y a pas plus Serpentard que toi ! Tu en as même tous les défauts !

Encore une fois, la réplique d'Alienor arracha à Milo un faible sourire, mais celui-ci était plutôt triste.

- C'est peut-être un rôle que je me donne depuis l'enfance, dit-il avec hésitation, après tout, j'ai vu mon frère agir comme ça, et ma sœur aussi avant lui. Peut-être que je ne fais que copier leurs comportements.

Alienor considéra son cousin d'un air inquiet pendant quelques instants. Puis, très lentement, elle articula :

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer autre part, lâcha Milo d'une voix rapide, comme s'il voulait se débarrasser du fardeau le plus vite possible.

Une nouvelle fois, Alienor fut prise de cours et ne réussit pas à dissimuler sa surprise face à une telle révélation. Finalement, elle décida de rester calme et posée. Elle croisa les bras en signe de défi et demanda d'un air digne :

- Et où voulait-il t'emmener ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas voulu savoir, avoua-t-il d'un ton contrit, mais j'imagine qu'il voulait que j'aille à Gryffondor…

Une boule dans la gorge et les yeux plissés, Milo se recroquevilla sur lui-même, effrayé de la possible réaction de sa cousine à une si honteuse révélation. Cependant, Alienor resta de marbre.

- Et alors ? demanda-t-elle sans décroiser les bras. Tout le monde le sait.

- Tout… tout le monde ? répéta Milo, effaré. Mais…

- Lors de la répartition, tu as hurlé « vous ne m'enverrez pas à Gryffondor ! », lui rappela Alienor. Tout le monde t'a entendu, tu sais ?

Milo se recroquevilla davantage, ainsi tout le monde à Poudlard connaissait sa faiblesse. Voici pourquoi il était aussi minable et de moins en moins craint parmi ses camarades. Tout le monde savait que son comportement n'était pas naturel et qu'il n'appartenait sûrement pas à la bonne maison.

- Mais si tu crois que tu serais mieux à Gryffondor, reprit Alienor, détrompe-toi.

Pris de court, Milo se redressa brusquement, regardant sa cousine sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Tu as fait plier le Choixpeau selon ta propre volonté ! lui dit-elle avec une énergie retrouvée. Tu as refusé son choix et tu lui as imposé le tien ! Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus Serpentard que ça ?

Milo continuait de regarder sa cousine sans vraiment la voir. Il avait du mal à assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire. Tout ce qu'il retirait de ses mots avisés, c'était que, peu importe les circonstances, elle restait à ses côtés et assurait ses arrières.

Elle lui tendit alors la main, qu'il prit après une longue hésitation.

- Ok, finit-il par dire, l'équipe de quidditch est à toi. Que me proposes-tu ?

Alienor se mit alors à sourire pour la première fois. Enfin, elle y avait réussi. Cela n'avait pas été facile, mais elle y était parvenue. Puis, reprenant son air hautain et vindicatif, elle annonça d'une voix de général :

- On va garder la même équipe pour le moment, il est trop tard pour faire des essais à cette période de la saison. Je vais juste remplacer Eggart qui, de toute façon, joue comme une goule endormie. On s'entrainera deux jours par semaine dans le stade. Cela ne sert à rien d'y aller trop souvent, car on va finir par s'épuiser et user inutilement nos balais. Ce qu'il faut avant tout, c'est réussir à retrouver une harmonie entre poursuiveurs et parvenir à créer un jeu d'équipe encore plus performant que celui que les Poufsouffles ont montré lors du match contre Gryffondor.

En l'entendant donner ses directives ainsi, Milo se rendit compte que le professeur Chourave avait choisi la mauvaise personne en donnant à Gregorius, puis à Milo, le brassard de capitaine. Il était clair qu'Alienor était faite pour diriger et ses compétences d'organisation étaient de loin supérieures à celles de Milo.

- Mais avant tout, on va s'entrainer tout les deux hors terrain.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Il faut affiner tes réflexes, expliqua-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Au prochain match, tu _dois_ récupérer le vif d'or.

Milo se renfrogna. Entendre cela lui rappelait les piètres performances qu'il avait données à voir lors des matchs précédents.

- Mes réflexes sont excellents ! protesta-t-il de mauvaise humeur. C'est à cause de ce maudit vent que je n'ai pas réussi à récupérer le vif d'or. Je devrais plutôt travailler ma résistance aux charges.

Intérieurement, Alienor se mit à sourire. Elle avait réussi à faire revenir l'esprit combattif de Milo, le titiller sur ses points forts était une bonne chose.

- J'ai lu dans un livre de stratégie qu'il valait mieux accroître ses qualités que de combler ses défauts, annonça-t-elle en restant toutefois sérieuse, si tu avais été plus rapide ce jour-là, tu aurais devancé le vent et attrapé le vif avant la rafale.

Milo voulut protester, mais il se rendit compte qu'en matière de stratégie, Alienor était bien plus forte que lui. Il se contenta donc de hausser les épaules et dit :

- D'accord, on va faire comme tu veux.

Ainsi les Serpentards s'entrainèrent-ils deux jours par semaine. L'entrain retrouvé de Milo avait rassuré les joueurs et ils lui faisaient tellement confiance que personne ne protesta lorsqu'il annonça que c'était Alienor qui s'occuperait de l'entrainement désormais. Flavius Eggart fut même soulagé de quitter l'équipe et laisser sa place à Alienor qui volait merveilleusement bien malgré son handicap.

Milo se mit à s'entrainer avec un sérieux qui était tout nouveau pour lui. Il était toujours le premier arrivé aux entrainements et le dernier à fermer la boîte à balles un fois celui-ci terminé. Même hors entrainement, il continuait à exercer ses réflexes en tentant d'attraper les mouches à pleines mains, ou d'esquiver ses propres sortilèges qui rebondissaient vers lui après avoir touché les murs.

En agissant ainsi, le jeune garçon espérait plus faire plaisir à sa cousine que réellement aller mieux. Il pensait toujours à sa famille massacrée par les vampires et continuait à sangloter la nuit en revoyant le regard ahuri de Vindicus qui se faisait transpercer par la lame de Scarlett. Mais au moins, il agissait, il ne restait pas sans rien faire. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que donneraient ces entrainements de dernière minute, mais au moins il lui arrivait pendant ceux-ci de ne plus penser à ses soucis, pendant au moins quelques minutes.

Ces quelques instants de bonheur retrouvés, Milo les savouraient dès qu'il pouvait. Et petit à petit, en retrouvant sa passion pour le quidditch, il avait retrouvé peu à peu sa fierté.


	20. La grande finale

Mai était à présent bien avancé et la rigueur aurait voulu que les élèves se missent au travail pour préparer leurs examens qui auraient lieu dans moins d'un mois. Mais c'était beaucoup trop demander aux élèves des maisons Serdaigle et Gryffondor qui verraient leur équipe s'affronter dans moins de quinze jours. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que cette rencontre entre les deux équipes en tête du championnat était une finale avant l'heure.

Personne, à l'heure qu'il était, n'était capable d'affirmer avec certitude quelle formation sortirait vainqueur de ce « duel de champions » et même les professeurs avaient fini par délaisser leur matière pour s'intéresser au match. Le professeur Weasley, d'ordinaire encline à faire travailler ses élèves jusqu'au bout en vue des examens, avait finalement renoncé à donner le moindre devoir durant la semaine qui précédait le match. Et si Chang et Londubat adoptèrent la même ligne de conduite en raison de leurs liens respectifs avec Serdaigle et Gryffondor, Malefoy, directeur de Serpentard, ne fit aucun cadeau aux joueurs. Il donna aux classes dans lesquels ils se trouvaient, plus de devoirs que toutes les autres réunis.

En outre, les professeurs et autres adultes travaillant à Poudlard devaient redoubler de vigilance dans les couloirs du château, car de plus en plus d'accidents survenaient, comme d'habitude, entre les supporters des deux équipes rivales. De nombreux élèves de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor furent amenés, de ce fait, à l'infirmerie pour cause de symptômes aussi peu ordinaires que des langues de piment, des poireaux dans les oreilles, ou des carottes à la place des cheveux…

Le point positif de toute cette histoire fut qu'à moins de deux semaines du match tant attendu, tout le monde en avait oublié les vampires et leurs méfaits qui avaient effrayé tant de monde ces derniers mois…

Du côté des Poufsouffle et des Serpentards, on était aussi grandement intéressé par l'approche de ce match qui promettait d'être exceptionnel. Les élèves des maisons du Blaireau et du Serpent avaient de toute façon renoncé à espérer quoi que ce fût du match de leurs propres équipes étant donné la faiblesse de celles-ci. Ainsi, on pouvait être sûr que le spectacle ne serait assuré qu'à l'occasion du cinquième match de la saison.

En fait, seuls Milo McAllister de Serpentard et Christopher Reinstad de Poufsouffle osaient ignorer les conversations et les paris qui allaient bon train à l'approche du match. Tous deux avaient décidé que leurs équipes gagneraient l'ultime match de la saison et s'acharnaient à faire en sorte que leurs camarades travaillent eux aussi en ce sens. Ainsi, malgré le match Serdaigle-Gryffondor qui approchait à grand pas, on voyait bien plus souvent des robes jaune et noir ou vert et argent s'entrainer sans relâche dans le stade de quidditch. En fait, les Serdaigles n'avaient réquisitionné le terrain de quidditch qu'une seule soirée durant la semaine qui précédait leur match. Quant aux Gryffondors, ils n'y avaient pas mis les pieds depuis leur match contre Poufsouffle. Désormais, leur seul lieu d'entrainement attitré était en plein coeu de la Forêt Interdite. Ils avaient même bénéficié d'une dérogation écrite du Professeur Londubat pour pouvoir y pénétrer en toute impunité, mais uniquement dans le cadre de leurs entrainements.

Nathan, qui reprenait les gants de gardien pour la troisième fois cette année, était on-ne-peut-plus impatient de pouvoir disputer cette rencontre durant laquelle tout allait se jouer. A l'image des Poufsouffles qui s'entrainaient quatre soirs par semaine dans le stade, les Gryffondors et lui investissaient la Forêt Interdite presque tous les jours sauf le week-end. Félucia avait tenu à ce que chacun et chacune puisse disposer d'au moins deux soirs de libre pour pouvoir faire ses devoirs.

L'année se terminait en effet, et la bataille faisait plus que jamais rage entre trois des quatres maisons de Poudlard. Il était, de ce fait, important que chacune et chacun réussissent à obtenir de bons résultats aux examens pour donner une chance à sa maison de remporter la Coupe des quatre Maisons. Serpentard étant hors course depuis le massacre des McAllister, tout se jouait à présent entre Serdaigle qui menait de très peu la danse, Gryffondor qui passerait premier en cas de victoire au quidditch, et Poufsouffle qui, étonnamment, se maintenait à un niveau respectable grâce, notamment, aux prouesses académiques réalisées par Sally et ses camarades de classe.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il ne s'entrainait pas, Nathan travaillait d'arrache-pied avec Hester pour réussir leurs examens et gagner des points en faveur de leurs maisons respectives. Plus que jamais, l'alchimie entre les deux jeunes opérait et ils se sentaient bien mieux ensemble qu'avec n'importe quel camarade de leur propre maison.

Malgré l'arrivée imminente du match Gryffondor-Serdaigle, aucun des deux ne parlait de quidditch lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Nathan en avait déjà bien assez au cours de la semaine pour vouloir en rajouter une couche durant ses temps libres. Lorsqu'ils faisaient pauses dans leurs révisions, les deux jeunes gens préféraient parler d'autre chose que du sport, comme de leurs vies respectives, de leurs cours préférés, du nouvel album des Aphrodite's Witchs.

La veille du grand match décisif alors qu'ils se reposaient près du lac, le sujet principal de leur discussion fut leurs projets de carrière.

- J'aimerais me lancer dans la politique, lui avoua Hester avec un sourire coupable. Je sais que je critique tout le temps le ministère et que je reproche les politiciens de faire prévaloir leurs intérêts au-dessus de la population magique, mais justement j'aimerais combattre ça. J'aimerais devenir quelqu'un de respectable et travailler au ministère avec pour seul but de veiller à la protection des citoyens, qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus. Et cela, jamais le gouvernement formé par Malefoy ne le permettrait. Voilà pourquoi il faut se battre pour que le clan Harry Potter puisse revenir au pouvoir. Dès que je suis diplomée, je me lance dans la mêlée !

Un sourire absent aux lèvres, Nathan écoutait sa jeune amie parler inlassablement. Il la trouvait belle à défendre ses idées avec un tel dynamisme et une telle passion. Ses yeux brillants et sa voix claire et décidée lui faisaient de plus en plus tourner la tête et il se demandait parfois s'il aurait la force d'attendre la fin des examens pour lui déclarer sa flamme.

Totalement absorbée dans ses rêves elle aussi, Hester ne remarqua pas l'attitude sans équivoque de Nathan. L'air à la fois enjoué et curieux, elle lui demanda :

- Et toi ? Tu penses faire quoi, plus tard ?

Les yeux tournés vers l'horizon, Nathan ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il observa quelques instants un magnifique oiseau de proie qui planait au-dessus des montagnes qui prenaient le lac en étau. Nathan n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la carrière magique qu'il souhaitait entreprendre. Même avant de savoir qu'il était sorcier, la question ne s'était même pas posée. En fait, Mr Jones, son père, comptait tout naturellement sur lui pour reprendre les rènes de son entreprise une fois arrivé à la retraite.

Mais à présent qu'il y pensait, le jeune garçon se sentit plus libre que jamais. Désormais, il pouvait faire comme bon lui semblait sans que personne ne le poussât à faire quoi que ce soit. Son esprit se tourna alors sur ce monde magique où tout était si nouveau pour lui, même s'il avait l'impression de toujours y avoir appartenu…

- J'aimerais partir, dit-il alors le regard toujours tourné vers le ciel. M'en aller à l'étranger, découvrir le monde, visiter les différents sites magiques. En tant que moldu, je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait d'autres écoles de sorcellerie que Poudlard. Il y a tant de choses à voir dans votre monde, j'ai hâte d'avoir passé mes ASPICs pour partir à l'aventure.

- Notre monde, le corrigea Hester avec un petit sourire. C'est un projet génial en tout cas ! Je crois que je vais regretter de ne pas pouvoir venir avec toi quand j'entrerai au ministère. Tu m'enverras des hiboux, j'espère !

- Toutes les semaines ! lui assura Nathan avec un enthousiasme sans faille. Mais on n'y est pas encore. Pour le moment, profitons de l'instant présent.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et contempla à son tour la silhouette de l'immense rapace qui volait si loin. Elle aurait juré que la main de son ami avait frôlé la sienne…

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, sorciers, sorcières, professeurs, élèves et fantômes, je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour l'avant-dernier match de la saison de quidditch à Poudlard !

Une grande clameur s'éleva des tribunes du stade pour répondre à Zack Weasley. Cette fois-ci, tout le monde était dans les tribunes, sans exception. Les professeurs, les élèves, et même certains commerçants de Pré-au-Lard avaient fait le déplacement pour assister à la rencontre tant attendue entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle. On aurait dit que même le ciel était de la partie : sans aucun nuage et avec un soleil clair et chaud, le temps était parfait pour une partie de quidditch. Pourtant, Nathan se sentait quelque peu à l'étroit dans sa robe rouge et or. L'air était vraiment très chaud, l'absence de vent ne permettant pas de le soulager. Alors qu'il attendait patiemment dans le vestiaire que Zack et Jack appelle l'équipe de Gryffondor, il ne pouvait empêcher son genou de trembler tellement il était tendu à l'idée de disputer ce match tant attendu. Des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler dans son dos et lorsqu'il regarda ses coéquipiers, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul à appréhender le coup de sifflet qui annoncerait le début du match. Diggs et Rigby, les batteurs, étaient occupés à se tapoter nerveusement les chevilles tandis que Tom et Félucia, situés dans la pénombre au fond des vestiaires, parlaient très vite et très bas, comme s'ils craignaient que le reste de l'équipe les entendent. Assis sur un banc en face de lui, Peter Weasley semblait être celui qui était le moins touché par l'écrasante pression de ce match décisif. Il souriait d'un air confiant, et lorsque ses yeux croisèrent le regard interrogatif de Nathan, il se contenta de lui adresser un clin d'œil avant de faire craquer ses doigts puis son cou.

Nathan voulut lui demander ce qui le mettait ainsi en confiance, mais à cet instant précis, ils entendirent le coup de sifflet de Mrs Robbins retentir du centre du terrain.

Comme si elle se rendait soudain compte de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, Félucia sursauta et se tourna vers les autres membres de son équipe.

- Bien, dit-elle d'une voix tendue, comme vous le savez tous, cette rencontre sera certainement la plus difficile qu'il nous faudra disputer.

Elle marqua un instant de pause, laissant ses joueurs acquiescer silencieusement cette affirmation, le regard à la fois tendu et déterminé.

- L'équipe de Serdaigle doit être une des plus fortes que l'on a pu voir à Poudlard depuis le début du siècle. Grâce à leurs habiles stratégies, ils sont solides en défense, fort en attaque, et difficiles à arrêter une fois lancés. C'est pourquoi Nathan, je compte sur toi pour arrêter un maximum de tir et relancer aussitôt afin de les surprendre en contre.

- Bien, dit le jeune gardien au comble de la tension.

- Leur attrapeuse est sûrement la meilleure que l'on aie vue à ce poste depuis le légendaire Harry Potter, continua Félucia, ce sera donc très difficile de lui récupérer le vif d'or sous le nez. Il te faudra être très vigilant et très discret, Peter. En aucun cas elle doit voir le vif d'or avant toi, ni s'apercevoir que tu l'as vu, c'est compris ?

- Compris, répondit Peter avec un petit sourire d'excitation.

- Si jamais c'est elle qui découvre le vif d'or en premier, Sherman, ce sera à toi de la stopper. Victor, tu t'occupes de la défense, essaie d'empêcher au maximum les poursuiveurs d'arriver jusqu'à Nathan.

- Ok, dirent ensemble les deux batteurs de l'équipe.

- Cela veut dire que nous devrons attaquer à découvert sans aucune protection contre les cognards, fit remarquer Meredith Withwald.

- Exact, dit Félucia sans jeter un regard à la jeune fille, il faudra se montrer rapide et extrêment agile. Mais après avoir passé des heures à éviter les flèches des centaures, je ne me fais plus aucun souci. D'autres questions ?

Comme personne ne fit plus aucune objection, Félucia se saisit de son balai et déclara :

- Très bien, allons-y !

Les sept joueurs de Gryffondor décollèrent l'un après l'autre et parcoururent la moitié du terrain à la file indienne avant de se disperser pour prendre chacun sa place. Les Serdaigles qui leur faisaient face avaient l'air aussi déterminé qu'eux, l'affrontement serait terrible.

- Et le match commence ! s'exclama Jack à la suite du coup de sifflet de Mrs Robbins. Et c'est l'équipe de Gryffondor qui part à l'attaque la première !

- Les lions possèdent un excellent trio d'attrapeurs ! fit remarquer Zack Weasley tandis que trois joueurs en tenues écarlates volaient à toute vitesse tout en se faisant des passes aussi rapides que précises. Félucia Tholmes, Tom Porter et Meredith Withwald sont une des principales raisons pour lesquelles Gryffondor a gagné ses deux précédents matchs.

- Je ne saurais mieux dire, approuva Jack, le regard braqué sur Meredith qui évitait un cognard avant de passer le souaffle à Tom, Félucia la capitaine est une des joueuses les plus rapides que je connaisse et sa tactique de tir est redoutable, elle peut marquer un but sans qu'on puisse l'arrêter.

- C'est pourquoi les Serdaigles ont décidé de la marquer de très près grâce à leurs batteurs et un de leurs trois poursuiveurs, expliqua Zack, montrant du doigt une Félucia Tholmes empruntée qui tentait de se défaire de son marquage serré.

- Oui, mais cela va les handicaper en cas de contre-attaque, fit remarquer Jack, ils ne pourront utiliser que deux poursuiveurs sur trois.

- C'est vrai, reconnut Zack, mais la force des Serdaigles est surtout concentrée dans la virtuosité de leur attrapeuse Flora Lufström, ainsi, cela les oblige moins que les Gryffondors à se lancer à l'attaque coûte que coûte.

- Tout juste, acquiesça Jack, mais il ne faut pas oublier que Tom Porter est lui aussi un joueur hors du commun. Très bon passeur, il possède une vision du jeu remarquable et sait toujours comment se placer pour pouvoir récupérer le souaffle avant n'importe qui.

Comme pour vérifier les dires des commentateurs, Tom relança le souaffle très loin en direction des buts de Serdaigle – où il fut magistralement récupéré par Meredith – et se replaça très rapidement en face du gardien de Serdaigle pour lui bloquer la vue du terrain. Meredith en profita pour fuser en direction de l'anneau de gauche déserté. Elle évita un cognard envoyé par Sorensen et s'apprêta à tirer.

- Withwald est elle aussi incroyablement douée, apprécia Jack, elle est tellement habile que pour elle, éviter un cognard semble un jeu d'enfant.

- Ca y est, elle tire ! hurla Zack. Et… Oh non !

Au dernier moment Vinnerstein, le deuxième batteur de Serdaigle, avait frappé vigoureusement dans l'autre cognard en visant, non pas la joueuse, mais bien le souaffle qui fusait à toute vitesse en direction de l'anneau gauche. La trajectoire ainsi déviée, la balle rouge finit sa course dans les bras de Berenson qui lança la contre-attaque sans attendre.

- Quel coup de maître de Vinnerstein ! s'exclama Jack qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Il a réussi à atteindre le souaffle qui pourtant avait été envoyé si fort par Withwald.

- Il a dû comprendre que ça ne servait à rien de viser Withwald elle-même, vu qu'elle risquait une nouvelle fois d'esquiver. Il a préféré jouer à quitte ou double et ça a payé.

- Serdaigle est maintenant à l'attaque ! Le souaffle repart vers les buts de Gryffondor !

Désireux d'ouvrir la marque le plus vite possible, deux des trois poursuiveurs de serdaigle se lancèrent à l'attaque des buts de Gryffondors en se faisant des passent aussi précises qu'efficaces.

- Très belle suite de passes entre Bartola et Berenson, ils ont réussi à passer Tholmes et Porter ! fit remarquer Jack d'un ton plein d'angoisse.

- Meredith Withwald tente de les intercepter mais… Oh non ! Ils ont oublié Sclero !

Le troisième poursuiveur de Serdaigle avait profité du remue-ménage que faisaient ses deux équipiers pour se faufiler en terrain adverse sans être inquiété. Cela avait parfaitement bien marché car lorsqu'il récupéra le souaffle, il n'y avait plus que Nathan à pouvoir l'empêcher de marquer le premier but.

- Sclero tire ! s'écria Jack, l'air inquiet. Et…

- Jones le bloque ! s'égosilla Zack en bondissant de son banc. Bien joué Nathan, continue !

Nathan serra vivement le poing en l'air pour célébrer sa réussite et relança très loin en direction de Félucia qui était de ce fait libéré du marquage de Sclero. La capitaine de Gryffondor s'élança à son tour vers les anneaux de Serdaigle et prit de vitesse Sclero et Bartola. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à Berenson cependant, elle s'arrêta brusquement et lança le souaffle en chandelle qui fut récupéré brillamment par Tom.

- Joli coup ! lança Zack d'un ton appréciateur. Maintenant Porter est seul face à Ridinger !

- Oh ! Attention au cognard !

Alerté par le cri de Jack, Tom se tourna vers la droite et put voir au dernier moment le cognard envoyé par Sorensen fuser dans sa direction. Il parvint de justesse à l'éviter, mais perdit le souaffle qui termina dans les bras de Bartola. Les Serdaigles repartirent ainsi à l'attaque et, grâce à plusieurs feintes dont ils avaient le secret, ils arrivèrent en face des buts de Nathan. Mais le gardien de Gryffondor n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, il savait qu'au moindre mouvement de sa part, les poursuiveurs adverses se joueraient de lui et marqueraient un but sans le moindre problème. Il se contenta donc de rester sur sa ligne à attendre qu'ils arrivent.

Cette tactique fut la bonne car, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres des buts de Gryffondor, les trois Serdaigles durent casser leur splendide formation pour éviter un puissant cognard envoyé par Rigby. Il n'en fut pas plus à Nathan pour saisir sa chance, et le souaffle par la même occasion, alors que les poursuiveurs étaient encore sous le choc de cette agression inattendue.

- Majestueuse sortie du gardien de Gryffondor ! applaudit Zack, le visage rayonnant.

- Son entrainement dans la forêt interdite a vraiment bien payé ! remarqua Jack avec un délice non dissimulé. Si Serdaigle peut compter sur la stratégie pour assurer sa défense, Gryffondor nous fait montre d'un véritable rideau d'acier en la personne de Nathan Jones.

Le gardien de Gryffondor relança le souaffle sur Félucia qui tenta une percée toute seule. Mais, suivant les directives de leur capitaine d'équipe, les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle s'arrangèrent pour éloigner la poursuiveuse de Gryffondor de leurs anneaux et l'isoler du reste de son équipe. Impuissante, Félucia ne put empêcher Sclero de s'emparer du souaffle et repartir à l'assaut des buts de Nathan.

Cette fois, ce fut les trois poursuiveurs en même temps qui fusèrent vers lui. Il n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour deviner qui tirerait et dans quel anneau. Par miracle, il devina bien.

- Ouais, Nathan ! s'écria Zack les deux poings en l'air. T'es le meilleur, montre-leur.

- Allez Gryffondor, marquez sur cette contre-attaque !

Mais Gryffondor ne marqua pas. Ni sur cette contre-attaque, ni sur les douze suivantes. A chaque fois, les tactiques élaborées des Serdaigles faisaient avorter chaque attaque et avaient empêché les joueurs du lion d'effectuer le moindre tir. De l'autre côté du terrain, Nathan effectuait prouesse sur prouesse pour arrêter le souaffle, parfois à la toute dernière seconde.

Au bout d'une heure de jeu, le score restait inchangé, malgré le nombre impressionnant de tentatives que chaque défense avait réussi à rendre caduque. Très haut dans le ciel, le soleil tapait très fort sur le stade qui ne pouvait jouir d'aucune ombre à proximité. Les spectateurs commençaient à bouillir dans leurs tribunes, tant par la température très élevée que par le score resté vierge. Certains semblaient même au bord de la crise de nerf et commençaient à devenir violents lorsque l'équipe qu'ils supportaient perdait le souaffle. Ainsi, les professeurs durent souvent se faufiler à travers les rangs pour mettre un terme aux bagarres qui éclataient çà et là dans les gradins – parfois entre supporters d'une même équipe.

Mais la situation difficile des spectateurs n'était rien comparée au calvaire que subissaient les joueurs des deux équipes. En effet, ils jouaient sans relâche, sans temps mort et depuis plus d'une heure sous un soleil de plomb, mais également sans montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Pourtant, si l'on regardait bien le visage des joueurs, on pouvait distinguer de grosses gouttes de sueur coulant lentement sur le visage de chacun d'entre eux. Certains en avaient même sur les yeux mais ne pouvait s'essuyer car ils devaient garder les deux mains crispées sur leur manche pour aller plus vite, ou sur leur batte pour frapper plus fort.

La position des gardiens n'était pas envieuse pour autant. Restant la plupart du temps immobiles, ils ne pouvaient avoir la délicieuse sensation du vent leur fouettant le visage comme les poursuiveurs tout le temps en mouvement.

Trempé dans sa tenue de quidditch, Nathan luttait pour bouger normalement avec ce surplus de poids sur les épaules. En outre, il commençait à frissonner malgré la chaleur, en raison de toute la sueur qui lui perlait le long du dos et refroidissait peu à peu en arrivant sur son bassin.

Ce fut ainsi les membres tremblants qu'il vit arriver Sclero à toute vitesse. Rassemblant toute sa concentration, Nathan parvint à se ressaisir et plonger dans la bonne direction pour s'emparer du souaffle lancé de toutes les forces du poursuiveur. Malheureusement, Nathan ne suait pas seulement du dos, mais aussi des mains. Rendues aussi poisseuses que si elles avaient été enduites de beurre, elles laissèrent s'échapper le gant droit du jeune gardien qui passa au travers des anneaux en compagnie du souaffle.

- Non ! s'écria Zack en portant les deux mains à son crâne. Serdaigle ouvre le score malgré la très bonne sortie du gardien de Gryffondor.

- Dommage Nathan, tu y étais ! grogna Jack en serrant très fort son mégaphone comme s'il était à l'origine de la malchance du jeune gardien.

Suite à ce coup d'éclat, Félucia demanda un temps mort et fit réunir ses joueurs autour d'elle. Tous semblaient épuisés et au bord de la rupture. Seul Peter demeurait calme et confiant. D'un autre côté, il était le seul à ne pas avoir fourni d'efforts durant cette dernière heure.

- Vous jouez merveilleusement bien, les félicita alors Félucia, s'ils n'étaient pas si doués en défense, on mènerait déjà de cent points au moins.

- Mais on ne peut pas continuer à jouer comme ça Félucia, dit Tom le souffle court, on s'épuise à attaquer sans cesse. Eux, ils sont moins touchés par la chaleur, tout ce qu'ils font c'est défendre et contre-attaquer. C'est moins fatiguant…

Autour de lui, les autres joueurs acquiescèrent douloureusement. S'épongeant le front ou agitant leur main pour faire du vent sur leur joue, ils paraissent tous à bout de force. Félucia comprit que s'ils continuaient ainsi, leur défense risquerait de s'écrouler et ils se prendraient plus de buts qu'ils ne pourraient en attraper, même si par chance, Peter réussissait à l'emporter sur Flora.

- Toujours pas de vif d'or en vue, Peter ? demanda Felucia en se tournant vers l'intéressé.

- Non, répondit-il d'un ton léger en continuant de scruter le ciel qui restait d'un bleu agressif, décidément nous n'avons pas de chances dans nos matchs ! Au premier on a eu la pluie, au second, la neige, et là on a une chaleur étouffante…

- Les Serdaigles la ressentent aussi, fit remarquer Diggs en épongeant la sueur de son cou avec le col de sa robe de quidditch déjà complètement engorgée. Il faudrait trouver un moyen de leur la faire ressentir davantage pour qu'ils s'épuisent et fassent quelques fautes.

- En effet, acquiesça Rigby dont la sueur s'écoulant le long de ses yeux lui donnait l'impression de pleurer, le point faible des Serdaigles, c'est leur endurance, c'est bien connu.

- C'est comme ça qu'on a fait un match nul contre eux l'année dernière, se rappela Tom dont le manche à balai lui glissait entre les doigts.

Il se tourna vers Félucia qui semblait plongée dans ses réflexions, le regard trahissant une concentration extrême et la main droite grattant durement son menton.

- Ok, dit-elle enfin, je sens que cela ne va pas vous plaire, mais voici ce qu'on va faire…

- Et voici les Gryffondors qui reviennent sur le terrain ! annonça Jack Wealey avec un enthousiasme débordant. Que vont-ils nous montrer après ce long temps mort ? Réussiront-ils à surpasser la défense impénétrable de Serdaigle ? Qu'en penses-tu Jack ?

- Difficile à dire, Zack. Le point faible des aiglons est justement l'endurance. Or, en demandant un temps mort de près de dix minutes, les Gryffondors ont donné aux Serdaigles l'occasion de se ressourcer et on peut être sûrs qu'ils seront de nouveau à l'affût de la moindre attaque de Gryffondor.

- On va bien voir ce qui va se passer, finit par dire Zack alors que le coup de sifflet de Mrs Robbins retentissait.

- C'est Serdaigle qui s'empare du Souaffle ! annonça Jack avec angoisse. Bartola fonce en direction des anneaux de Gryffondor. On parvient à éviter Tholmes en passant à Sclero.

- Sclero esquive le cognard lancé par Rigby et passe à son tour en direction de Berenson ! Attention Gryffondor !

- Berenson arme son tir et il… Oh non, il marque !

Berenson fit un tour de stade pour accueillir les applaudissements frénétiques des supporters de Serdaigle alors que les Gryffondors poussaient de forts jurons, se demandant pourquoi Jones, qui avait été si magistral jusque là avait pu laisser passer une telle attaque.

- Il semble que les Gryffondors n'ont pas vraiment réussi à appliquer les directives de leur capitaine, devina Jack, vingt à zéro en faveur de Serdaigle.

- Espérons qu'ils réussiront à se ressaisir, pria Zack en se rongeant les ongles.

Mais Gryffondor ne se ressaisit pas dans la demi-heure qui suivit. Confinés en défense, ils durent subir les attaques incessantes des Serdaigles qui faisaient mouche deux fois sur trois. Les poursuiveurs, batteurs et gardien avaient beau se démener pour défendre les anneaux, ils ne parvenaient à enrayer la belle machine offensive des Serdaigles. Leurs tactiques demeuraient très élaborées, difficiles à anticiper et, de ce fait, quasiment impossbles à arrêter.

- Cinquante à zéro en faveur de Serdaigle… grogna Zack de mauvaise humeur. Mais que font-ils bon sang !

- Peut-être notre belle équipe de Gryffondor a-t-elle atteint sa limite, objecta Jack, la voix anxieuse, les Serdaigles nous ont prouvé à présent qu'ils ne sont pas redoutables qu'en défense. Lorsqu'ils passent à l'attaque, c'est en effet très difficile de les arrêter.

- Mais la tactique des Gryffondors qui consistaient à attaquer sans relâche pour empêcher les Serdaigles d'en faire autant était bien plus efficace, souligna Zack, que se passe-t-il, pourquoi ne se contentent-ils que de défendre ?

- Ils doivent être épuisés d'avoir dû pousser autant, supposa Jack, attaquer est bien plus éprouvant que de défendre.

- Mais ils pourraient au moins tenter une contre-attaque ! s'énerva Zack qui était à deux doigts de lancer son mégaphone à terre. Oh non ! Serdaigle marque encore ! Soixante à zéro en leur faveur…

Du côté Gryffondor, on était totalement abattu. Il était clair à présent que la si prometteuse équipe de Gryffondor ne tenait la distance face à celle, bien rôdée et techniquement supérieure, de Serdaigle.

A Serpentard cependant, on exultait. Ayant perdu depuis longtemps espoir de gagner la coupe de quidditch, les vert et argent ne pouvaient qu'espérer une défaite de leurs pires ennemis les Gryffondors. A Poufsouffle, on était plus mesuré. En effet, s'était battu à armes égales contre les rouge et or, les jaune et noir n'acceptaient pas si facilement une telle correction, fût-elle par la brillante équipe de Serdaigle.

Du côté des Serdaigles, justement, on utilisait ses cordes vocales plus que jamais pour encourager cette fantastique équipe qui semblait ne plus rien craindre face aux Gryffondors qu'ils avaient tant redoutés. Le lion était finalement apprivoisé, il ne manquait plus qu'à Flora de trouver le vif d'or.

Et justement, un cri de joie de sa part prouva qu'elle l'avait débusqué près de l'anneau gauche de Gryffondor.

- Oh non ! se lamenta Zack, la main portée à sa bouche dans un geste nerveux. Peter, vite !

Mais Peter Weasley n'apparut pas aux côtés de Flora dans la course au vif. La jeune capitaine de Serdaigle n'eut qu'à esquiver les cognards envoyés par Diggs et Rigby pour enfin se retrouver à hauteur de l'insaisissable petite balle dorée qui était sur le point d'être attrapée.

Totalement mortifiés à l'idée de perdre ce match sans inscrire le moindre point, les Gryffondors se cachèrent les yeux, écrasés par la force de leur désespoir. Ce fut plutôt dommage, car très peu furent ceux qui virent le fantastique mouvement de Peter qui surgit en trombe juste devant Flora. La jeune fille, qui avait porté toute son attention sur la petite balle dorée, fut tellement surprise de voir son adversaire apparaître si soudainement qu'elle vira en catastrophe et manqua de tomber de son balai. Grâce à ses facultés hors du commun, elle avait réussi à en garder le contrôle, mais Peter avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait le vif d'or était de nouveau hors de vue.

Les Gryffondors purent pousser ensemble un soupir de soulagement tandis que les Serdaigles exprimaient leur déception à force de jurons.

- Bien joué Peter ! hurla Jack dans son mégaphone rouge. C'est bien mon frère !

- Dommage qu'il n'ait pas réussi à attraper le vif d'or, se désola Zack, on en aurait bien besoin là…

- Oui c'est vrai, mais…

Un puissant gong interrompit Jack dans son commentaire. Passablement déconcertés, les deux cousins se tournèrent en direction du tableau d'affichage et virent – en même temps que l'entière assemblée – que les Gryffondors avaient enfin marqué leur premier but dans l'indifférence générale.

- Ils ont réussi ! Ils l'ont fait ! s'extasia Zack en bondissant de son siège !

- Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna tout haut Jack. Il y a dix minutes, ils semblaient incapables de percer la défense de Serdaigle !

- On va bien voir, ils sont de nouveau à l'attaque ! déclara Zack qui semblait lui aussi stupéfié par le soudain réveil des Gryffondors.

Fidèles à eux-mêmes, les Serdaigles firent blocus autour des poursuiveurs, leur empêchant d'aller plus loin. Cependant, Félucia, loin de se laisser démonter, fonça dans le tas et parvint à se frayer un chemin jusque devant les buts de Ridinger. Ce dernier réussit à dévier le tir de la capitaine de Gryffondor mais fut incapable d'arrêter celui de Tom Porter qui avait surgi de derrière sa partenaire pour récupérer la souaffle et tirer avant que le gardien ne pût se repositionner correctement.

- Deuxième but de Gryffondor ! s'exclama Zack qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Dans les gradins de Serdaigle, Hester commençait à comprendre la stratégie des Gryffondors. Les Serdaigles étaient purement et simplement tombés dans leur piège comme des débutants.

Mais il s'avéra que durant cette embarrassante demi-heure pendant laquelle les Gryffondors avaient encaissé plus de buts que leur honneur leur permettait de les énumérer, les joueurs du lion d'or en avaient profité pour se reposer, au contraire des Serdaigles qui avaient concentré toutes leurs forces en attaque pour marquer un maximum de buts. Malheureusement, le point faible des Serdaigles étant bien connu pour être une endurance fragile, ils s'étaient trop vite fatigués à slalomer entre les cognards et les joueurs et n'étaient désormais plus capables de montrer leur formidable jeu défensif de début de match.

La demi-heure qui suivit, les fautes des Aiglons se firent de plus en plus nombreuses et permit aux lionceaux de revenir à cinquante points contre quatre-vingt pour Serdaigle.

Deux autres heures suivirent, pendant lesquelles les poursuiveurs de chaque équipe se déchainèrent et marquèrent buts sur buts. Envolées les défenses imperméables et les stratégies complexes, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que de mener au score. Malheureusement pour les Serdaigles, Flora manqua à deux autres reprises le vif d'or, chaque fois à cause de Peter qui surgissait au dernier moment.

Alors que le score était de cent-trente à cent pour Serdaigle. Félucia demanda un autre temps mort, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre les supporters de son équipe très nerveux.

- Que fait-elle ? s'étonna Jack qui se mordait presque les doigts. En arrêtant le jeu comme ça, elle va permettre aux Serdaigles de se concerter et se reposer un peu !

- Elle doit avoir ses raisons, supposa Zack, n'oublie pas que c'est grâce à elle si les Serdaigles sont quasiment tenus en échec.

- C'est vrai, c'est la première fois qu'ils se trouvent égalés sur le plan de la stratégie. Je me demande comment ils vont réagir. Ah ! Ca recommence !

Les Gryffondors s'emparèrent aussitôt du souaffle et partirent à l'assaut des buts de Serdaigle. Mais Meredith restée en arrière, les deux poursuiveurs restants ne purent percer la défense retrouvée de Serdaigle qui ne perdit pas de temps pour contre-attaquer.

- Oh non ! Ils nous refont le même coup qu'en début de match ! se lamenta Zack. Meredith, Nathan, prenez garde !

Mais Meredith se fit effacer facilement par Bartola qui passa à Sclero qui lui-même passa rapidement à Berenson pour embrouiller Nathan. Cependant, le jeune gardien ne se fit pas avoir et plongea du bon côté. Epouvantés, les trois poursuiveurs se rendirent compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans leur camp pour stopper la contre-attaque des lionceaux. Ils se hâtèrent de retourner en défense, mais il était déjà trop tard. La longue passe de Nathan avait déjà trouvé Félucia qui s'empressa de marquer leur cent-dixième but. Cinq autres suivirent peu après, permettant aux Gryffondors de mener au score par cent-soixante à cent-trente.

Les joueurs Serdaigles n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux tout ce temps, ils s'étaient fait mener à la baguette par une équipe de Gryffondor plus ingénieuse qu'elle n'y paraissait de prime abord. En réalité, les lionceaux avaient tout simplement adopté le style de jeu des Serdaigles : Défendre, contre-attaquer, marquer.

Au bout de cinq heures de jeu, les bleu et bronze, épuisés, n'avaient pu inscrire un seul but alors que les rouge et or inscrivaient leur deux-cent-quatre-vingtième but, portant leur avance aux fatidiques cent-cinquante points.

A ce moment, Flora aperçut de nouveau le vif d'or. Mais elle hésita à partir à sa poursuite, craignant une quatrième collision avec Peter. Elle préféra d'abord scruter les alentours en espérant trouver son si ennuyeux rival il était juste au-dessus d'elle et la regardait avec un petit sourire narquois. Pourquoi ne tentait-il pas lui-même d'attraper le vif plutôt que de l'empêcher, elle, de l'obtenir ?

Puis le déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Flora. Il était de notoriété publique qu'en tant qu'attrapeur, elle était la meilleure à Poudlard depuis Harry Potter. Même si l'adversaire partait avant elle à la poursuite du vif, elle était capable de prendre ce dernier de vitesse et de s'emparer de la petite balle sous son nez. Weasley savait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir et c'était pourquoi, à l'image des poursuiveurs, il avait décidé de ne faire que se défendre, sachant qu'en cas d'attaque, il avait toutes les chances de se faire battre par Flora. En fait, ce qu'il attendait, c'était que Gryffondor menât par plus de cent-cinquante points avant de pouvoir partir à la poursuite du vif sans craindre une défaite.

Flora se maudit de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. Elle se serait giflée si elle avait pu décrocher ses mains du manche de son balai. Mais il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre, il y avait encore moyen pour les Serdaigles de remporter la coupe. Grâce à leurs scores précédents, plus impressionnants que ceux des Gryffondors, ils seraient en tête même en cas de match nul. Il ne fallait en aucun cas que les Gryffondors marquassent un autre but.

- Jouez en défense ! hurla Flora avant de s'élancer en direction du vif d'or qui commençait s'éloigner un peu trop. N'attaquez pas, ne laissez passer aucun but !

Comme prévu, Weasley se tenait prêt et fondit en piqué dans sa direction à la seconde même où Flora plongeait elle aussi. La jeune fille n'eut pas longtemps pour se décider quand elle vit son adversaire fondre sur elle. Elle continua sa folle descente et le percuta de plein fouet. Bénéficiant de l'effet de surprise, elle réussit à se maintenir sur son balai malgré la douleur, contrairement à Peter qui dut se poser sur un des gradins pour s'allonger et masser ses côtes douloureuses. Du sang coulait le long du nez et de la bouche de Flora, mais elle ne réduisit pas sa vitesse pour autant, elle y était presque.

Mais alors que les doigts de l'attrapeuse effleuraient la petite balle, Félucia décida d'imiter son homologue de Serdaigle et fonça sur Sclero qui, trop étonné pour esquiver, ne put empêcher la capitaine de Gryffondor de s'emparer du souaffle, forcer le blocus défensif des Serdaigles, et inscrire le dernier but du match.

- Non ! s'écria Flora alors que le gong retentissait et que le minuscule vif d'or se trouvait à présent entre ses doigts.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, le match était plié, les Gryffondors l'avaient gagné par deux-cent quatre-vingt-dix points à deux-cent quatre-vingt. Ils l'avaient eue sur le fil, mais la coupe était bien à eux, après six ans d'une longue et pénible attente.

Etrangère aux cris de consternation des Serdaigles qui, eux, n'avaient plus vu la coupe dans leur maison depuis dix ans, Hester exultait. Elle était si contente pour Nathan qu'elle descendit sur le stade en compagnie des supporters Gryffondors qui venaient porter leur équipe aux nues avant que celle-ci ne reçût la splendide coupe argentée.

Malgré la saison de Quidditch pas encore terminée, les professeurs remirent les prix aux joueurs les plus méritants. Le trophée du meilleur joueur du championnat revint tout naturellement à Flora Lufström qui, une nouvelle fois, n'avait jamais raté le vif d'or de toute la saison. Le trophée du meilleur marqueur revint à Félucia qui totalisait deux-cent-trente points sur les trois matchs. Lorsque Nathan reçut celui de la meilleure révélation de l'année (qu'il avait, paraît-il, disputé avec Christopher Reinstad), personne ne put empêcher Hester de venir lui courir dans les bras et l'embrasser en plein sur la bouche !

Au milieu des éclats de rire et des sifflements admiratifs, Nathan perdit toute notion du temps et de l'espace et se mit à embrasser Hester en retour. Plus rien ne comptait plus pour lui, pas même une victoire à la coupe de quidditch, que de continuer ce baiser jusqu'à ce que le souffle lui manque.


	21. Les raisons du changement

D'ordinaire, les Serdaigles n'avaient pas coutume de se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas. Naturellement studieux et avides de nouvelles connaissances, les seules informations susceptibles de leur faire lever le nez de leurs révisions – commencées dix semaines avant l'échéance – concernaient la poursuite de leurs études ou la découverte de nouveaux procédés magiques.

Ainsi, les événements insignifiants et dépourvus du moindre intérêt académique, comme des relations amoureuses entre élèves ou les matchs de quidditch à Poudlard, avaient bien peu de chance d'attiser la curiosité de ces élèves si sérieux à la concentration inébranlable. Pourtant, nombre des élèves de la maison de l'aigle furent abasourdis, et plutôt mécontents, de voir l'une des leurs embrasser devant tout le monde le gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor, principale raison de la cuisante défaite qu'avaient subie les Aiglons face aux Lionceaux.

Le fait que l'équipe de Serdaigle n'eût pas gagné la coupe de quidditch depuis plus de dix ans avait décuplé l'intérêt et la passion des supporters pour le noble sport. Si bien que lorsqu'ils virent que Serdaigle avait perdu son match contre Gryffondor, et l'opportunité de gagner enfin la coupe si convoitée, il leur fallut obligatoirement trouver un bouc émissaire. Or, comme les joueurs de l'équipe avaient tous joué remarquablement ce jour-là, le choix ne put se porter que sur les supporters de Gryffondor, et en particulier celle qui venait pourtant de la maison Serdaigle.

Ainsi, pendant la semaine qui suivit, Hester O'Bryan aurait pu grandement souffrir de l'isolement auquel l'avaient confinée ses camarades pour la punir d'avoir pris le parti de Nathan Jones. Cependant, la jeune fille était tellement ravie d'enfin pouvoir vivre une histoire simple et sans complexes avec le doux et gentil gardien de Gryffondor, qu'elle ne prêtait pas du tout attention à ce qui se disait autour d'elle. Ce qui mécontenta grandement Tina qui aurait bien voulu voir la prodige de Serdaigle rougir de honte face aux regards hostiles de ses camarades.

Au contraire, Hester passait le plus clair de son temps, le sourire aux lèvres, toute ravie de pouvoir parler de sujets hautement philosophiques en compagnie de son premier petit ami. Ses amis de Serdaigle, comme Hope ou Timothy, étaient eux aussi plutôt frustrés de voir leur camarade de promotion les snober ainsi pour un Gryffondor sans cervelle et sans distinction. De plus, l'absence de la première de leur classe dans le cercle restreint d'intellos décomplexés ralentissait grandement la vitesse avec laquelle ils terminaient leurs devoirs. Certaines fois, ils durent même se contenter de les rendre à l'heure prévue, et non quelques jours plus tôt comme de coutume.

Eric, de son côté, était plutôt heureux pour Nathan et Hester. Il les appréciait tous deux et se disait qu'ils allaient particulièrement bien ensemble en raison de l'habitude qu'ils avaient à s'intéresser à des sujets rasoirs, comme l'histoire de la magie ou la politique du ministère…

Milo, quant à lui, s'efforçait de ne pas prêter attention au pincement de cœur qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il voyait ses deux Némésis traverser le parc main dans la main. A présent qu'il était redevenu le leader incontesté des Serpentards de troisième année, il devait faire de son mieux pour paraître insensible et aussi méprisant qu'il était possible à l'encontre de ce nouveau couple qui était censé lui être indifférent. Maintenant qu'Alienor le soutenait de nouveau, à l'instar d'une bonne partie des Serpentards les plus jeunes, il devait plus que jamais montrer l'exemple et prouver sa valeur de sang-pur.

Pourtant, dire que les choses étaient redevenues comme avant aurait été quelque peu galvaudé. En effet, à présent, on voyait davantage le jeune Serpentard au travail et beaucoup moins occupé à se moquer de ceux qu'il considérait comme inférieurs. Il semblait qu'il avait enfin compris qu'un bon élève-sorcier faisait ses preuves devant ses professeurs grâce à ces bonnes notes, non au détriment des jeunes Poufsouffles à coup de maléfices.

Cette évolution, nombreux furent celles et ceux qui s'en rendirent compte, comme Eric qui, étonnamment, n'était plus aussi sûr de lui par rapport à ce qu'il avait dit à Daryena avant la finale de quidditch. A présent qu'il était devenu plus calme et beaucoup moins m'as-tu-vu, Milo trouvait presque grâce aux yeux d'Eric qui commençait à regretter sa décision de l'écarter de leur groupe de défense anti-vampire.

Mais Milo, quand bien même Eric lui aurait dévoilé le fond de sa pensée, ne prêtait plus attention à ce qu'on disait de lui. Il était passé de fier et méprisant à discret et indifférent. En réalité, les deux seules personnes dont il aurait voulu susciter l'admiration ne lui accordait en fait aucun regard. Pire, ils n'avaient d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre !

Ainsi, Milo avait décidé de rejeter sa déception et son amertume sur le terrain de quidditch lors des entrainements en vue du dernier match de la saison. Petit à petit, il avait retrouvé son engouement pour le noble sport et avait progressivement repris son brassard de capitaine à une Alienor qui se fichait d'être en tête, du moment que les joueurs se donnaient à fond pour gagner.

Du côté de Poufsouffle, on n'était pas résolu à tout abandonner non plus. Ce match était la dernière chance dont ils disposaient pour prouver leur valeur et montrer leur progression extraordinaire. Christopher, qui était à présent bien plus que le leader officieux des joueurs en jaune, faisait s'entrainer ses coéquipiers bien plus que de raison et ne supportait pas que l'on pût rechigner à la tâche. Les Poufsouffles étaient, après tout, des travailleurs acharnés et solidaires. S'ils devaient prouver leur valeur en rappelant ces vertus qui étaient les leurs, quoi de mieux que le terrain de Quidditch pour ce faire ?

A l'origine réticent à reconnaître en Christopher la moindre qualité, Eric dut avouer que le leadership de ce dernier était beaucoup plus efficace que le sien. Face à tant d'acharnement sur le terrain de quidditch, la tentative du paria des Poufsouffles de remettre ses camarades sur le chemin de l'assiduité, semblait bien terne en comparaison. Non seulement Eric était jaloux de l'influence de son camarade qui était à présent élevé au rang de héros de sa maison, mais en plus il devait supporter sa présence lors des séances de défense Anti-vampire où il le surpassait aisément dans le domaine des sorts et enchantements.

Cela était vraiment dur pour Eric qui se disait que si sa baguette magique n'avait pas été aussi réticente à produire un sort convenable, il n'aurait pas été aussi peu respecté par ses pairs, et aurait pu réussir là où il avait échoué. D'un autre côté, que ce soit lui ou Christopher qui remotive les Poufsouffles et leur redonne le goût de la compétition, cela ne changeait rien du résultat : la maison du Blaireau retrouvait la motivation et l'assiduité qui étaient les siennes, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

De plus, en perdant la Coupe de Quidditch, Serdaigle avait perdu l'espoir de gagner la Coupe des quatre maisons face aux Gryffondors qui étaient désormais en tête. Ce n'était pas le cas des Poufsouffles qui, plus motivés que jamais s'étaient lancés dans un sprint final à la course au points qui leur avait permis de doubler la maison de l'Aigle pour talonner celle du Lion. Ainsi, en cas de victoires des Blaireaux au match contre Serpentard, ils avaient toutes les chances de passer en tête, pour la première fois depuis 1995, l'année de la relance du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Eric travaillait dur dans ce sens, en compagnie de ses cadets de première et deuxième année, et fut ravi de voir que Thelma et Christopher les imitèrent, la flamme de la compétition allumée dans leur regard.

Le jour du match entre Serpentard et Poufsouffle, on fut surpris de voir l'exceptionnelle affluence dans le stade : il était aux trois quarts remplis et la tribune des professeurs était pleine. Milo devina aisément que ce singulier intérêt pour le match le moins prometteur du championnat n'était pas étranger au fait que la moitié des familles d'élèves de Serpentard à Poudlard avaient été décimées par les vampires, ce qui leur avait attiré la sympathie des élèves et professeurs d'autres maisons. De plus, le fait d'avoir vu de nombreux des leurs périr sous les coups des longues dents avait grandement freiné l'ardeur des Serpentard à vouloir écraser sans scrupules tous ceux qui étaient étrangers à leur maison. Ce qui faisait que l'on voyait de plus en plus d'élèves de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle parler à des Serpentards et travailler avec eux pour que ceux-ci puissent rattraper leur retard dans la course à la Coupe des quatre maisons.

Les choses évoluaient étonnament, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire aux professeurs qui se rendirent compte que les affrontements entre élèves de différentes maisons – souvent déclenchés par des Serpentards – étaient de plus en plus rares, voire inexistants (chose impensable à la veille d'un match !) En ce qui concernait les Gryffondors, cependant, c'était trop demander que d'espérer de leur part une once de sympathie à l'égard de leurs ennemis de toujours. En fait, tous ceux qui étaient présents dans les gradins n'attendaient qu'une chose : voir les joueurs du Serpent connaître l'humiliation suprême en perdant pour la seconde fois consécutive contre la moins bonne équipe de Poudlard…

Et voici donc le début du match entre Poufsouffle et Serpentard, les deux bons derniers du championnat de Quidditch !

- Un match sans grand enjeu, renchérit Zack Weasley avec un hochement de tête, les spectateurs sont surtout là pour assurer un soutien moral à l'équipe de Serpentard dont les joueurs ont connu de nombreux drames ces derniers mois.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Jack, on ne pourra pas attendre grand-chose de ce match par rapport au précédent. Les deux équipes n'ont pas du tout le niveau de celles de Serdaigle ou Gryffondor.

Contre toute attente, ces commentaires furent accueillis de sifflets moqueurs et de cris réprobateurs par une bonne partie de l'assistance. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas que les joueurs qui s'étaient réveillés en cette fin d'année scolaire, le public semblait lui aussi plus chaud que jamais et convaincu que ce match serait de très belle facture.

Très mal à l'aise, Jack Weasley ajouta d'un ton penaud que ce qui était bien dans le Quidditch, c'était qu'on ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qu'un match nous réservait. Aussi était-il possible d'y voir quelques coups d'éclat…

- Et c'est Serpentard qui s'empare du Souaffle ! intervint Zack, mettant fin au balbutiement gêné de son cousin. Lantiem est à l'attaque, elle passe à Mordox, qui évite Reinstad et passe à son tour à Sarzac…

- Sarzac perd le ballon au profit de Keats, continua Jack, qui lance très loin vers Reinstad. Reinstad est face au gardien, il tire !

- C'est bloqué par Drawsoul ! Relance de Serpentard, ça passe à Sarzac, qui passe aussitôt à Mordox. Mordox se défait de Keats et Mensholme, il passe à Lantiem et…

- Oui ! Très bon cognard envoyé par Bartolomé Fenzer ! Melzer la gardienne récupère le souaffle et le lance vers Reinstad, lequel fonce en direction des buts de Drawsoul sans personne pour l'arrêter. Peut-être le premier but pour Poufsouffle, espérons-le…

Le commentaire anti-serpentard de Jack fut très mal pris, non seulement par les principaux intéressés, mais également par les Serdaigles, et même par certains Poufsouffles qui protestèrent bruyamment en brandissant le poing en direction de la tribune des commentateurs. Tout penaud, Jack fut obligé de s'excuser face à un Malefoy très en colère et un Londubat assez mal-à-l'aise. Cependant, personne ne put empêcher l'entière assemblée de Gryffondors de pester encore plus bruyamment que les Poufsouffle lors du premier but de Serpentard inscrit par Alienor.

La joie des Serpentards fut de courte durée, par contre, car après seulement dix minutes après ce coup d'éclat d'Alienor, Christopher Reinstad déchaînait les foules de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor en marquant vingt points coup sur coup.

De son côté Hester, qui était accompagnée de Nathan et sa bande de Gryffondor, s'offusquait silencieusement de cette haine affichée dont faisaient preuve les élèves en rouge et or. Il semblait que les Poufsouffles étaient beaucoup plus fairplay que leurs camarades du lion, et l'on en voyait même applaudir avec entrain certaines des plus belles phases de jeu de Serpentard qui ne le déméritaient pas une seule seconde.

Ce match était en effet le plus propre et le plus loyal auquel Eric avait assisté dans toute sa scolarité à Poudlard. On n'avait compté que très peu de fautes jusqu'ici, et toutes reconnues par leurs auteurs. On comprenait aisément la conduite des Poufsouffles qui étaient réputés pour leur travail sans compromis afin de parvenir au résultat attendu. Mais pour ce qui était des Serpentards qui avaient habitué leur public à plus de perfidie pour parvenir à leurs fins, ce fut une surprise des plus singulières. Bientôt, on ne vit plus deux camps dans les gradins, mais bien un seul désireux de qu'une chose : voir le plus beau jeu possible, sans tenir compte du camp qui l'emporterait. Et cela leur fut exaucé.

Le match ne dura qu'une seule petite demi-heure, mais il fut aussi haletant que celui entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor. En si peu de temps, les poursuiveurs des deux équipes avaient chacun marqué soixante-dix buts – dont cinquante étaient imputés à Alienor et Christopher – et seul la capture du vif d'or par Milo McAllister put départager les deux équipes concurrentes qui avaient fait déchainer les passions dans les deux camps.

Vue la belle performance de leur équipe, une nouvelle fois vaincue mais heureuse de son match, les supporters Poufsouffles ne furent presque pas déçus et félicitèrent chaudement l'attrapeur adverse pour avoir récupéré le vif d'or devant Tiffany Denzoa grâce à un mouvement de balai exeptionnel.

Tout en haut du terrain, Milo dominait ainsi l'assistance avec un sourire satisfait. Enfin il avait récupéré cette petite balle si volatile qui lui avait échappé lors des deux précédents matchs. Enfin il pouvait prouver sa valeur et montrer à tous qu'il n'était pas qu'un pleutre caché derrière un nom connu. Enfin il pouvait goûter le délicieux parfum du succès. Alienor avait donc raison : la victoire avait permis sa résurrection.

En le voyant tout en haut, fier de sa performance, Hester et Nathan eurent des réactions totalement différentes. L'un serrait les dents en voyant que son pire rival recommençait à se sentir supérieur et craignait de le revoir molester des pauvres élèves d'ici-peu l'autre admirait sa détermination et sa force d'avoir pu réussir à surmonter toutes ses difficultés pour aller se hisser aussi haut. Les yeux rivés sur ce fier Serpentard victorieux, Hester se surprit à le trouver beau, et rougit à l'idée que Nathan pût s'en apercevoir. Heureusement, le jeune Gryffondor n'en vit rien, il était trop occupé à maudire son rival Serpentard.

Eric, quant à lui, restait partagé. Il voyait bien que Milo était changé, et ne parvenait plus à le haïr comme avant. Ainsi, il fut presque heureux pour ce dernier d'avoir réussi à gagner ce match. Mais d'un autre côté, il était très déçu pour ses camarades de Poufsouffle qui avaient tant espéré de ce match et repartaient dans les vestiaires les mains vides. De plus, ils manquaient ainsi la chance de terminer premiers de la Coupe des quatre Maisons, et il était fort peu probable qu'ils réussissent à rattraper leur retard en si peu de temps…

Le soir-même dans les cachots des Serpentards, on fit une grande fête en l'honneur des valeureux vainqueurs. Quelques uns des plus furtifs camarades de Milo avaient réussi à se faufiler impunément jusqu'aux cuisines et y rapporter de nombreux mets délicieux pour fêter les exploits de Milo et d'Alienor que l'on considérait comme héros de cette rencontre.

Aux quatre coins de la glaciale Salle Commune de Serpentard, on ne voyait que des sourires, n'entendait que des rires et sentait l'alléchant parfum de la bièraubeurre. Cela faisait bien longtemps que les élèves de la maison du Serpent n'avaient pas eu de telle occasion de faire la fête. A en juger par la joie avec laquelle ils faisaient le plus de bruits possibles, on aurait pu croire qu'ils venaient de gagner la coupe de quidditch.

Un peu à l'écart de ce groupe très enthousiaste, Dalia était adossée à un mur du cachot et regardait d'un air maussade tout ce petit monde qui riait et s'amusait sans faire attention à elle. Depuis ses premiers jours à Poudlard, la jeune Serpentard avait été snobbée et méprisée par les membres de sa maison. Elle avait pris l'habitude de ne pas faire attention à tous ces regards haineux qui la fixaient partout où elle se trouvait et préférait de loin la compagnie d'élèves de Gryffondor ou Poufsouffle comme Nathan et Eric. Ainsi, même si Daryena et Alienor s'étaient rapprochées d'elle grâce aux séances de défense anti-vampire, la jeune paria des Serpentards restait très mal-à-l'aise en présence de ses camarades de chambrée.

Voilà pourquoi elle fut hautement surprise lorsqu'un élève de cinquième année apparut devant elle et lui fourra dans les mains un gobelet rempli à ras bord de Bièraubeurre. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à ce garçon et il était de ceux qui l'avaient regardée dès son arrivée comme une saleté collée à sa chaussure. Mais ce soir là, étonnamment, il était tout sourire devant Dalia et ce fut d'une voix claire et enjouée qu'il l'enjoignit à boire.

Laissant une Dalia complètement médusée, il disparut aussi vite qu'il avait surgit. Daryena arriva la seconde d'après, avec un sourire aussi large que son visage le lui permettait.

- Il est plutôt mignon ! dit-elle à Dalia en lui assénant un petit coup de coude. Tu devrais tenter ta chance.

Cette remarque, la jeune paria des Serpentards ne s'y attendait tellement pas qu'elle but une gorgée de sa Bièraubeurre de travers et recracha le reste à l'endroit où Alienor s'était tenue une seconde plus tôt. Les sourcils levés, cette dernière questionna sa cousine du regard.

- Pas de panique ! dit-elle sur un ton rassurant. Dalia apprend juste à vivre en communauté.

D'ordinaire très froide et distante, Alienor éclata de rire et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa camarade.

- Bienvenue chez les Serpentards, Dalia ! annonça-t-elle sur un ton quelque peu émêché. Tu auras mis le temps, mais tu as fini par t'y habituer.

- Je crois que ce sont plutôt eux qui se sont habitués à moi, corrigea Dalia d'une petite voix.

Mais Alienor ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle était déjà repartie éclater sa joie en plein cœur de la fête. Daryena s'éloigna elle aussi pour rejoindre ses amies de première année qui auraient dû être couchées à cette heure-ci. Deux autres inconnus abordèrent Dalia et se mirent à parler avec elle de la fantastique performance de l'équipe de Serpentard. Dalia, si peu habituée à être incluse dans les conversations, eut au début du mal à suivre le rythme. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle finit par s'y faire et parvint à discuter sans peine avec ces personnes qui au départ la répugnaient. Bien entendu, elle ne révéla jamais qu'elle était pour l'équipe de Poufsouffle lors de la rencontre mais ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller du pouvoir qu'avait quidditch à rapprocher les gens.

Milo, qui avait observé la scène de loin, ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Dalia si empruntée. Il ne savait qu'elle était la raison de ce changement – la victoire à un match de quidditch, les attaques de vampires, ou les deux combinées, mais il se surprit à se réjouir que les choses prissent une telle tournure. Il était de nouveau le maître des lieux incontesté malgré son jeune âge, mais curieusement, il était moins ravi de ce nouveau statut que de l'intégration de Dalia dans leur cercle. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Angus Tarkan et Demetrius Sarzac, ses camarades de chambrée, l'interpelèrent joyeusement et l'entrainèrent à l'écart.

- On pensait faire une petite virée nocturne du côté Est du château, déclara Angus avec un sourire mauvais. Tu vois ?

Oui, Milo voyait plus ou moins, mais il se refusa à tout commentaire, se contentant de les regarder d'un air neutre.

- On pourrait aller narguer les Poufsouffles en larguant quelques Bombabouses dans leur cheminée, qu'en penses-tu ?

Le jeune McAllister les considéra quelques instants, ne sachant s'il fallait prendre l'air furieux ou tout simplement consterné. Décidément, il y en avait toujours qui étaient à côté de la plaque !

Exactement comme il avait rabroué Tina quelques semaines plus tôt, il leur répondit par un « non » aussi indifférent que dédaigneux. Cette fois, cependant, ce fut avec une sorte de plaisir sauvage qu'il apprécia l'expression choquée de ses deux amis alors qu'il quittait la Salle Commune de Serpentard avec une démarche de prince. Il lui restait encore une chose à faire avant d'aller se coucher…

Magré le fait qu'il était déjà presque dix heures du soir, Eric et ses amis de deuxième année étaient encore attablés dans leur Salle Commune à fignoler certains détails d'une dissertation de métamorphose qu'ils devaient rendre deux semaines plus tard. Ils avaient un petit peu participé à la fête d'après match qui célébrait la défaite honorable des Poufsouffles, mais s'étaient vite désintéressés des festivités pour prendre part à des activités plus studieuses.

Eric n'était pas si mécontent que cela de la performance des Poufsouffle, ils auraient pu gagner et tout le monde le savait. Il suffisait peut-être d'un peu plus de temps pour que l'équipe pût remporter son premier match contre des adversaires redoutables. Après tout, Christopher avait déjà fait un travail remarquable en remotivant ses troupes et en redonnant à tous les Poufsouffles le goût de la compétition. A présent, on voyait plus d'élèves imiter Eric et son groupe et se mettre à travailler assidûment pour récupérer leur retard sur les Gryffondors à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Bien entendu, personne ne montrait officiellement son attachement à Eric lui et son groupe restaient souvent dans leur coin quand ils travaillaient et on leur adressait rarement la parole. Pourtant, depuis quelque temps, les moqueries et les humiliations publiques se faisaient de plus en plus rares lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la Salle Commune, si bien qu'ils n'étaient pas seulement cantonnés à travailler uniquement à la bibliothèque.

Lorsque Jake Travers vint vers eux, cependant, il vit à son expression que ce n'était pas forcément bon pour lui. Plusieurs fois, on l'avait réprimandé à cause de sa tendance à travailler jusqu'à trop tard le soir, mais il avait à chaque fois ignoré les remontrances de préfets qu'il jugeait indigne de ce poste.

- C'est bon Jake, on va se coucher dans cinq minutes, promit Eric sur un ton qui présageait du contraire.

- Ce n'est pas ça, répondit le préfet de Poufsouffle, Milo McAllister est dehors, il demande à te parler seul à seul…

L'air interdit, Eric resta quelques secondes immobile, ne sachant comment réagir. Il avait l'impression que ses membres s'étaient liquéfiés en entendant le nom de McAllister. Cela faisait près de six mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de confrontation avec son ennemi de Serpentard, il n'avait par conséquent plus l'habitude d'apporter avec lui tout un stock de potions de défense pour parer au pire.

- Il a dit qu'il était venu sans armes, expliqua Jake sur un ton inquiet, j'ai vérifié, il n'a pas sa baguette.

- Très bien, dit alors Eric qui avait l'impression que sa voix s'était perdue dans les abysses, j'arrive…

Les jambes tremblantes, il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea, le pas incertain, en direction de la grande cheminée. D'un geste bref, il refusa que Sally et ses amies l'accompagnassent.

- Tu… tu veux que je reste avec toi ? demanda Jake sur un ton sincèrement concerné.

Surpris, Eric s'arrêta quelques instants pour le dévisager. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que quiconque à Poufsouffle pût témoigner de l'intérêt pour sa santé et fût prêt à le protéger d'une menace notoire. Mais attaché aux valeurs de Poufsouffle qui exigeaient de ses membres franchise et loyauté, il refusa également, non sans remercier chaleureusement le préfet pour sa proposition.

- Comme tu voudras, dit ce dernier, mais prends quand même ça au cas où.

Il remit à Eric un Gallion d'or. Ne comprenant pas, le jeune garçon leva un regard interrogateur sur son aîné.

- C'est un faux, expliqua-t-il, Vindicus McAllister nous les a confiés l'année dernière pour nous protéger de Karl Ukkel, le champion de Durmstrang. S'il y a le moindre problème avec Milo McAllister, tu frottes ton doigt sur le numéro de série et le mien se mettra aussitôt à briller. J'accourrai à ce moment-là, compris.

Stupéfait, Eric ne put répondre et dut se contenter d'un léger hochement de tête. Puis, prenant une longue inspiration, il franchit le passage qui le menait à l'extérieur, espérant de tout son cœur que Milo McAllister respecterait sa parole, tout Serpentard qu'il fût.

Cela faisait à présent cinq minutes que Milo attendait devant cette stupide cheminée. Il devait avoir l'air bien idiot, en robe de chambre et sans baguette, à attendre devant l'antre de personnes qui le haïssaient depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard. Cette saleté de préfet aurait pu le faire entrer, au lieu de le faire poireauter de la sorte. Hortshore avait lui-même pénétré dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards en début d'année, pourquoi pas lui ?

D'un autre côté, il se rappelait avoir considéré l'intrusion de ce Poufsouffle comme d'un odieux blasphème et l'avait attaqué dès que l'occasion s'était présentée. Pourtant, il fallait que le jeune Serpentard voie son rival de Poufsouffle, ses camarades de classe en auraient peut-être ris, mais il sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il devait le faire.

Les flammes de la cheminée qui donnait accès à la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle prirent brusquement une teinte vert émeraude. Eric Hortshore s'en extirpa la seconde d'après, il regardait avec méfiance et suspicion son ennemi de Serpentard qui disait être venu en paix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, McAllister ? lui demanda-t-il sur un ton mauvais. Si tu es pour pavaner et te moquer de notre défaite, laisse-moi te dire que tu t'es trompé de Poufsouffle, je m'en fiche pas mal de l'équipe de Poufsouffle.

En face, Milo retint son envie de lancer un sort à son rival (de toute façon, sans baguette c'était plutôt dur) et se força à esquisser un sourire mielleux.

- Toi et moi, on sait que c'est faux, lui dit-il avec un sourire de connivence qui dégoûta Eric, je t'ai bien vu, les poings serré et le regard noir quand j'ai attrapé le vif d'or…

- Tu m'espionnes, maintenant ? s'étonna Eric en haussant légèrement les sourcils.

Milo émit un petit ricannement moqueur avant de dire :

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Pourquoi diable je ferai un truc pareil ?

En son for intérieur, Milo songea secrètement que s'il devait se mettre à espionner quelqu'un, ce ne serait certainement pas Eric Hortshore. Mais il préféra garder cette pensée pour lui.

Eric, lui, de son côté, commençait à trouver le temps long. Plus il regardait Milo, et plus il était persuadé de perdre son temps. Avec un profond soupir d'ennui, il esquissa un geste pour retourner dans sa Salle Commune, mais Milo l'en empêcha.

- Attends ! dit-il d'un ton presque plaintif. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

Eric se figea et, les poings serrés, se força à se retourner. Puis, d'une voix assassine, il lança :

- Alors dis-le et qu'on en finisse ! Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec toi…

- C'est que… ce n'est pas très facile à dire, avoua Milo avec prudence. Tu ne voudrais pas faire un tour, que l'on puisse parler tranquillement ?

Eric resta silencieux quelques instants. Mais à quel jeu pouvait bien jouer McAllister ? Qu'espérait-il obtenir d'Eric, après l'avoir martyrisé lui et ses amis pendant près de trois ans ? Le jeune Poufsouffle s'efforça de garder son calme et répondit avec autant de cordialité que possible :

- On n'a pas le droit de sortir des dortoirs après dîner, récita-t-il d'une voix monocorde, si on se fait prendre, on risque de faire perdre plus de points à nos maisons qu'on n'en a fait gagner.

Puis, après un léger rictus, il ajouta :

- Enfin, je parle pour moi. Toi, tu n'as pas gagné grand-chose cette année.

C'en était trop pour Milo, il amorça un geste brusque qui fit se raidir Eric dont la main plongea instinctivement dans sa poche où se trouvait le faux gallion. Mais Milo ne fut pas violent, il donnait juste l'impression d'être à bout de nerfs.

- Bon sang ! hurla-t-il presque. Tu ne vois pas que j'essaie de m'excuser ?

A cela, le jeune Poufsouffle ne s'attendait aucunement. Sa bouche s'ouvrit machinalement pour afficher le sentiment d'incrédulité qui l'envahissait subitement. Sa main lâcha le faux gallion pour venir pointer du doigt celui qui venait de lâcher une telle bombe sur lui.

- Tu… tu peux répéter ? demanda-t-il, les yeux ronds, certain d'avoir mal entendu.

- On pourrait marcher ? proposa Milo, qui semblait embarrassé. Je me sens vulnérable ici…

- Je ne bouge pas d'ici ! répondit Eric d'un ton sec.

Il croisa les bras et se mit à toiser Milo d'un œil sévère. Ce dernier savait ce qui se tramait dans la tête du Poufsouffle. Il était vrai qu'après trois ans de guerre ouverte au sein du château, c'était difficile pour lui de croire au repentir de sa Némésis. Pourtant, il était hors de question pour Milo de renoncer maintenant. Il avait fait le trajet jusqu'ici, s'était perdu trois fois en y venant, il n'accepterait donc pas de parler à un mur.

- Ecoute je, commença-t-il en choisissant bien ses mots, je sais que j'ai été horrible avec toi, avec vous tous d'ailleurs. Je… j'étais aveuglé par des certitudes et des ambitions qui étaient plus celles de ma famille que les miennes.

Eric resta silencieux, il se contenta de fixer Milo sans la moindre lueur d'indulgence dans le regard. Mais le jeune Serpentard ne se démonta pas, il se borna à continuer sa laborieuse explication :

- Je veux dire… on n'est que des gosses, qui peut bien savoir qu'un tel comportement peut blesser, à cet âge-là ?

- Moi je sais, répondit aussitôt Eric d'une voix dure.

Devant la froideur d'Eric, Milo baissa la tête, l'air honteux et embarrassé. Il avait vraiment l'air sincère, Eric se mordit la lèvre en se demandant si c'était juste d'être aussi dur. Mais le souvenir des humiliations et des châtiments de Milo restait gravé dans sa mémoire, et le resterait sûrement toute sa vie. C'était hors de question de pardonner quoi que ce fût.

- Tu prenais plaisir à nous martyriser et nous voir souffrir, ne me dis pas que tu ignorais à quel point ça pouvait faire mal ! rugit-il avec hargne.

- Non, je… enfin si, je savais bien que ce n'était pas plaisant pour vous. Mais honnêtement, j'étais loin de me douter quelle humiliation ce pouvait être d'être ainsi malmené…

- Bien entendu ! lâcha Eric avec rage. Tu viens d'une petite famille de sang-pur bien pensante qui juge tout et tout le monde et qui croit avoir droit de vie ou de mort sur quiconque croise son chemin. Souffrir, pour toi, ce doit être un concept étranger.

Cette fois, curieusement, Milo eut un petit sourire, que même Eric ne put qualifier de supérieur ou méprisant.

- Si crois-moi, dit le jeune Serpentard avec un regard triste, je sais ce que c'est.

Il pensa aussitôt à Nathan Jones et Hester O'Brian qui se promenaient à présent toujours main dans la main. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur bien plus douleureux que tout ce qu'il avait fait endurer à Hortshore. Mais ça Eric ne pouvait pas le comprendre, et jamais Milo n'aurait partagé ce genre de confidence avec lui. Il voulait bien opérer un rapprochement avec lui, mais il ne fallait pas pousser non plus.

Imperturbable, Eric continuait de fixer son ancien bourreau avec dégoût et animosité.

- Je ne pense pas, sinon tu saurais que c'est impossible pour moi de te pardonner. J'ai beau être de Poufsouffle, je reste un être humain qui a sa fierté. Et tout ce que tu nous as fait subir ces trois dernières années reste impardonnable !

Des éclairs semblaient fuser de ses yeux flamboyants et sa mâchoire serrée ne laissait aucune place au doute il voulait voir Milo partir d'ici au plus vite, sinon il risquerait de devenir lui aussi un tortionnaire. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte et baissa la tête, l'air totalement anéanti.

- D'accord, dit-il finalement la voix éteinte, désolé de t'avoir dérangé…

Il fit volte face pour s'éloigner d'Eric qui semblait tout à coup moins sûr de lui. Se pouvait-il que le repentir de McAllister fût réellement sincère ? Etait-il si mal en point ?

- Attends ! dit-il alors que Milo disparaissait au tournant du couloir. Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir et faire ton mea-culpa ? Tu dois bien avoir une idée derrière la tête ? Je te connais, tu ne ferais pas ça si ça ne t'apportait pas quelque chose en retour…

Milo s'arrêta juste avant de disparaître du champ de vision d'Eric. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Eric vit bien la douleur sur son visage, il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir. L'air on-ne-peut-plus peiné, il esquissa un sourire triste avant d'annoncer :

- En effet, c'est surtout pour moi que je le fais. Je veux prouver que je ne suis pas qu'un « sale Serpentard arrogant et sans scrupules ». Je ne veux pas finir comme ma sœur, je ne veux pas devenir un meurtrier.

Eric, qui s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique cinglante, la ravala au dernier moment. Il fut tellement choqué qu'il décroisa les bras et oublia de donner à son visage une expression de profond mépris. Il aurait voulu répondre à Milo que cela ne changeait rien et qu'il continuerait à le haïr. Mais, une boule dans la gorge, il fut incapable de se résoudre à le dire et ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour celui qu'il aurait dû mépriser. A la place, il annonça :

- Le groupe de défense anti-vampire se réunit à la Tête de Sanglier, lors du dernier week-end à Pré-au-Lard. Tu devrais venir, peut-être que ça nous permettra d'être un peu moins sur la défensive.

L'air abattu de Milo disparut et laissa place à une expression de surprise ravie. Son sourire sembla si sincère qu'Eric ne regretta pas sa proposition une seule seconde. Après tout, la devise d'Helga Poufsouffle n'était-elle pas « oublions et pardonnons » ? Il n'était pas prêt à considérer Milo comme un ami, mais le tolérer à quelques mètres de lui, cela devait pouvoir se négocier.

- Par contre, tu devrais y aller maintenant, dit-il le ton radouci, si tu te fais pincer par Vane, tu sais que tu t'en souviendras longtemps.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, lui répondit Milo en lui rendant son sourire. Je suis habitué à vagabonder dans les couloirs après l'extinction des feux. Plein d'élèves le font, seuls les idiots se font prendre…

Puis il repartit vers ses quartiers, le cœur plus léger. Eric resta quelques instants à contempler l'endroit où son ennemi juré avait plaidé sa cause pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Il se mit à espérer un rapprochement plus généralisé des Poufsouffles avec les Serpentards. D'accord, rien ne liait les deux maisons entre elles et le fossé qui séparait les caractères de leurs élèves était encore plus grand que celui qui séparait Serpentard et Gryffondor. Pourtant, c'était la devise de Poufsouffle que de tendre la main à son prochain. Et d'ailleurs, il doutait qu'un seul Gryffondor fût capable d'un tel exploit envers un Serpentard, ces deux maisons étant ancrées depuis trop longtemps dans une logique de haine glaciale et réciproque. Et pourtant, ne disait-on pas qu'il fallait plus de courage de faire confiance à quelqu'un que de s'en méfier ? N'était-il pas plus important de rassembler toutes les maisons entre elles, plutôt que de continuer à se faire la guerre sans aucune raison.

Finalement, Eric se surprit à penser que si Milo et lui pouvaient se trouver en bons termes, alors il était possible de faire la même chose à plus grande échelle, entre Serpentard et Poufsouffle tout d'abord. Puis Serpentard et Serdaigle ensuite, et avec Gryffondor pour finir. Peut-être était-ce cela qu'attendait vraiment le professeur Chourave de la part d'Eric. Lorsqu'il s'était entrenu avec elle deux ans auparavant, il pensait que pour redorer le blason de Poufsouffle, il suffirait de gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons plusieurs fois d'affilée. Et s'il faisait fausse route ? Et si la force de Poufsouffle résidait en des capacités toutes autres que les performances académiques ? Comme celle de faire ciment entre les quatre différentes Maisons pour toutes les réunir et n'en faire qu'une au final…


	22. Dernier week-end à Pré-au-lard

Je vous demanderai d'être bien vigilants une fois vos tortues métamorphosées. Vu que la métamorphose ne permet pas l'apparition d'aliments, elles arriveront ici affamées et auront tendance à mordre tout ce qui leur passe sous la main, même celui ou celle qui les a métamorphosées…

- Encore faudrait-il réussir à en métamorphoser une seule, grommela Christopher qui, malgré ses incessants coups de baguettes, ne parvenait pas à faire pousser ne serait-ce qu'une seule écaille sur la théière qu'il était censé métamorphoser.

Eric aurait bien souri de la mésaventure de son camarade détesté, à ceci près qu'il était lui aussi bien incapable d'altérer ne serait-ce qu'un peu la forme de sa boule de bowling. De plus, en cas de réaction agressive de Christopher, il aurait été bien incapable de riposter, ses fioles de potions défensives étant restées dans le dortoir.

En fait, personne n'arrivait réellement à mener à bien sa métamorphose. La seule élève de Poufsouffle ayant réussi à modifier la surface externe de son objet à métamorphoser était une dénommée Leane Whitman, mais son résultat était bien loin du chef-d'œuvre zoologique qu'avaient concocté Nathan et Hester lors de leurs examens respectifs en métamorphose.

Les élèves de troisième année en étaient déjà à leur deuxième journée d'examens, et les deux prodiges de Serdaigle et Gryffondor avaient pour le moment chacun réussi les exercices demandés à la perfection – Nathan ayant réussi à décrocher un « passable » de la bouche du professeur Malefoy. Hester, elle, avait déjà passé l'épreuve des sortilèges avec brio, et lors de la session des potions qui s'était déroulée en compagnie des Poufsouffle, seul Eric avait réussi à la surpasser dans sa confection déjà parfaite du filtre de confusion.

L'après-midi de ce deuxième jour, après avoir passé les examens de botanique pour Hester et de potions pour Nathan, les deux jeunes tourteraux décidèrent d'abandonner leurs révisions inutiles et de passer plutôt un maximum de temps ensemble, profitant du magnifique soleil de juin qui faisait luir le lac.

Cela choqua grandement une bonne partie des camarades d'Hester qui, en bons Serdaigle, profitaient de chaque minute de temps libre dont ils disposaient pour ouvrir de gros volumes poussiéreux afin d'obtenir la meilleure note possible pour le prochain examen. Mais ce qui les frustra encore davantage, c'était que même sans réviser jusqu'à la dernière, Hester était capable de tous les surpasser dans toutes les matières.

Milo, lui, essayait de ne plus prêter attention à celle qui hantait ses pensées chaque jour et mettait à mal ses sentiments. Il avait vite découvert que le meilleur moyen pour ce faire, était de se plonger dans ses révisions pour la première fois de sa vie. Ainsi, étant si peu habitué à travailler sérieusement pour les examens, Milo dut se concentrer à cent pour cent afin de pouvoir suivre le rythme infernal que lui imposait Alienor, et put enfin détourner le regard de ce couple qui le faisait tant souffrir.

En outre, il se rendit vite compte qu'avec une telle implication dans ces activités académiques, les examens théoriques, tels que l'histoire de la magie ou l'astronomie, ne lui posaient plus aucun problème. Il se surprit même à noircir son parchemin d'une longue dissertation avec une certaine satisfaction. Le jeudi après-midi, il n'eut même aucun mal à répondre au questionnaire si complexe d'arithmancie.

Comme lors de la coupe de quidditch, la période d'examens exigeait une telle concentration des élèves que ces derniers ne pensaient plus du tout à cette guerre entre vampires et sorciers qui commençait à s'enliser.

D'un côté, les vampires restaient introuvables et personne n'avait été pour le moment capable d'en débusquer un seul. De l'autre, les familles de sorciers s'étant fortement raréfiées, il devenait bien plus facile pour le ministère de la magie de protéger sa population. Ainsi, les méthodes pour ce faire étaient devenues si puissantes et variées que depuis deux mois, aucun incident ne s'était déclaré à l'intérieur du territoire britannique.

Ne souhaitant aucunement que les élèves retrouvent la peur et l'anxiété qui s'étaient emparées d'eux en début d'année, les professeurs profitèrent de la fin des examens pour planifier un dernier week-end de sortie au village de Pré-au-Lard. Ainsi, leurs protégés auraient au moins une dernière occasion de s'amuser avant de retrouver leurs familles amputées de trop nombreux membres.

Les derniers jours d'examens se passèrent ainsi sans le moindre incident et tous et toutes furent enthousiastes à l'idée d'aller évacuer tout le stress accumulé par d'incessantes révisions dans le merveilleux village de Pré-au-Lard.

Comme c'était à prévoir, Hester et Nathan avaient décidé de passer leur samedi après-midi ensemble à arpenter pour la enième fois les rues du petit village.

Du côté des amis Gryffondor de Nathan, on avait choisi de coloniser le Trois Balais pour y boire plus de Bièraubeurres qu'on ne pouvait les compter. Ainsi, avant seize heures, Mathilda, Gregory, les cousins Weasley et Kervin Dornton avaient déjà de gros problèmes avec la prononciation de certains des mots les plus simples du magictionnaire. Ce qui leur valut des ennuis non moins importants avec les professeurs Malefoy et Weasley qui avaient justement décidé de faire un tour au Trois Balais ce jour-là…

Quant aux amis Serdaigle d'Hester, ils avaient préféré rester au château et s'enfermer à la bibliothèque pour vérifier la moindre de leurs réponses a chaque examen. Résolus à prouver qu'ils étaient tous capables d'obtenir cent pour cent de bonnes réponses sans l'aide d'Hester, leurs mines fières et assurées perdèrent quelques peu de leur superbe lorsqu'ils se plongèrent dans les vérifications du complexe devoir d'Arithmancie…

En ce qui concernait les membres du groupe de défense anti-vampire, ils profitaient de cet après-midi ensoleillé d'une curieuse façon…

En effet, cloîtrés dans un minuscule pub d'une rue secondaire, ils buvaient à la santé des chasseurs de vampires dans des verres crasseux remplis de boisson bon marché et sûrement trop forte pour des si jeunes sorciers. Mais, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Alienor avait choisi ce bar pour célébrer la fin de l'année ici au moins, personne n'avait l'air de remarquer qu'une bonne moitié de leur groupe n'avait pas encore treize ans et donc théoriquement n'avait pas le droit de sortir dans le village.

- A la santé des vampires ! tonna Christopher qui commençait à chanceler sur ses jambes longues et minces. Ils méritent au moins ça avant de finir embrochés sur nos baguettes…

Il y eut un mêlange d'éclats de rire et d'applaudissements nourris pendant que Christopher finissait sa coupe de whisky pur-feu d'une traite. Même Eric consentit à rire un bon coup. Après tout, ils étaient là pour faire la fête et célébrer ensemble les progrès qu'ils avaient au sein de leur groupe de défense.

Aussi joyeux et émêché que les autres, son regard perdit sur chacun de ses coéquipiers qui avaient dû subir chaque semaine les durs entrainements d'Alienor. Ceci, plus qu'autre chose, avait achevé de renforcer ce groupe désormais soudé et préparé au pire. Les Poufsouffle avaient enfin pu démontrer à tous leur ténacité et leur volonté de progresser tandis que les Serpentard s'étaient attachés à prouver leur valeur et la force de leur détermination à survivre par tous les moyens. Même si les raisons divergeaient, les buts concordaient et avaient permis à ces vingt élèves de bâtir entre eux une relation encore plus forte que de l'amitié. Une relation de frères d'armes, tous unis dans la douleur pour un monde meilleur.

Nul ne le savait encore, mais l'opportunité de réaliser le but qu'ils s'étaient fixés leur serait proposée bien plus tôt qu'ils ne le pensaient…

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le Trois Balais après un énième longue promenade dans les rues du village, Hester et Nathan furent surpris et assez déçus de ne trouver aucun de leurs camarades de classe respectifs.

En effet, les amis de Gryffondor de Nathan étaient à présent dans le bureau de leur directeur de maison, le professeur Londubat, en retenue à essayer d'écrire correctement – malgré les effets de l'alcool – « je suis un sorcier, pas une outre de whisky sur pattes ».

Quant aux camarades d'Hester, de Serdaigle, elle fut choquée de ne voir que Tina et ses amies – les jumelles Pratt et Marc Darley – rire bruyamment, sûrement aux dépens de quelque innocente personne.

Un peu déçus de ne voir aucun visage connu ou apprécié, ils vinrent donc s'asseoir au fond du pub et commandèrent discrètement deux bièraubeurres. Cela faisait à présent plus de quatre heures que les deux amis étaient ensemble et ils commençaient à épuiser manquer de sujets de conversation intelligents et construits. Ils sirotèrent donc leur bièraubeurre dans un silence gêné en se rendant compte de c'était la première fois depuis le début de leurs relations qu'ils étaient ainsi à court de mots.

Le malaise que ressentait Hester s'intensifia lors qu'elle vit Tina avancer vers eux, la mine satisfaite et la démarche arrogante. Assis en face de sa jeune compagne, Nathan vit cette dernière pâlir et se retourna avec inquiétude pour identifier la source de la frayeur si soudaine d'Hester.

- Salut Nathan ! lança joyeusement Tina en faisant onduler ses hanches d'un air gracieux. Comment tu vas ?

- Euh… Salut… balbutia Nathan qui fut très surpris d'entendre cette fille lui adresser pour la première fois la parole.

Il fut d'ailleurs surpris qu'elle connaisse son nom. Lui-même ne connaissait pas le sien, il savait juste qu'elle était dans la classe d'Hester, mais que les deux filles ne s'appréciaient pas beaucoup. En fait, il était loin du compte : en réalité, Hester et Tina se haïssaient, comme il put s'en rendre compte dans les douloureuses minutes qui suivirent.

- Tina, fit froidement Hester en effectuant un très léger hochement de tête dans la direction de sa rivale.

Cette dernière agit d'ailleurs de manière complètement différente. Elle se fendit d'un large sourire en direction d'Hester.

- Oh salut Hester ! lui lança-t-elle comme si elle venait de l'apercevoir. Tu sors avec Nathan maintenant ?

Le visage sombre et les sourcils haussés, Hester se contenta d'un nouveau hochement de tête, encore plus bref que le précédent.

Mais à quoi jouait Tina ? Tout le monde était au courant de sa relation avec Nathan, Hester soupçonnait même cette garce d'en avoir parlé à toute sa classe, lui valant d'animosité de ses amis les plus chers comme Hope ou Timothy.

- Le héros de la finale de quidditch ! s'exclama Tina avec exubérance. Tu en as de la chance, je connais des dizaines de filles qui aimeraient être à ta place…

Sur sa chaise, Nathan commença à se tortiller. La situation l'embarrassait au plus haut point, d'autant plus qu'il sentait qu'Hester était elle aussi très tendue, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien cacher ?

- Tu es une de ces filles, peut-être ? lui demanda Hester d'un ton glacial.

Tina éclata d'un insupportable rire cristallin et rejeta sa longue chevelure en arrière avant de regarder Nathan d'une drôle de manière. Ce dernier se sentit encore plus mal. Il n'était pas le genre de garçon à vouloir attirer les filles comme des mouches. La seule qu'il voulait, c'était Hester, mais à ce moment précis, elle semblait plus loin de lui que jamais. Ses yeux braqués sur Tina lançaient des éclairs et à aucun moment son regard ne vint se poser sur Nathan.

Le jeune garçon ne sut comment prendre cette étrange attitude. Hester se sentait-elle menacée ? Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi, Tina ne l'intéressait pas du tout et elle devait le savoir ! Mais pourquoi était-elle aussi tendue dans ce cas-là ? Avait-elle eur de Tina ? Si c'était le cas, pour quelle raison ?

- Nathan n'est pas du tout mon type, il est beaucoup trop banal ! finit par dire Tina. Je préfère quand les hommes qui ont plus de classe !

- Oui, j'ai entendu dire que McAllister t'avait envoyée sur les roses, répliqua Hester avec une férocité qui choqua Nathan, tu ne l'as pas trop mal pris j'espère…

Contre toute attente, Tina ne sembla aucunement déstabilisée par l'attaque surprise d'Hester. Au contraire, elle semblait même contente que sa rivale lui eût rappelé cet incident. Hester sut à ce moment-là qu'elle avait fait une grosse bêtise…

- Moi, au moins, j'ai eu le cran de l'aborder, dit-elle fièrement d'une voix lourde de sous-entendus.

Hester eut l'impression de se liquéfier sur place. Elle ne put plus faire un seul geste et fixa malgré elle le visage si insolent et arrogant de cette garce de Tina. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur les motivations de cette dernière. Hester bouillait intérieurement, mais d'un autre côté, elle demeurait paralysée de terreur. Comment Tina avait-elle fait pour savoir ?

Voyant son amie si désemparée, Nathan se leva et s'empara du bras de Tina d'un geste brusque.

- Hé doucement ! protesta cette dernière en reculant de plusieurs pas. Je ne suis pas un troll des montagnes !

- Tu nous déranges, lança Nathan sur un ton acide qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, va-t'en !

Ses yeux bleus clair, habituellement doux et rêveurs, fixaient durement ceux de Tina, d'une teinte bleu nuit et entourés d'une couche épaisse de maquillage. La jeune fille cilla la première. Haussant les épaules, elle dit :

- Très bien, je vous laisse.

Elle fit volte-face, et Hester put enfin reprendre sa respiration. Des gouttes de sueur lui perlaient dans le dos et son genou s'était mis à trembler de façon incontrôlable. Heureusement, Nathan ne s'était aperçu de rien, il était trop occupé à fusiller Tina du regarder et vérifier qu'elle repartait bien d'où elle venait.

Mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle se retourna et regarda Hester dans les yeux. La jeune fille aurait voulu disparaître. Elle savait ce que Tina s'apprêtait à dire et ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre la terrible sentence. Peut-être l'avait-elle bien méritée, après tout…

- En fait, je ne te félicite pas pour ton choix ! lui lança Tina d'un ton plein de malice. Ton petit-ami est un rustre ! Tu aurais pu choisir beaucoup mieux !

Nathan fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à repousser Tina une nouvelle fois. Hester, elle priait pour que sa rivale ne dise pas un mot de plus, mais c'était peine perdue…

- Comme Milo McAllister, par exemple…

Incapable de se contenir, Hester laissa échapper un petit cri strident qui fit se retourner plusieurs clients du pub. La tenancière elle-même semblait suivre la conversation des trois adolescents avec passion et depuis longtemps déjà.

De surprise, Nathan stoppa son geste, et se mit à regarder alternativement une Hester livide et une Tina triomphante.

- Oh s'il te plaît ! s'exclama cette dernière avec cet horrible rire qui la caractérisait. Ne crois pas que personne ne t'a vu lui faire les yeux doux en cours de métamorphose.

Ce fut comme si un coup de tonner avait foudroyé à la fois Hester et Nathan. Tous deux semblaient abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, et incapable de réagir de quelque manière que ce soit. Ce qui permit à Tina d'enfoncer le clou encore davantage, pour son plus grand plaisir :

- Tu mourais d'envie qu'il se retourne vers toi et te sourie de toutes ses dents, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-elle, ravie de la découfiture d'Hester. Pas besoin de nier, je suis une fille moi aussi, je sais ce qu'on ressent dans ces cas-là.

Sa voix s'était faite plus dure et cassante, mais aussi plus humaine, presque compatissante.

- Tu n'as jamais osé l'aborder parce qu'il croyait en des valeurs qui étaient contraires au tiennes, ou parce que tu avais peur qu'il t'envoie paître comme il l'a fait avec moi ?

Toujours tremblante et plus pâle qu'un fantôme, Hester fut incapable de répondre. Elle tenta un regard vers Nathan, mais ce dernier restait concentré sur Tina, il semblait ne pas parvenir à saisir toute l'ampleur de la situation…

- A la place, tu as préféré jeter ton dévolu sur le gentil garçon un peu naïf, renchérit Tina avec une méchanceté manifeste, il n'a pas le panache de l'autre, mais au moins, lui, il ne risque pas de te faire souffrir. Quel dommage que tu n'aies pas pensé à l'effet inverse !

Tina semblait aussi concernée par la détresse d'Hester et Nathan que par la survie du Ronflac Cornu au nord de la Suède. Au contraire, il semblait que pour elle, Noël était arrivé avant l'heure. L'air on-ne peut-plus satisfait, elle regagna sa place auprès des jumelles Pratt et Marc Darley qui se pressèrent autour d'elle pour savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Les yeux embués de larmes et les lèvres tremblotantes, Hester continuait d'implorer de Nathan du regard, mais les yeux de ce dernier ne rencontrèrent pas les siens, ils restaient fixés sur un point imaginaire qui semblait lui accaparer toute son attention.

Le jeune garçon ne parvenait pas à faire la part des choses dans son esprit. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à comprendre pourquoi il était aussi bouleversé. Il n'aurait suffi que de décider de ne pas croire cette Tina. Après tout, elle avait une horrible réputation au château et pouvait très bien proférer des mensonges à l'encontre d'Hester pour la faire paraître misérable.

Le principal problème dans cette affaire, c'était qu'elle paraissait _réellement_ misérable. Le teint pâle, les yeux humides et exorbités, la mâchoire crispée, se tortillant les doigts, Hester n'avait jamais paru aussi frêle et si peu attirante à ses yeux qu'à présent. Il la regardait désormais avec d'autres yeux, beaucoup moins flatteurs que ceux avec lesquels il avait appris à l'apprécier et l'admirer.

Finalement, Hester aurait préféré que Nathan ne le regardât pas. Il vit avec horreur une lueur de dégoût dans les yeux de celui qui était son premier petit-ami. Des larmes lui assaillirent de nouveau les paupières inférieures, manquant de déborder ses ses pommettes constellées de tâches de rousseur. Elle se remémora alors avec quelle brusquerie Nathan avait remis Tina à sa place et se mit à trembler de plus belle, craignant qu'il fût violent avec elle aussi.

Tout le pub semblait silencieux et aussi tendu qu'Hester dans l'attente, et la peur, de la réaction de Nathan. Certains des plus robustes cinquième année s'étaient même levés de leur chaise au cas où.

- C'est vrai ? demanda finalement Nathan d'une petite voix faible, presque douce.

C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait craint. La douleur et l'incompréhension perçaient dans la voix de son jeune ami. Mais pire encore, elle y percevait également de la honte. Honte d'avoir été mené en bateau, honte d'avoir cru à des fables, honte de se donner ainsi en spectable au milieu du Trois Balais.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Hester se rendit compte que tous les clients du bar étaient suspendus à ses lèvres et guettaient la moindre de ses réactions pour anticiper sa réponse. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se donnait en spectacle. Tout ça à cause de cette vipère !

Les mains crispées sur son visage, elle se leva de sa chaise en la faisant basculer et se précipita hors du pub, loin de tous ces regards qui l'oppressaient, la jugeaient, la punissaient…

Nathan ne put se résoudre à la poursuivre. La tête enfouie dans ses mains, il se prostra sur sa chaise et tenta tant bien que mal d'apaiser le flot continu de pensées qui assaillaient son esprit avec une telle force qu'il en avait mal à la tête.

De son côté, Milo avait choisi de rester seul à l'intérieur de la Cabane Hurlante. Il ne comptait pas subir la compagnie de ses amis Serpentard avec qui ils se sentaient plus beaucoup d'affinités, ni imposer la sienne à sa cousine et ses amis Poufsouffle. Pourtant, il se sentait à présent beaucoup plus proches d'eux et de leurs idéaux. Lui aussi voulait combattre les vampires et venger toute sa famille. Il avait encore dans le cœur un feu brûlant qui ne s'appaiserait – il le savait – qu'une fois Scarlett morte. Il savait que c'était son devoir à lui, le dernier héritier de la famille McAllister de rétablir l'honneur de celle-ci en effaçant toute trace de celle qui avait causé sa perte.

Il se souvenait encore de sa grande sœur quand il était petit, de celle qui le cajolait et lui apprenait des secrets qu'un enfant de son âge n'aurait jamais dû entendre parler. Il avait encore son sourire carnassier et ses yeux brillants –si senblables aux siens – en mémoire. Mais à présent, il ne ressentait plus rien, juste l'impression que ces images qui hantaient sa mémoire n'appartenaient pas au même monde que celui dans lequel il se trouvait à présent. Et d'ailleurs, se trouvait-il dans le même monde que lorsqu'il était enfant ? Tout semblait si différent…

A ce moment précis, un frisson glacé lui parcouru l'échine et il dut se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour se ressaisir. Que venait-il de se passer ?

Presqu'au même instant, il entendit des murmures au-dehors. Comment se faisait-il ? L'accès à la Cabane Hurlante était interdit sous peine de lourde sanction. Qui pouvait bien ignorer la loi de la sorte ?

Plus par curiosité que par réel intérêt pour des règlements qu'il n'avait suivi, Milo s'approcha précautionneusement pour identifier les voix des personnes qui conversaient à voix si basse autour de cet endroit interdit.

- Il faudra être rapide, en aucun cas les professeurs ne doivent être mis au courant. Il faut que nous ayons tout le contrôle du village avant d'envoyer le message.

A quelques centimètres de la paroi en bois de la cabane, Milo se figea. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était même complètement inconcevable ! Cette personne ne pouvait être à Pré-au-Lard pile à ce moment-là, il avait dû halluciner. Il n'avait pas bien entendu tandis qu'il marchait…

- On a pris nos précautions, personne ne sait qu'on est là. Tous nos camarades sont très bien dissimulés, ils ont su patienter en silence.

L'autre allait bientôt répondre, Milo tendit l'oreille. Cette fois, il allait parfaitement l'entendre, il ne pouvait pas se tromper.

- Très bien, nous allons commencer l'opération dans quelques minutes. Préviens les autres.

- Bien dame S…

Mais le mystérieux inconnu s'interrompit. Il avait entendu Milo étouffer une exclamation en entendant – clairement cette fois – la voix de la première personne.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda cette dernière, de cette voix que Milo reconnaitrait entre mille.

- J'ai cru entendre du bruit à l'intérieur, expliqua l'autre.

A travers les planches de la bâtisse délâbrée, Milo vit une ombre occulter les minces rayons du soleil couchant qui filtraient à l'intérieur. Epouvanté, il retint sa respiration et cessa aussitôt de bouger. Pendant de très longues secondes, il attendit dans l'angoisse d'être découvert. Si cela se faisait, il était fini…

- Il n'y a personne là-dedans depuis près d'un siècle, dit l'autre voix, si familière aux oreilles de Milo. Tu as dû entendre un rat, voilà tout.

L'autre ne semblait pas convaincu et tentait encore d'apercevoir quelque chose dans la pénombre de la pièce. Si Milo faisait le moindre geste, il serait repéré.

Puis, petit à petit, les rayons de soleil réapparurent un à un pour balayer le sol poussiéreux de la cabane. Tétanisé, Milo attendit de ne plus entendre les pas de ces mystérieux intrus pour respirer profondemment. Du moins il essayait, car en réalité, il n'était pas capable de produire plus que des petites expirations désordonnées. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement sous son poids qu'elles ne le portaient que par miracle. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes tandis qu'il revit la scène fatidigue où le poignard avec pénétré la poitrine de son frère. Quel fou était-il de vouloir défier une personne aussi folle et perverse !

Il prit quelques secondes de plus pour rassembler ses pensées et décider ce qui convenait mieux de faire puis, après un dernier frisson incontrôlable, il se dirigea vers le sous-sol de la cabane où il trouva le passage secret qui le mènerait au château. Il n'avait jamais pris celui-là, mais savait qu'il menait dans le parc du château. C'était le moyen le plus rapide de retrouver les professeurs et les prévenir du retour de Scarlett McAllister.

A la Tête de Sanglier, l'ambiance n'aurait pas pu être plus différente. A l'intérieur du pub miteux, on riait, on chantait à tue-tête et on buvait jusqu'à s'endormir (car les alcools magiques ne font pas vomir, c'est bien connu !=). Peu de convives étaient encore capables de tenir debout. Dalia et Alienor étaient de ceux-là et, à moindre mesure, Eric l'était aussi.

Cependant, il ne semblait pas, comme les deux filles, avoir ressenti ce frisson bizarre qui les avait parcouru des pieds à la tête. S'apercevant qu'elles avaient eu le même pressentiment au même moment, elles furent tout d'un coup d'humeur beaucoup moins festive, et l'inquiétude commença à inhiber les effets de l'alcool qui ne les empêchaient plus de ressentir ce malaise qui les envahissait à présent.

D'un commun-accord, elles décidèrent de sortir voir ce qui se passait au-dehors mais ne virent rien d'alarmant. La rue paraissait juste un peu plus peuplée que d'habitude. Au fond d'une ruelle, elles furent par contre plus surprises de voir Hester O'Brian prostrée contre un tonneau vide et qui semblait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Ni Alienor, ni Dalia n'y prêtèrent plus d'attention, aucun des deux n'aimait vraiment la jeune prodige de Serdaigle.

Ce n'était pas le cas d'Eric qui avait suivi les deux filles. Voyant son amie dans un tel état de détresse, il se précipita à son secours, poussé par sa légendaire compassion, et également par les nombreux grammes d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang.

- Hééé ! Hester ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Viens faire la fête avec nous ! On s'amuse !

Alienor et Dalia regardèrent amusées leur jeune ami qui avançait en chancelant vers Hester qui ne lui jetait même pas un regard. Cependant, une ombre à la droite d'Eric vint obscurcir leur état de joie. Elles ne purent crier que la forme sombre avait déjà percuté le jeune homme à une vitesse surhumaine.

L'une et l'autre ne purent faire que deux pas avant d'être aussitôt stoppées par deux mains qui leur enserrèrent la nuque. Au moindre faux mouvement, elles les brisaient.

Aux Trois Balais, Nathan avait fini de ruminer et s'était levé de sa table d'un air rageur, furieux de sentir sur lui tous les regards du pub. Il était temps de se prendre en main, pensa rageusement le jeune Gryffondor et passant la porte du Trois Balais.

Après tout, Hester ne l'avait pas réellement trompé. Elle avait juste pensé à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, et ce, sûrement avant qu'elle et Nathan ne soient ensemble. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison de se lamenter. C'était cette Tina qui avait pris plaisir à envenimer les choses. Mais ce qu'elle disait ne compter pas. Ce qui comptait, c'était que Nathan était bien avec Hester, et réciproquement. Il fallait vivre dans le présent, et non pas dans un hypothétique passé. Il passa donc de longues minutes à chercher Hester avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas dans la rue principale, anormalement passagère pour une soirée comme celle-ci. Les élèves avaient pourtant commencé à rentrer au château, qui étaient ces personnes de haute taille et au teint pâle qui arpentaient la rue principale du village ?

C'est quand il décida d'appeler Hester que Nathan se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- C'est _ça_ que tu cherches, gamin ?

La voix doucereuse venait de derrière lui. Nathan se retourna donc vivement et eut un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant Hester, les yeux gonflés et les lèvres tremblantes, dans les bras d'un inconnu inquiétant qui lui tenait le bras un peu trop fermement.

Ne sachant quoi faire dans une telle situation qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment, Nathan attendit.

- C'est ta femelle, petit humain ? lui demanda l'homme d'un air de gourmand.

Son ton grossier choqua Nathan, mais il fut davantage surpris en voyant son interlocuteur lui sourire de toutes ses dents, dont quatre canines extrêmement longues et pointues…


	23. Extase et douleur

La porte de la Tête de Sanglier s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant dans son embrasure toute une bande de vampires de haute taille aux dents aussi aiguisées qu'un couteau. Pris de court, Thelma et Christopher tentèrent de porter la main à leurs baguettes magiques, mais l'alcool qu'ils avaient absorbé les ralentissaient et ils se firent capturer sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste, au même titre que le reste des clients du pub, qu'ils fussent adultes ou élèves au château.

Pris de panique, le barman se défit brusquement de son assaillant et transplana à la hâte, laissant son bar à la merci des longues dents.

- Parfait ! chuchota Dalia à Alienor à côté de lui. Il va sûrement avertir les professeurs et on aura une chance de sortir de ce guépier.

Mais sa jeune camarade ne partageait pas le même point de vue. Elle connaissait ce sorcier de réputation et savait très bien que le courage était loin d'être une qualité dont il pouvait se vanter.

- Personne ne peut transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard, rappela-t-elle à son amie, et ce Mondungus Fletcher est plus lâche qu'un rat d'égoût, m'est avis qu'il en a plutôt profité pour quitter le pays.

En entendant cela, Dalia baissa la tête en signe de déception. Il fallait pourtant que quelqu'un prévienne les professeurs à Poudlard. Eux seuls pouvaient les aider dans une telle situation, elle en était convaincue.

Quelqu'un était en effet en chemin pour les prévenir. Suivant le long tunnel qui s'étendait à perte de vue, Milo n'avait pas ralenti l'allure une seule seconde. Il commençait à sentir une horrible pointe de douleur au côté et la main qu'il y porta n'apaisa aucunement ses souffrances. Des larmes refaisaient surface au coin de ses yeux et l'empêchaient de voir correctement dans la pénombre du tunnel que sa baguette magique avait bien de la peine à éclairer totalement. Il trébucha à plusieurs reprises et manqua de nombreuses fois de tomber face contre terre. Mais il se devait d'arriver au château le plus vite possible.

Tant de vies étaient en jeu dans cette affaire. Celles de ses cousines avant tout, et ses amis de Serpentard également. Il y avait aussi Hortshore, qu'il commençait à apprécier et à respecter la valeur. Et Snakanger qui était si énigmatique, mais qui avait le mérite d'être si brillante qu'il était difficile de ne pas la considérer comme une Serpentard à part entière. Et Jones, et O'Brian…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Milo ne s'aperçut pas que le chemin qu'il suivait remontait en pente douce et que l'obscurité se faisait moins impénétrable. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il se mit à grimper le plus vite possible lorsque la sortie du tunnel apparut à quelques mètres au-dessus de lui. Il ne prit pas garde à l'environnement extérieur et ne se soucia pas de l'endroit où il se trouvait alors qu'il s'extirpait du sol entre deux épaisses racines. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était sauver ses camarades dont il saisissait enfin l'importance.

Ce fut pourquoi il fut incapable de prévoir le coup qui lui fut asséné en plein dans l'estomac.

- Ugh ! gémit-il, propulsé sur le côté.

Il s'effondra de tout son long tandis que l'on continuait de lui porter des coups partout sur le corps. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, Milo ne pouvait plus réfléchir correctement. Il se fichait de qui pouvait lui faire autant de mal, il voulait surtout que ça cesse, même si cela devait provoquer sa mort.

A ce moment, un dernier coup lui atteignit la tempe et ce fut le trou noir.

Empoignés par le bras et transportés sans ménagements, Hester et Nathan furent jetés sur un sol poussiéreux et poussèrent tous deux des gémissements de douleurs auxquels personne ne fit attention.

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, mes chers amis, leur lança une voix menaçante dans la pénombre.

Se sentant en danger, Nathan se leva aussitôt et amorça un geste pour attraper sa baguette magique. Elle n'était plus dans poche. Quelques secondes plus tard Hester, toujours à terre, fit le même geste et s'aperçut que sa baguette magique manquait aussi à l'appel.

- Vous pensez bien que mes amis vous ont désarmés avant de vous emmener ici, dit la voix sur un ton amusé.

Nathan serra les dents, se sentant plus impuissant que jamais. Il plissa les yeux pour apercevoir l'auteur de cette voix qui lui hérissait les poils de la nuque. Comme il s'y attendait, il crut apercevoir une silhouette de femme. Assez petite, les cheveux coupés en carré, elle pointa le bras vers eux. Un bras qui se terminait par une baguette magique. Ils étaient en danger, armée ainsi, cette femme pouvait leur faire subir tout ce qu'elle désirait, Nathan en était convaincu.

- Que voulez-vous faire de nous ? Pourquoi nous avez-vous kinappés ?

L'espace d'un instant, le jeune garçon fut persuadé d'avoir vu un petit sourire sournois se dessiner sur le visage incertain de la jeune femme.

- Je sais qui vous êtes, Nathan Jones et Hester O'Brian, j'ai fait des recherches sur vous…

Nathan était encore plus mal à l'aise. Des recherches sur lui ? Qui pourrait bien lui en vouloir assez pour lui envoyer cette fille le kidnapper ?

- Des recherches sur nous ? intervint Hester. Dans quel but ?

En l'entendant parler d'une voix si calme et mesurée, Nathan sursauta. Il en avait presque oublié la présence de la jeune fille.

- Eh bien, commença la jeune femme à la voix mauvaise, il semblerait que mon petit frère Milo aurait développé pour vous deux une sortes de curiosité obsessionnelle, et je voudrais m'en servir pour l'utiliser contre lui.

Nathan n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. L'utiliser, lui, pour faire chanter Milo ? C'était complètement absurde, les deux garçons se haïssaient depuis leur première rencontre. Jamais Milo ne ferait quoi que ce soit sous la contrainte pour sauver Nathan.

Hester, conformément à son esprit éveillé de Serdaigle, avait relevé un détail qui avait échappé à son jeune ami.

- Vous êtes la sœur de Milo, demanda-t-elle d'un ton presqu'accusateur. Vous êtes Scarlett McAllister ?

Surpris par une telle intervention de la part d'Hester, Nathan jeta un regard intrigué à cette dernière. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque Scarlett McAllister, mais à en juger par le tremblement dans la voix d'Hester, c'était le genre de nom qu'on n'oublie pas facilement.

La femme en question éclata d'un rire passablement effrayant avant d'ajouter :

- Tu ne démérites pas ta réputation d'élève brillante, ma chère Hester ! Ce n'est pas étonnant que mon frère te porte une attention tout particulière !

Malgré le fait qu'ils se trouvaient dans une pièce sombre en compagnie d'une personne manifestement très dangereuse, Nathan ne put s'empêcher de focaliser son attention sur ce que venait de dire la dénommée Scarlett. Ainsi, Milo s'intéressait lui aussi à Hester, qui elle-même n'était pas indifférente au charme du jeune Serpentard.

D'un mouvement presqu'imperceptible, Nathan s'éloigna d'Hester qui s'en rendit compte et eut une respiration de plus en plus précipitée.

- Jamais McAllister ne se sacrifiera pour nous ! s'exclama-t-elle, autant pour paraître brave que pour impressionner Nathan. Nous sommes ses deux plus grands rivaux, il sera content de se débarrasser de nous !

Encore une fois, Scarlett McAllister éclata d'un grand rire qui leur fit froid dans le dos.

- Vous avez encore tant à apprendre sur les relations humaines, ma chère ! s'exclama-t-elle entre deux gloussements. Vous apprendrez bien un jour qu'on ne hait jamais vraiment quelqu'un si on n'éprouve pas de l'admiration pour lui, et même plus…

Hester préféra ne pas répondre, elle était partagée entre l'espoir que cette folle eût dit vrai, et la terreur de l'impact que pourrait avoir cette phrase sur Nathan.

Puis, sans prévenir, Scarlett agita sa baguette et les corps de Nathan et d'Hester cessèrent de leur obéir.

- Allons dehors, dans les collines pour profiter de cette soirée magnifique, annonça la grande sœur de Milo en les forçant à pousser la porte de ce qui s'avérait être la Cabane Hurlante, avec un peu de chance, vous pourrez voir la pleine lune une dernière fois en tant qu'humain…

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans la salle des professeurs au sein du château, on était loin de se douter qu'un tel drame se produisait dans le village voisin. Plus concentré que jamais, Neville Londubat essayait d'imaginer une stratégie pour capturer la reine du camp adverse sans subir la contre-attaque du fou. De l'autre côté de l'échiquier, Luna Lovegood échafaudait mille et unes stratégies – plus improblables les unes que les autres – pour faire un échec-et-mat avant le cinquième coup. Elle semblait passablement contrariée que le jeu d'échec n'eût pas pensé à inclure d'Enormus à Babille ou de Tranchesac Ongubulaire dans la partie, les choses auraient été beaucoup plus simples de cette façon.

Cependant, au moment où le professeur Londubat avançait son cavalier en B9, le château entier fut la proie de violents tremblements qui fit tomber une bonne partie des pièces du plateau. Londubat se figea, paraissant hautement contrarié.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? pesta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Notre partie est fichue !

- C'est sûrement un coup du Garibari Terrestre, objecta le professeur Lovegood, je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas se montrer le mercredi soir !

- On est samedi, Luna, lui rappela Londubat avec un long soupir, je crois plutôt que c'est Graup qui frappe à la porte. Que veut-il encore celui-là ?

Ils sortirent tous deux de la salle des professeurs et croisèrent la directrice dans le hall qui allait dans la même direction. L'énorme porte à deux battants qui constituait l'entrée principale de l'école semblait prête à sortir de ses gonds.

- Graup, mon cher ami, dit le Professeur Chourave d'une voix lasse, combien de fois vous ai-je dit de ne pas frapper à la porte d'entrée au moindre souci, nous avons d'autres moyens de communications, rappelez-vous.

- Graup sait, madame directrice, répondit maladroitement le géant. Mais urgence pour vous.

Chourave poussa un long soupir désabusé, d'un coup de baguette magique, elle remit en place la porte, mais se figea quand elle vit ce que le Garde-chasse portait dans ses bras.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix épouvantée.

Poussés par leur curiosité, Lovegood et Londubat s'avancèrent pour voir ce qui bouleversait tant leur directrice. En reconnaissant Milo McAllister confortablement allongé entre les mains de Graup, tous deux poussèrent une exclamation de surprise. Les vêtements du jeune homme étaient en lambeaux, il n'y avait pas un seul centimètre de peau qui ne soit pas couvert de bleus et de bosses. Du sang s'écoulait en flot continu de sa bouche et de son nez brisé. Il ouvrit les yeux pendant quelques secondes et sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais la directrice l'enjoignit au silence.

- Ne parlez pas mon garçon, nous allons vous emmener à l'infirmerie, dit-elle d'une voix douce, puis, à Graup, elle demanda à nouveau : que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Arbre boum boum.

Apparemment, les phrases longues n'étaient pas vraiment le point fort du garde-chasse bourru et illettré. Mais les professeurs l'avaient compris, c'était le principal.

- Eh bien voilà qui fera une retenue pour le jeune Mc Allister ! lança le professeur Chourave avec une certaine brusquerie. Je croyais avoir bien stipulé que l'accès à cet arbre était formellement interdit. Luna, emmenez-le à Mrs Orgeade, elle le rafistolera en un clin d'œil pour qu'il puisse aller en retenue.

Le professeur Lovegood s'exécuta et prit le jeune McAllister entre ses bras avec autant de délicatesse que s'il s'était agi d'un sac de Ravegourdes. Cependant, à peine arrivé à la première marche de l'escalier, elle se figea, et se retourna en direction de ses collègues, l'air incertain.

- Eh bien Luna, qu'attends-tu ? lui demanda Londubat, les sourcils haussés.

- Ce jeune homme vient de m'expliquer pourquoi il trainait près du Saule Cogneur, expliqua le professeur Lovegood sur un ton détaché, Scarlett McAllister est de retour à Pré-au-Lard, il semblerait que l'on doive s'attendre à une invasion de vampires d'ici peu.

Les yeux de Chourave et Londubat s'agrandirent de surprise. Jamais, depuis les années quatre-vingt-dix, les Forces de Mal n'avaient essayé de s'attaquer à Poudlard. Puis, tout aussi brusquement, le professeur Chourave reprit contenance et se retourna vers son directeur-adjoint.

- Très bien, je vais m'occuper du jeune McAllister. Neville, je vous demanderai de vouloir vouloir vous rendre au village. Prenez avec vous Luna, Cho, Demelza et Parvati. Peut-importe les moyens que vous utiliserez, je veux ces saletés hors de Pré-au-Lard avant la tombée de la nuit, est-ce compris ?

- Bien compris, Mme la directrice, répondit Londubat d'un ton professionnel, vous pouvez comptez sur nous.

Il fit ensuite apparaître trois formes argentées qui se dispersèrent en direction de la Forêt Interdite, du stade de quidditch et de la Tour ouest du château.

- Il faut que l'on soit prêts à partir dans cinq minutes, annonça-t-il à Luna qui hocha de la tête et courut en direction des montagnes.

Dans le pub des Trois balais, la population était beaucoup moins saoûle et beaucoup plus raisonnée qu'à la Tête de Sanglier. On y regardait les vampires avec terreur et appréhension. Nombreux étaient les élèves qui pleuraient toutes les larmes de leur corps ou qui tremblaient de tous leurs membres dès qu'un vampire passait près d'eux.

Tina ne faisait pas partie de ceux-là, elle préférait regarder ses ravisseurs dans les yeux, en leur communiquant toute la haine dont elle était capable. Elle se refusait à pleurer car elle ne voulait pas gâcher la généreuse couche de mascara qu'elle s'était mise le matin-même. Par contre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de transpirer abondamment. Sa baguette magique avait été confisquée et ce n'était pas la lame de rasoir qu'elle cachait sous sa botte qui allait la défendre contre les vampires. Pourtant, elle n'abandonnerait pas son humanité sans combattre, il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse pousser ces horribles dents qui nuiraient fortement à son image.

- On est fichus ! gémit une fille stupide de quatrième année derrière elle. Ils vont nous transformer en vampires.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, lui chuchota son voisin, nous sommes trop jeunes pour être transformés. D'ailleurs, s'ils voulaient vraiment nous transformer, ils l'auraient déjà fait…

- Quel idiot ! s'exclama Tina. Il ne lit jamais rien ou quoi ? Il n'y a pas d'âge pour transformer quelqu'un en vampire. D'ailleurs, les enfants passent beaucoup plus inaperçus que les adultes. Ils auraient donc tout intérêt à nous transformer.

- Pourquoi ne le font-ils pas alors ? demanda Naomi Pratt d'une petite voix effrayée.

- C'est évident, dit Tina d'un air dédaigneux, ils veulent se servir de nous comme otages en cas de contre-attaque des professeurs.

Contre toute attente, ce fut le mur qui répondit à Tina, la faisant se lever de sa chaise promptement.

- C'est une bonne tactique, mais ça ne marchera pas, dit une voix douce qui semblait venir directement du mobilier du pub.

Tout le monde se figea et chercha l'auteur de cette drôle de voix. Elle semblait émaner de partout à la fois, et Tina était persuadée de l'avoir déjà souvent entendue, mais venant d'une personne en particulier, pas de milles endroits à la fois.

- Qui est-ce qui a parlé ? demanda brusquement un des vampires. C'est toi ?

Avec horreur, Tina se rendit compte que la créature aux longues dents la regardait d'un air mauvais.

- Qui t'a autorisée à te lever ? s'écria-t-il en s'élançant vers elle avec une vitesse faramineuse.

Epouvantée, Tina ne sut que répondre et ne put empêcher le monstre de venir lui agripper le cou et lui respirer au visage son haleine fêtide qui empestait le sang frais.

Suffoquant sous l'emprise de son agresseur, Tina ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de bleuir à cause du manque d'oxygène. Cependant, lorsque ses yeux s'agrandirent, ce n'était pas à cause de l'anoxie, c'était parce qu'elle venait voir le professeur Chang apparaître dans un tourbillon de feuilles mortes derrière son assaillant.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il était déjà transpercé par un énorme pieu de bois.

- Ugh… gémit le vampire avant disparaître en fumée.

Tous les élèves poussèrent une exclamation, ce qui attira l'attention des autres vampires sur le professeur.

- J'aimerais que les élèves se couchent tous à terre, demanda-t-elle d'une voix posée, alors que quatre vampires se jetaient sur elle d'un bond.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent aussitôt et le professeur put alors entrer en action. D'un geste très vif pour une femme de son âge, elle esquiva le premier attaquant et, d'un coup de baquette magique, lui enfonça un autre pieu dans le corps. Une deuxième arriva derrière elle, d'un geste, elle allonga sa baguette magique qui prit une teinte argentée, puis se retourna vivement pour décapiter son assaillant. Le troisième vampire périt brûlé vif tandis que le quatrième, tentant de prendre la fuite, se prit un autre pieu dans le dos.

La suite fut trop rapide et désordonnée pour que quiconque pût y comprendre quelque chose, toujours est-il qu'une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, Cho chang trônait au milieu de ce qu'il restait des corps de la trentaine de vampires qu'elle venait de terrasser.

- Trois Balais sécurisé, aucun mordu, annonça-t-elle avant de faire apparaître une sorte de cygne argenté qui se volatilisa presqu'immédiatement.

A la Tête de Sanglier, on ignorait tout de ce qui se passait au Trois Balais. Les vampires riaient et devisaient joyeusement autour de la table tandis qu'ils regardaient avec appétit les élèves qui commençaient doucement à dégriser.

- On ne touche pas aux enfants pour le moment ! rappela sèchement l'un d'entre eux. Je vous rappelle que nous en avons besoin.

- Un de plus, un de moins, ça ne fera pas la différence, répliqua un autre qui se léchait allégrement les lèvres.

- J'ai dit non ! rugit le premier en se levant de la chaise d'un air menaçant.

Ils étaient prêts à en venir aux mains, mais à ce moment-là, la porte du pub s'ouvrit doucement, laissant apparaître une Luna Lovegood souriante, qui donnait l'impression d'être venue là par hasard.

- Je vous souhaite le bonjour, messieurs ! leur dit-elle d'un ton léger. J'espère que vous ne vous battez pas pour moi, au moins. Je suis trop vieille pour ce genre d'enfantillages !

Les vampires réagirent au quart de tour. Tous ensemble, ils se jetèrent sur le professeur qui ne sembla pas vraiment effrayée. Elle se contenta d'émettre un sifflement strident qui eut pour effet d'ameuter deux des créatures les plus laides qu'il eut été donné à voir. D'une carrure aussi imposante que des gorilles, il avait à la place de mains d'énormes pinces d'insectes.

Les deux monstres ne perdirent pas de temps avec leurs proies, avec des gestes d'experts, ils arrachèrent une à une les canines aiguisées des longues dents qui n'en étaient donc plus. La bouche ruisselant de sang, ils se pâmaient de douleur à terre avant de se faire réduire en poussière par des pieux bien placés, lancés par le professeur Lovegood.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Christopher sur le point de vomir. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces horreurs ?

- Des Arracheurs de dents ! déclara fièrement le professeur. Ils sont très utiles contre les vampires, mais il ne faut jamais les croire sur parole, ils mentent sans arrêt !

Incapables de prononcer la moindre parole, élèves et adultes clients du pub déglutirent tous en même temps, pas rassurés le moins du monde par l'arrivée de ces monstres effrayants.

Dans la rue principale du village, quelques vampires qui patrouillaient au dehors s'aperçurent qu'il y avait des bruits anormaux dans les pubs du Trois Balais et la Tête de Sanglier. Prudents, ils décidèrent d'y jeter un œil, mais ne prirent pas garde à ce qui arrivait au-dessus de leur tête.

Un immense filet de pêche les enveloppa tous les huit avant qu'ils pussent faire le moindre geste. Ensuite ils furent trainés sur toute la longueur de l'allée par le professeur Robbins qui, du haut de son Eclair de feu, ne prit pas garde à leurs protestations bruyantes et douloureuses et les envoya droit dans le Filet du diable posté à l'entrée du Village par le professeur Londubat.

Peu à peu, la balance s'inversa et les sorciers prirent le dessus sur les vampires qui commençaient à s'enfuir à toutes jambes pour éviter d'être empallés, carbonisés, ou dévorés par des plantes féroces.

Désormais libre, Eric voulut se lancer à la recherche d'Hester, mais le professeur Lovegood l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Vous devez rester avec nous, pour plus de sécurité, dit-elle en renvoyant ses animaux de compagnie d'où ils venaient, c'est-à-dire les montagnes.

- Mais Hester est peut-être en danger ! insista Eric, au bord des larmes.

- Elle est entre leurs mains dans les collines au sud du village, lui apprit-elle, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires.

Pas rassuré le moins du monde, Eric se rassit pourtant et ne put rien faire d'autre qu'espérer que tout se passe bien…

En hauteur, bien à l'abri sur les collines, Scarlett pestait contre ses vampires en les voyant déguerpir grâce à un sortilège de longue-vue.

A ses côtés, Hester et Nathan arboraient un demi-sourire. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient condamnés, mais au moins leurs camarades étaient saufs.

- Mais comment se fait-il que nous ayons été vaincus ? hurla-t-elle, en proie à une crise d'hystérie. Nous étions plus nombreux et notre plan était parfait.

- Je crois que vous avez juste sous-estimé le pouvoir des professeurs de Poudlard, intervint une femme à la voix mystérieuse derrière eux.

Hester connaissait cette voix et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine dès qu'elle l'entendit. Ils pourraient peut-être s'en sortir sains et saufs, finalement…

D'un geste brusque qui mit à terre les deux élèves otages, Scarlett se retourna pour voir Parvati lui faire face, la baguette prête à servir. La grande sœur de Milo ne dissimula même pas sa peur à la vue la grande prêtesse. Elle la connaissait à la fois de réputation et parce qu'elle avait été son élève, et savait qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids en duel. Elle pointa donc son arme en direction d'Hester et Nathan.

- N'approchez pas ! s'écria-t-elle en faisant jaillir des étincelles. Ou je les tue.

Curieusement, cette réplique fit sourire Parvati.

- Oh, mais je n'ai aucune intention d'intervenir en quoi que ce soit, Scarlett, rassura-t-elle cette dernière, à vrai-dire, vous avez vous-même provoqué votre perte.

Cette affirmation fit reculer Scarlett, mais elle n'abaissa pas sa baguette d'un centimètre.

- Qu'essayez-vous encore de me faire croire ? demanda-t-elle d'un air méprisant. Encore une de vos théories fumeuses sur les puissances occultes et le Karma ?

- Oh mais pas du tout ! rétroqua Parvati avec un petit rire. C'est juste que vous avez choisi le mauvais otage. Nathan, s'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant au jeune garçon, auriez-vous l'amabilité de regarder la lune s'il vous plaît.

Hester poussa un petit cri étouffé, et se tourna en direction de Nathan qui ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas lui…

- Pardon ? demanda l'intéressé qui tentait de comprendre le sens de la demande du professeur.

- Regardez la lune, mon garçon, c'est tout ce que je vous demande, répéta le professeur Patil sur un ton plus insistant, presque menaçant.

- Non… gémit Hester en portant la main à sa bouche.

- Euh… d'accord, dit Nathan en s'exécutant, ignorant ce que ce simple coup d'œil allait déclencher.

Scarlett non plus, ne comprenait pas. Alors qu'elle regardait Nathan qui lui-même avait le regard plongé dans l'astre lunaire, elle se focalisa de nouveau sur Parvati.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, Professeur Patil ? demanda-t-elle d'un narquois. Ce gamin va se transformer en loup-garou et me dévorer, c'est ça ?

- C'est exactement ça, répondit Parvati avec un sourire carnassier.

- Quoi ? demanda Nathan en quittant brusquement la lune des yeux. Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

Il regarda Hester qui tremblait, puis Scarlett qui riait, et enfin le professeur Patil qui semblait attendre quelque chose. Pensait-elle vraiment qu'il était un loup-garou ? C'était absurde ! Nathan n'avait jamais été mordu, et même si ça avait été le cas, pourquoi ne s'était-il jamais réveillé les lendemains de pleine lune, tout nu, dans un champ de blé, comme dans les films moldus ?

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais la situation commençait à l'agacer au plus haut point. Ce satané professeur aurait dû les délivrer depuis longtemps ! Ou n'était-elle pas aussi douée qu'elle le laissait entendre ?

Nathan se retourna brusquement et repoussa vivement Scarlett qui fit un bond en arrière, les yeux grands ouverts de stupéfaction. Nathan poussa un rugissement de colère presqu'inhumain. Si Patil n'était pas capable de les aider, c'est lui qui protégerait Hester. Ses yeux, étrangement performants en cette tombée de la nuite, rencontrèrent ceux de sa compagne. Elle paraissait plus effrayée que jamais, toute tremblante et les yeux embués de larmes. Il ne comprenait pas une telle attitude, il était pourtant là pour elle, pour la protéger. Elle aurait dû le remercier, pas en avoir peur, que lui arrivait-elle ?

Ce manque de reconnaissance énerva encore davantage Nathan qui poussa un nouveau rugissement. Il mourait d'envie de se jeter sur Hester pour lui apprendre la politesse. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi désirable qu'à présent, et se retint donc, on ne traitait pas les femelles de cette manière, chez les humains…

- Attrape, sale monstre ! s'écria Scarlet à sa droite.

Un flash de lumière apparut et il dut utiliser toute sa vitesse pour l'esquiver in-extremis. Quelle rapidité ! Il s'étonnait lui-même…

- Stupéfix !

Malheureusement, ce sortilège-là, il ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'éviter. Mais il resta cependant conscient, bien que sévèrement sonné. Impuissant, il regarda son ennemie avancer vers lui, la baguette prête à faire feu. Il avait échoué, il n'avait pas réussi à protéger sa femelle. Il poussa un petit cri plaintif, sachant qu'il risquait de mourir dans la minute qui suivrait.

Un autre flash de lumière, couleur or celui-là, survint à la gauche de Nathan, faisant reculer Scarlet promptement. Patil entrait en jeu.

- Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas l'intention d'intervenir, lui rappela Scarlett avec un petit sourire.

- J'ai menti, répondit Parvati sur le ton de l'évidence, avec un haussement d'épaules.

Finalement, peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu pour Nathan. Il pouvait toujours protéger Hester, en combattant aux côtés de Parvati.

- Très bien, concéda Scarlett, dans ce cas…

Elle pointa sa baguette vers le ciel et y fit jaillir des étincelles rouge vif. Des sifflements stridents répondirent à cet appel. Nathan connaissait ce langage, c'était celui de ses pires ennemis. Il les voyait arriver des collines environnantes, aussi arrogants que possible avec leurs dents pointues et leurs longues capes ringardes. Il y en avait au moins des centaines. C'était trop pour lui, mais il mourrait d'envie de les mordre au cou, de les déchiqueter, de tous les massacrer.

- Ainsi, ils étaient cachés là pendant tout ce temps ? devina Parvati. Et le ministère qui les cherchait dans tous les coins du pays…

- Eh oui ! Vous vous êtes fait avoir comme des débutants ! déclara Scarlett sur un ton triomphant. Vous êtes forte Parvati, mais vous ne pourrez pas faire le poids face à nous tous avec pour seul allié dans votre camp un loup-garou à demi-transformé et une pauvre petite apprentie sorcière complètement dépassée par les événements. Vous finirez par succomber, comme Dean Thomas. Et j'aurais le plaisir de vous achever, vous aussi.

- C'est donc toi qui l'as tué, dit Parvati sur un ton beaucoup moins cordial et poli.

- Et ce sera bientôt ton tour, Patil ! s'écria Scarlett en faisant signe aux vampires d'attaquer.

L'un d'eux prit Hester pour cible. C'était une mauvaise idée. La bête féroce tapie à l'intérieur de Nathan ne demandait que ça pour sortir. Avec une vitesse encore plus importante que celle des vampires, le jeune garçon fondit sur l'assaillant d'Hester et le coupa en deux d'un coup de griffe. D'un air hébété, il contempla ses mains qui tenaient à présent beaucoup plus de pattes sur lesquelles commençait à pousser de la fourrure blonde. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve, il devenait vraiment un loup-garou. Une sensation à la fois délicieuse et douloureuse le prit au bas ventre et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un hurlement puissant tandis que son buste doublait de volume, déchirant sa robe de sorcier, que ses pattes s'arquaient et que ses ongles de pieds se durcissaient pour faire apparaître de solides griffes.

Très loin vers l'ouest, quelqu'un répondit au hurlement de Nathan. C'était un cri encore plus fort et plus affirmé. Il y avait des copains dans le coin, et des robustes ! Parfait, ils allaient pouvoir régler leurs comptes à ces affreuses créatures déshumanisées. Et en prime, il pourrait peut-être goûter un de ces deux délicieux humains qui se trouvaient également sur les lieux…


	24. L'aube d'une nouvelle ère

Nathan se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration saccadée. L'horrible rêve qu'il venait de faire lui arracha un terrible hurlement inhumain dans lequel il ne reconnut pas sa voix. Puis, essayant d'inspirer et d'expirer le plus lentement possible, il se força à se calmer et jeta un regard autour de lui.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, faiblement éclairée par un mince filet de lumière qui filtrait derrière une porte. Il n'était pas dans son dortoir, ni dans la chambre de sa maison moldue. Il plissa les yeux pour tenter d'y voir un peu mieux et distingua d'autres lits à droite, à gauche et devant lui. L'infirmerie ? Qu'y faisait-il donc ? Il tenta de se concentrer pour se rappeler la raison de sa présence ici, mais n'y parvint pas. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait – et cela lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard rien que d'y repenser – c'était la dispute qu'il avait eue avec Hester dans le Trois Balais.

Soudain, une porte à sa droite s'ouvrit et innonda la pièce d'une lumière agressive qui le fit se recroqueviller sur lui-même, les pattes crispées devant ses yeux qui lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir été brûlés à l'acide. Puis, se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas de pattes et que la lumière lui permettrait de voir autour de lui. Il se concentra pour chasser de son esprit cette peur indicible qui l'avait envahi à l'instant.

Une personne sortit de la pièce adjacente et vint rejoindre le lit de Nathan. Ce n'était pas l'infimière Mrs Orgeade, mais une vieille dame de haute stature coiffée d'un long ruban couleur ocre qu'il reconnut comme étant le professeur de divination de l'école.

Un flash assaillit alors la mémoire du jeune garçon. Il se rappelait d'avoir vu cette femme, après la dispute. Elle les avait rejoints, lui et Hester, en haut des collines de Pré-au-Lard. Il y avait une quatrième personne, mais Nathan ne se souvenait plus de son visage. Par contre, il se rappelait parfaitement de l'horreur qu'il avait ressentie en voyant de la fourrure blonde lui pousser sur les bras.

Une nouvelle fois, sa respiration se fit saccadée et il se prostra à sa tête de lit, comme pour se protéger des douloureux souvenirs qui l'assaillaient.

- Ne craignez rien, Mr Jones, lui dit alors le professeur Patil, vous êtes en sécurité, maintenant…

Mais loin de rassurer le jeune garçon, cette affirmation l'indigna au plus haut point.

- En sécurité ? répéta-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Mais je suis un loup-garou !

S'il pensait surprendre ou horrifier la vieille sorcière et disant cela, c'était raté. Le professeur Patil resta immobile à regarder Nathan, avec ce qui semblait être une pointe de culpabilité. Les épaules de Nathan s'affaisèrent et ses bras retombèrent mollement le long de son corps, il n'arrivait pas à y croire …

- Vous le saviez ! rugit-il pointant un doigt accusateur vers la vieille dame.

Cette dernière cilla. L'air on-ne-peut plus peiné, elle hocha discrètement de la tête sans regarder Nathan qui commençait à sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Quand ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

La vieille dame ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux. Il eut alors un nouveau flash de mémoire. Cette femme, il l'avait déjà rencontrée il y a bien longtemps. Elle l'avait sermoné et durement sanctionné pour avoir fait une excursion nocturne en compagnie de Milo McAllister, Alienor Lantiem et Grégory. Un passage de sa vie dont il ne se rappelait pratiquement rien, et dont il gardait une effroyable cicatrice à l'épaule. Une telle blessure n'aurait jamais pu lui être infligée par un simple élève de premier cycle, même quelqu'un d'aussi doué que McAllister. Tout faisait sens à présent. Il n'avait pas perdu la mémoire, on la lui avait volée…

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix plaintive. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

Comme si c'était là la question qu'elle attendait, le professeur se redressa soudainement et regarda Nathan d'un œil pénétrant.

- Parce que lorsque vous avez été mordu, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix ferme, vous n'étiez pas assez mûr pour accepter la vérité.

Pour Nathan, ce n'était pas une raison. Il tenta de se lever mais des cordes sortirent du dessous du lit et vinrent s'enrouler d'elles-mêmes autour de ses bras et jambes. Il ne put que s'écrier :

- Parce que vous pensez que je suis prêt maintenant ? Qui peut être prêt à entendre qu'il est un loup-garou, DEUX ANS APRES AVOIR ETE MORDU ?

Il tira encore sur ses lianes, mais elles refusaient de se rompre et lui causèrent de méchantes entailles au poignet. Des larmes de rage lui coulaient le long des joues. Il serrait les dents si fort que la couleur de ses gencives vira au rouge vif. Mais cela n'effraya aucunement le professeur Patil, elle continuait de regarder d'un air serein ce jeune garçon qui se débattait comme une bête féroce.

- Ce n'est pas la morsure que l'on a voulu vous cacher, mais la raison pour laquelle vous avez été mordu.

S'attendant à tout sauf à cette réponse, Nathan cessa aussitôt de s'agiter et regarda Patil avec incrédulité.

- La… la raison ?

En cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il avait effectivement appris que certains loups-garous mordaient des enfants moldus par vengeance envers leurs parents. Mais ce n'était pas logique dans le cas de Nathan…

- Mes parents sont moldus, protesta Nathan qui sentait une nouvelle fois les larmes lui monter aux yeux, qui pourrait leur en vouloir à ce point ?

Le visage de Patil resta impénétrable, bien qu'il fût évident qu'elle aurait voulu éviter cette explication si elle l'avait pu.

- Je me suis mal exprimée, reconnut-elle, en réalité, il faut que je vous explique pourquoi nous n'avons rien fait pour éviter votre morsure.

Une nouvelle fois, Nathan eut l'impression que l'on faisait exploser une bombe au-dessus de sa tête. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Vous… vous saviez que j'allais être mordu ce soir-là ?

- Nous ne savions pas avec certitude qui serait le premier enfant de la prophétie, mais nous savions qu'il serait marqué cette nuit-là…

Nathan eut une réaction de recul. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que tout cela signifiait. C'était comme si le professeur lui avait parlé dans une langue inconnue.

- Une prophétie ? Quelle prophétie ?

- Cela, vous l'apprendrez en temps utile, répondit la vieille femme d'un ton ferme, ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez aujourd'hui, c'est que vous êtes promis à un destin hors du commun, que l'on aura besoin de vous par la suite pour effectuer une mission de la plus grande importance, et que c'est par votre morsure que nous savons que vous êtes l'un de ceux qu'il nous faut.

Nathan resta bouche-bée. Il avait tellement de questions qui le démangeaient qu'il fut incapable d'en formuler une seule. Une seule chose semblait faire sens dans son esprit à cet instant précis : il était un loup-garou, et le serait toute sa vie. Il devrait vivre chaque seconde en supportant cette différence sur ses épaules comme un poids dont il ne pourrait plus jamais se défaire. Peut-être les gens autour de lui l'ignoreraient-ils, mais lui se savait différent, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer en se rendant compte qu'il n'était plus tout à fait comme Eric, Hester, Grégory ou Mathilda.

Il posa alors la seule question qu'il jugeait plus importante que sa propre détresse :

- Et Hester ?

Le professeur lui adressa son premier sourire.

- Elle va bien. Elle est encore très choquée par ce qu'elle a vu, mais elle ne dira rien à personne. Elle tient à vous.

Nathan essaya de sourire, de répondre que lui aussi tenait à elle. Mais il n'y parvint pas, il n'avait à l'esprit que l'air honteux d'Hester quand cette garce de Tina lui avait parlé de Milo. Puis tout aussi désagréable, il se remémora la façon grossière avec laquelle il avait pensé à elle lors de sa demi-métamorphose.

- Vous ne lui avez pas administré un sortilège d'Amnésie, comme vous avez fait pour McAllister et sa cousine, et Gregory ?

La perspicacité de Nathan fit sourire Mrs Patil.

- Nous avons déjà soumis trop de fois Miss O'Brian à ce genre de sortilèges. Le refaire maintenant serait trop dangereux pour sa santé mentale.

Nathan baissa la tête en signe de déception. Il aurait espéré que personne ne sût qu'il était un loup-garou. Et surtout pas Hester…

- Vous ne pouvez pas garder ça pour vous seul, Nathan, lui expliqua Prs Patil, il faut que vous ayez quelqu'un auprès de vous qui pourrait vous écouter, vous conseiller et vous surveiller. Quelqu'un de votre âge, continua-t-elle en haussant la voix alors que Nathan s'apprêtait à parler, Miss O'Brian est idéale dans ce cas.

Nathan n'était pas d'accord, mais ne souleva aucune objection. Il ne pouvait pas mettre ainsi en danger Hester. Il était important qu'il reste seul dans les moments de pleine lune. Et si jamais il devenait également monstrueux à d'autres moments ? S'il devenait trop sauvage, en permanence ? Pouvait-il faire courir ce risque à quiconque ? Même McAllister ne le mériterait pas…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour la sécurité de vos amis, le rassura le professeur qui semblait comprendre parfaitement les réticences du jeune garçon. Nous serons parfaitement vigilants à chaque pleine lune.

Nathan poussa une exclamation incrédule. Mais le professeur Patil fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et continua :

- Il existe aussi certaines potions qui annulent le désir de chair fraiche du loup-garou, permettant notamment de garder l'esprit clair pendant les transformations et supprimant la douleur pendant ces phases. Mais je vous préviens, elles ont mauvais goût…

Cette fois, l'exclamation que poussa Nathan fut plus amusée qu'offensée. Que lui importait le goût d'une potion si elle pouvait l'empêcher partiellement de se transformer en une bête féroce avide de viande humaine ?

Le professeur Patil sembla considérer ceci comme le terme de leur entretien et se dirigea vers une autre porte, celle qui menait au couloir. Mais la main sur la poignée, elle se retourna en direction de Nathan.

- Vous pourrez sortir demain soir pour le banquet de fin d'année, lui dit-elle avec un demi-sourire, les résultats des examens seront affichés à 10h le lendemain. Je ne devrais pas vous le dire, mais vous avez encore tout réussi haut-la-main.

Nathan eut son premier sourire. Avec tous ces drames et ces soucis, il ne pensait pas encore pouvoir s'intéresser à des choses aussi futiles qu'une note en métamorphose. Il y avait bien plus important, dans la vie.

- Et Poudlard ? demanda-t-il avant que Parvati ne franchisse le seuil de la porte. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, le ministère ne sera pas forcé de fermer les portes de l'école ?

Contre toute attente, le professeur éclata d'un rire bruyant.

- Personne n'arrivera jamais à fermer Poudlard, assura-t-elle, croyez-moi, l'école en a vu d'autres !

Puis elle partit en fermant la porte, mais on l'entendait encore rire aux éclats derrière l'épaisse cloison qui séparait l'infirmerie du couloir.

Nathan se retrouva une nouvelle fois tout seul dans le noir, à ruminer sur sa nouvelle situation.

Le lendemain matin, il fut surpris de voir à son réveil une Hester somnolente sur une chaise à côté de sa table de nuit.

- Que fais-tu ici ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton plus brusque qu'il n'aurait voulu.

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut et mit du temps à reprendre ses repères. Puis, d'une petite voix, elle déclara :

- Je suis venue voir comment tu allais.

- Et toi, comment vas-tu ? répliqua Nathan qui évita délibérément la question.

- Ca va, répondit-elle d'une voix ferme.

Mais elle ne put empêcher son dos de frissonner et ses yeux de s'agrandir. Nathan devida qu'elle avait dû assister à bien des horreurs qu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir le luxe d'oublier.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvée, dit-elle finalement pour changer de sujet.

Mais Nathan n'était pas en état d'être conciliant.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait, répondit-il en fixant ses draps, c'est la bête sauvage que j'ai été pendant la pleine lune.

Hester se dandina sur sa chaise. De toute évidence, cette discussion la gênait.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, si tu t'es transformé, c'était pour me… pour nous protéger le professeur Patil et moi. Pour combattre les vampires, pour…

- Pour essayer de vous mordre ensuite ? demanda Nathan, sarcastique.

Hester frissonna de plus belle.

- Tu plaisantes, lui dit-elle en se forçant à sourire, tu ne nous as pas touchées, tu n'as même pas essayé. Tu n'as attaqué que les vampires !

Nathan savait très bien qu'elle mentait. Et il ne savait pas ce qui le mettait le plus en colère : le fait qu'elle lui mente pour le protéger ? Ou le fait qu'il n'ait pas pu se dominer ? A cet instant, il aurait juste voulu qu'elle ne fût pas venue car il avait l'impression de détester tout le monde sur terre. Des professeurs qui lui avaient caché si longtemps cette terrible vérité, à Hester qui se sentait obligée de venir le réconforter, en passant par lui qui avait été assez stupide pour aller suivre McAllister en cette nuit maudite, deux ans auparavant. Pourquoi avait-il été le seul à être mordu ? Ce n'était pas juste…

Ce qu'il dit ensuite, il savait qu'il le regretterait toute sa vie :

- En tout cas, c'est hors de question que l'on se remette ensemble. J'imagine que tu comprends…

Hester fut tellement surprise et choquée par une telle déclaration qu'elle manqua de tomber de sa chaise.

- Non ! Non, je ne comprends pas ! protesta-t-elle avec force. Tu restes toi-même, Nathan Jones, l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, je trouverai même un moyen de rester avec toi pendant tes transformations, je…

Mais il la fit taire d'un geste de la main.

- Tu fais fausse route, lui dit-il en lui jetant un regard dur, si j'ai décidé ça, ce n'est pas uniquement à cause du danger que je représente. Le professeur Patil m'a appris qu'il existait des potions me permettant de rester moi-même en cas de transformation.

Cela coupa l'herbe sous le pied d'Hester. Elle resta coite, à regarder Nathan bouche-bée. Elle ne comprenait pas.

- En réalité, expliqua Nathan la voix douloureuse, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais me sentir bien avec toi si je sais que tu risques de penser à McAllister dès que je ne suis pas dans le coin.

- Mais on s'en fiche de Milo ! s'emporta Hester avec colère, je viens de te dire que c'est toi que j'aimais !

Cela n'attendrit pas Nathan. Au contraire, son visage se fit plus dur que jamais.

- Tu n'aimes que celui qui te fait le plus pitié, lui rétorqua-t-il avec rudesse, d'abord moi qui était perdu à Pré-au-Lard, puis Milo McAllister qui a vu toute sa famille se faire décimer, et enfin moi de nouveau parce que je viens d'apprendre que je suis un loup-garou. Je refuse d'entrer dans ce jeu, Hester.

Hester eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Tout d'un coup, Nathan ne lui semblait plus aussi amical et avenant. Il ressemblait davantage à un animal repoussant qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de le gifler durement.

Puis, se rendant compte de son geste, elle porta la main à sa bouche et s'enfuit à toutes jambes de l'infirmerie sans un regard en arrière. Nathan regrettait déjà ses paroles…

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans le couloir, la respiration précipitée et les yeux embués de larmes, Hester ne fut pas vraiment surprise de voir apparaître soudainement le professeur Lovegood, comme si elle s'était matérialisée sous ses yeux. Pourtant, elle ne l'attendait pas si tôt, elle essuya ses yeux à la hâte avant de s'efforcer à maîtriser sa voix lorsqu'elle lui dit bonjour.

Mais le professeur Lovegood n'était pas dupe. Avec un sourire compatissant, elle s'approcha d'Hester et lui frotta gentiment le dos. Ce geste, plutôt insolite et surprenant venant d'un professeur, fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase pour la jeune fille qui ne put s'empêcher de pousser des gros sanglots incontrôlables.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ma petite, lui dit le professeur d'une voix douce, c'est normal de pleurer dans ce genre de cas. Crois-moi, je sais ce que ça fait…

Hester dut attendre plusieurs minutes que ses sanglots deviennent plus espacés pour articuler quoi que ce soit d'audible.

- J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé professeur, mais il m'a repoussée, dit-elle alors précipitamment, comme si elle voulait toute dire avant de craquer une nouvelle fois.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, avoua Mrs Lovegood tout en continuant de frotter le dos de son élève, mais il ne faut pas tout prendre pour gallion comptant. Mr Jones est encore sous le choc de la révélation et les effets psychomagiques de la pleine lune durent toujours un peu plus longtemps après la fin de la transformation. Soyez-en sûre, il changera d'avis une fois complètement redevenu lui-même.

Hester se garda de dire qu'elle ne savait pas si on pouvait redevenir soi-même après avoir appris que l'on était un loup-garou, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins.

- De toute façon, reprit Luna Lovegood d'un ton plus ferme, il faudra qu'il se remette, car il est très important pour la suite. Et vous aussi ma chère. Je vous souhaite le bonsoir.

Hester fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-elle dire par « la suite » ? Mais avant que la jeune fille pût lui demander plus de précisions, la vieille femme avait disparu comme elle était venue, lui souhaitant « bonsoir » alors que l'on était en milieu de matinée.

Le banquet de fin d'année fut bien plus silencieux et bien plus court que d'habitude, cette fois-ci. Ni les élèves, ni les professeurs n'étaient d'humeur à faire la fête. Tous étaient encore sous le choc de cette attaque si soudaine qui aurait pu faire bien plus de victimes si Milo n'avait pas prévenu les professeurs avant que quiconque fût mordu. Il avait d'ailleurs été grandement remercié et félicité pour cela. Mais le jeune McAllister, autrefois si arrogant et prêt à tout pour briller au détriment des autres, ne semblait pas sensible à cette ovation qui lui avait été faite. Le visage défait et le bras en écharpe, il semblait plus misérable que jamais et souhaitait repartir chez lui au plus vite pour retrouver le peu qui lui restait de famille. Cette année avait été particulièrement éprouvante pour lui et il s'était senti en sécurité dans le château de Poudlard. Après l'annihilation de toute sa famille, l'école aux murailles si épaisses lui avait semblé le lieu le plus sûr dans lequel il pouvait être sûr de ne jamais connaître le même drame.

Pourtant, les vampires avaient réussi à s'infiltrer à Pré-au-Lard au nez et à la barbe des professeurs et à présent, plus aucun lieu magique ne lui semblait sûr ni agréable. Il espérait qu'auprès de sa mère, il pourrait cesser enfin de craindre le moindre courant d'air et d'avoir l'impression de voir le visage de Scarlett partout où il allait.

Mais il savait que cet instant de répit serait de courte durée. Tôt ou tard, Scarlett finirait par arriver à lui, et cette fois, il ne pourrait plus se contenter d'aller chercher de l'aide après une crise de tremblements. Un jour, il devrait l'affronter pour de bon et il lui ferait payer l'affront qu'elle avait fait à sa famille.

A la table de Serdaigle, Hester ne parlait ni n'écoutait rien. Les yeux bouffis fixés sur son assiette pleine, elle ne cessait de repenser aux dures paroles que lui avait assénées Nathan. Avait-il tort ? Et sinon, était-ce une raison pour lui parler ainsi ? Etait-ce vraiment les effets de la pleine lune qui duraient encore un peu ? Ou la regarderait-il toujours ainsi, avec dédain et ressentiment ?

A côté d'elle, les autres élèves de Serdaigle considérèrent quelques instants leur pauvre camarade. Ils avaient bien entendu compris que Nathan avait rompu avec elle et que cela était la raison de son état. Ce fut pourquoi ils décidèrent tous, d'un commun accord, de se rapprocher de la jeune fille qu'ils avaient passé un mois à dédaigner, pour lui remonter le moral, la forcer à manger un peu, tenter de la faire rire, parler de tout et de rien…

Hester fut bien entendu enchantée de pouvoir retrouver ses amis et recevoir leur soutien. Cependant, elle se rendait aussi compte que dans sa détresse grandissante, elle préférait rester seule à réfléchir aux moyens qui lui permettraient de rester auprès de Nathan une fois transformé.

Chez les Poufsouffle, on était également très silencieux. Assis tout au bout de la table – comme s'ils espéraient disparaître à tout moment – Eric, Christopher, Thelma, Sally et tous les autres membres du Soulèvement Anti-Vampire faisaient grise mine devant leur ragoût de fin d'année. Aucun n'avait encore réellement récupéré des festivités de la veille et leur mutisme témoignait d'un affreux mal de tête et d'une honte indicible d'avoir été inutiles lors de l'attaque des vampires malgré tous les entrainements qu'ils avaient subis avec Alienor.

Même les timides conversations qu'ils entendirent deux tables plus loin leur agressaient les tympans et ils avaient hâte que le banquet se termine pour aller se coucher, avant de jurer une nouvelle fois de ne jamais plus boire d'alcool.

Du côté des Gryffondor, on était légèrement plus joyeux, en raison notamment du fait que les Lions étaient les grands vainqueurs de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons cette année, juste devant Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et enfin Serpentard.

Contrairement à son habitude, Nathan se délecta du mauvais score de la Maison du Serpent. Après les révélations de Tina au sujet de Milo et d'Hester, il haïssait plus que jamais cette Maison ignoble dont les membres, jugeait-il, méritaient amplement de se faire massacrer par les vampires. Jamais Milo ne lui avait paru aussi fourbe et laid qu'à présent. Il rêvait de pouvoir se transformer de nouveau en loup-garou et de ne mordre que lui, pour qu'il sache quel effet cela faisait, qu'il regrette de l'avoir entrainé dans la Forêt Interdite, qu'il paie pour Hester…

Le banquet ne dura pas longtemps – c'était pourtant trop pour certains élèves de Poufsouffle – et avant 20h30, toutes les assiettes furent rangées et les élèves, partis se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut la ruée vers les dilligences pour arriver au plus tôt à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Peu furent ceux qui s'intéressèrent aux résultats des examens affichés dans le hall d'entrée. Nathan fut pourtant un de ceux-là. N'ayant pu dormir de la nuit, il avait convenu que s'il devait vivre tous les jours avec sa différence, autant continuer à faire comme d'habitude. Comme l'avait dit le professeur Patil, il avait eu comme d'habitude des bonnes notes et se classait quatrième des troisième année. Mais il n'arriva pas à se réjouir pour autant, Milo l'avait une fois de plus devancé et trônait à la deuxième place devant Hester et lui. C'était Alienor qui figurait en tête de liste cette année. Encore une Serpentard… Il se jura que la prochaine fois, il les battrait de nouveau, comme l'année précédente.

Le trajet jusqu'à la gare fut silencieux pour la plupart des groupes. Tout le monde avait hâte de retourner chez soi, mais appréhendait aussi ce qu'ils pourraient y retrouver.

Alors qu'elle arpentait le couloir du Poudlard Express avec ses amis pour trouver un compartiment de libre, Hester passa très vite devant le compartiment de Nathan qui ne jeta pas un regard vers elle. En revanche, il lui fut impossible de ne pas s'arrêter devant le compartiment qu'Eric partageait avec Milo McAllister, Alienor Lantiem, Dalia Snakanger, et Sally Aybalt. Elle fut tentée de les rejoindre, mais il n'y aurait pas assez de place pour tous ses amis de Serdaigle, et en aucun cas elle ne devait donner raison à Nathan.

Pourtant, en regardant le pauvre Milo endormi sur la banquette avec le bras en écharpe, elle ne put que s'attendrir. Il avait l'air si simple, si vulnérable, si différent de ce qu'il avait été deux ans plus tôt. Et si attirant…

Les larmes aux yeux, Hester se rendit compte qu'au final, Nathan n'avait pas si tort que cela, c'était cette vulnérabilité nouvelle de Milo qui la touchait grandement et l'empêchait de choisir entre l'un et l'autre, la privant de ce fait des deux.

Se reprenant, elle secoua la tête et repartit rejoindre ses amis dans le compartiment qu'ils avaient trouvé. Il ne fallait plus qu'elle pense à Milo si elle espérait pouvoir aider Nathan. Priorité au plus vulnérable, et au diable ce qu'il pourrait en dire !

Tout le long du trajet qui la menait à King's Cross, Hester resta silencieuse à réfléchir sur la façon de s'y prendre pour se rapprocher de Nathan. Il fallait être logique, Nathan était désormais seul au monde, au milieu de tous ces gens normaux. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de ne plus être elle non plus normale, pour qu'il puisse trouver en elle un lien qui les unirait pour toujours.

Ce fut alors qu'elle regardait pas la fenêtre du train que la solution vint à elle : une buse majestueuse survola momentanément la plaine et croisa un instant son regard. Les yeux jaunes du rapace trouvèrent les yeux noisette de la jeune fille et pendant un instant, cette dernière se sentit connectée à l'animal.

Le charme se rompit aussi soudainement qu'il était survenu, mais à présent, Hester avait sa réponse. Un sourire serein aux lèvres, elle rangea son livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, sortit celui de métamorphose et l'ouvrit au chapitre des Animagus.

Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire…

Lui aussi silencieux dans son compartiment, Nathan tentait de se changer les idées en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Il y avait tout un article sur ce qui s'était passé à Pré-au-Lard et le discours du nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Drago Malefoy, y était retranscrit.

_Ce qui s'est passé dans notre pays est une immense tragédie_, était-il écrit, _je me joins aux nombreuses familles des élèves de Poudlard qui ont été pris en otage et comprends totalement leur détresse. _

_Je suis également soulagé de vous apprendre qu'aucun élève, ni aucun commerçant de Pré-au-Lard n'a été infecté par les vampires. Je tiens à remercier les professeurs de Poudlard qui ont été magistraux et n'ont pas démérité de l'Ordre de Merlin, Première classe, qui leur a été décerné en récompense de leur bravoure et leur efficacité. Voici pourquoi j'annonce officiellement que Poudlard ne fermera pas ses portes. _

_Hier encore, l'école a prouvé l'efficacité de ses moyens de défense et a démontré qu'elle restait le lieu le plus sûr pour former et éduquer les jeunes sorciers. Ainsi, j'encourage dès maintenant les parents d'élèves, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers, à laisser leurs enfants à Poudlard l'année prochaine, où ils seront sous la protection efficace des professeurs et du ministère._

_Cette guerre atroce qui nous oppose aux vampires et loin d'être finie. Nombreuses seront encore les pertes que nous aurons à subir et les combats que nous aurons à livrer. Il faut donc à tout prix éviter aux enfants ces horreurs et les y tenir à l'écart. Poudlard reste le meilleur endroit pour ce faire._

_En outre, lorsque nous en aurons fini avec les vampires, nous devrons sans aucun doute compter avec la génération future pour reconstruire le monde magique tel que nous l'avons connu avant tout ces drames. C'est pour cela que je vous invite à ne pas voir cette période sombre comme la fin de tout, elle est simplement le prélude à l'aube d'une nouvelle ère._

Nathan referma le journal, l'esprit perdu dans ses pensées. « L'aube d'une nouvelle ère », ce Ministre de la magie parlait très bien, mais allait-il être capable de mettre en place tout ce qu'il avait promis. Etait-ce une nouvelle ère pour lui aussi également, alors qu'il avait appris qu'il n'était plus un humain ?

Pourtant, il se surprit à espérer un meilleur avenir, à penser qu'il aurait peut-être une place dans ce nouveau monde. Après tout, il avait réussi à repousser les vampires en compagnie des loups-garous de la Forêt Interdite, la nuit dernière. Et si ses congénères étaient comme lui, solitaires et effrayés ? Et s'ils parvenaient à se retrouver, se reconnaître et s'allier ? Pourrait-il les amener à poursuivre le même but que le Ministère ?

Un fol espoir saisit alors Nathan qui se surprit à vouloir faire quelque chose pour la communauté qui pourtant l'aurait méprisé si elle connaissait sa véritable nature. Il était enfin décidé à agir et combattre pour la cause des sorciers. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais il allait être l'instigateur de ce que l'on appellerait plus tard, la Guerre des Hybrides…

**Fin**


End file.
